When Love and Hate collides
by Cher Sue
Summary: Elena disappears one night after everyone left her alone. She's joined by Elijah as she starts a new life. Damon tracks her all the way to Denver and caught her & Elijah kissing. Angst, Tragedy, Humor, Death, Bromance, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after episode 3x14 Dangerous Liaison. It's after the Mikaelson's ball and Damon went home with Rebekah after Elena hurt him by throwing his declaration of love back to his face. Elena realizes her feelings for Damon after having a heart-to-heart talk with Stefan and rushes to confront Damon only to meet face-to-face with Rebekah, obviously she spent the night there. Furious and hurt, she storms off.**

**This is my very first attempt at writing, so hope you all will bear with me while I get the story out of my head. The story in my head for now will be quite sad and will cover a few years into their future. There will be a major character death. Other characters will join in later and will be a full fledge love story albeit a tragic one.**

* * *

><p>Elena tossed and turned the whole night. After Stefan left, she tried to call Damon's cell a few times, but every time, it went to voicemail. He must still be feeling hurt by her uncalled for remarks the previous evening. She didn't mean to say that his love for her was the problem. She meant that his feelings for her may have clouded his judgment on what needs to be done to get Klaus killed. They have exhausted all possible leads to try to bring down Klaus and his hybrids; the last chance was the sealed coffin, and even that failed miserably when Bonnie and her mum finally got it opened. She <em>had<em> to see what Esther wanted with her, she just had to.

_I just want it to be over_, thought Elena. She was tired of being the human blood bag for Klaus' hybrids. She has had enough of running and being protected or saved constantly and not being able to live her life like a normal teenager. She wasn't able to properly mourn for Jenna and her real father, John. It has been non-stop drama what with her being on every single hit list there is, it seemed like.

She sighed. She sat up on her bed and let her thoughts turn to Damon. He seemed genuinely upset with her last night. She didn't blame him. If she was honest with herself, she realised that she had taken Damon for granted. She felt a deep connection with him and he makes her feel safe. She thought back to their dance earlier tonight. He looked so handsome in his tux and she recalled the way her heart beat faster during the entire dance. When his blue eyes locked onto hers, she forgot everything around them. All the night's plans, the entire Mikaelson clan melted away as she returned his gaze. He got to her with just a look much more than Stefan ever did.

_Stefan_. She tried to reach out to him again last night. She saw glimpses of the old Stefan last night. He seemed to be a little bit more …. human. She wondered if she's still holding onto Stefan because she wanted to save him for herself or for Damon. Perhaps she was looking for closure on the Stefan chapter so that she can move on with…No. She can't think like that. Besides, Damon wouldn't betray his brother, would he? After all, Stefan saved his brother by going away with Klaus, and that led to where they were now.

_I need to talk to Stefan_, she thought as she picked up her phone and dialed Stefan's number. "Hello? Elena, what's wrong?" Stefan sounded puzzled to hear from her at 4 in the morning. "Stefan, can you come over? We….we need to talk." He hesitated. "Please, Stefan. There are some things I need to get off my chest", Elena pleaded. "Ok, I'll be there soon" Stefan hung up.

Elena walked to her closet to change from her pjs into something more appropriate. She paced around her room, trying to gather her thoughts together and figuring out what to say to him when he gets here. A knock came from her bedroom window, and Stefan's face appeared through the glass. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and opened the window to let him in. "Ok, I'm here. So talk." Stefan's green eyes gazed steadily into her nervous brown ones. Well, here goes nothing.

"I….I know things have been weird between us. I just wanted to clear the air and get some perspective as to where we are now….relationship-wise." Stefan opened his mouth to respond but Elena held up her palm to stop him. "Please, let-let me speak first. This isn't easy." She paused, and then went ahead. "Stefan, I love you. I always have and no doubt always will. What we've been through together these past years have been…special. I used to think that we'd eventually get out of Mystic Falls and travel all over the world together. The time we spent together has been the happiest and at times, the saddest of my life. I want you to know that I still care about you; I want you to rediscover your humanity and be able to feel…something again. I know you are not ready yet, I'm sorry I pushed you earlier tonight. I guess I was still holding on to the old Stefan."

She tore her eyes away from his and turned to sit on the window seat. She looked out the window to gaze at the black sky and continued, "But you left me, Stefan. You left me to save Damon from dying - I can understand why you had to. _Believe_ me, I do. But then, when Klaus freed you from his compulsion, you came back, but not to me. All you wanted was revenge. You deliberately pushed Klaus' buttons to force his hand, caring nothing about the 'collateral damage', as you so called it, you leave in your wake. You risked Jeremy's life, you risked MY life. The day you almost ran the car off Wickery Bridge was the day you lost me, Stefan." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned to face him again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came in between you and your brother. I'm sorry that I can't wait for you to feel again. I'm sorry for not being enough for you to want to care again. I'm sorry for having feelings for Damon". She stopped when she saw his expression at the last sentence.

Stefan swallowed and said softly "I knew when I left with Klaus that I left you with no one but Damon to protect you. I knew all along that you both have a connection that even I can't understand. I guess I realized that Damon does love you, in his own twisted way. I knew he'd protect you with his life because of that love for you. I knew I was giving you up the minute I walked out of here with Klaus. Somehow, I knew without a doubt that you couldn't survive it if Damon had died that night even if I didn't leave with Klaus. I saw it coming. But I loved you anyway, despite seeing you bond with Damon. I didn't want to lose you and I guess the selfish part of it was I didn't want to lose you to Damon. You deserve to be with someone who is not a danger to you, someone who's human and can give you the life you deserve. A normal life, with marriage and babies."

Elena smiled sadly. "But I'm _not_ normal. I'm a doppelganger. I will somehow, always end up caught up in the supernatural world. I'm realizing that maybe I _need_ to be with another supernatural being who understands this world of ours. I'm not saying it's gonna be Damon. I guess the point of all this is that I want to be able to move on from you. We need closure, Stefan. We have to know where we stand in all this. I don't want to feel guilty everytime I talk to a guy, feeling like I'm cheating on you or something. We can still be friends. I'll be there for you to help you find your humanity again, but nothing more. We owe it to ourselves to at least admit that. I just wanted to know if you feel the same way."

Stefan sighed. "I do, Elena. I'm trying to figure things out too. I feel guilty for what I did to you, for leaving you, for causing you pain again and again. I want to be better. In fact, I've refrained from drinking human blood for the last week, and I'm hoping I'll feel like my old self again. It hasn't been easy, I feel so weak and I know I need to be strong to fight against the Originals since they have set up base camp here. I can't protect you if I'm weak. So, I've been struggling with indecision whether to go back to animal blood or at least until we kill them off."

Elena lifted her hand to cup Stefan's cheek and said softly 'I'm glad to hear that. At least you're trying again. But you don't have to protect me, Stefan. Since Esther plans to do something about her children, maybe you're better off taking a break from all this drama and focus on getting better. Don't worry about me, I have my Scooby gang", she smirked.

"Maybe you're right. You have protection. And you have gotten so much stronger now that Ric has been training you to fight. You're not completely useless." Stefan teased. She laughed "No, I'm not completely useless. I can probably set Klaus' eyelashes on fire too", she giggled. "So, are we okay?" Stefan grinned and said "Yes, we are okay. And hey, you know I love you too, right? I'm not gonna be away for long, just long enough to get better without all these distractions. You know you can count on me to return whenever you need me, right?" She hugged him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Stefan. I'm glad we got this sorted out. Do you know when you plan to be leaving?" He returned her hug and said "Well, if you are sure you won't need me around, then I guess now would be as good a time as any. I don't really feel like long goodbyes and answering questions, so will you please tell Damon goodbye for me? I kinda am reluctant to see him after what I did to him at the ball." She nodded and kissed his cheek before he disappeared out the window again.

Emotionally drained, Elena flopped down on her bed and felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She was glad it ended amicably and better than she expected with Stefan. If only his brother and her talk could be as peaceful. Now that she was no longer obligated to Stefan, she can't help but to force herself to study her own feelings for Damon. He had made his feelings clear, and the thought of him being in love with her as he so vehemently yelled at her during their fight tonight at the ball made her heart jump higher and made her ridiculously happy. But what does that mean? Does she love him back? She shouldn't think about dating Damon, not now when the threat of danger is still looming ominously over them all. Dating Damon now would complicate things further. But there's danger every single day. Who knows what might happen tomorrow? Anyone could be killed, even her. Even Damon. No, she can't lose him, not now when she loved him. WHAT? Wait a minute, hold the phone! She _LOVED_ him? She shot up straight, terrified of her sudden epiphany. "I love Damon?" she exclaimed. Never before had she allowed herself to admit that. She wasn't Katherine; she can't have loved both Damon and Stefan. But now that she said it out loud, it sounded….right. People say, 'The truth will set you free' and it did. Realizing that she loved him back was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. It made her feel supremely happy, like she finally had the answers she had been searching for, but not knowing what it was. She loved Damon. _Of course she did_.

Making up her mind, she grabbed her keys and purse and hurried to the Boarding House.

* * *

><p>Damon surveyed his living room and took note of the mess he and Rebekah left behind earlier. That Rebekah was one wild ride, he smirked. Hearing the rustling of fabric behind him, he turned to find her putting her disheveled dress back together. "Well, you had fun, I'm sure. Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Damon said with a grin. She glared at him and said sarcastically, "A gentleman would at least see the lady out after a night of debauchery, but what was I thinking? You are no gentleman. "And <em>YOU <em>are no lady", he replied with a smirk but pulled on his pants anyway and escorted her to the main door. He turned to face her as he opened the door to let her out and quipped "Great sex but please, no stalking me." The door swung open wide to reveal a very shocked Elena, standing just outside the door about to knock. Damon looked at Elena's expression go from shock to anger to disgust as she stared at Rebekah and her ripped ball gown. Damon looked down guiltily before recovering and asked "Elena, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Elena shifted her eyes to his, the hurt and anger fully visible in their depths. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she turned around abruptly, ran to her car and drove off.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will cover Elena and Damon's confrontation and the heated argument after. Damon will be Damon and he will say something he will live to regret later. Drama and angst for a few chapters, followed by mature themes in later chapters. Let me know what you guys think, OK? Appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. I find it so encouraging that you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story. Not sure if I had any grammar or spelling errors or not, as I didn't use any beta readers (not sure what that is, anyway). I hope you will enjoy this next chapter as well. Cheers!**

**Chapter 2 : Falling to pieces**

_Shit_, Damon thought. The shit has hit the fan, and it has ricocheted off the fan to land on his face. Shit, shit, shit. Shit. Shoving Rebekah out the door, he slammed it shut and raced to his bedroom to throw on some clothes. Why the hell is he feeling so guilty? _Oh yeah, I slept with someone who is NOT Elena_, he thought. Immediately, another voice popped up in his head, "So what?" He's not cheating on her, he's not her boyfriend! He doesn't mean anything to her!

Then, why did she look at him as if he killed her cat and wore its pelt on his head? The flash of hurt and pain across her features before she ran off made Damon feel sick to his stomach. Well, boyfriend or not, he still felt the need to explain himself to her before she decided to hate his guts and never speak to him again. Why was she here at this hour, anyway? Shouldn't she be in bed wearing her cute and sexy pjs dreaming about his baby bro? Obviously she wanted to patch things up with him about what she said earlier tonight, he realised with deep regret. As he raced on over to Elena's house, he thought, 'Well, he should go to her and clear the air, at least.' SHIT.

* * *

><p>The drive home was filled with sorrow and anger. Halfway through, she slowly pulled the car to the side of the road and finally allowed herself to break down in tears. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she surrendered to the gut-wrenching sobs that threatened to consume her. Why? Why <em>her<em>? Just when she thought that she could finally be happy again with a guy she truly loved, _this_ happened. It's like the universe didn't want her to be happy, ever.

She couldn't really blame Damon. Sure, he's a jerk most of the time, but he owed her nothing. Nothing, except his declaration of love for her. If this is the way he loved, then she's better off alone. No one to lie to her, no one to betray her, no one to disappoint her. No one to hurt her. No one to lose again. Everyone around her either dies or left her in Mystic Falls. Her parents died, Isobel, John and Jenny died, Jeremy is in Denver. Eventually, her friends will have their own lives to lead, their own families to be with. She will truly be alone then.

Dawn began to break. She stopped crying some time ago, just sitting in the car staring off into the distance. She barely noticed the pinkish hue of the sky and the slow rise of the sun over the hill. The loud ringing of her phone shook her out of her reverie. It was Alaric. It was almost time for their daily training sessions. She let the ringing go on until it stopped, an eerie silence filling the car. A minute later, her phone vibrated again. The message from Ric read, "Hey, where r u? Damon's here." What did he want now? Is he trying to hurt her further by telling her how she deserved it? Sighing heavily, she slowly made her way back to her house.

* * *

><p>"OK, what did you do <em>now<em>?" Alaric asked Damon as he watched the vampire pace around the living room. "Me? Nothing much, might have done something with someone," he shrugged, still pacing. "And?" Ric pressed. "And Elena might have…caught us. But hey, I didn't do anything wrong, OK? It was Elena! She got me….riled up", he said defensively. Ric's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Who did Elena catch you with?"

"Some girl…Rebekah", Damon muttered. He saw Ric's eyes widen with shock and then "Rebe…..what are you, crazy? She tried to kill Elena two days ago! What the hell were you thinking?" Ric walked over to the cabinet where he hid the liquor and poured himself a cup and tossed it down his throat. Just then, Elena walked in and went straight upstairs to her room without looking at either of them. Damon's eyes narrowed as they followed her small frame up the stairs. "Later, Ric!" he called out as he super sped up to her room before she could close the door.

"Look, Elena, it just happened. It didn't mean anything, I swear." Elena's eyes flashed as she turned to face him, "It didn't mean anything? Like it didn't mean anything when you said that you loved me only to sleep with someone else a few hours later? Did our friendship mean anything to you, then? Did trust mean anything to you, Damon? How about my life, does that mean anything to you? Well, clearly not when you slept with the very person who almost killed me had it not been for Elijah!"

Damon struggled to control his temper when he burst out indignantly, "That's a bunch of bull, and you know it. Stefan tried to kill you too, but you had no qualms trusting him last night when you decided to cut me out of whatever plans u had with Esther! As I recall, he bit you before and _then _he tried to drive you off the Wickery Bridge! Yes, I told you I loved you, and what happened? You admitted that it was a problem, that I was a liability because I cared too much!" he bit out as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he paced around her bedroom floor. "So I can only love you when it's convenient for you, right? You just love to wrap me around your little finger, using my feelings for you to get what you want, _when_ you want it. Stefan can do no wrong, can't he? I know, it's always gonna be Stefan. He can try to kill you, he can abandon you, he can lie to you, but in the end, you still love him!"

Elena stared at him in shock. "That's not true, and this is _not_ about Stefan. This is about you and me, and your little slut Rebekah! How can I trust you or take anything you say seriously if you do stupid reckless things every time you're pissed off? OK, I hurt your feelings tonight, and the first thing you do is retaliate in the worst possible way. You feeling angry? Why not snap Jeremy's neck and Ric's? Oh wait, you _did_! You never stop to consider anyone's feelings or the outcome of your actions before you do the things you do. Rebekah is an Original. You know the one, the family who is trying to take over Mystic Falls and the ones that no one can kill! I did what I did last night because we had no choice! We were counting on the sealed coffin to help us kill Klaus, and Esther is it! I _had_ to go see what she wants because it doesn't make a difference if I live now. I'm just gonna die later anyway, after Klaus has no more use of me, the human blood bag! There is no other way! And if you had cooperated and not let feelings get in the way of logic, I wouldn't have had to trust Stefan to distract you while I figure out a way for all of us to survive!"

"So this is MY fault," Damon replied, as he walked over to face her, "as usual? I'm the loose cannon, I act on my emotions, and I'm the weak link? Excuse me for trying to protect you, Elena. While you're off acting the martyr, I have to sit quietly and let you walk into danger, is that it? Well, that's not what I signed up for! Maybe I _don't_ love you, not like Stefan who lets you do whatever you want, even if you're wrong. You guys really deserve each other, after all. My baby brother the spineless psycho killer and you, the manipulative bitch! Katherine doesn't hold a candle to you; at least I know that she's a bitch from the start and she doesn't hide it. You, you act all innocent and sweet, and I can't believe I even let myself think for one second that you might have some feelings for me. But you're just as heartless and manipulative as her, maybe more! You have no qualms using me and my feelings for you, but I'll tell you right now, I'm _not _your dog, I won't stay at your side just because you say 'Heel' and I won't let you kick me to the curb when you don't want me. So, I quit! I quit protecting you, I quit this suicide mission of yours and most of all I quit YOU!" He knew he went too far but he was so angry he could shake her. He registered her wide eyes brimming with tears and her ragged breath, but he continued to stare her down. No words were further exchanged between them as she fought valiantly to control her quivering lip as she stared into his angry ice-blue eyes. Without another word, he turned and stalked off, away from her room, away from her. As he swung the front door open, he could have sworn he heard a whisper, "Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, the 2nd chapter. Did you guys think that he was too hard on her? Did she deserve the verbal thrashing from Damon? Was it emotional enough? Leave your thoughts please. It will help me improve my writing skills and the story too. Up next will be the aftermath of their fallout, with the appearance of Bonnie, Caroline, maybe the Originals as well. Till next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so writing Chapter 2 was quite hard. I had to argue with myself being Elena and then being Damon. Both made good points from their own point of view, but they probably went a bit too far. Probably. Oh well, on to the next drama…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: We are young<strong>

"Elena? Earth to Elena! Did you hear what I asked?" Bonnie waved her hand in front of the silent girl. Elena was startled and looked up at the young witch. "Huh? Sorry – what?" she said distractedly. Bonnie sighed. "I just asked if you wanted to meet me and Care at the Grille later. You know, girls night out?"

"I think I'm just gonna go home and do some homework, maybe do some cleaning. Alaric is not exactly the neatest person around. You girls go ahead," Elena gave a small smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That's what you said the last three times we asked you to hang out. Come on, Elena. It's been a week, don't you think it's about time to relax a little? I think you could use the distraction. Plus, we missed you." She gazed pleadingly at the troubled brunette. "We can have a sleepover like we used to! We can watch the reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, braid each other's hair, and give each other manicures. Come on Elena, please say yes. Please?"

Elena smiled despite herself. "Oh alright, quit begging, I'll go. I get the bed though!" Bonnie grinned widely as Caroline walked up to them in the school hallway. "Hey, guys. So, did you ask her?" she asked Bonnie who nodded and grinned. "Yeah, she's in. So Elena, pick you up at six? See ya!" She hurried off before Elena can change her mind.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into her silent house, feeling wary. Memories from a week ago, the confrontation with Damon, still fresh on her mind. She had been jumpy every time she walked into her room, half expecting to see the smirking vampire lounging on her bed, playing with her teddy bear. She hadn't seen him since that morning, sure that he had been avoiding her as much as she had been avoiding him. She replayed the whole argument in her head repeatedly, and felt shame wash over her.<p>

He was right. She was selfish. The one thing that she didn't want to become, she had, without realizing it. Katherine. She fought so hard against her instincts, and her attraction to Damon. But she did it anyway. She toyed with both brothers' emotions and expected them to play by her rules. It ended up hurting everyone anyway, no matter what she did. Was this inevitable, being cursed as a doppelganger? Tatia, the original Petrova was torn between two brothers, Klaus and Elijah. Katherine, the only other known doppelganger, was also torn between the Salvatore brothers. And then there's her. If it was indeed inevitable, then why did it still feel like it _was_ her fault? Was she so powerless to control her own feelings?

She shook her head to pull herself out of the endless self-torment. She packed some overnight clothes and toiletries to get ready for the girls' slumber party. Bonnie was right, she needed a break. She found herself actually looking forward to be around other people for the first time this week, and just hang out. Things will still be complicated tomorrow. Lord knows the Originals aren't gonna just disappear by themselves.

As Bonnie's car honked outside her house, she quickly grabbed her stuff and head out. The Grill was packed as the girls settled themselves into a booth. Time passed quickly through dinner as they gossiped about school, classmates, Alaric and Dr. Fell.

* * *

><p><em>God, I miss her<em>, Damon reluctantly admitted to himself. He had been drowning his sorrows with his favorite drink: bourbon. That's all he'd been doing this past week. That, and wondering where the heck Stefan was. He hadn't seen his broody brother since the ball. He figured he must have been staying over with Elena. "All's well in the land of Stelena," he smirked. He surveyed the room where all the empty bottles of liquor were scattered around him and decided to head down to the Grill for more booze. He had been secretly hoping to get a glimpse of Elena when he was there for the past few days, but all he got were glares from Blondie and Witchy. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

As he stepped into the dark restaurant, his sensed rather than saw the girl who haunted his dreams daily. His eyes zeroed in on the threesome seated at the far corner booth, noting her pale face. He checked the impulse to go over to her; to apologize, to beg for forgiveness, to pull her into his arms or even to kidnap her so that he can feast his eyes upon her face forever. Fighting for control, his hands in fists beside him, he slid onto the stool next to Alaric who was seated in his usual seat at the bar, already nursing a drink in his hand.

"Kill me, kill me now," Damon said by way of greeting. "Tempting, but I'm busy now. Maybe later," Ric smiled as he watched his buddy tossed four glasses of bourbon down the hatch in quick succession. As his gaze slid over to his students at the other end of the room, he teased, "I'm guessing you're not here for the scenery?" "Nope, I'm here for two things," Damon smirked, holding up three fingers, "free booze and my buddy Ric. Bartender, leave the bottle." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girls gather their things and made their way to the exit which was right next to where they were seated.

Elena walked towards the exit of the Grill and paused next to Ric without noticing Damon sitting to the left of him. As Ric turned towards her, his new position revealed Damon, who had turned his whole body to face her, his clear blue eyes locking with her brown wide ones. She quickly lowered her eyes and spoke to her unofficial guardian. "Ric, I'm staying over at Bonnie's tonight, so don't wait up, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, she quickly walked towards the exit, keeping her eyes lowered until she reached outside.

"Did I have glass for lunch today? She didn't even stopped to say Hi!" he muttered. "Was it so hard to say 'Hi Damon, you look well. Sorry I haven't seen you this past week, how are you'?" "So, what was the fight about last week?" Ric asked. "Oh, the usual stuff. We agreed that I was a bitch and she was a dick. Same old, same old," Damon shrugged, tossing down another two shots. "Wait, _you_ called her a dick?"

"Maybe not in so many words. I don't know, I can't remember," he slurred. "The point is, I was pissed, she was pissed, we said some things, we should have moved on by now. Man, that girl can hold a grudge!" He shook his head. "Oh, and by the way, you live there, right? Tell my brother to come home, will ya?" Ric frowned, "Stefan? I thought Elena said he left? He took off the night of the ball, didn't he tell you?"

"My baby bro left Elena? Why? How? Why?" Damon asked, confused. "She said they finally talked it over and decided for a clean break and so he left. I thought he would have at least told you. I mean, sure, you're an ass, but you're still his brother!" Ric exclaimed. "Maybe I should check my Twitter or Facebook account. He might have left me a message there!" Damon retorted sarcastically.

"I have no one left to talk to, Ric," he whined, "baby bro left, the love of my life pretends I don't exist. Blondie and Witchy gives me the evil eye. You're all I have left, buddy. I love ya, man," he leaned in to kiss Ric's cheek but was averted by the sight of a vervain grenade held in the hand of the teacher. "I have weapons, and I'm not afraid to use them, dick!" Ric said as he shoved the drunk vampire off causing him to fall off the stool and landed with a thud on the floor. "Hey, where'd my drink go? And why are you so tall all of a sudden?" Damon wondered and looked up at Ric in confusion. Ric sighed and helped him up by supporting his arms, "Come on, drunky, let's get you home before you embarrass yourself."

"Home? But I don't wanna be alone. Hey, can we cuddle?" Damon slurred and then turned to the bar and raised his voice, "Bartender! You wanna come back to my place? I don't have any friends. Hey you guys, wanna be my friend? Let's go back to my place and partyyyyy!" He motioned to the whole room. Ric groaned and shook his head in disbelief, "Did you just come on to the entire room? Now, we _definitely_ have to go." He pulled Damon outside and into his car just as he was starting to sing off-key at the top of his lungs, "Tonight… we are young! So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun..ohhhhhh" Ric grinned despite himself. Damon sure was a funny drunk.

* * *

><p>Having watched 3 episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the girls decided to get ready for bed. As they changed into comfy pjs and laid down on Bonnie's bed with Elena in the middle, Caroline asked, "So, what are you planning to do with Damon. He looked kinda sad earlier. Do you plan on talking to him, ever?"<p>

Elena shook her head, "No, he was right about me. I hurt him deeply. The best thing I can do for him right now is to stay away from him. I really don't want to cause anyone more pain. I can't help it that I'm the doppelganger and am cursed to come between him and Stefan, but if I can avoid it, then I will. They're better off without me, anyway. Even you guys are better off without me." Caroline sat up and stared at Elena. "What? How can you say that? You have been the pillar of strength for Bonnie and me. If anything, you have been the most courageous person I've ever met. I'm so grateful for your friendship. Right, Bonnie?"

Bonnie kept quiet, and bit her lips as she frowned. "Bonnie?" Caroline urged. "Well, yeah. You have been so brave in all this. You may be a doppelganger, but you're still human. Care is a vampire and I'm a witch, so we can probably take care of ourselves. Your life had been threatened more times than I could count, and yet here you are," Bonnie replied quickly. "Well, that's because you guys were always around to save me. It's not bravery, it's just…..you guys. But don't you see? Maybe my time was up, and we kept screwing with fate, and somebody else got caught in the crossfire and they died instead of me. It doesn't make my life more precious, it just….delays the inevitable. I should have died in the car accident with my parents. Stefan shouldn't have saved me. Just think, then Stefan and Damon wouldn't have stayed in Mystic Falls. Vicki wouldn't have been turned into a vampire and staked. Aunt Jenna and Uncle John would still be alive, Klaus wouldn't have been able to create hybrids, Grams wouldn't have died from opening the tomb, Jeremy would still be here living his own life. And Caroline, you wouldn't have turned into a vampire and broke up with Matt. Everyone would have been happy." Tears rolled down Elena's cheek and stained the pillow.

"But we still would have lost you," Caroline said softly. "We can't know for sure what was supposed to happen. Our lives could have been worse. Don't forget, vampires have been in Mystic Falls since the eighteen hundreds. _You_ had no control over that. Anna would have been here to release her mother from the tomb; Damon also would have tried to find Katherine. Either way, Bonnie and Grams would still have been involved in the tomb spell and the tomb vampires would have been accidently released anyway. You influenced Damon to save the town, too. He turned good for you, Elena. So, don't take the blame for everything that went wrong in this town. This place has already been cursed from day one."

"Caroline is right," Bonnie spoke up, "as much as I hate to admit it, Damon and Stefan saved us so many times, and the town too. To be honest, I did blame them and you a little bit when Grams died, but hearing Care's version of events, I guess it's true that some things were unavoidable. Maybe I wouldn't have found my mother if I didn't have the dream about her helping me with the sealed coffin, if Klaus didn't turn up in Mystic Falls. I would have spent my whole life wondering and never knowing the truth. So, Elena, stop blaming yourself and just move on. We are still young, and we have our whole lives ahead of us. Someday, we'll look back at this time in our lives and thank God it made us so much stronger. Of course, Care will stay a teenager while Elena and I will grow old with wrinkles and cellulites and have fat asses. We'll sit on the porch in our rocking chairs and bitch about Care's eternal youth and the seven hundredth boyfriend we saw leaving her house." The girls giggled at that and burst into a song, "Tonight, we are young (we are young), so let's set the world on fire (fire) …."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Esther and Finn decided to approach the Bennett witches tomorrow to help her with the spell to reverse the vampire turning, to make them all humans so that they can be killed. The abomination had to be stopped. It was time.<p>

**I must admit this chapter was quite fun to write. The previous two chapters were so emotional and full of angst, and I thought maybe this one could be a little more silly and funny. I love writing drunk-Damon and I love the bromance between Damon & Alaric. Of course, there are still plenty of facts in this chapter, some history of all that went on in Mystic Falls since Season 1. The next chapter will tie in with the real series "All My Children" so chapter three is the calm before the storm. The song I referred to is "We Are Young by Fun", I thought it appropriate. So, like it, love it, hate it, I would appreciate your reviews. I'm trying to put in a chapter a day so that you don't have to wait so long for an update. Hope you guys will stay with me on this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great reviews. Chapter 4 will be based on the episode "All My Children" but I made some tweaks to accommodate Stefan being gone. I'm going to assume most of you have watched it as I'm not going to write the whole dialogue and happenings from the episode. Just gonna hit some of the major scenes and then add my own twist to them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: No Turning Back**

* * *

><p>Feeling greatly relieved with the talk she had with Bonnie and Caroline last night, Elena stopped by her house before school to unpack and grab a change of clothes. Hearing a knock on the door downstairs, she made her way to open the door to find the last person she expected to see.<p>

"Elena."

"Elijah." Her brows raised in surprise.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me," he paused and smiled. "I want to show you something."

* * *

><p><em>He gasped as he felt Elena leaning over him, her warm lips brushing against his softly, tenderly. Her fingers gently caressed his sensitive skin behind his ear and over his broad and muscular shoulders before moving to unbutton his shirt. "Elena…" he moaned throatily as she pushed the front of his shirt away from his chest and rained feather-light kisses down his bare chest, pausing to flick a very hot and wet tongue on his nipple, causing him to arch his back.<em>

_He felt himself harden even more, straining against the tightness of his jeans. He hurriedly unzipped his pants and pushed it down to ease the pressure and nearly jumped with pleasure when he felt her small fingers reaching down to cup him. "Damon, I want you." He heard her breathe out, her voice husky with need. "Please," she pleaded. He pulled her face up to his roughly and met her lips in a hot searing kiss, their tongues plunging in each other's mouths, hungry for more. His hands moved down her naked body to part her thighs, his fingers delving in between her legs to find her wet heat, so ready for him. He felt her body gave a jolt as his middle finger brushed against her swollen clit, and she moaned out loud. He flicked his finger several times on the sensitive bud and then proceeded to push two fingers into her, feeling her muscles spasm as she neared orgasm. _

_"I need you inside me now!" she screamed, writhing with pleasure. He positioned her opening directly on his hardness and with a single stroke, pushed himself fully into her tight warmth. She shuddered all around him, her breathing getting heavier as she screamed his name over and over again, "Damon! Damon! Oh God, Damon!"_

"Damon! Damon! Oh God, Damon! Wake up! What the hell, man!"

He thrusted his hips but met nothing but air, as his hands reached out to pull her face down to kiss her again.

"Wha- eww, Damon! Oh, for the love of all that is holy!" A cup of steaming coffee ended up on Damon's face and pillows as Ric attempted to avoid being kissed by the obviously aroused vampire.

"Elena, wh- what? Owww!" Damon woke up sputtering and in pain as the hot coffee dripped its way onto his ears. "Ric? What are you trying to do, kill me?" he sat up on the bed to avoid the invading liquid, grabbing the sheet to wipe his face as he glared at Ric. "Excuse me while I try to avoid being raped by this psycho vampire who thought I was Elena. And also…Eww!" Ric's face screwed up in disgust.

A sheepish grin crossed his features before he replaced it with his usual smirk. "Awww, Ricky-poo, afraid I'd steal your virtue? I will have you know, a lot of male attention came my way back in the day," he boasted. "Not that I roll that way, but _this_ sexy body attracts any and all kinds, ya know?"

Ric groaned, "I'm not drunk enough to have this conversation. In fact, I_ never_ want to have this conversation ever again. Do me a favor and don't call me again in the next twenty years or so, ok buddy?" He turned to walk out of Damon's bedroom, only to come face-to-face with an amused Elijah in the doorway.

"Sorry for barging in, I heard a…disturbance, and thought I'd check," Elijah seemed to have trouble keeping a straight face. "I came to offer you a deal. An exchange of sorts, for a favor," he turned to the younger vampire, still on the bed.

Damon slowly got up and walked to his wardrobe to change into a new shirt. "Isn't that what _families_ are for? Go offer your other siblings your deal. I'm sure they are eager to help, after spending a thousand years in coffins, they must be just jumping for joy to do…something."

Elijah walked further into the bedroom and looked around him while he said, "I could, but I doubt they'd care that I have Elena. Although, Rebekah was _extremely_ interested to accompany Elena while you do me this favor." Hearing Elena's name, Damon super sped in front of Elijah, his eyes tightening with anger. "Why do you have Elena? Where is she?" he spit out, grabbing Elijah's shirt in his fists.

"Let's just say I found out mummy dearest's plan, and you need to find a way to stop her from completing the spell by tonight. If you're not able to stop her by six minutes passed nine o'clock, then I'm afraid I don't know what my sister would do. You know what a temper she has. Elena's life, depends on," he paused, "you. Don't let her down, Damon." Elijah removed Damon's grip on his shirt and strolled out.

Damon and Ric both stared at each other in shock for a while, until they shook out of their reverie and quickly move into action. "We gotta find Bonnie!"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Later that nigh<strong>t)

As Esther and Finn stood in the middle of the pentagon and surrounded by Kol, Klaus and Elijah, Bonnie and Abby ran inside the old witch house for protection. Abby started to follow her daughter down to the basement, but paused when she heard a sound. She stood still, straining her ears to hear better.

Bonnie reached the basement and turned around to find herself alone. "Shoot, she was right behind me," she thought and she walked towards the basement staircase to wait for Abby. A single footstep echoed behind her, so she whirled around, frightened, to find Alaric grabbing her with his hand covering her mouth. Upstairs, she heard a dull thud, like something heavy that fell on the floor. Suddenly, everything faded to black as she lost consciousness and fell into Ric's arms.

Damon had appeared behind Abby and sank his fangs into his wrist and force fed his blood into the witch's mouth before he quickly snapped her neck. Esther needed two generations of witches in order to harness their entire ancestors' powers for her spell to work. And everyone knew that one cannot be both a vampire and a witch, so by turning Abby into a vampire, Esther no longer had access to the powers of the Bennett line. It was a lousy plan, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Damon knew that he would have to face the wrath of Bonnie, but he _had_ to save Elena. 'It's Elena…he'd kill his own brother if it would save her,' he thought to himself as he carried Abby to Bonnie's house to meet up with Ric.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Even later that night<strong>)

Caroline and Bonnie stood beside the bed, waiting for Abby to wake up, when a soft knock sounded at the door. Caroline patted Bonnie's shoulder and walked over to open the door to find Elena.

"She doesn't wanna see you," Caroline told her gently.

"Please just let me talk to her," Elena pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Abby's in transition. It's gonna be really hard the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal, then I think you should give it to her." She said firmly.

"She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please, let me just be there for her, too." Elena took a deep breath.

Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you wanna help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you. And that's okay, because she loves you. _So_ much. But somehow, she's always the one who gets hurt."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I know you're right. I sh- Just tell her that I love her, ok?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Elena ran. She didn't know where she was running to. She just ran. She did it again. Someone else got hurt to save her. Bonnie <em>just<em> found her mother again. It was her fault. It was _always_ her fault. She would have gladly died tonight if she knew what would have happened. Why did Damon have to save her again? Didn't he say that he had quit her? That he didn't care anymore? And why did Ric went along with it? Usually, Ric doesn't let anyone die if he can help it, even if it was for her.

'I have to leave Mystic Falls. Tonight,' she thought. She can't let this ruin anybody else's lives anymore. Too much has happened. Last night, she still had her two best friends, but now? Now, Bonnie won't even talk to her. Will she ever forgive her? Guess she won't be here to find out. She managed to find her way back to her house after some time, and hoped that she wouldn't see Ric. She walked in the dark house, and made her way upstairs without turning on the lights.

Once she reached her bedroom, she saw a single white envelope addressed to her. It was from Elijah, apologizing for his part in kidnapping her. He and his family have scattered, each running off in different directions for fear of what almost happened tonight if Esther's plans had been successful. Guess that's the only good thing that came out of all this.

She put down the letter and proceeded to her wardrobe to pull out her backpack. She stuffed some of her clothes and toiletries into the bag and removed her journal from its hiding place. She left it on her bed for Ric to find. Inside, she had penned down all her secrets, her feelings, her wishes and her regrets. Someone should know how she really felt. Her realization about her feelings for Damon was inside too. Ric will eventually tell him, but it didn't matter anymore; she wasn't coming back. She would never see any of them again. They would be rid of her.

She took out a pen and wrote a note for Ric in her journal. She flipped to the last entry she made, and wrote a goodbye letter to him:

_Dear Ric,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I couldn't face anyone after tonight. The choices that I forced you to make must have been so difficult for you. I've thought about leaving before, but it just wasn't for the right reasons then. I'm going now because I can't bear another thought of you guys fighting my battles for me. I know now this is the right decision. Please do not try to find me. I'm releasing you from your obligation as a guardian. _

_Please live your life as you have always wanted to if you hadn't met us. You should move on from all this vampires/werewolves war and do what you want. If you ever see Stefan and Damon again, please thank them for all the things that they've done for me. They should also move on from all this drama. Please tell them that I'm sorry and I hope that one day, they can forgive me. _

_Don't worry about me. I'm a survivor, you taught me well. Goodbye._

_Elena._

She looked around the room, taking in the photos on the mirror and the books stacked on her bedside table before her eyes rested on her teddy bear. She walked to the bed and picked up the toy from her childhood, the toy that held so many memories for her and have provided comfort for her whenever she needed it. An image of Damon lounging on her bed and playing with Mr. Cuddles flashed in her head. She remembered that it smelled of _him_ for days afterwards.

With a sigh, she dropped the bear on her bed, picked up her backpack and walked out of her room. She put the car in gear and slowly drove away from her house.

Out of Mystic Falls, out of her old life, and out of Damon's.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I know I sneaked a bit of smut in there, just to surprise you unsuspecting lot. This story IS rated M, after all. And since I planned for Elena and Damon to be separated for a little while, there's not going to be any smut going on in Mystic Falls. Unless, the bromance gets out of hand again. LOL. I promise Damon is not turning gay on us. I just wanted some light-heartedness in the beginning of the chapter to contra the heaviness later. <strong>

**OK, would appreciate your reviews, good or bad. I am running out of steam as I'm putting out new chapters daily. Your input will do me a world of good! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha, got more reviews for Chapter 4 than the previous 3 chapters combined. Must be the smut ;) I'm glad you guys are still with me, though. Really appreciate your reviews. Damon & Elena's story depends on you all! Here's the next update, continuing from previous chapter's end. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Missing you<strong>

Damon sat at the bar feeling torn. Once again, he had to do what he had to do in order to save Elena. That's him, always the bad guy. Correction: A damn good-looking bad guy, he thought with a smirk. The worst thing was, it wasn't even a hard decision. When it came down to everyone else's life versus Elena's, he would _ALWAYS_ choose Elena, even if he had to lay _his_ own life on the line. Sure, the wrath of the witch will surely rain down on him now, but Bonnie will eventually understand. Elena is her best friend; they grew up together and have known each other their whole lives. And Abby is…or was her newly found mother. She walked out on Bonnie first. Plus, she's not _dead_ dead, only vampire dead. There, he felt much better already.

He signaled the bartender for another 2 shots of whiskey, just as Ric walked over to him. "Hey man, have you seen Elena anywhere? I've been looking for her everywhere," he asked worriedly. "I'm sure she's celebrating being alive with Blondie and Witchy," Damon shrugged. Ric shook his head, "Don't you think I would have thought to check with them first? She _was_ there earlier, but Bonnie refused to see her. Caroline said she left hours ago." Ric looked around distractedly, "Her car wasn't at the house, I even went to your place, and Matt hasn't seen her. Do you – do you think she's in trouble again? Maybe Rebekah…." He trailed off, reluctant to finish the thought as he saw Damon's worried frown.

"I'll help you look, we meet back at her house in an hour?" he took off as Ric nodded. He sped through town, school grounds, all her usual spots, but to no avail. He headed back to the Boarding House and checked every single room, but there wasn't even a recent scent of her presence. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he took a deep breath to clear his mind of any other place he didn't think to check before. Unless she was forcibly taken, there wasn't any other place she would go at one o'clock in the morning.

He decided to check her house again in case Ric missed something. As he sped over to the Gilbert's house, the house was covered in darkness and seemed quiet. He jumped up on the roof outside her bedroom window to find the bed empty. He was about to turn away from the window when he caught sight of her journal left on the bed. That's weird. He jumped through the window and stood still next to her bed, trying to listen for any sounds to indicate any human presence in the house. Satisfied that he was alone, he turned on the bedside lamp and picked up the journal. Usually, she doesn't just leave it lying around carelessly. Desperate to find some clues as to her whereabouts, he thumbed through the pages until he found the most recent entry, a letter addressed to Ric.

He rose to his feet with shock as he read her words, feeling…empty. As if he died all over again. He was re-reading the note for the fifth time when Ric rushed upstairs, thinking that Elena was back since her light was on. "Elena? Thank God, I thought – Damon? Where's –" he broke off when he caught sight of Damon's wet cheeks. "She's gone," he whispered, tears rolling down silently from his tortured blue eyes. "She's really gone," he closed his eyes in defeat as he held the journal out to Ric, who took it hesitantly. Ric's eyes narrowed as he read her goodbye note, understanding suddenly dawned on him for the vampire's reaction. He walked over to the wardrobe and then the shared bathroom. "She packed some toiletries and some clothes, but most of her stuff is still here. She'll be back, Damon. This is her home, she wouldn't leave everyone she cares about behind. Maybe she just needed some time."

Damon was still standing next to the bed, eyes closed, fighting valiantly for control. "No, Ric. She's never coming back. She won't want to risk anyone else getting hurt on her behalf. You know how stubborn she can be." He took a deep breath, and looked up into Ric's worried eyes. "It's fine. _She's_ fine. She's better off away from all this," he said as he turned away, his mask back on.

Ric stared at his rigid back for a moment longer, and then walked towards the bed. He left the room and closed the door behind him without a word. Damon stood facing the windows, his jaws clenched tight as he stared unseeingly. His mind was screaming out, "Go after her, you idiot! You love her, you need her! Ask for forgiveness, apologize, grovel, beg if need be, but bring her home!" A sob rose in his throat, threatening to tear him apart as he collapsed on her bed, pressing his palms against his eyes. A vision of her brown beautiful eyes appeared in his mind.

He drew a ragged breath and forced himself to calm down as he pulled his hands away from his face and his palm landed on something hard beside his thigh. He looked down at his hand and saw her journal lying on the bed. Should he read it, he wondered. Well, if she left the note for Ric inside her journal, maybe she meant for him to read it. He leaned against her bed head and stretched out on top of the covers. He started to read from the first entry he could find.

* * *

><p>The date was June 22nd, her 18th birthday party. His eyes skipped across the page, her mention of his name leaping out at him.<p>

_Dear Diary, I am 18 today, an adult. I felt the weight of the world resting on my shoulders as I am now the legal guardian of Jeremy. To make matters worse, I saw Damon naked today. I swear it was an accident! I was at the boarding house, looking for him for an update on Stefan when I turned around and saw….him. In _all_ his glory. I swear that man has made it his life's mission to infuriate and fluster me. I'm sure he caught me blushing_ too…

_Damon found my necklace! I can't believe it, he put it on me tonight in the middle of the party. The guy is confusing at times, he can be rather sweet when he wants to be. Other times, a major pain in the ass!..._

* * *

><p><em><span>August 17th<span>__ : Dear Diary, Ric and I went to some woods in Tennessee_ to hunt down a trail of werewolves. We suspect that Klaus would be attempting to create his army of hybrids as soon as possible. To my dismay, Ric sold me out to Damon who appeared out of nowhere and pushed me into the lake! Wet, cold and miserable, I must admit that I felt safer with Damon around (no offense to Ric but he's put on some pounds from all the sofa-sitting and drinking he's doing)…I came face-to-face with a werewolf when I fell down and Damon distracted it by luring it to chase after him. I was so scared of losing him, when he came back safely, I hugged him. It felt…nice.

* * *

><p><em><span>August 29<span>th: Dear Diary, I woke up today against a hard chest. I looked up to find a smirking Damon who was lying in MY bed, looking like he owned it! Urggh, the nerve of that guy! Anyway, he came to tell me that Stefan may be in Chicago. Can anyone say Roadtrip?...I asked Damon to buy me some time alone with Stefan, so that I can beg him to come home. Damon went into a bar to occupy Klaus' attention while I waited outside for Stefan. I was so upset when he refused to leave Klaus and told me to forget him. He must have a reason to stay with Klaus. I refuse to believe that he had given up, that he has surrendered to the bloodlust and killing spree…. Damon drove us home._

* * *

><p><em><span>September 20<span>th: Dear Diary, I got roped in to help with Senior Prank Night by Care. I just couldn't be bothered with such trivial school tradition now when my life is falling apart.….Klaus and Stefan showed up…Where was Damon?...Stefan was compelled by Klaus to turn off his humanity so that he would feed on me…..I woke up in the hospital and the first thing that I saw was Damon's blue eyes, comforting me. He carried me home and took care of me…. Damon promised that he would never leave me again. I hope it's true. I can't bear for him to leave me again._

* * *

><p><em><span>October 20<span>th: Dear Diary, Tonight was the night of the bonfire. The plan was to capture Stefan, to see if we can lock him up and get rid of his bloodlust. I pretended that I was drunk to lure Stefan away and distract him long enough for Ric to vervain-dart him….Someone had to distract Rebekah, so Damon tried to flirt with her. As I was watching them getting chummy, I can't help the feeling of resentment swelling up inside me. Stefan appeared behind me as I was watching them and he said that I was jealous. Jealous? How insane is that? I am NOT jealous over Rebekah, what does it matter anyway that I think they make a good-looking pair…I am NOT jealous._

* * *

><p><em><span>November 4<span>th : Dear Diary, Our masterplan failed. Mikael was supposed to kill Klaus, but Stefan jumped in at the last minute and ruined everything! Mikael ended up dead and Klaus is still free. We had every possible loophole covered. I even daggered Rebekah in the back!...Damon was so upset that the plan failed, foiled by his own brother, that we realized there's no saving Stefan. He made his choice. It was time Damon and I let him go._

* * *

><p><em><span>December 18th<span>: Dear Diary, I asked Damon to compel Jeremy again. I hated to do it, but it's really not safe for him to be here anymore. The last time I asked Damon to compel Jeremy, he hated me for the longest time. I'm sure he will mever forgive me again this time, but I had to do it. Stefan no longer cares if anyone I love lives or dies. I can't let my only remaining relative get hurt again. As long as Klaus is still here in Mystic Falls, none of us are safe. At least Jer will have a chance at a normal life. He deserves that…. We were on the porch, and he was telling me that he thinks Stefan may still have his humanity since he saved his life by saving Klaus from Mikael. Damon said something about guilt and suddenly, he kissed me. Damon kissed me and I kissed him back. I felt, really happy, like being in his arms was exactly where I belonged. When we parted, I opened my eyes to gaze into his, I could see all the love in the world shining back at me. Then, I just stood there, watching him walk away from me._

* * *

><p><em><span>February 9<span>th : Dear Diary, I received an invitation to Mikaelson's ball…called Damon several times. I called Stefan over and we talked. I told him we needed some closure with our relationship, and we both agreed to call it quits in light of all the dramas. The truth is, I no longer have the will to fight for Stefan. I guess I was hiding behind the excuse of Stefan all this while because I couldn't face the truth about my feelings for Damon. I love him. There, I admitted it. I couldn't believe it at first, I tried to say it out loud, and it sounded so right. I had to see him right now to finally tell him the truth. And the truth is that I simply…love him._

* * *

><p><em><span>February 10<span>th : Dear Diary, I can't believe it. I went to the Boarding House earlier, and Damon & Rebekah were together. My heart broke into tiny little pieces that will never be whole again when I saw her leave in the clothes from the ball. He said he loved me, and then he went and he did that! I sat in my car for hours after and when I finally went home, Damon was there. We lashed out at each other. He said I was worse than Katherine, that I used him. He called me a manipulative bitch and he said that he quit. He left! I never got a chance to tell him that I loved him, I never got the chance to say I was sorry... He must never know the truth, or else he would do anything to save me. I must protect him. I have to let him go._

* * *

><p><em><span>February 16<span>th: Dear Diary, I have not seen Damon since that day. I know I made up my mind to let him go, but I still miss him. I miss spending time with him, even at his most annoying time. I miss the way he smelled, the way he did his eye thing, the way he teases me. Damon, I love you. You will never know how much._

* * *

><p>As Damon read the last entry, he felt a sense of calm wash over him. She loved him! She really did. His chest constricted at the thought of what could have happened the night she came to tell him that. If he weren't so stupid to have slept with the Original Blondie in the first place, she would have come to see him. To tell him that she loved him back and he would have taken her in his arms and never let her go. He would have kissed her, taken her upstairs, and made love to her all night and scream at the top of his lungs that he loved her over and over again. She wouldn't have been alone tonight, and she wouldn't have left. She would have cried in his arms while he soothed her hair and tell her that everything is going to be fine. If she insisted to leave, he would gladly have left with her, grateful that he can be with her, to anywhere in the world.<p>

He put down the journal and reached for her favorite teddy bear that she left behind. He inhaled her scent and feeling at peace finally, he hugged the bear next to his face and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, this took me 5 hours to write! Had to cross-reference all the diary entries with the tv show timeline. This chapter is purely Damon-centric as I wanted to convey his reactions, having found out that she left Mystic Falls. I also wanted Damon to know that she loved him, and that knowledge will keep him from spiraling out of control in typical Damon-fashion while she was gone. Next chapter will be more on Elena as she struggles to build a new life again away from her home. Please review if you liked, loved, or hated this chapter. Was it too emotional, or not. Thanks and I really appreciate your support! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm, I can't get more people to review. Thank you to my regular readers who does make an effort to leave me your thoughts, you know who you are. I really appreciate it. Feel free to make any suggestions on how you want the story to go, too. I will try to accommodate if I can. Unless, you want to be surprised with the development of the story as it unfolds. Well, here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Journey to the west<strong>

Damon was having the most wonderful dream ever. He dreamt that he was lying in bed, cuddling the most amazing woman in his arms. She was half lying on him, her head on his bare chest and her silky brown locks spread around him. She smelled heavenly, like roses and spring. His right hand was wrapped tightly around her, holding her close to his body. His left hand was lazily stroking her shoulders, goosebumps appearing on her otherwise perfectly smooth skin.

She raised her head to meet his soft blue eyes and pressed her lips on his for a kiss. She pulled away and smiled softly as she said "I love you" and then she resumed her earlier position on his chest. With the sun streaming in from the gap in the drapes, the soft rays hitting her beautiful porcelain face at an angle, she looked like a goddess. _His_ goddess. He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you too, Elena."

* * *

><p>Ric walked into Elena's bedroom and quietly chuckled at the sight that greeted him. The usually composed and suave bad boy vampire was stretched out on top of Elena's bed, a silly grin on his otherwise peaceful face and clutching the squashed teddy bear against his face as if his life depended on it. Must be <em>some<em> dream he was having. He had learnt his lesson, there is _NO_ way in hell he's walking up close to Damon when he's asleep or dreaming, for fear that the vampire would 'accidentally attempt' to kiss him again. So he just leant back on the bedroom door frame and crossed his arms, still staring at the ridiculously handsome vampire. He cleared his throat loudly.

Damon stirred and slowly opened his eyes, still feeling the leftover euphoria from his dream. Wondering what had rudely interrupted his blissful sleep, he turned his head slightly and was surprised when he caught the teasing smirk of the tall man who was leaning against the doorway. He sat up, without realizing that he was still hugging the teddy bear, he teased, "You know, it's incredibly creepy to wake up twice in a row with you looking at me. It's borderline inappropriate. I might…misunderstand your intentions, Ric."

"I thought you might like some coffee in a cup for a change, until I walked in and realized you were re-discovering your inner childhood," he grinned and gestured to the bear in Damon's tight grip. "What, _this_ bear? His _name_ is Mr. Cuddles, he got lonely last night!" Damon replied defensively and pouted. He got out of bed, inhaled Elena's lingering scent on the bear one last time and put it back on the bed.

"Well, you're looking in better spirits this morning, considering…..you know, last night," Ric observed out loud. "Well, that's because it's a new day, I'm feeling great, I made some discoveries and I made some decisions. I'm feeling positive!" Damon exclaimed. "I have to ask, what brought this on?" Ric wondered, curious. "Elena," he announced smugly, "She _loves_ me. She admitted it herself. Here," he threw the journal to Ric, who swiftly caught it but remained staring at him. "You _read_ her journal? Isn't that, like an invasion of privacy or something?" Ric asked.

"Oh come on, she _left_ it here for me to read it. Hell, she wrote that note to you _in_ the journal. Obviously, she WANTED me to read it, because she loves me," he finished triumphantly. Ric shook his head disbelievingly, "So what have you decided?"

Damon smiled broadly, "I'm going after her. _And_ I'm bringing her home. But first, there are some things I'll need to take care of."

* * *

><p>She had been driving for the last ten hours. Since she left Mystic Falls behind, she only stopped twice, for gas, food and toilet break. She was eager to put as many miles away from her past as possible. Memories of her roadtrips with Damon appeared in her mind. Her heart ached knowing that she was truly alone and is severing all ties to her past without her rock beside her. Yes, she had come to think of him as her rock. Her constant and ever-present protector. His absence now made her feel hollow and vulnerable. But it <em>was<em> her choice, and it was the right one. She decided that she wouldn't let herself think of him and her friends anymore after she'd settled down in her new life, wherever that may be. But that will still be a long way to go, so for the next two hours of driving, she let her mind drift back to the memories that are still so vivid.

Sometime later, she took the exit for St. Louis and kept an eye out for a decent motel. She had to get some sleep, if only to escape for a few hours from reality, and because she was genuinely exhausted. Finally, she spotted a respectable-looking building with a pizza café beside it. She pulled in the parking lot, grabbed her backpack and approached the counter. A pleasant looking woman with grey hairs and laugh lines smiled and greeted her. "Hello there, dear. You looking for a room?" she asked. "Yes please, just for tonight." The woman registered her name and passed her a key, "That will be Forty Dollars for the night. You look like you're about to crash, if you don't mind me saying so. How about I order up some pizza and have it sent to your room for you, dear?" she asked kindly. "Thanks, that would be great." Elena smiled as she handed some cash over to her.

She made her way upstairs to her room and was pleasantly surprised by the size and cleanliness of it. She laid the bag down on the floor, took off her shoes and jacket and gratefully sank down on the soft mattress. She was just about to drift off to sleep, when there was a knock on the door. She groaned and forced herself to walk over and opened the door to find a young teenage boy holding out a box of pizza. She paid and thanked him, then closed and locked the door. She was so tired, but the pizza really smelled amazing and made her mouth water. She gave in and ate two slices, savoring the taste in her mouth. Once done, she cleared up and decided to take a shower as her clothes were starting to feel icky. Half an hour later, she blow dried her hair and changed in her sweats and sweater before she pulled the covers of the bed back. She curled herself into the warmth and finally let herself relax enough to fall asleep within seconds.

She woke up feeling completely refreshed. She had a clear idea on what she had to do now. She changed into her regular clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, and approached the counter again. "Hi, I'm wondering if there's a car dealer shop nearby." "Oh yes, dear, here's a map, I'll mark down a few for you and you can see which one you'll like," the woman drew some direction on the map and handed it to her. She got into the car and emptied out the glove compartment into her bag and followed the map to the nearest one she could find. She had to throw off the trail of where she went, before Damon or Ric could follow her. She managed to trade in her Ford Escape and got a Hyundai Elantra with some money to spare. She didn't have a lot of savings, and she took only a quarter of her parent's college fund and left the rest for Jeremy. She will need to find a job once she decides where she wanted to settle at.

She ran a few more errands for the next leg of her journey and returned to the motel. Just as she was starting to re-pack her things, there was another knock on the door. Puzzled, she hesitantly opened the door a crack and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the familiar face looking back at her.

Her visitor held up his hands and said, "Elena, I come in peace. Please, will you invite me in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was such a short chapter. I haven't been getting enough sleep the past 5 nights, I think you all know why. Plus, I wanted the suspense and give you guys a chance to guess who you think could be Elena's visitor. We know he's male, a familiar face and had to be invited in. Please, please, please review and take some wild guesses. Some spoilers as to where she's headed next: Kansas City, then Denver. That's right, she's paying Jeremy a brief visit. Stay with me on this, guys. And also, again, please review and give some comments. I can't help feeling ignored here (pout). <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL, Angelfan984, wolverine99 and tukct81, you guys either know my style of writing too well, or I'm getting predictable. Or you guys just really really really love Elijah so much. Here he is, just for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: To Forgive is Divine<strong>

"Elena, I come in peace. Please, will you invite me in?"

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She stood behind the door, face-to-face with the handsome vampire who seemed genuinely sincere, unable to respond or move.

"Elena? Please, I promise you I mean you no harm," he insisted.

"Elijah? H-how did you – w-what are you doing here?" She finally said when she found her voice, but still blocking the door entrance. "I would explain, but I hardly think it's a good idea to do it in the public hallway," he replied, glancing on either side of the narrow passageway. "Okay, please come in," she finally agreed hesitantly.

The impeccably dressed vampire nodded in relief and walked inside the room, his eyes shifted around, taking in the room décor before turning around and met Elena's wide eyes. "You should cover your tracks better. I've been shadowing you since you left Mystic Falls. I'd be more careful if you didn't want to be followed."

"And why _were_ you following me?" she asked with a frown. "I wanted to apologize in person for the risk I put you in when I left you with Rebekah. I know I explained in the letter, but…words couldn't really convey my regret over what happened," he walked over to her, who was still standing near the door, looking like she wanted to bolt out the door. He stood directly in front of her, leaned down until he was eye-to eye with her, standing just a foot away, "I'm sorry, Elena. I realized after everything was over that my mother was right, my siblings and I are monsters. We _are_ an abomination, against nature. I can't undo the past and I cannot change what I am, but I promise you this: I am here to atone for my past mistakes, for the part I played in your current situation. I know why you left, Elena. It was because of the witch's mother, wasn't it? Your friends have forsaken you, and so did the Salvatores."

Elena lost the fight to control the tears that threatened to flow and shook her head, "No, it wasn't like that. I left because I _had_ to. I didn't want to cause anyone anymore pain or deaths. It was all my fault, Abby died because I had to be saved again. That has been the running theme for the past three years. I couldn't do it anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone else. The Salvatore brothers did everything in their power to protect me, because they care about me. And I care about them, and that is why I had to leave. I owe it to them, to my friends and everyone in Mystic Falls. I just – I just have to try to live a normal life, away from the whole vampire/hybrid world. If I can't avoid it, then at least I would lead the danger away from them."

Elijah gazed into her wet eyes, "Then, I will help you. I pledge to protect you on your journey until I am sure that you are better off without me. You can't do this alone, Elena. My siblings are still out there, Klaus will never stop looking for you. I have power and connections that you need to start a new life over. You have my word," he promised. "Do you know where you are headed to?" She nodded, "Denver, for a short while. To visit my brother and then I'm not sure, maybe a smaller city towards the south."

He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment before he shook his head, "If you wanted to disappear, and not be easily tracked, there are two things you need to do: Get a new identity and go for a big town. You won't attract a lot of attention that way. Smaller towns tend to gossip and any new faces would stand out, especially ones who look like you. You were on the right track today when you got the new car, but it's not nearly enough. To do this properly, you have to be a whole new person, starting with your name. Do you have any preference?"

"A new name? I-I don't know, I didn't really think this through. I guess….. Layna, at least it sounds like Elena, in case I slip. Okay, Layna…Sommers," she decided, taking her mother and Jenna's last name. "Layna Sommers," he repeated, testing the name out to see if it sounded like it belonged to the brunette in front of him. "Yes, that could work," he murmured. "So, _Layna_, will you allow me the honour of escorting you on your journey to Denver? But before that, we need to make a quick stop in Kansas City first. I need to call in a favor from an old friend." She nodded and gave a tentative smile, "If you are sure that you want to accompany me, then yes, Elijah, I'd appreciate your help." His face lighted up as he smiled in relief, "Excellent! I will leave you now, and call upon you in the morning. We will depart at nine. Good night, Elena, and sweet dreams," his eyes softened as he gazed at her for a moment longer, before he opened the door and walked out into the night.

* * *

><p>Damon took a deep breath and hesitated before rapping his knuckles on the door in quick succession. <em>This was <em>_so__ not a good idea_, he thought. He could either end up with a flat nose when the door slammed on his face, or helplessly writhing on the floor. Either way, he would be in a lot of pain. Personally, he would rather swallow a bucket of vervain than be standing here right now, holding a bouquet of flowers in his right hand. _Please forgive me_, he thought. Suddenly, he tensed as he heard movement behind the door and waited in anticipation as the door swung open to reveal a very annoyed woman.

"You must have some kind of a death wish, if you dared to show up here," she bit out, glaring at him.

"Okay, before you say anything, please hear me out. Here, this is for Abby," he held out the flowers in front of her, his expression pleading and innocent. Bonnie crossed her arms and ignored the flowers, still glaring at him. "Err, okay, not _that_ kind of situation. Right," he held the bouquet awkwardly before he threw it on the couch a few feet away from the door, "I really need to talk to you, to apologize."

"There is nothing you can say that I ever want to hear, so why don't you leave my porch, before I _make_ you," she threatened. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. Look, I know I'm a first class dick for turning your mother into a vampire, _but_," he paused, "I had no choice. Rebekah was going to kill Elena and I _had_ to do something. I couldn't just let her die!" he exclaimed. "Oh, so you decided to let my mother die instead, you selfish bastard," she bit out, getting angrier by the second. "Well, technically, she's not _really_ dead," he rolled his eyes and argued, "she's a vampire, isn't she? She's still breathing, even though she has no pulse. I mean, she's still your mother, in a sense. You still get to do the whole mother-daughter bonding thing, like braid your hair, talk to you about boys," his voice trailed off. Her eyes flashed in anger, "She _is_ dead. It doesn't matter that she's walking around, my mother is _dead_, Damon. You killed her! At least act like you regret it!"

"Bonnie, I _do_, I do regret it. If I had any other choice, I wouldn't have done it. Hell, I would have turned Elena instead, but I had no idea where Rebekah had her! What would _you_ have done, huh? If you knew at the time that Elena could have died, and you were unable to rescue her, what would you have done?" Damon ran his fingers through his raven hair in frustration. "I don't know what I would have done, but I know what I _wouldn't_ have done, and that is killing an innocent person. That's the problem with you, you don't care who gets thrown under the bus, as long as _Elena_ is safe."

"I would have done the same for you," Damon said quietly as Bonnie looked at him in disbelief. "I would! Because you are Elena's best friend, and she loves you," he paused. "Look, what's done is done. I'm so sorry it came to this, Bonnie, really, but we don't really know what Esther's real intention was. Okay, so what if you had completed the spell, the big bad Originals can be killed. What then? Do you really know how Esther wants her children killed? She's the alpha witch now, you are powerless against her. What if the doppelganger has to die along with them? Are you really going to let your best friend Elena be sacrificed and killed, when you yourself just said that you wouldn't kill an innocent person? Well, Elena _is_ innocent. She didn't ask for this, you know? She didn't ask for this life, to be a doppelganger, to constantly look over her shoulders, to see where the next danger is coming from. I know you love her too, you had such a history together. Will you just stand by and watch her get killed?"

Bonnie blinked, her eyes swimming with tears but she just kept quiet. He pressed on, "You don't have to forgive me, I get it. But can you please forgive _her_? She didn't do anything wrong. I know she would rather die than hurt you. And she's trying to avoid that. She-she's gone, Bonnie. She left," he looked at her sadly, noticing her tears streaming down her face as he told her. She looked tortured as she whispered, "She's gone? Where?"

"I don't know. She left last night after she wrote a goodbye note to Ric. We didn't realize until it was too late. She blamed herself for Abby, and for hurting you. She feels guilty, for things that are beyond her control. And she's somewhere out there now, alone. Klaus and his gang are still out there. He's still after her, and she has no way to protect herself," Damon searched her eyes for any sign of compassion. "What do you want from me?" she asked flatly. "Your forgiveness, for her. If she ever comes back, I need to know that she still has you as a friend, that you won't make her feel guilty anymore. And, if you're feeling generous, then a locator spell," he added hopefully.

She hesitated and looked undecided, "I'll do it. But this doesn't mean that things are alright. I'll be there for her, but you and I, our friendship is over. I can never forgive you for what you did to my mother, regardless of the situation. If you ever cross me again, I _will_ kill you," she warned. He nodded in agreement, "Deal. Do you-do you need any help with Abby? I mean, she's transitioning, that can't be easy to handle, what with her wanting to suck your blood and all." Bonnie's face hardened, "Leave! I don't need nor want your help. I'll send word when I have news of her," she slammed the door in his face, causing him to wince and massaged the tip of his nose before turning to walk to his car.

In the car, he picked up his phone, scrolled down his contacts and pressed send. He waited for the ringing on the other end to stop, "Hello? Sheriff Forbes? It's me. I need your help. Can you put out an APB for Elena Gilbert? Yes, she's missing. Also, send out an alert on her car as well. Will you get back to me as soon as you hear anything? I'll be on my mobile. Thanks." He pressed the red button and immediately press speed dial number 3 and the send button. "Ric? Can you meet me at the boarding house in an hour? OK, see you in a bit."

* * *

><p>He drove over to the Gilbert's house and parked the car. He ran up the stairs and walked into Elena's room. He whistled a cartoon theme as he went to work. He searched around her wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase. He started looking around the room and proceeded to her vanity mirror to remove all the photos that were stuck on it. There was a Gilbert family photo, one of her in her cheerleader uniform, one of her, Caroline and Bonnie in their Halloween costume, one of her and Jeremy when they were younger, one of her standing in between Stefan and Damon taken at a party, and another one of her and Stefan. He smirked and took the photo of her with Stefan and slipped it in between the pages of a book on her bookshelf. <em>There, eat dust little brother<em>, he thought. Then he took the photo of the three of them, took a pair of scissors to cut out Stefan's face out and put the photo of himself and her in his wallet. He packed the others with her journal and removed her bed sheet and pillow cases and stuffed all of it into the suitcase. Then, he walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He sorted through her lingerie and pulled out a red thong. "Put this in the yes pile," he said out loud as he grinned. He grabbed a few more others and lastly, he picked up her teddy bear and a used bottle of her favorite perfume and added all of it to the growing pile of stuff in the suitcase. He looked around him one last time before he turned off the lights and left her house.

As he drove to his own house, he saw Ric's car parked at the front of the porch. He left the suitcase in the car, and walked over to enter the house. Ric had already made himself comfortable by drinking his bourbon in front of the fire. "Maybe I should start locking my door, you never know what kind of creeps can just walk in nowadays. The neighborhood has _vastly_ deteriorated," he said as he walked to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink. "Oh, and help yourself to a drink. Mi casa, su casa," he added dryly.

"Oh, no worries, I already did!" Ric grinned. "So, _sir_, you rang?" he asked sarcastically. Damon took a long swig of his drink, dropped down on the couch next to Ric, then said, "Yup, i'm leaving." "What, you're breaking up with me?" Ric gasped dramatically. Damon smirked and inched nearer to him and rested his head on his shoulders, "Yes, I only wanted you for your hot body and the kinky sex," Damon rolled his eyes, "we would never have made it for the long haul." He clinked his glass against Ric's as a toast. "I knew I shouldn't have put out on the first date," Ric pouted, "You're going after Elena, aren't you?" "Yup! You wanna come with? Might be fun, you know, a concept foreign to _some_ people." Damon wriggled his eyebrow at Ric who scoffed. "_Some_ of us actually work for a living, you know. It's a little thing called r-e-s-p-o-n-s-i-b-i-l-i-t-y, a concept foreign to _you_. Besides, with you and Stefan gone, who's gonna protect the town?"

Damon frowned, "Who, Caroline? Sure, she freaks out when she breaks a nail, but suuuuure, I'm sure the town will be safe in _her_ hands." "You're forgetting I am a vampire hunter, you know, despite my boyish good looks. Besides, Abby just turned, I really need to be around for Bonnie, in case something goes wrong. And, the Originals may be lying low for now, but you never know when they'll turn up again. Also, while you're off gallivanting across God-knows-where, you need a pair of eyes here to keep a lookout in case Elena comes back," he explained. "Yeah right, you sure you're not staying just for some hot-psycho-killer-doctor's piece of ass?" Damon teased. "Are you sure? Your ring is kind of wonky recently. Without me here to get your back, are you willing to risk your life?" Ric nodded, "Damon Salvatore, is that concern I hear in your voice? Never thought I'd see the day. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll stay here and be the command central. You keep me informed, you hear?" "Ditto," Damon agreed. "Do you have any idea where to start looking for her?" Ric wondered.

"No idea, I had Sherrif Forbes put out an APB for her and her car, she'll keep me informed. Can you spread the word around Mystric Falls in case anyone has any news, like Matt and Caroline, Carol Lockwood? I have Bonnie on locator spell too. I'm just going to try my luck at Georgia first, then maybe head to Chicago. I'll try to call Stefan too in case she went to meet him."

"Ok, good luck, buddy. And keep the phone with you at all times. I'll call you if there's any news." Ric clapped him on his back and left. Damon went upstairs to pack some clothes and went to the study to search for something. He finally located a volume of unused journal and removed it from the shelf. Then he opened the safe deposit box and removed a thick wad of cash and stuffed it in his jeans. Later, he made his way to the basement and packed all the blood bags in an ice box. He walked out with his own suitcase and climbed in his Camaro. As he heard the sound of his engine roared to life, he smiled to himself, convinced that he'll see Elena very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>There, the forgiveness chapter. Damon was so sweet to set things right for Elena when she comes back, right? I know some of you wanted for Ric to go along for the bromance to go on, but it made more sense for Ric to stay back. Don't worry, they'll talk on the phone a lot while Damon is away. This is a longer chapter, so hope I made up for the shorter Chapter 6. Oh, and who else caught that Ric was on Damon's speed dial no. 3? No prize for guessing who's on speed dial no. 1 and 2, duh. Like it, love it, or hate it, press the review button and comment away! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing Angelfan984, wolverine99 and tukct81. This chapter is mostly about Elijah/Elena, and a little bit of Damon's progress. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: On the move<strong>

At precisely nine o'clock the next morning, a soft knock came at her door. "Come in!" Elena called out. Elijah walked in the room just as she hurried out of the bathroom, "Two seconds!" she gave him an apologetic look as she put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack. "Ok, I'm ready," she said as she joined him at the entrance. "Here, this is for you," he handed her a small box with a small ribbon tied on top. She looked up at him with a puzzled expression and reached out to slowly lift the box from his outstretched palm. "Err, I'm hoping this is breakfast?" Elijah looked amused as she examined the box with curiosity. "Go ahead, open it. It's a Tiffany bracelet with a protection spell." She looked at him in shock, "You got me a _Tiffany_ bracelet?" her voice raised an octave higher. Elijah sighed as he reached out and removed the bracelet from the box. He dangled the bracelet in front of her and then slipped it around her wrist. "It's more like I got you a protection spell that came with a bracelet. I just had one lying around," he explained as he stepped back and lifted her backpack on his shoulders and gestured for her to follow him to her car.

Elena stared at his back for a few seconds and then quickly hurried after him. "Well, I can't accept it," she told him. "Keys?" he cocked an eyebrow and held out his hand to her. "What? Oh," she reached into her jeans pocket and passed him her car keys. He pressed the remote and unlocked the doors, then threw her backpack in the rear trunk. He got in the driver's side and started the engine as she quickly got in the car. "Why not? Did you want the matching necklace too? Relax, I had a witch spelled it for me. You should keep it on you at all times; it will protect you from being tracked." He pulled out of the parking lot and turned the car to the direction of the highway. "Oh, well thank you," she said, not knowing what other choice she had than to accept his extravagant gift. "Not only for the bracelet and the spell, but also for being here with me." "The pleasure is mine," he said as he glanced at her.

They were silent for a while, so Elena turned on the radio to avoid the awkwardness. After about five seconds, Elijah changed the channel and tapped his fingers on the wheel in time with the music. "What do you have against Michael Learns To Rock?" she asked. "Well, they never _did_ learn how to rock," he smiled. "So, you listen to Taio Cruz?" she asked incredulously. He nodded, "And Usher, and Pitbull, even LMFAO, believe it or not." She giggled, "I would never have guessed in a million years! I mean here you are, so inappropriately dressed for a roadtrip, _and_ you speak proper English! That is so surreal," she exclaimed. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" he asked as he looked down at his clothes. "Nothing, if you have a business meeting or, you know, going to church!" she rolled her eyes at his expression. "For roadtrips, people don't wear suits and ties. They wear jeans, or cargo pants, and t-shirts and sneakers. _Comfortable_ clothes." He looked confused for a moment, "I always wear suits. I only _have_ suits, and robes. Can I wear robes?" Elena's hand flew to her mouth, smothering the giggle in reaction to his comment and gaped at him, "Err, no robes during roadtrips. Honestly, you'd think that being around for over a thousand years, you would have a lot more clothes."

Suddenly she gasped and turned to him, her eyes wide, "I'm going to take you shopping! We can have a makeover!" she announced to him, feeling excited. "Layna," he warned, "I do not think that _shopping_ is a good idea. I don't need a….makeover," he said in disgust, as if shopping and makeovers were not part of his vocabulary. "It's a great idea! Anyway, you need to blend in, you'll only attract attention to me if you dress like a stuffy, pompous, arrogant businessman all the time," she told him. He shook his head and gave up. Anyway, he was grateful that they had moved on from the awkward silence in the car to being able to be comfortable enough to argue about clothes with her. Oh boy, it's going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Damon was in a hotel room drinking from a blood bag as he poured over a map of Georgia. He'd been searching for any sign of Elena since he arrived that morning, even calling all the hotels located in the area. Ric called him four hours ago to tell him that there was no news yet from Bonnie and Liz. He also tried to call Stefan but his phone was switched off, so he left a message. For now, he had no leads and he didn't want to make any moves that might cause him more time. He decided to spend the night in Georgia before he made any decisions. Earlier, just after he checked into the hotel, he had taken the unused journal he took from his study and stared at it for the longest time. Then, he took the hotel stationery, and wrote his first ever journal entry:<p>

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm sitting in an empty hotel room, feeling stupid. I can't believe I am actually contemplating on writing down my thoughts and feelings in a book. This is something my brother is good at. He had been writing in his journals since he was young, while I had a life. And what's this nonsense with starting an entry with a "Dear Diary" as if it's a living thing and needed salutation? Why can't I write, "Dear Leather-covered-journal" or give it a name? At least it will feel like I'm writing to a person, not an inanimate object. Great idea. Ok I'll start over._

_Dear Elena,_

_That's better. Ok, feelings. Here we go._

_I miss you. A lot. I have a confession to make. I read your journal. Hey, you wanted me to, admit it! I must say, when I read your innermost thoughts, it made me feel so much closer to you, like your best friend whom you can tell everything to. I can feel every emotion, and I can imagine your tears or laughter as you write down the words. It's like having the power to read your mind. You can say whatever you really mean in a journal, things you can't ever say out loud in public. A journal never judges you, or get angry, or repeat your secrets to other journals (or do they?). It is always there for you, to listen to you as you pour your heart out into it. So, I've decided to start writing a journal, and write as if I'm talking to you, but without being the usual ass that I am._

_This will also document my journey of finding you, before I can see your face again. Right now, I just miss you so much. I'm still in shock that you'd leave home, and without ever saying goodbye to me. There are so many things that I need to tell you, and I can't wait until I can do it face-to-face. You should know this:_

_1. I have taken Mr. Cuddles hostage. If you want him back, you're going to have to meet me and take him back. The ransom is one wet and hot kiss. _

_2. Bonnie forgives you and wants to be your friend again. Yaay! _

_3. I'm in Georgia. This is the first place I thought I'd look for you because of the memories we had here. But now that I'm here and you're not, it's kind of a crappy place after all. _

_I should stop writing, since I think I've done well enough for my first time. I'll talk to you tomorrow again. Till then, good night, sweetheart. I love you, too. (Grin)_

He opened up Elena's suitcase and removed her journal, her bedsheets and Mr. Cuddles. He covered the hotel's bed with her sheets and settled on the bed, comforted by the smell of her surrounding him. He wrapped his right arm around the bear and hugged it close to him as he re-read her journal. A few hours later, the shrill ringing of his phone startled him awake. "Yeah?" he answered. "Damon, it's Liz. We had a match on Elena's car. She's in St. Louis. She was also staying at a motel on Market Street. I'll text you the address right now. You should hurry, the lady said she only paid for one night."

"Great, thanks Liz, I owe you," he said as he hung up. He quickly packed up all his stuff and super-sped to his car. He was on the road in minutes. He picked up his phone and dialed the last number received, "Ric, Liz found her. She's in St. Louis. I'm on my way now." Ric gasped, "That's great news! Do you need anything?" "Yeah, check with Bonnie on the locator spell, will ya? I might not get there in time before she leaves again. I _have_ to find her." Damon said. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Go get her, tiger." Ric encouraged. Damon laughed, sounding relieved for the latest news, "Sure, pops." He hung up and pressed down on the accelerator, urging the car to go faster.

* * *

><p>Welcome to Kansas City, she read as they drove passed the signage. She must admit that having Elijah with her, put her somewhat at ease. They were able to move past the initial awkward phase, and conversations got easier with him as they drove on. It's funny, the further away from Mystic Falls, the more light-hearted she felt. She almost felt like the "fun" Elena again, the girl she thought had disappeared after her parents died in the car crash. Of course, she <em>had<em> changed, but at least she felt more carefree, as if a heavy weight had lifted from her shoulders. She found herself not thinking about the whole Esther/Klaus drama even though an Original is sitting right beside her.

Her gaze slid sideways to steal a look at him. It was an interesting morning, to say the least. She tried to get to know the person within, and to get him to open up. He had always been quite formal with her, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that he had a dry sense of humor and is quite easy to talk to. She doesn't feel afraid of him anymore, at least for now. You can never know with these 'vampires', they can be quite temperamental.

"So, what's in Kansas City?" she asked, curious. "We're going to be meeting an old friend of mine. He's expecting us. We won't be staying long," Elijah told her. "Okay, but before that, can we stop somewhere to eat? I'm starving!" Elena pleaded. "I apologize; I didn't realize that you haven't eaten. What do you have in mind?" he asked. "Okay, can we go to that mall over there?" she pointed to a large sign that said 'Oak Park Mall', trying not to look and sound eager. He glanced at her suspiciously and asked in disbelief, "You want to go to a mall to have lunch? You're not by any chance planning to go through with your plan for a makeover, are you?"

She shrugged innocently, "What? You saw my backpack, I brought very little clothes, I need some presentable clothes if I'm to look for a job soon," she said as she avoided his scrutiny. She heard him sigh and smiled to herself. Forty five minutes later, they had just finished a quick lunch, and she dragged him over to the mall directory. She ran her fingers down the list of shops, and finally spotted one. She led the way to the upper floors and entered the shop. He dutifully followed behind her silently until he saw the name of the shop. "Layna, I doubt that you'd find clothes to fit you in a shop called 'Express Men', unless you meant to have a sex change for your new identity," he quipped. She giggled and grabbed his arm, "Oh, what's the harm? Just 1 pair of jeans and a shirt, that's all I ask. I promise," she said as she crossed her fingers behind her, unaware of a large mirror there. Elijah looked amused and succumbed to her pleading eyes.

They spent the next two hours in 'Express Men', her running from rack to rack, holding up shirts and sweaters against him, some ended back on the rack and others piled on top of the growing pile of clothes already draped across Elijah's arms. "Layna, if you keep this up, I won't be able to see where I'm walking," he complained. "Okay, try these on. I'll wait for you outside the changing room. Go on. And let me see them on you!" she called out to him as he tried to maneuver his way around the isles towards the changing rooms, without knocking into anything or anyone.

Elena fought to keep her face straight, as she heard his loud exclamation, "What in the world am I wearing? Layna….." he walked out in a pair of black leather pants and a black shirt with criss-crossed zippers across his chest and back. "Do people actually _wear_ this in public?" he asked, his expression bewildered. She circled around him, and nodded. "Actually, you don't look half bad," she said but seeing his expression, quickly pushed him back in to change, "but maybe it's a little farfetched. Try the jeans and the V-neck sweater." "Which ones? There are six V-necks in here!" his exasperated voice came through the closed door. "Whichever." She giggled softly as she heard him mutter, "Annoying little doppelganger…"

Finally, she decided on three pairs of jeans, one black and two blue, three V-neck shirts in assorted colors, two buttoned shirts and one denim jacket. They also bought a pair of sneakers, a baseball cap, a sports watch and a pair of sunglasses. He had changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a white buttoned shirt with the denim jacket on top. He groaned when he caught Elena's mischievous grin as she spotted another shop and pulled a very reluctant Original vampire inside, shopping bags and all. "Earrings? You're getting me earrings?" She smiled and said, "Relax, these are magnetic ones, they don't have to pierce anything." She chose a pair of silver round stud and leaned closer to put them on his left earlobe. She grinned in satisfaction as she looked up and met his gaze, suddenly they were just staring at each other, their face just inches apart. The shopkeeper cleared his throat and rang the bill as she jumped up guiltily, breaking the intense moment. She paid the man and walked out of the shop. Elijah hesitated for a while then followed her to the car.

"So, where are we meeting your friend?" she asked, trying to act normal. He started the car and drove out of the mall parking lot. "His place is just a few blocks from here." He paused, then said softly, "Thank you for the clothes and everything. I enjoyed myself, in spite of the makeover." He turned to look at her as he heard her laugh. "You should have seen your face! Oh man, your expression throughout the whole thing was priceless. I can't take you seriously now, not with that earring on you. You look dangerous!" she said as she clutched her sides. "You should learn to speak street, not that proper English. When you wear street clothes, you go, 'Yo, thanks homie, it was da bomb!" she shrieked with laughter as he tried to ignored her.

He pulled up to a house, and together they walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited, and then a balding man pulled open the door and gaped, "E-Elijah? You-you look…..different," he finished lamely. "Yeah, _she_ got to me," he gestured towards her by way of explanation. "So, do you have what I asked you to prepare?" The man gulped and nodded, "Yeah, it's all in here, everything you wanted," he handed Elijah a big brown sealed envelope. "It's a-a-a good look on y-you," he stuttered through his compliment. "That will be all. You won't remember what I asked you to do, and we were never here," Elijah compelled him and turned towards the car as he grabbed Elena's elbow.

"What was that about? He was terrified," she asked him as they got in the car. "He knows what I am. I let him live because he has a lot of connections. He can get things done for me when I want it." He explained.

"Then why did you compel him? If he knows, then-" she stopped when he interrupted her, "I did it to protect you. He saw you, and anyone looking for you may track him down. It was a precaution." "So, what's in the envelope?" she enquired. "Here, have a look, they're yours," He said as he passed her the envelope. She took it and tore open the sealed portion and read the contents with surprise. There was an ID, driver's license, passport, social security number, and a certificate of graduation, all with her recent photo and the name 'Layna Sommers' on them.

* * *

><p>Damon was halfway from St. Louis when his phone rang. It was Bonnie. "Bonnie, <em>please<em> tell me you have done the spell and you know exactly where she is." Her voice was panicky as she told him, "The spell didn't work, It kept moving around, as if someone's blocking the spell. But Damon," she took a deep breath, he was starting to feel alarmed, "she's not alone. There's a vampire near her."

* * *

><p><strong>Way to give Damon a heart attack (if he had one). I love that Elena is bonding with Elijah. And the idea of danger surrounding her will give Damon a sense of urgency (even more than before) to find her. Who else loved his journal entry? Hahaha. He's such a sappy lovesick puppy. I also love his relationship with Mr. Cuddles. The mental picture is beyond adorable. You know what to do, you guys. Bring it on! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, your comments have been fantastic! You guys have renewed my strength, and made all the late nights worthwhile. Thank you for reviewing. I know you all loved the Damon/Mr. Cuddles relationship, but sadly, no, they are not ending up together. And in this chapter, guess who is back?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Drive<strong>

"What? A vampire? Is she in danger?" Damon gritted his teeth in frustration. "I don't know, I can't get a clear reading. I'll keep trying," Bonnie promised, her voice shaky. "Listen, can you try to locate Stefan? I can't get through to his phone. Maybe he's with her," he said with a trace of hope in his voice. Bonnie agreed and hung up. "Damnit Elena, I'm gonna save you, _then_ I'm gonna kill you," he muttered angrily under his breath as he slammed his palm against the steering wheel. He floored the accelerator, his Camaro racing past trees and other vehicles as he hurried towards St. Louis.

Meanwhile, in another car, headed towards Denver, the atmosphere was more relaxed as the passengers were engaged in a lively banter. "Oh my God, you did _not_ just say that Jacob is better for Bella than Edward!" she turned her body to face him, her face incredulous while he shrugged. "Of course he is. He's the better choice, Layna. He can protect her, and she doesn't have to change to be with him. They can have a family, it's a healthier relationship. Plus, he's hot! Have you _seen_ his body?" Elijah argued. Elena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "God, that doesn't sound gay _at_ all! Bella _loves_ Edward, and he loves her just as much. True love trumps hot, come on!" "Yes, yes, love conquers all, doesn't it? Even if you had to sacrifice your mortality?" he asked quietly.

"It was Bella's choice. She can't live without Edward just like he can't live if she died. He tried to leave her once, for her own good, but it only led to heartache and pain. They are soul mates, they were meant to be together. There's nothing Jacob can do that will change that. The sooner they realize that they're better off together than apart, the sooner they'll find happiness," she said dreamily, almost to herself.

"So you think that if it's true love, everything else doesn't matter? Obviously, you don't really think that, or else, why are you running?" he raised his brows, studying her features as she stiffened. "We're talking about Bella, not me. It's…..different," she looked away, out the window. Elijah hesitated, and then asked, "Is it? Different I mean? The theme seemed to be about the same. Why did you run, really? Was it to protect the ones you love, or to protect yourself from someone you love?"

"What are we, playing twenty questions? Come on, we were talking about our favorite movies, I told you mine, now tell me yours," she deflected, trying to change the subject. He sighed and warned, "Alright, I never told anybody this, but if this gets out, I know who to look for. I have a reputation to protect, you know. You ready?" She nodded eagerly, incredibly curious. "I found myself, inexplicably, enjoying the show Alvin and the Chipmunks," he paused and glared at her as she burst into laughter, tears of mirth shining in her eyes. "It's an incredibly clever concept, talking chipmunks, and their ability to sing in a high pitch voice, in tune I might add. That's a money maker, right there," he defended himself. "Oh, that was _so_ worth the tears, I'll tell you that," she said as she struggled to breathe.

"You know, you should do that more," he told her as he handed her a handkerchief from his denim jacket pocket. "What, cry? And who keeps a hanky in a denim jacket?" she shook her head as she wipes her tears from her cheeks. "A gentleman always carries a handkerchief with him. And no, not cry. You have an amazing laugh. It's not something I've heard often from you," he smiled at her as she gave him a watery grin. "Tell me more about what you love about the chipmunks and I promise you, you'll hear it," she teased.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>The Camaro screeched to a halt just outside a building in white. Damon rushed towards the reception counter of the motel and rang the bell. "Excuse me, hello? I'm looking for a girl," he called out. An old lady peeked out from the office and her eyes widened at the sight of the handsome raven-haired man standing at the counter. "Why hello, dear. Didn't think you'd have trouble finding a girl for such a dashing young man," she winked as she smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm hot. I'm also in a hurry. You have a guest, a young woman by the name of Elena Gilbert. Is she still here?" he asked. "Let me check, dear," she flipped the registration book pages and ran her fingers down a list of guest list. "Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert….there, Elena Gilbert. Oh I remember her. A sweet young thing, looked kind of sad. Yes, she checked in yesterday to room twenty-three, paid for one night and left early this morning. I'm sorry, dear. You missed her," she shook her head and patted his hand when he looked so disappointed. "Thanks," he left the motel and drove to the other address that Liz gave him, a car dealer shop a few blocks away from the motel.<p>

His spirits lifted when he rounded the corner and saw Elena's car parked in front of the shop. He parked his car at the side of the road and approached the vehicle. He frowned when he saw the sign 'For Sale' on the windshield. "Hey," he nodded at a teenage boy who approached him, "this car belonged to a friend of mine, Elena Gilbert. Do you have any idea where she went?" "Whoa, you're friends with the hottie? That's awesome, man," the boy reached out to high-five Damon who returned it with an eye roll. "Really?" he said. "Dude, she came over yesterday, traded in this car for another, and took off. I don't know where she went, man, but I wouldn't mind seeing her again," he whistled as he sneered. "She got another car? What car was it? Do you have the license plate?" Damon asked, tempted to knock the teeth out of the little punk. "Whoa, chill man. What's it to you? We can't give out personal information of our clients. Sorry," he said as he turned to walk back to the office, stopping in surprise when Damon appeared in front of him, blocking his way. "Whoa, how did you-" he stopped when a hand shot out to choke his throat as his terrified gaze met the stranger's blue ones. "You will give me the information that I need about Elena's new car and license plate. Then you will not remember me and this encounter, do you understand me?" Damon's eyes locked on his as he compelled the teen.

"Yes, I understand. I'll give you the information," the boy motioned for Damon to follow him into the office. Once there, he sat down on the desk and retrieved the Sale and Purchase file in the computer. After a moment of scrolling down the screen, he frowned, "That's weird. The file is gone. There's no trace of any car being sold to your friend. The whole transaction is gone." Damon swore under his breath as he met another dead-end. He stormed out of the office and got in his car, but he just sat there, not knowing where to go next and what to do.

He dialed Ric's number, who answered on the second ring, "Damon? Did you find-" "No, I lost her. She left the motel this morning. She sold her car off and bought another one, so we can't trace her car. The car dealer lost the information on the new car," he told Ric dejectedly. "Hmm, it sounds fishy. Like someone is trying to cover her tracks and didn't want anyone to find her. Bonnie told me about a vampire near her. Do you think he or she is the one to do all that?" "I don't know what to think anymore, Ric," he sighed. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found. Maybe I've lost her for good."

"Look, man, don't give up yet. Just think, why of all places, would she be in St. Louis? I think this was her first stop, and she's driving so she can't be on the road for too long. Maybe we're looking at another town that is not more than six, eight hours drive away from there. If she checks in at another motel, then that will raise a red flag and Liz will let us know. You just have to figure out where she'll end up in. If you travel in the same direction as her, sooner or later you'll catch up to her," Ric hoped to provide some comforting thoughts to the vampire.

"That's the thing. I have _no _idea where she'll go! She doesn't have any other friends or family outside of Mystic Falls. The only person she -" he suddenly paused. "Damnit, why didn't I think of it earlier? I'm so stupid!" he cursed. "No arguments there," Ric quipped, "What is it?" "Jeremy! He's the only relative she has left! Of course she would go to see him. Jeremy's in Denver, and that's west of Virginia, and so is St. Louis! She's heading west! Ric, I could kiss you!" Damon exclaimed, his voice raising in triumph. "Hey, _we promised_ we were never gonna bring that up again!" Ric hissed. Damon ignored him, "Ric, call Jeremy. Tell him that Elena is on her way to visit him. Don't tell him what happened, just tell him to call me and keep her there until I get there." He hung up and once again, turned his car and headed for the highway.

* * *

><p>Elijah looked down at his sleeping passenger and wondered how he ended up being here with her. When he left her that letter in her room, he never thought that he's see her again. He meant it, he really regretted his actions of kidnapping her and risked her life with Rebekah. It shouldn't surprise him, really, that Elena forgave him and even permitted him to escort her to Denver. She was a trusting, compassionate young woman with a heart of gold. He told himself that he had followed her from Mystic Falls to ensure her safety. But really, he was extremely curious to find out why she was willing to leave her home and her two protectors. He knew that she had feelings for both Salvatores, but leaving meant that she was risking her life because Klaus was still at large. And he knew that Klaus would stop at nothing to get her back. Still, she could have left with both Salvatores, or just Damon since the younger one is still a little unstable.<p>

This road trip with her had given him a glimpse at the multi-faceted personality that kept on surprising him to no end. He felt like the more time he spent with her, the more intrigued he was by her. She had an independent streak about her, but then at times, her vulnerability shone through her eyes. She believes in true love and being together with him through thick and thin, but would not hesitate to sacrifice her own happiness for the people she loves. He can sense a deep sadness within her that she accidently let slip from time to time, like she had been hurt severely. But yet, her wicked sense of humor and the ability to laugh at herself made her all the more alluring. She's an enigma, this one.

He never thought that he would have so much fun 'shopping and getting a makeover' with a teenage girl at the mall. She had turned his world upside down, and he loved every minute of it. He even secretly liked his new look and the earrings gave him some 'swagger' and he's starting to move like Jagger, he mused.

The road suddenly curved to the left, and his musings distracted him as he belatedly swerved the car to the left, causing the girl next to him to slide across her seat and ended up with her head on his shoulder. He stiffened in response, and waited as she stirred in her sleep. She snuggled up closer to him and buried her nose in the crook of his neck as she got herself comfortable. When she was still once again, he released the breath he had been holding in relief and let himself enjoy her proximity. As she sighed once more, he heard her let out a whisper, "Damon."

* * *

><p>Four hundred miles away, a phone rang, shaking Damon out of his daydream. He answered without looking at the screen and got shocked as he heard the familiar voice. "What did you do to Elena?" the voice bit out in anger. "Well, hello to you too, little brother. Nice of you to call back," he answered sarcastically. "Answer me, Damon. What did you do?" Stefan asked. "<em>I<em> didn't do anything. This was all her! You know how dramatic she can be! And why haven't you returned any of my calls? I left you like thirty messages."

"I turned off my phone to concentrate on detoxifying my system. I have been trying to stick to animal blood. I didn't know that anything was wrong until I woke up today to find a note in my hand from Bonnie. She spelled me a note that said that Elena was missing and in danger. What happened since I left, Damon?"

"Yeah, about that, thanks for the heads-up, _brother_. Next time you skip town, a little warning would have been nice. You left Elena unprotected. It's _your_ fault she left, Stefan," he accused. "_My_ fault? How can it be _my_ fault? I left because she was in love with you! And _you_ were there to protect her, weren't you? And Alaric, and Bonnie and Caroline?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Yeah, about that. The night you left, she came by the house, and saw me with Rebekah. I know, I know, aaahhhhh, Rebekah, what the hell was I thinking, right? That's not important. So, she came, she saw, she stormed off. I went to her, and we had a _big_ fight. Massive! We never spoke again after that. Then, Mama Original recruited Witchy and Abby to do the vampire reversal spell, right? And then _Elijah_, kidnapped Elena and threatened to kill her unless I can find a way to stop Mama," he paused. "Elijah? But _he_ wouldn't kill Elena!" Stefan said. "True, but his evil sister Rebekah would. That little bitch is capable of anything. So, Ric and I, we didn't have a choice, and I turned Abby into a vampire. So, Mama loses a witch, her VIP pass to the entire Bennett line is gone, kaput and her spell failed. _I_ saved Elena again, except now Bonnie is pissed and Elena feels guilty, and so here we are, the two of us finds ourselves without a girlfriend," he finished and he took a deep breath. "I followed her trail to St. Louis after I got a tip from Liz, and I _just_ missed her by half a day. There's no way to track her, Bonnie can't locate her and supposedly, there's a vampire following her. So, I need your help."

"Did you try to call her?" Stefan asked. "Oh wow, it totally slipped my mind! Stefan, you're a genius! What would I do if you're not here? _Of course_ I called her, I call her every hour! I have not been able to get through." Damon exclaimed. "I have a theory that she's heading west, to Jeremy. Now I'm not sure, but call it a hunch. So, Ric called Jeremy to give him a heads-up, and he'll call me if she shows up. But in case I was wrong, I need you to cover the north route, then the south or east."

"So, basically everywhere else?" Stefan asked. "Pretty much!" Damon agreed. "So, Stefan, keep your phone on. I'll kick your ass for disappearing when I get back. Oh, and Mr. Cuddles says hey!" he announced. "Wait, who?" asked Stefan but Damon had already hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so Stefan's back. I know this chapter is not really progressing in terms of storyline, but it's more of an insight into ElijahElena's relationship. _And_, we know that Damon is heading in the right direction. But what will happen in Denver? How will Elijah react to Elena's sleepy muttering? Let me know what you think should happen, and whether Elijah should act on his feelings for Elena. Poor Elena, all these hot guys after her. Review, please! **

*** I put the reference of Bella, Edward and Jacob because in a way, Elena was acting like Edward, leaving Damon to protect him, but causing both of them heartaches and pain. Just a reference.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews. Seriously. You guys are the only reason I sleep for only 4 hours every night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Lost &amp; Found<strong>

_Dear Elena,_

_Okay, where the hell are you? I don't mean to take this personally, but I'm beginning to think that you're avoiding me. I know, it's not me, it's you, right? You need some space, I get it. Well, between Virginia and Kansas, you've had about all the space you needed. So, why don't you be a good girl, and come back to my arms, where you belong? Roadtrips are no fun without you. It's getting so lonely and boring in the car. Mr. Cuddles is not much of a conversationalist. He's kinda pissed off at you, actually. He muttered something about desertion and being an orphan and all that, I'm not sure, I don't speak bear. _

_So, sweetheart, when are you done punishing me? Can you just _tell_ me, so that I can stop wondering about it? I just want to know that you're safe. Aren't you even a little worried about __me__ us? We could all be dead for all you know, don't you care? Sigh. _Of course_ you care, that's the reason you left in the first place. Why can't you be selfish for once and do what's right for you, not for the rest of us? You deserve to be happy. Are you happy now? If not, come back and we'll be unhappy together. *smirk*_

_Unhappily yours, Damon_

* * *

><p>Elena woke up feeling deliciously warm and comfortable. In fact, <em>too<em> comfortable. Her eyes flew open and belatedly realized that her head was on a very broad and masculine shoulder. She quickly sat up and winced when her tight muscles protested from being in the same position for too long. "Are you okay?" She looked up to see Elijah's eyes narrowed on her in concern. "I'm fine," she assured him, "how long was I out for?" "About three hours or so," he said. "Oh, I can't believe I slept for so long! You should have woken me up, you've been driving forever," she exclaimed, wondering if she had been asleep on his shoulders the whole time. "You looked so peaceful, and I was reluctant to interrupt. Do you normally talk in your sleep?" he asked, watching her from the corner of his eyes. She frowned and shook her head, "No, I don't. Why, did I? Oh God, what did I say?" She covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment. "Relax, you sang 'I Will Survive' in a chipmunk voice, that's all," he chuckled as she grinned and tried to slap his arm playfully. "I _did_ not! So, where _are_ we?" she peered outside the window and tried to get her bearings.

"Actually, we're almost there. Denver. The exit is just up ahead," he gestured with his head. "So, what's the plan? Are you just going to drop in on your brother?" She bit her lower lip nervously as she considered her options, "I don't_ actually_ know what I'm going to do yet. I thought I'd figure it out by the time we get here, but I'm still coming up blank. I know I want to see him before I disappear completely, but I don't want him to worry about me, you know. Besides, he'll want to know why I left Mystic Falls. He'll ask questions, and I don't want to lie to him," she sighed, lost in thought. "If I may offer you a suggestion," he said, "you tell him whatever you need to tell him, and I compel him to forget he ever saw you. That's your safest bet."

She shook her head, "No, Elijah, I don't want to do that again. I'll – I'll talk to him, make him understand that I don't want anyone to know where I am." "You misunderstand. It's not your friends I'm worried about. It's Klaus. He will compel him to tell the truth. You mustn't let your guard down, Layna. He has spies _everywhere_, he will do whatever it takes to find you, and he _will_," he warned her, trying to make her understand the gravity of the situation she's put herself in.

"So he finds me. I'm doomed either way, Elijah. I'm only human, I can't run forever. Whether I lie to Jeremy, or run and hide, or stay in Mystic Falls, it's not going to make a difference. I just choose to run because less people get hurt that way. I know you're trying to protect me, but in the end, you can't stop him. He's your _brother_, and you can't fight your family, nor do I expect you to. I would never ask that of you," she told him, sounding resigned. "You'd be surprised what I'd do for you," he said softly, his gaze on her face. "Elijah, just let it be, okay? I'll be fine, _whatever_ happens," she whispered, feeling uneasy at his expression.

Several minutes later, they pulled up beside a single-storey house, the interior brightly lit and the yard was well kept. The neighborhood looked peaceful. Their car sat idly as the two occupants remained in the car. After a long stretch of silence, Elijah finally spoke up, "Layna, you _have_ to make a decision. Are you in or out?" She hesitated and then sighed, "I - I need more time to decide what to say. I'm not ready to see him yet. Can we just, I don't know, go look for a place to crash and then I'll decide in the morning?" He nodded.

They circled around the roads and headed into town. Spotting a presentable looking motel, they stopped and went to check in for the night. Things got a little awkward when the receptionist asked if they would like a double-bed, or a single. "Ermm," Elena didn't know how to respond, so Elijah took matters into his own hands, "We'd like two separate rooms, please." She felt relieved to have her own room and that he didn't expect them to sleep in such close quarters after being in such close proximity for so many hours in the car. She still couldn't face the fact that she was practically snuggling up to him in the car earlier.

"Layna? Your room key," he interrupted her thoughts as he handed the key to her. "Thanks. So, are you just going to bed? Or are you planning on doing something else?" she enquired. "What did you have in mind?" he asked her, not quite willing to say good night yet. "I'm thinking of hitting the showers, get changed, get something to eat, then maybe go see what else is there to do in this town. I'm not that tired yet, and I'm feeling all stressed out," she admitted, noticing that his eyes widened for a second when she mentioned showers.

"All right, pick you up in half an hour?" he asked, amused at where his mind was going a while ago. She nodded and they each went into their own rooms, directly next to each other. She quickly unpacked and undressed, then stepped into the shower. The warm water felt heavenly after a whole day's travel and she let out a small moan as the strong spray massaged her neck and shoulders. Elijah was in his own bathroom, standing motionless with his eyes closed as he heard her soft moan. He couldn't believe it, a thousand plus year-old vampire standing in a bathroom, fantasizing about the girl next door, literally, and having _this_ kind of reaction. Yup, he's gonna be needing a _cold_ shower.

Less than half an hour later, Elijah was standing in front of her door, dressed in his new black jeans and black button-up shirt, earring still intact. He knocked on her door and a few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a very sexy brunette, her hair blow-dried in big waves framing her petite face, her black spaghetti strap top hugging her curves perfectly. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles in her black short skirt and black heels. She seemed surprised to see him decked out all in black as she was and thought he reminded her of Damon in this outfit. She shook her head and smiled as she said, "Looks like we color coordinated. You look great!" "I was about to say the same about you," he grinned as he offered her his arm, "Ms. Sommers, may I have the honor to escort you to dinner?" She haughtily replied, "Indeed you may, kind sir," she giggled as she linked her arm in his and closed her room door.

They drove to a nearby Italian restaurant to have dinner and a lot of wine. Later on, they walked around the city until they passed by a dance club filled with people and loud music. "Oh my God, this is my favorite song!" she screamed in his ear as she pulled him in. The music was pumping, neon lights flashing and bodies moving in time with the beat. "Come on, dance with me," she pleaded, feeling a little adventurous and high from the wine at dinner. He shook his head vehemently but she ignored him and grabbed his arm to the dance floor. She led him to the centre of the crowd, and started dancing to the song, singing along, "Girl, look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I-I-I work out…I'm sexy and I know it," she laughed out loud losing herself in the beat. Elijah just stood next to her, unable to tear his eyes away from her, feeling strangely aroused as she let loose. Pretty soon, she was surrounded by three other guys who danced around her, attempting to draw her away from him. She didn't seem to notice, being caught up in the tempo. Feeling annoyed, he reached out his hand to grab hers and spin her towards him until her back was against him. "You are _so_ gonna regret asking me to dance," he shouted in her ear as he spun her out again and then pulled her forward, his arm around her waist. She giggled as his body jerk as if riddled with bullets as the song went, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah."

After the song was over, they made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. They kept on drinking until they were both laughing hysterically. At one point, a good looking guy went over to Elena and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Elijah saw her eyes widen with shock and then burst out laughing and nodded. He was surprised when the guy turned to him and looked him up and down in a lewd manner and asked him to dance. "N-No, thank you," he said with a firm shake of his head. His narrowed eyes followed the guy as he walked off dejectedly. Elena's peal of laughter broke his reverie and he turned to her suspiciously, "What did he say to you?" Still laughing, she told him, "He asked me if you were single and gay. I didn't know, so I nodded."

"You didn't know if I was _gay_?" he asked incredulously. She giggled again at his expression, "It's so hard to tell nowadays, and you two seemed like a cute couple, so I thought, why not? At least one of us might get lucky!" she snorted and punched his arm. Dumbfounded, he looked at her, her sensuous mouth was curved upwards into an affectionate smile, a smile that was meant for a beloved brother, rather than a lover, and it irritated him into action. "I'll show you gay!" he said angrily as his mouth swooped down to claim hers in alarming urgency, his hands pulling her tight against his length. Shock momentarily immobilized her body, forcing her to remain still as her mind struggled to make sense of what was happening. He mistook her lack of reaction as consent, and his lips moved over hers, his tongue forcing hers to part as he gripped her even closer to his lower body. Finally, she came to her senses and started to shake her head, her palms flat on his chest, intending to push him away as she struggled to breathe. When he felt her protest, he raised his head an inch from hers, his eyes boring into her frightened ones, and he cursed himself for his lack of control. She shrank back, widening their gap as she tried to look for an escape and her wide eyes met a pair of furious and hurt blue eyes. She gasped and stumbled backwards as she realized who he was.

"Damon," she whispered.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Three hours ago, Damon's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and quickly pressed the green button. "Jeremy?" he greeted. "Hey, man, Ric said to call you if I see Elena. Well, I just saw her," the younger Gilbert said. "She came to see you? What did she say? Don't let her leave!" he demanded. "That's the thing, she was sitting in the car outside my house for some time, and then she just left. And she wasn't alone, Elijah was with her," Jeremy said. "What? Elijah? You let them leave? Jeremy, follow them! I'm coming now," Damon barked out. "Yeah, they just pulled away, hang on, I'll follow them. When can you get here?" Jeremy asked, as he grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. "Give me about two, maybe three hours. Jeremy, for the love of God, _don't_ lose her, just keep following her. I'll call you when I get there for directions."

"Okay, but hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone saw that coming? I thought it was time for a big shake-up, I was happy to let them be apart for a few months, Damon always one step behind but some of you are quite impatient for our favorite hero to reunite with his heroine. So, I let them! Poor Elijah, though. Does he give off a gay-vibe? Nothing wrong with that, at least the other guy was cute. Like it, love it, hate it, just review it! Thanks. <strong>

**I will be busy for the next two days, but I will have another chapter ready by Sunday. Sorry for the wait!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great reviews. I know, I said Sunday, but I couldn't resist! This is for all you loyal readers out there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Reunited<strong>

_Damon's Internal Dialogue:_

_Damnit, Elena! I should feel happy that I finally found her, but instead I find myself wanting to shake her until all her teeth fall out! Maybe then, she wouldn't be sucking faces with people who aren't me! And, Elijah? What the hell is up with that? I am soooo much hotter than him, and what the hell is he wearing? Didn't somebody tell him that wearing all black makes his complexion sallow? What the - Is THAT an earring? Oh my God, that's just gay!_

_Elena's Internal Dialogue:_

_He came! I knew he would! Gosh, I miss him so much! I just feel like running over to him and kiss him all over. But I can't, because if looks could kill, I would be dead right now. And what's up with Elijah? Why did he kiss me? Oh God, I can't handle this right now, I need to get out of here, pronto!_

_Elijah's Internal Dialogue:_

_Oh great! The boyfriend's back and I'm gonna be in trouble, hey la hey la. Why did he have to show up NOW? Although, I have to admire his tenacity on finding her, after all the precautions I took to make sure that no one can. Persistent little bugger. If I was the old me, I wouldn't hesitate to squash this bug right here right now, and be rid of him forever so that I get the girl for once. But noooo, I had to take an oath to protect the 'good guys' and not hurt Elena again. Damn morals!_

_Good-looking guy's Internal Dialogue:_

_Hot damn, the new guy is FINE! The earlier guy was hot, but THIS one, with his jet black hair and rippling muscles under that tight shirt makes my insides go all tingly. OMG, is he wearing John Varvatos? A guy after my own heart! I wonder if HE wants to dance, among other things. God, check out his smoldering eyes! Oops, I think I just came a little in my pants….._

* * *

><p>"Damon? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Elena asked, conscious that they were attracting some attention from the other patrons. "Hmm, I'm sorry, did you say something? I guess I'm still distracted by the fact that you had a big bad Original vampire attached to your face!" his eyes flashed as he turned his accusing eyes to hers. "You know what? <em>YOU<em> don't get to talk and you don't get to make any more decisions since you _suck_ at them. From now on, you are grounded!" he hissed at her as he moved to grab her arm. "No, I'm not -" she started to protest but was cut off by Elijah's sudden movement to stand in between them, pushing her behind him in a protective stance.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he took in Elijah's position. "Seriously? _You're_ protecting her from _me_? This is rich! I feel like I'm in an alternate universe all of a sudden. Are we all forgetting that you kidnapped her, threatened to kill her and almost caused her to burn to death by your demented sister? What, all of a sudden you've become the good guy and became her kissing buddy?" he asked incredulously.

"The kiss was entirely _my_ fault and she had nothing to do with it. I regretted causing her harm before, that's why I'm here, to atone for my mistakes and provide security detail while she's on her escape mission," Elijah explained, his entire body still tensed for fight. "Is _that_ what you kids call it these days, security detail? From the look of things, I'd say it's more like a honeymooning couple out partying wearing matching clothes and some poor misplaced bling!" he spat back, gesturing towards the offending earring. To his surprise, Elijah managed to look sheepish and amused as he said, "She bought it for me. It's different, I _like_ it."

Damon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "How cosy, it makes me sick. Well, now that _I'm_ here, you can go find someone else's girl for some 'security detail' and leave mine alone. Buh bye!" he waved Elijah away and tried to step around him only to be blocked again. "Do you _actually_ think that you can protect her against my brother alone? Klaus won't stop until he has her in his possession and he's getting closer and closer every single day. You won't stand a chance against him. She's better off with me to protect her and you know it! I will keep her safe, you can trust me," Elijah said earnestly. Damon scoffed, "_Trust_ is a big word and not one I would associate with you. We 'trusted' you when you said you would kill Klaus way back when he was just a bad-tempered evil Original vampire. We risked Elena's life that night when he drained her blood to become a hybrid. You broke your promise then, what makes you think you won't turn against her now?"

"Because I love her now and I'd die before I let Klaus take her," Elijah said softly. "Love? You're not even _capable_ of love, and even if you are, you've only been "in love" with her for three days. I've been in love with her for _three_ years! And hey, guess what, she's in love with me too! So ha!" Damon burst out. "What, you don't believe me? I have it in black and white, it was in her journal. Go ahead, ask her!"

Both of them turned to look at Elena behind Elijah, but she was not in sight. Damon snapped his head around the club to look for her, moving towards the bar. He caught the eye of a guy sitting on a stool who was observing their heated argument, "Hey, did you see the girl who was with us? Did you see where she went?" he asked him. "She-she s-sneaked out the back s-some time ago," the guy managed to stammer out. "Ok, thanks," Damon said absently and started to walk towards the back entrance, but the guy's hand shot out to grab his arm, stopping him in motion. "Do-do you wanna dance with me?" the guy managed to summon up the courage to ask him. Damon glanced up, confused and annoyed at the question, and punched the guy's jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor before he proceeded to the back entrance without breaking his stride. Elijah smirked at the fallen guy and went out the front door towards the car.

_Good-looking guy with busted lip's Internal Dialogue:_

_Ohhh, this hurts soooo bad, but it was sooo worth it. I got to touch his arm, and what an arm it was! He looked at me right in the eye, too. And his voice was oh so sexy. Damn, I shot a load in my pants again. Groan…_

* * *

><p>While the two vampires were distracted, she ran out of the bar and hurried to her car, which was parked near to the Italian restaurant. When she got there, she reached into her bag and searched for her car keys. <em>Oh no! Great, the keys are with Elijah. <em>Looking around her, she started walking towards the motel, keeping an eye out for a taxi. It was too far to walk, but she _had_ to keep moving. Her mind was all over the place and confused, her heart raced when she thought about Damon being here in Denver. She half expected him not to come after her after their big fight and non-talking before she left. To think that he had found her so soon after finding out that she had left, meant that he must have still cared enough for her to look for her, most probably to lecture her about being stupid and being a martyr. She knew that he would drag her back to Mystic Falls, kicking and screaming, or even unconscious if he had to, and she really didn't want to go back. She had been prepared to start over a new life at a whole different place and honestly, she was even looking forward to it. She couldn't help but be pleased when Elijah gave her the envelope with her new identity. She thought for a second that she was going to be able to live a normal human life, finally, kind of like those witness protection program thing. Only, she'd have to live like that until she died. There was _no_ way she was going to outlast a bunch of vampires.

She had been walking for fifteen minutes, surely they would have noticed her gone by now. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Fifteen minutes was a long time for a vampire. Could they have been fighting in the club? Oh God, what if Elijah had killed Damon? There was no way Damon would have killed Elijah, he _was_ an Original. What if Damon's dead? Like, really _dead_ dead? She spun back around, gasping when she came face-to-face with the not so dead vampire himself.

Damon grabbed her upper arms and super-sped them to a secluded back lane, slamming her back against a wall, knocking the breath out of her lungs. A little dazed from the speed and getting the wind knocked out of her, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the angry tirade she expected from the vampire. Instead, he laid his palms gently on her cheeks and her eyes flew open in shock at his surprisingly soft touch. He was looking deep into her eyes, his blue eyes indecipherable as they searched hers. They stood still for a long moment, just gazing into each other, frozen in time. Her eyes slid down to his lips, noting their proximity and then looked up into his eyes again. His thumb was gently caressing her cheek and then her jaw, and then it was on her lips. He stroked her lips and parted them; he tore his gaze from her eyes and rested on her mouth. Then his lips were on hers, so soft and tender, almost like she was imagining it. It was as if he was holding himself back, afraid to break the spell, as if she would suddenly come to her senses and push him away. It was the sweetest, most romantic kiss she had ever received, she couldn't help but to surrender herself completely to him.

He took his time, knowing that it could be all over any second. He had waited too long to taste her again, he was going to savor this, to take as much as she was willing to give him. His lips molded themselves on hers, sliding against each other. He eased up on her for a split second, and then he tilted her head and claimed her mouth again and again, his tongue stroking her lips and delving between them. His hands slid down to her neck and pressed her head more firmly against his, holding her in place as his tongue caressed hers. His mouth made love to hers, still going in that agonizingly slow pace, but his body was a few inches away from hers, not even touching. Her hands that were on her side reached out to wrap around his back, pulling him towards her, needing his body to support her. She melted against him, her strength to fight him completely vanished as she surrendered to his sweet assault. The kiss went on forever, both of them reluctant to stop, not when the whole world disappeared around them and there were just the two of them, alone in that moment.

By now, he had deepened the kiss, his lips moving with increased urgency, both responding to the ardor building between them. She gave as much as she got, matching him speed for speed, thrust for thrust. If they were in love before, now their souls were merged together in an unbreakable bond, recognizing that they will not be able to function without the other. She felt a little lightheaded, from lack of air, but still refused to part from him. After a while, he lifted his head, his lips still barely resting on hers, and he kissed her again, once, twice and another time more. When he managed to drag himself away from her, he opened his eyes and gazed on her closed ones, still very much affected by the passion in the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers, both breathing heavily, gulping in some much-needed oxygen. He felt her heart racing a mile a minute as she slowly resurfaced from the euphoria, as their bodies leaned on each other, both needing support to remain standing in the dark alley. Her eyes slid open and locked onto his, still smoldering with passion and love.

"That should have been the first thing I did when I found you just now, instead of standing there arguing with Elijah," he murmured. "Who's Elijah?" she murmured back, "No, _that_ should have been our first kiss. Leaving you would have never entered my mind then." He smiled in relief as he took a step back and took her hands in his. "Look, I don't want to talk about the past anymore, there's been too many excuses not to be together, I just want us to forget them. Let's just start over, beginning with you and me right now. Let's get it out in the open; I love you, and you love me back. That's _all_ we need to know at this point, agreed?" He asked her point-blank, and waited for her answer anxiously. He'd die right now if she said no. She nodded weakly. "Agreed," she whispered. _Thank God_, he thought. "Let's go home," he said as he pulled her hand and started walking. She grabbed his arm in a panic, "Wait! Go home? No, I'm _not_ going back to Mystic Falls!" she pleaded. "Why not? Everyone is worried sick about you. And, I've mended things with Bonnie for you, so all's well again! Now, come on!" he pulled her hand again. "No, Damon! I can't! I can't go back there. I have to move on, it's the safest option! Please, I have a new identity, I changed my name, I can find a job, I can keep moving, Klaus may _never_ find me. I just can't go back!" She cried out, panicked.

He stared at her for a moment and sighed. "Okay, if you're not going back to Mystic Falls, then where are you planning to go? Here in Denver? _Not_ a great idea, because if _I_ can track you here, then Klaus will definitely track you here. And don't tell me that _Elijah_ will help you, because I won't allow it." She shook her head, "No, this was just a pit stop, to see Jer for the last time. I thought I'd figure out where to go after I talk to him but I didn't get to see him yet. I sat outside his house but in the end I chickened out! I didn't know what to say if he asked me why I'm here and I didn't wanna lie to him again."

"Okay Elena, we're in this together, right? If you don't want to go back, then we won't. I'll go wherever you want to go and do what you want to do. But you have to promise me that you won't ever pull a stunt like _this_ again. Promise me, Elena, that you won't leave me without telling me where you're going again," his eyes bore into hers as he waited for her answer. "I promise," she nodded. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, "No, that's not good enough, you have to pinky swear to me," he said as he held his right pinky up in front of her. She grinned and curled her little pinky finger around his, "I pinky swear that I will _never_ leave you again," she said. "Good, now seal it with a kiss," he teased and pucker up his lips. She giggled and proceeded to grab his neck and kiss him soundly. "God, I love it when you agree with me," he told her breathlessly, "You should do it more often." She kissed him again and said, "Don't count on it."

They walked over to his car and got inside. As he started up the car, she asked, "I'm curious, how did you find me? I changed my car and made sure that I didn't leave any trace." "Yes, that _was_ a sly move, but I got Sheriff Forbes to put an APB on your car and name in case you checked into a hotel. My first stop was Georgia, but then I got the call from Liz, so I went to St. Louis, but you had already left. So, I called Ric and we both realized that you might be heading west, to Jeremy. It was a shot, but we were right. So, Ric called Jer to give him a head's up and I got a call from him when I was on my way here that he saw you in the car in front of his house. With Elijah, no less. You're gonna have to do some explaining about _that_, by the way," he warned her, "So he called me and confirmed that you were in Denver, but you left without seeing him, so I asked Jer to follow you and that's how I knew that you were in the club. I should have arrived earlier, though, from the looks of things back there."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, one minute we were drinking and laughing, and then suddenly, he was kissing me. It might have something to do with me asking if he was gay," she said sheepishly. "Yeah he does give off a gay vibe sometimes," Damon agreed with a grin. "So, tomorrow, we go see Jeremy, say your goodbyes, da da da da, then we hit the road again. Any idea yet where to?" She thought for a moment, "Well, Eli-someone told me once that to disappear, it's better to go to a crowded place, a big city and try to blend in. Two new faces might attract too much attention and gossip in a smaller town." She saw his grin widen as he thought of an idea. "Then I have the _perfect_ place in mind. We are going to Las Vegas, baby!" he announced with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Their car pulled up in front of the motel Elena was staying in. As they got out of the car, Damon turned to her and said, "What's your room number? You go on ahead first while I get my stuff out of the car, and some blood bags. I need a few minutes to feed first. It's been a long day." She told him her room number and turned to walked to her room, smiling to herself at the turn of events. She would have to ask him later why he said that she loved him too, how did he know? Feeling the way she felt now, it was as if their big fight never happened. She sighed, wondering what else is going to happen tonight if they were sharing a room. If they were affected so badly by a kiss, anything more will be explosive. She felt a little weird and uncomfortable knowing that Elijah was right next door. She owed him so much already and after that awkward kiss with him earlier at the club, she really didn't know how to approach him.<p>

As she got in the room, her stuff was left exactly where she left them. Her clothes were half unpacked, her wet towel from her shower earlier was lying on the bed. There was a knock on the door and she smiled as she hurried to open it. "Good evening, I noticed you came in just now. I'm Ruth from Housekeeping. Do you need new towels and an ironing board? I can set it up for you by the minibar so that you can have it ready for tomorrow morning," a woman in her early twenties asked politely with a friendly smile. "Sure, come on in," Elena told her, disappointed that it wasn't Damon. She turned back to her backpack, but stiffened suddenly as she realized that she had invited a stranger in. She slowly turned back to the door, her stomach dropped as she saw the veiny eyes and fangs on the woman. She opened her mouth to scream as the woman jumped on her and bit her neck, cutting off any sound she could have made.

Elena struggled and threw a punch at her shoulder, managing to dislodge the vampire from her neck. The woman hissed and pounced on her, throwing her against the coffee table, splintering it into tiny pieces. The broken glass cut into Elena as she screamed out in pain. Damon was walking along the corridor towards the room when he heard her scream. He dropped his bags and sped to her room but was blocked by the invisible barrier that blocked his entry. He screamed in rage as he took in the sight that greeted him; Elena bleeding all over from the glass cuts and the bite wound on her neck. A female vampire was striding purposefully towards her, picking her up bodily without any effort and threw her across the room, her head hitting the wall with a sickening loud crack. Barely able to keep her eyes open, Elena felt as if her head was split open into two, and felt warm blood dripped down her face and into her eyes. She could hear Damon shouting vaguely, but couldn't make out what he said. The whole room was spinning and she managed to open her eyes a crack and stiffened when the vampire once again strode towards her. She had her hand wrapped tightly around Elena's neck and lifted her up high against the wall, pinning her to it with her legs dangling off the floor, her strong grip choking the life out of her.

"I have a message from Klaus," the vampire grinned evilly, "he's not happy that you ran away, so he wants me to bring you back to him. I figured it's easier to travel with you being dead than alive," she laughed. Damon stood at the doorway and watched helplessly as Elena hung there limply, unable to struggle. "Hey you! I _know_ Klaus, he's going to _kill_ you if you kill his doppelganger," he spit out furiously. "Let her go, now! She's not worth anything to Klaus if she's dead. Let her go! She can't breathe!"

Ruth hesitated and loosened her grip slightly, and Elena gulped in air for her lungs. "Oh yeah? And why should I believe you? If I wanted to kill her, you can't do anything but to stand there and watch her die," she taunted him. "Just try it, Klaus will destroy you, he needs her alive! He needs her blood to create his army of hybrids, and if he loses that, he's going to pull _your_ heart out from your chest, _believe_ me!" Damon warned her angrily. "Mmmm, maybe you're right. Let's say I _do_ believe you. That won't stop me from doing _this_," she viciously twisted Elena's left arm, causing it to break, her bone protruded from her broken flesh as she screamed out, tears pouring out of her eyes as she struggled to see through the haze.

"You bitch, I will _kill_ you!" Damon screamed out, his own tears falling uncontrollably down his face as he watched his love being tortured. "Elena! Elena, invite me in! Elena! Can you hear me?" he shouted at her. Elena was too far gone to hear him, the pain was too intense, her body shutting down in self preservation as it went into shock. Ruth smiled again as she then threw Elena like a ragdoll on the floor, not two feet from the entrance where Damon can get a better look at her mangled body. He kneeled on the floor, struggling to stay calm as he thought of a way to get in the room. He watched in horror as Ruth bent Elena's right arm in an unnatural angle and heard the loud snap that echoed across the room. This time, Elena didn't respond at all, she just laid there on the floor covered in blood.

Damon cried out in anguish as he shouted her name again and again, "Elena! Please, wake up! Elena! Elena! Please, I can't lose you! Please! Don't die!" Ruth placed her ear on Elena's chest and said, "Relax, her heart is still beating, she's not dead…..yet! I'll give her some blood to heal herself, but I just want to have some fun first. Let's see, what can I do if I want someone to hurt a lot but not die? Ahhh, I got it," she looked around and spotted a long jagged piece of broken glass from the broken coffee table. She took the glass in her hands and sat down on top of Elena, straddling her. "Being human is _so_ fragile, you never know when you'll cut yourself," she said as she plunged the glass into her right thigh, blood seeping quickly out from the wound. Damon choked with disgust as he slumped down on the floor, helpless to do anything. He watched the vampire again as she removed the glass from the deep cut she made in the right thigh, and raised it high above her head, aiming for Elena's stomach. She paused and suddenly her body jerked as she dropped the glass and clutched her chest, a stake protruding from it, and she stiffened and turned grey as veins appeared on the body. She fell onto the floor with a thud.

Damon watched it all happen in slow motion, frozen in shock, unable to stop his tears from shedding for his beloved, even as a strong arm pulled him to his feet. He kept his eyes on her still face, trying to listen for her beating heart, hoping that she was still alive. "Damon, you have to move out of the way. The ambulance is almost here. Since we can't go in, we have to let the manager go in and move her out. She needs to get to the hospital." Damon dragged his gaze from Elena to look at the person next to him. It was Elijah. He had come back in the nick of time to save Elena. He was the one who threw the stake at the vampire from the doorway, the force of it penetrated straight into the heart. He nodded silently, unable to speak. They both stood aside and watched helplessly as the manager and some staff walked into the room and attempted to move her. She had lost a _lot_ of blood, her face pale.

"Slip her some blood on the way to the hospital, she'll need it. It may help her to survive, but her injuries are too severe to depend on the blood alone. I'll take care of this mess," Elijah quietly instructed Damon. He nodded again and cleared his throat, "She _will_ make it…right?" he whispered. Elijah didn't say anything as he kept his eyes on the floor, his eyes misting in defeat. The ambulance had arrived and they were unloading the stretcher from the vehicle. They rushed in the room and shook their head sadly as they saw the extent of her injuries. They carefully lifted her up, without further damaging her broken arms, and laid her down gently on the stretcher. They then rushed out to the ambulance, with both vampires following after them. Elijah patted Damon on the back in support, and watched as Damon quickly climbed into the ambulance. He strode back to the room, compelling the manager and staff to help him remove the body of the vampire and clean up the mess. Then, he made his way to his own room and closed the door. He slid down to the floor and allowed himself to break down in tears as he remembered the look on Elena's face as she was brought out of the room.

_Klaus had to die. This time, he would make sure of it._

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, what a rollercoaster ride. This was an incredibly emotional chapter to write and I hope I did it justice. I hope that I'm able to express the emotions on each and every scene, from the kiss to the violence, and made you guys cry with me. The beginning of the chapter was meant to be funny and lighthearted, the middle, sweet and poignant, and the end a tragedy. Hope you "enjoyed" reading it. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update, been busy with work. I was kind of burned out from the previous chapter's five thousand over words. Only had 2 reviews for Chapter 11 from Angelfan984 and tukct81 (which I appreciated, so much!). Thought you guys would be jumping for joy now that Damon caught up with Elena, but go figure. Anyway, thanks for reading my story, hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: All Hope Is Not Lost<strong>

_Dear Elena,_

_I'm so sorry I failed you. I can't believe that I almost lost you again tonight. If it hadn't been for Elijah, you would have been dead, or taken from me. When I heard you scream, all I could think about was that I had to get to you. But I couldn't enter the room; I had to stand there helplessly while you were being brutally attacked. Even now, the visions of the pain you had to endure kept replaying inside my mind, driving me insane. I NEVER want to see you get hurt again._

_I'm sitting now, in the lounge area of the hospital, waiting for news of your condition. Because you were so badly hurt, I couldn't give you too much blood, for fear that it might turn you if you…..if you died. I gave you my word, long ago, that I would never turn you against your will. However, tonight, I find myself regretting the promise I made to you. I wish I _could_, you know. For one, you would be free from Klaus, and you would be a hell lot more durable. Also, it would mean that you'll forever be mine, for eternity. That would make me the happiest 'man' on earth._

_My love, I need you to live. I need you to open your eyes and tell me that you are fine. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, far from any vampires. We can build a life, just you and me, in a secluded place not yet known to man. It could be our Eden, only without any apple trees or snakes, so that we can be naked all the time. Please, Elena, just live._

* * *

><p>Damon looked up from his journal to see a doctor walking out of the emergency room. It had been hours since the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Hours of uncertainty, worrying and mostly, helplessness. The young doctor, who looked like he could use some sleep, walked over to him, his expression giving nothing away. Elijah appeared right beside him suddenly, his eyes on the doctor warily.<p>

"Are you Ms. Sommer's relatives?" the doctor asked, unsure of whom to address. "Who's Som-" Damon started asking, confused but was interrupted by Elijah. "No, we are friends of Layna's. We travelled together. How is she?" he gave Damon an imperceptible nod, as he saw his frown deepened. There was no time for explanations now.

"I see. Well, we'd prefer talking to family members only at this time, are they here?" the doctor asked. "For God's sake, just tell us!" Damon raised his voice in impatience, his eyes meeting the unsuspecting doctor's, compelling him.

"Ms. Sommers suffered from multiple fractures on her right arm, wrist, and ribs. The bones on her left arm were completely broken, clean through her skin and had severe tissue damage. The lacerations on her thigh and face were also quite deep, but we managed to control the bleeding. Her skull, though, had been severely cracked and the force of the impact when she hit her head had ruptured a vein and also caused the brain to swell. Head injuries are tricky, we won't really know the effects of these injuries until the patient gains consciousness and we are able to run a few more tests. We'll need to monitor closely these next few days to see if the swelling has reduced or gotten worse. There's also the question of internal bleeding, but as at now, we can't seem to find any sign of that happening. According to the initial report, her injuries were deemed to be much more severe, since she had lost a lot of blood. The good news is that over the last few hours, some of her injuries seemed to be mending at an incredible pace. Some might even consider it a miracle in a medical sense. I've personally never seen anything like it," he shook his head in disbelief, "The next couple of days will be crucial. She might be stabilized now, but she has not regained consciousness, so there's always a risk of her slipping into a coma. If that happens, the odds of her waking up soon will be…slim. I wish I could be of more comfort to you both, but you need to know this. Just…be prepared. I'll get her settled into her room, you can go in to see her soon." The doctor gave them a last look of sympathy and then turned to the nurses' station.

The two vampires stood stiffened ever since the doctor started telling them about Elena's injuries, and remained still even after he left. Then, Damon sank back down in his chair and buried his face in his palms in silent defeat. Elijah stood there processing everything and then turned to stare down at the other vampire, "What happened, why didn't your blood heal her?" he demanded.

Damon slowly pulled his hands from his face, his eyes red with unshed tears and sighed heavily. "I only gave her a little, just enough to stop the blood loss. I couldn't risk her dying on the way and turning into a…..vampire," he whispered the last word as if it was a disease.

"And, why the hell not? Isn't that what you want?" Elijah asked. Damon nodded, "It's what I want, but it's not what _she_ wants. I promised her that I would never take the choice away from her again. She hated me for the longest time, doing _that_ to her the last time. I just couldn't do it this time. She'll hate me forever, and forever is a looong time in our world."

"Better to hate and be alive, than being dead and grateful! Damnit to hell!" Elijah swore, starting to pace up and down the lounge area. Just then a nurse walked in and announced, "Ms. Sommers is in room 318, you boys can go in to see her now, but don't be too long now."

Elijah turned to look at Damon and said, "Well, I never made that promise!" and he sped away to her room, leaving a shocked Damon alone, still seated in his chair. _Shit!_ He hurried to her room just in time to see Elijah biting down on his wrist and forcing Elena's mouth to wrap around it. She was wrapped in bandages and casts from her head to her knees, her face extremely pale. She looked so small on the bed like that, innocent and childlike. As Elijah's blood slowly flowed down her throat, they could see the slow change in her complexion, the cheeks reddening and her lips pinkish. As Elijah's wound healed itself, he removed his wrist from her mouth and waited in silence, half expecting her to open her eyes right then. Damon went to stand beside the bed on the other side, and wordlessly waited for the same miracle. A few minutes went by in an agonizingly slow fashion, neither of them saying a word, just waiting and praying. Her cheeks were rosy by now and she looked as if she was just sleeping. When nothing else happened other than that, Elijah sighed and walked to the window, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"So, Elijah, you want to explain something to me?" Damon had turned around to face him. Elijah lifted an eyebrow, unsure of what he was asking. "Ms. Sommers?" Damon prompted and watched Elijah's eyes widen with understanding. "Ah yes, she's no longer Elena Gilbert. She goes by Layna Sommers now, as it also says on her ID, driver's license, Social Security records and also a certificate of graduation from high school. She _chose_ the name, I provided the rest. She wanted a new life. I saw fit to give it to her," Elijah explained, still looking out the window, as if he couldn't bring himself to face the still figure on the bed.

"Okay, so what's the deal with you two? What was the arrangement? Were you going to be roommates, posing as husband and wife, what?" Damon demanded to know.

Elijah shook his head sadly, "There _was_ no arrangement. I just caught up to her in St. Louis and offered my protection while she travelled to Denver to see Jeremy. She had no idea where she was headed to, and I just mentioned that I'll keep accompanying her as long as it made sense."

"Oh, so kissing her made sense, is that it?" Damon remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It certainly wasn't in my plan to…..develop feelings. If it makes you feel any better, she misses you. She whispered your name in her sleep," he realized his mistake in telling Damon when the vampire moved to stare him down, barely an inch from his face.

"Why were you close enough to hear her while she's asleep?" Damon kept his voice low but there was no mistaking the temper rising within him.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "I was driving and she fell asleep. It happens. Honestly, are you always _this_ insecure? You're like a jealous teenager, that way you're acting. Look, the fact that I care about her should make you jump for joy. _That_ means you have an ally in me, against Klaus. And we all know that you're running out of those, without your witch to help you. So you should thank your lucky stars that I fell for her when I did, even if she infuriates me half the time!"

Damon scoffed, "Only half? She's the most stubborn woman I've ever met, and I've met _thousands_. In fact, I'm surprised you guys made it this far, being in the same car and all. So, what are we gonna do about Klaus? How are you going to stop him?"

"I will find a way to deal with Klaus. In the meantime, we need to find a way to secure the hospital, especially while Layna's unconscious. One of us should be here at _all_ times, in case another one of Klaus' minions come back for her. You stay here for now, I'll go compel some guards to be stationed right outside the room and do some digging. I'll be back in eight hours." He left the room.

Five days came and went, with Elijah and Damon alternating shifts to sit at her bedside. Even Jeremy stopped by everyday to sit with her, and talk to her about his life in Denver. Damon contemplated contacting Ric to tell him that he found her, but then decided against it. It was too dangerous for too many people to know, especially with Klaus' extensive reach. Still, he felt guilty for lying, especially when Stefan, Ric, Bonnie and Caroline were so worried.

The doctor came by everyday to check on Elena. The poor man, he got more and more perplexed and flustered whenever he examined her, always muttering in disbelief at her miraculous recovery. It seemed that most of her superficial injuries were completely healed, so were the broken or fractured bones. The swelling of the brain had also diminished drastically, removing the risk of any life-threatening complications. The deeper cut on her thigh was still not entirely cured, although the vampires didn't understand why. But still, she remained unconscious. The doctor thinks that the attack had been so brutal, that her mind simply shut down, trying to protect itself from the trauma.

Elijah had maintained his new 'look' during the visits to the hospital, much to the amusement of Jeremy and chagrin of Damon. The sight of that little silver stud on his ear disturbed the hell out of the younger vampire. More often than not, Damon would stay on in her room, even though it was Elijah's turn to be on guard. At first, it was because he couldn't bear to leave her, not even for a second, and he had nowhere else to go. But recently, the thought of Elijah being alone with her had made him insecure. What if she woke up and he wasn't there to see her? What if Elijah decided to take her away, and he could never find them again? He was also darn curious to know what Elijah does during the hours he spent beside her. He once walked in on him reading Twilight: Eclipse aloud to her; the part where she kissed Jacob and realized that she was in love with both the vampire and the werewolf. Go figure! And then sometimes, there would be music coming from a disc player, playing songs of Michael Learns to Rock, of all people.

As for Damon, whenever he gets his alone time with her, he would sit down beside her and held her hand. He would write in his journal, sometimes twice a day, pouring out his feelings of helplessness and worry into it. Most times, he would talk to her, tease her, yell at her, and even break down in tears pleading with her to open her eyes.

Now, he swallowed past a lump in his throat, as he gaze down upon her beloved face, memorizing the shape of her lips, the length of her lashes resting on her cheeks. His thumb softly caressing her cheek, she had such smooth skin. His gaze swept down her length, taking inventory of her tiny waist, long graceful legs, the gentle swell of her breasts, rising and falling in time with the shallow breaths she took. Suddenly, her chest stopped rising altogether - she wasn't breathing!

In a panic, he rose from his seat in terror, as he grabbed her shoulders, "No! Please don't die!" he cried out hoarsely as he held his fingers on her wrist, frantically feeling for a pulse, and was relieved when he found it, thudding faintly, but still there. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight against him, cradling her head in the crook of his neck, absently rocking her body as he broke out in sobs.

"Elena, don't leave me! I-I can't do this alone, I _won't_ do this alone! You promised! You p-promised you would never leave me again. There are so many things I didn't get to say to you, so many things I wanna do with you. Please, open your eyes, sweetheart. I want to lose myself in your b-beautiful brown eyes, I want to make love to you over and over again until you can't walk straight. Please!" he begged. Then he couldn't stop talking, trying to make her understand what she would be missing if she left him.

"Elena, think! Remember Jeremy? He has lost everyone in his family, you're all he has left! You can't leave him alone, he'll lose it! He-he'll go back to drugs and self-destruct and it will all be your fault! And Ric, he lost his wife and Jenna, he can't afford to lose you too! He's already drinking so much, it's a wonder he can function half the time. He's your mentor, your guardian, he'll feel responsible for your death. He would fall off the deep end and no alcohol in the world is going to be able to bring him back up again."

"And what about Stefan? He came back to look for you. He's worried sick about you, you know. You have to get up and call him yourself to tell him that you're safe. He won't believe me. He's probably in Mexico or Canada by now! He's doing so well on his bunny diet, you don't want him to go back to human blood, do you? It will be on _you_ if he becomes the Ripper again. All the deaths, the people he'll kill, all because of grief over losing you. Hell, I'll force feed him human blood myself!"

"What about Matt, Bonnie and Caroline? They have been your friends since forever, they love you, won't you at least stay for them? And what about me? Are you just going to undo all the things you did that made me change? Made me human again? If you die, I swear I will go back to my old ways. I'll kill without remorse, I'll make life in Mystic falls a living hell for all your friends. I'll-I'll chop off Mr. Cuddles in little pieces and feed them to Stefan! I'll find Katherine and-and I'll get back with her again. That's right, you heard me. I'll pretend she's you, and I'll love her and cherish her for all eternity when it should be you! She'll _love_ to fill your shoes as my lover, she can't get enough. I'll let her use me and seduce me until I forget about you!"

He kept talking, the minutes became an hour, and then another, and _still_ he kept talking, switching from threats, to pleas. He waited, listening to her breath, for _any_ sign that she heard him, her lifeless and cold hands gripped tightly in his. "I'll die if you left me, I can't bear to live another moment if I don't have you in my arms…take me with you," he whispered as tears continued to flow out of his eyes, some dripping on her forehead, as he continued to rock her. He sobbed quietly as he felt despair overtake his body, all hope drained from him.

So wrapped up in his own misery that he missed the tiny frown that appeared on her forehead. His eyes closed tightly, he could imagine her as they were the night he found her again, kissing in the dark alley, her fingers buried in his hair. Then, suddenly he heard a tiny whimper, a sound so quiet and faint that he would have missed, had he not been a vampire with super hearing. His eyes flew open in shock, as he looked down on her face, praying that he wasn't just imagining it. She stayed motionless for so long that he was convinced it was a figment of his own imagination, when he saw her lips parted and then, a whisper.

He leaned his head down, her lips near his ear as he tried to make out what she was trying to say. "Elena? What, sweetheart?" he watched her lips trying to form words, "I'm here, please, tell me," he said as he leaned closer. His eyes widened with astonishment and then he was chuckling with relief, he pressed a brief kiss on her forehead, his shoulders shaking with the laughter rumbling out of him as he heard her say, "Tell the bitch to stay away from my shoes."

* * *

><p><strong>She's alive! Damon is so vulnerable in this chapter, but of course, pretty soon, he will return to be the sarcastic, teasing and insufferable pig we know and love. Like it, love it, or hate it, just review it!<strong>

**Note: I wrote certain parts of the story to be similar to a book I am reading now, because of the tear-jerker effect of it. The book is "Something wonderful" by Judith McNaught. I meant no disrespect and give credit where credit is due. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I gotta say, waking up in the morning to find loads of e-mails about the reviews, alerts and/or favs on my story, is extremely satisfying. You have no _idea_ what they mean to me. So, thank you so much for the feedback and I hope you will continue to enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Farewell to thee<strong>

"Really, Jer, I'm _fine_," she managed to gasp out as her brother enclosed her in yet another tight hug.

"No, you're not! You were unconscious for almost a week! That's like forever! Don't _do_ that to me ever again, you hear?" Jeremy scolded her as he finally stepped back from her, giving her space to breathe properly. His eyes surveyed her from top to bottom, as if looking for any signs that she wasn't completely out of danger yet.

"I _told_ you, I'm fine, ok? Stop being so melodramatic!" she rolled her eyes at his expression.

"Ok. So, what did I miss? Tell me _everything_. Where's Stefan? Why are Damon and Elijah here in Denver with you? How's everyone at home?" he asked as he sat down on the hospital bed beside her.

"Well," she sighed and then took a deep breath, "Stefan and I broke up. It was a mutual thing, no dramas, no shouting. Everyone at home is fine. Elijah accompanied me here as a favor, to provide some protection and in exchange, I gave him a makeover!" she paused as he burst out laughing, interrupting her. "Wait, _you_ did that to him? With the earring and the- ha ha ha, that's awesome!" he said, still laughing.

"Jer, stop it. I thought he looked great, much more down-to-earth, less serious, no, less uptight, no, what's the word I'm looking for? Less…" her brows frowned, trying to locate the word that evaded her.

"Constipated?" a voice suggested from the door, a smirking Damon strolled in the room, carrying a huge bag and a paper bag on his right hand, with his left hand behind his back. He put down the bags on the floor next to the bed, and walked over to Elena, a big grin on his face.

"Hi, you," he murmured as he leaned to kiss her cheek, his left hand holding a bouquet of calla lilies in front of her, "_these_ are for you." He watched her lovely face brightened with a broad smile. "Oh, Damon, these are gorgeous! You can be so sweet sometimes," she leaned her face down to smell the flowers.

Damon grinned cheekily, "I _know_ I can be. Oh, and Jer? Get out!" he said, still smiling at Elena, his eyes never once leaving her face. The younger guy stood up in shock, "What? Why? I just got here!" he exclaimed indignantly. "Yeah, whatever, now leave! Don't you have someplace else to be, like school?" Damon glared at him, attempting to intimidate him to leave and give him some alone time with Elena.

"Damon! That was kinda rude, and he's my brother, so he can stay," she chastised, giving him a warning look. "Well, _technically_, he's your cousin. And _boyfriend_ trumps cousin, everyone knows _that_, come on!" he argued back, moving to occupy the seat recently vacated by Jeremy next to her on the bed, with his right arm around her shoulders as he gathered her in his arms.

"Oh, all right, fine!" he grudgingly conceded, seeing the expression on her face, "You were right, I was a jerk. I'm sorry, Jeremy, from the bottom of my heart," he left the bed to walk over to him and hugged the surprised Jeremy. "Will you _ever_ forgive me?" he rolled his eyes as he clapped him on the back twice before he moved away.

"O….kay, sure?" Jeremy said hesitantly and stared at him as if he had gone crazy. "Great! Now skedaddle! Scram! Shoo!" Damon waved his hand at him and plunked back down on the bed in his previous position.

"What-ever, man, I'll see you later 'Layna'," Jeremy muttered as he turned towards the door. "Jer! Hold on a second, I forgot, this is for you," Damon reached towards the bigger bag he brought in earlier on the floor and threw it across the room at the teenager, who caught it and looked quizzically at him. "It's laundry, a whole week's worth. Thanks, Jer!" he shrugged and turned his attention back to Elena who was gazing at him in disbelief. The teenager shook his head and stomped out of the room, lugging the heavy bag and muttering "Dick!" under his breath. Damon shrugged, "What? I said thank you, didn't I? Or did you think he wanted another hug?" he flashed his devilish grin at Elena who was struggling to keep her face straight.

"Damon, _that_ was really mean! You could have been nicer to him," she scolded. "Sometimes I'm a dick, and sometimes I'm sweet. I'm a sweet dick!" he wriggled his brows at her, causing her to laugh. His eyes rested on her smiling mouth and he leaned down to kiss her lips softly twice, before he pulled back to stare into her eyes. "Mmmmm, you have such beautiful eyes. You know, I actually thought that I would never get to see them again. You really scared the hell out of me," he said, reclining back on the bed, and turning his body to face hers. His finger stroked her cheek and then moved down to hold her hand in his, intertwining his long fingers with her dainty ones.

"Did I? I don't even remember much of what happened. I just remember that I accidently invited the vampire in, I thought she was a staff, and then…nothing. I remember hearing you shouting, though, but I couldn't really hear what you said. It's all a big blur to me now," she said thoughtfully.

"You're lucky. I wish I _can_ forget. The images have been seared inside my brain now. It's not something I want to be reminded of, you know? It was _horrible_ seeing you like that," he shuddered unwillingly, his memories of that night clear as day. "So what happened? After I passed out, how did you manage to come into the room? How did you kill her?" Elena asked, curious.

He sighed, he _knew_ she was going to ask those questions. If he didn't answer her now, she would _never_ let it go. She was stubborn like that. "I…didn't. Elijah did. He killed her by throwing a stake from the hallway, straight into her heart. It was quite impressive, actually," he admitted with a note of admiration in his voice. "I'm ashamed to say this but, I was actually quite useless. All I managed to do was to roll around on the floor outside the door and shouted threats at her. We were extremely lucky that Elijah was there. And after, at the hospital, he fed you some of his blood, and that's why your injuries recovered so quickly."

"Why didn't you feed me _your_ blood?" she wondered out loud. "I did, just a little in the ambulance ride over here. Just enough so that you would stop hemorrhaging, but not too much to risk you dying and turning into a vampire. I couldn't take the risk, knowing how you felt about being forced to turn. I did it once before, and I regretted taking the choice away from you. I wasn't going to do the same _this_ time. Besides, if you _did_ turn, you would have kicked my ass for eternity, and I don't fancy ruining my bad-ass reputation by running away from a teenage _girl_!" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

She laughed and then sobered and said quietly, "I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't want to be turned that way._ Thank you_," she whispered as she reached up to give him a kiss. She started to pull away, but he stopped her, moaning when he deepened the kiss, his hands cupping her face, pressing her to his insistent mouth. She leaned into him, surrendering herself to his amazing mouth, feeling his tongue snaking out to taste her. When her lips parted and her tongue met his, he pulled her body on top of his, his hands caressing her back. He groaned when she caught his lower lip between hers and sucked hard. His hands now wandered to her butt cheeks, squeezing the fleshy part and forcing her hips hard against his swollen bulge. He thrusted his lower body against hers, the friction driving both of them crazy with need. He reluctantly broke the kiss, almost giving in again at the sound of her moan at the loss of contact. Both of them with their eyes closed, breathing deeply, they laid that for a while, until her heart rate returned to normal.

" I suppose I owe Elijah a thank you too, then," she said when she opened her eyes. "You are _NOT_ thanking him with a kiss like that, Elena!" he growled. "Oh yeah? And who is going to stop me?" she taunted. He pretended to consider for a moment, "I am. I'll make you a deal. You don't kiss him, _ever_, and I'll give you your present right now," he raised an eyebrow.

"I have a present? Show me, show me, show me!" her face lighted up like a child on Christmas morning, and he chuckled. "Okay, but first you have to agree. No kissing anyone else besides me, deal?"

"No fair! What if I wanted to kiss Jeremy, or Bonnie or Caroline or a cute baby? Ooh or an adorable puppy?" she asked excitedly. "Okay fine, no kissing anyone else on the lips besides me, happy now?" he asked.

"That's a tall order. Let me see the present first. Then, I will tell you if I agree or not," she negotiated. He thought about that and nodded. He untangled himself from her and leaned down beside the bed, then lifted up the paper bag. "Now, if you agree to this deal, I promise no harm will come to this little fellow." She squealed when he pulled out her teddy bear from the bag. She reached out to grab it but Damon was too quick for her. He held it behind him just out of her reach and grinned evilly, "Ah, ah, ah. I'll give him to you in one piece, but first, deal or no deal?"

"Okay, okay, deal! Now give me it!" she shouted as she reached out both her hands and wriggled her fingers in impatience. He placed the bear in her outstretched hands and chuckled at her when she immediately hugged it tightly and kissed its head, "Mmmm, I missed you, Mr. Cuddles!" she said gleefully. Then, her facial expression changed to a puzzled look as she sniffed the bear's head and butt. "What?" he asked her as she frowned.

"He smells different…He smells like _you_! See?" she shoved the bear in front of his nose, forcing him to inhale from its rump. "Yeah, I can fix that. Here," he reached into the paper bag again and removed her bottle of perfume that he took from her bedroom, and proceeded to spray the scent on the bear, "mmm, smells like you again."

She sniffed the bear again and hugged it happily, "Why did Mr. Cuddles smell like you in the first place? And why do you have my perfume bottle?" she asked. "Errr, I may have hugged him once or twice," he admitted sheepishly, then, "alright, alright, I hugged him every night when I go to sleep! He's very cuddly and he smells like you. It made me feel like you were sleeping right next to me. I have your bed sheets too, by the way. I use them to cover the motel's bed covers and pretended I was in your bed. God, I'm a pathetic hundred and seventy year old vampire," he groaned in embarrassment.

She smiled at him, her eyes soft as she gazed at him lovingly, "No, you're adorable!"

He closed his eyes and muttered, "Great, now I'm an adorable pathetic sweet dick. Just great."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the doctor walked in to Elena's room and checked her medical charts. He silently studied the charts and pursed his lips. "Doctor, is there anything wrong?" Elena asked worriedly. "No, that's the problem! I can't find anything wrong with you! This is not supposed to be happening. You are <em>completely<em> healed. You took a few days to recover when others usually take three to six months, and even then, they still have scars! You, my dear, are nothing short of a medical marvel! You've had all of us at this hospital completely stumped, and that is so discouraging." He looked so crestfallen that Elena had to fight the urge to laugh.

"So, does that mean she can be discharged?" Damon enquired. "Yes, yes, I'll sign the release papers and get the pharmacist to prepare your prescription. Though, you don't seem to need any medication at all!" he sighed and shook his head as he left the room.

"Alrighty, little girl. You should get changed and freshened up, while I go take care of the hospital stuff. Here, I'll help you…upsy daisy!" he said as he helped lift her up from the bed and set her down on the floor. "Feeling okay? Can you stand?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sore from being on the bed for too long. Go, I'll be fine," she waved him away and slowly walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then combed her hair, and changed to a fresh set of clothes. Jeremy had gone into her motel room and collected her things to bring to the hospital. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she gave a start when she saw a figure sitting on her bed, his back towards her.

She slowly walked towards the bed and sighed with relief. "Elijah, hey," she smiled at him.

"Hello, Layna. I'm glad to see you up and about," he smiled back, and seemed amused about something. "I see you were reunited with your little friend there," he gestured to her teddy bear. "Oh, yes, Damon brought Mr. Cuddles from home for me," she said, reaching out to stroke the bear lovingly.

"Mr. Cuddles?" he repeated, the corners of his mouth curving upward in a grin. "Yes, Cuddles Worthington the Third is his full name," she said with a laugh.

"That's so…..adorable," he finally admitted, a sloppy grin on his face. She blushed. "Elijah, I wanted to thank you for what you did. Damon told me….what happened, that you saved my life – twice."

"I must say I'm surprised he didn't claim some credit for your survival. I heard he was instrumental in causing your quick recovery from unconsciousness, something to do with threats about Katherine and shoes? The nurses and doctors here gossip a lot," he observed.

"Yes, well, waking from coma was one thing. You killed that vampire for me, and fed me your blood. You didn't have to do that, so thank you," she said sincerely. He stood up and walked over to her, gazing into her eyes. "You're welcome," he said quietly and hesitated, before asking her, "Layna, I have to ask you, are you happy with him?" his eyes searched hers, as if trying to read her mind.

She nodded, "Yes, I am." He looked disappointed for a second before he blinked, "Then I am happy for you, truly I am," he said before he gave her a sad smile.

"Elena, Doc said you're hereby discha-," Damon broke off when he saw her and Elijah standing so close together. "Well, if it isn't the hero, E-li-jah," he pronounced his name one syllable at a time, "coming to win the hand of the fair maiden."

"Actually Da-mon, I came to bid farewell to you both," Elijah informed. "Wait, you're leaving?" Damon's voiced out enthusiastically, the smile on his face so wide. Upon seeing Elena's exasperated expression, he cleared his throat and rearranged his facial expression to a more subdued look, "I mean, awww, you're leaving _already_? That's a bummer," he said, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

Elijah chuckled and said, "Yes, I told Elena that I would accompany her until she's better off without me, and since you are here, I shall take my leave. My presence is required elsewhere. I still have to find a way to rid this world of the nuisance that is my brother, Klaus, and I have a lead in the north that might do just that. Damon, I trust that you will protect her with your life?" he stared hard at the other vampire who nodded solemnly.

"Then, I bid you both good luck and goodbye." He turned to look at Elena and bent down to kiss her forehead briefly in a brotherly gesture. "Be safe, Layna," he whispered and then he turned to walk towards the door. Just as he reached the door, he heard a groan and then he was grabbed from behind and engulfed in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry, I was being a dick again. Will you _ever_ forgive me?" a masculine voice asked from behind him. Shock prevented him from moving for a split second, and then he was released from an unwanted embrace, "Err yes, Damon. But if you _ever_ hug me again, I will not hesitate to rip your heart out from your chest and deprive dear Layna from your company forever," he warned before speeding out the door.

"Damon! What the hell?" Elena gasped and shook her head.

"Relax, I think he secretly liked it! Come on, let's get out of here," he said happily as he carried her bags out of the hospital room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes, I just feel like some silliness, you know? You can't always have the serious stuff, with the emotions, and the angst. So this chapter we have Elena fully recovered and Elijah bidding adieu to our lovebirds. Also, some DamonJeremy bonding, and a happy ever after reunion for Mr. Cuddles Worthington the Third. Next up: Las Vegas, baby!**

**Like it, love it, hate it, just review it! Thanks so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, thanks for your reviews and story alerts again. I really appreciate all your efforts to give your feedback. Just my little two cents: The reason I wrote Damon to be so silly/cheeky was because he was so darn happy to finally get Elena all to himself. No brother in sight, no immediate danger, AND she's alive! So he can't help it but be on an emotional high, hence the awkward hug-athon. See if you'll like this chapter….warning: smut ahead!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Let Me Blow Your Mind<strong>

"Please be careful, Jeremy. And don't forget to drink vervain everyday. And don't forget to call - I'll text you my new number when I get there. Oh, and don't take off your ring. And-" Elena was hugging Jeremy tightly in her arms for the past minute and a half, refusing to let go until Damon physically detached her body from him. "Okay, okay, he got all that the first hundred times you told him already. And seriously, you gotta let the kid breathe, I swear he's turning blue!" Damon told her.

"But Jeremy-" she started to say but was interrupted by Damon again, "-will be here in Denver living his life, like _you_ wanted, while you're off travelling the world with me. Stop worrying, geez!" he rolled his eyes at her. "Go on, get in the car, I'll join you shortly," he turned her towards the car and gave her a little push. She glared at him and pouted but obediently walked to the car to wait for him.

"So, Jer, if anybody asks, Elena and I are travelling across Europe for a few months, and then we'll head back to Mystic Falls, okay?" Damon asked. "Yeah, I got it, grandpa! Can't believe you guys won't even tell me where you are really going. I know, the less I know the safer it is for me, yadda yadda yadda…" Jeremy grumbled.

"Well, that _is_ the truth, or at least the Europe part. Then, maybe we'll go to Asia or the North Pole, or something cool like that, who knows. So, my laundry all done?" Damon asked as he rubbed his hands together, eager to get going. Jeremy sighed and threw the bag of clean clothes to him, "There! All done. Will there be anything else, Master?" he said sarcastically.

"No, but I _really_ like being called Master. Wonder if I can get your sister to call me that too?" Damon grinned, wriggling his brows. "Ughh, whatever dude!" Jeremy said with disgust then slammed the door in Damon's face.

"Wow, the Gilberts' have NO sense of humor," he muttered under his breath as he walked to his car.

* * *

><p>"I'm never going to see my brother again, am I? I <em>hated<em> lying to him," Elena sighed when Damon pulled out of the curb.

'Never say never, Elena. Chin up! You and I are going to have _so_ much fun on our roadtrip. I'll even let you drive," he said in a tone that suggested he was doing her a _huge_ favor. "I can't believe I let you talk me into selling my car. I happen to love my car, there were a lot of sentimental values to it, and memories," she said.

"Yeah, memories of E-li-jah," he grimaced, "and what sentimental values? You only owned the car for _seven _days, five of which you spent in a coma."

"Yeah, but it symbolized the end of my old life and the start of a new one. That car was a new beginning, a fresh start. You _made_ me sell off my new beginning!" she argued back.

"Oh _unclench_, will you? I'll buy you a new one once we get to Vegas. And speaking of fresh start, do I have to call you 'Layna Sommers' now? Is that the name you're going by now?" he enquired.

"Yes it is, so no more referring to me as Elena now. I want to be incognito. What about you? You still gonna be Damon Salvatore?" she asked.

"The one and only! Unless, you want to refer to me as 'Master'? I can pull off a Master, right?" he asked as he checked himself out on the rearview mirror. Elena pretended to think for a moment, "No, but you can pull off a 'Dick' or 'Fluffy' or ahhhhhhhh…stop, stop…." she screamed out and giggled as Damon reached out to tickle her sides. "Come here, you," he reached out his right arm to pull her close to him, his arm around her neck and pressed his lips on her forehead. She sighed happily and wrapped her right arm around him as she settled her head against his neck.

"Mmmmm, this is nice. We haven't had a chance to be alone since…everything happened. You know, the week that we spent ignoring each other after our fight in my room, was the hardest thing I _eve_r had to do. I missed you so much. I missed talking to you, I missed you being sarcastic, I even missed that eye thing that you do. But you were right. You were absolutely right to quit me. I was selfish, I took you for granted. I _am_ like Katherine. And I'm so lucky you're here with me now."

"Hey, I thought we said no digging up the past? That's all over now. New beginnings, remember? But, for what it's worth, I never really quit you, you know that right? And you are_ so_ not like Katherine, at all! We were both angry that night, and we both said some things we didn't mean. Let's leave it at that. We're together now, right?" he looked at her and softly kissed her lips.

"I guess I'm just so _absurdly_ happy right now, I can't even handle it. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, like _this_, us, is too good to be true. I worry that things may not be as simple as it seems," she said.

"But it _hasn't_ been simple, far from it! It took me three years to finally get to be with you. We've been through a lot - numerous deaths, losing families and friends, vampires, werewolf bites, the Originals, even you dying, and you thought that was _simple_?" he gazed at her incredulously.

"You're right. We deserve to be happy after all that. So, it's you and me, huh? I'm ok with that," she smiled up at him and kissed him again and again, causing the car to swerve to the right a little.

* * *

><p><strong>(Twelve hours later)<strong>

"Look Damon, there's the Eiffel Tower!" Elena gestured towards the window excitedly. "Can you see it? Look!" she said as tugged on his leather jacket.

"Hey, hey, chill, chill, watch the jacket!" he warned as he slapped her hands away. "Jeez, woman, what's the big deal? The one in Paris is a _whole_ lot bigger," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, excuuuuuse me if I haven't seen either one. You're such a buzzkill, you know that?" she huffed and folded her arms, sulking.

"Alright, alright. You want enthusiasm? We're in Las Vegas, baby, woohoo!" he yelled out the window as he fist bumped the air. "Vivaaaaa Las Vegas, Vivaaaaa, Vivaaaaa Las Vegas," he sang at the top of his lungs, "well, thank you very much," he imitated the King of Rock in a very heavy accent, much to the embarrassment of Elena who tried to slide down lower on her seat to avoid being seen.

"Shhhh, Damon! We are going to_ live_ here now, what if people _hear_ you?" she whispered angrily. "What? This is Vegas, baby! Nobody cares! Besides, I sound awesome!" he declared smugly.

"That's it!" she gasped, "I know what will kill Klaus!"

"What?" he asked suspiciously, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "You, singing that song, in _exactly_ the same tone," she giggled.

He glared at her and pouted, "You know, sometimes, the words you say…they hurt," he sniffed.

"They do? Did I hurt your feelings, Damon?" she asked with mock sympathy. He nodded and stuck his lower lip out. "Aww, how can I make it up to you?" she asked as she slid over the seat and snuggled next to him. A slow grin appeared on his face. He pointed a finger to her, then pointed towards his crotch, and then he did his eye thing.

"Eww, Damon!" she laughed and attempted to slide back over towards the window, only to be pulled back over by him. "Kidding! You wanna make it up to me? Tell me you love me," he said, his expression serious.

She smiled at him sweetly, "I love you, Damon," she said sincerely as he beamed at her, "_in spite_ of your singing…..aaaahhhhhhhh, ha ha ha…okay, uncle! Uncle!" she surrendered when he mercilessly tickled her again.

* * *

><p>After a little bit of sightseeing, he drove a little further away from town and pulled up to an apartment complex. "Okay, little girl, home sweet home! Come on!" Damon announced gaily as he indicated to her to leave the car. She gaped at him in shock and slowly got out of the car as he took their bags from the boot. She took his unoccupied hand and followed him into the building. She studied the posh lobby with the double volume ceilings with awe. She had never seen anything so grand in her life. They wordlessly stepped in the elevator and waited for the cabin to go up. The walls of the elevator were made of glass, so Elena gasped out loud as it swiftly made its vertical climb. "Wow," she whispered in reverence as she took in the view of the entire Las Vegas strip, the bright lights flickering like diamonds in the night.<p>

"I take it you approve," he said and smiled at her expression. "Just…..wow!" she exclaimed, unable to think of another word to describe what she was feeling. The elevator slowed to a smooth stop on the twenty-eighth floor, and the glass doors opened to reveal a massive foyer. The walls were made of granite with a large floor-to-ceiling height glass window right at the very end, and in the middle of it all is a water feature made of stone and marble. Damon led her to a set of timber double doors and inserted a key card in the access panel beside it. Then, he keyed in a six digit code on a numeric pad and the doors swung open.

He put down the bags at the entrance and proceeded to swing her up in his arms and carried her bridal style through the doors. "Micasa, Sucasa, Layna," he announced as he took in her reaction. She was looking around the spacious grey-and-white themed living room with her mouth hanging open. "So, what do you think?" he asked, already knowing that she loved it.

"Wow," she breathed out again. "Okay, for a high school student, your vocabulary is extremely limited," he teased as he set her down on the grey sofa. She looked unsure for a second, and then asked, "Can I-?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, go look around, I know you are dying to." She squealed excitedly and ran around the apartment, exclaiming in wonder everytime she saw something. "Woah, the kitchen is _huge_! The fridge is the size of my wardrobe! Oh, the fireplace looks so cool! Hey, check out this swing! Oh my God, I love the chandelier!" he chuckled at her excitement as she ran to the master bedroom. "Oh my God, the bed is _TWICE_ the size of my bed! Ah, you have a _Jacuzz_i? _And_, a sauna? Damon, you _have_ to check out the view from the bedroom, it's amazing! Seriously? You have a garden on your balcony? Hey, can we get a dog? Where does this go…WHAT THE? You have a walk-in wardrobe? It's even bigger than my bedroom! Damon, you don't seriously own this place, do you?" she asked as she poked her head out of the bedroom to look at him.

He nodded and sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid so. Didn't I tell you that I lived in Vegas for three years?"

Her eyes widened, "No! You did _not _mention that tasty little detail! So, we're gonna live _here_? Seriously?"

"Yes," he said slowly, "but not for long. I got us another house, or rather I got _you_ another house," he said as he grinned cheekily.

"Get out! You didn't!" she gasped as she jumped on the sofa beside him. He nodded.

"Why can't we live here? We don't need another house; this is _more_ than I dreamed of!" she said.

"Well, yeah, this place is nice and all, but it's more like a bachelor pad. It's all steel, glass, stone, aluminum, you know, very cold and impersonal. I imagined we'd live somewhere homier, like a house with a big back yard, a vegetable garden, a garage, timber cabinets, an attic, an antique white dresser, a simple fireplace in the living room where we can curl up in a comfy couch, and a giant golden retriever sleeping on a rug," he smiled as he wrapped her in his arms. "We can organize a barbecue and invite the neighbors, or have a pool party for the kids we'd adopt. Oh yeah we have to have a well-stocked bar in case Ric drops by. And don't forget the little detached apartment over the garage where Jeremy will grow old in."

"You-you think about stuff like that? About our future together?" she stared at him in amazement.

"Well, duh. I've had the last three years to think about it. I don't just want you, I want to build a _life_ with you. _Including_ the annoying little brother of yours who will refuse to move out," he rolled his eyes yet again.

"Well, it sounds….perfect. It's _exactly_ what I want. _You_, are what I want," she said softly as she leaned in and gave him the sweetest kiss ever. He deepened the kiss and pulled her on top of him but she resisted. "Damon, I need a shower!" she said as she pushed herself off of him. "That is the BEST idea you've had all day," he grinned wickedly as he started to unbutton his shirt and approached her menacingly.

"Alone!" she giggled and ran to grab her backpack and into the master bathroom, locking the door behind her. He groaned and closed his eyes, "The little tease! What does a vampire have to do to get laid around here?" he muttered. He grabbed his own luggage and proceeded into the common bathroom reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Elena emerged barefoot from the bedroom in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, fresh from her relaxing shower and blow-dried hair. She tiptoed to the kitchen to find Damon in his favorite black t-shirt and low-slung grey sweat pants. He was serving some food out on plates and laying them on the long kitchen island.<p>

"Hey, you look delicious," he said when he caught sight of her, "I thought you might be hungry. It's nothing fancy, just some Chinese take-out. I need to get my fridge stocked if we're cooking. Come, sit!" he pointed to the bar stool opposite his own.

"I'm starving! Thanks for this, it smells great," she said as she climbed on the seat. They ate in companionable silence until her bracelet caught his eye. "Hey, where'd you get that little trinket? How come I've never seen you wear it before?"

"What, this? It's just something I had lying around and never got to wear," she deflected, not wanting to bring up Elijah again if it's not necessary. "Huh," he frowned and wondered why she seemed uncomfortable to talk about it. _It's not important_, he thought, distracted by her lack of clothes anyway. He loved seeing her like this, relaxed, casual, without any make-up on, just her natural beauty and glowing skin. He made a decision as soon as he saw her in that alluring pjs.

As they finished dinner, she stood up, intending to clear the dishes. His hands shot out to stop her, "Leave them, someone will take care of those in the morning," he said firmly, leading her away from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"But, it's just a few plates, I can clear a few-" she broke off when his mouth swooped down to claim hers, closing the subject. His hands reached up to cup her cheeks and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She clung to his hands for support as her knees weakened, and then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He set her down on the floor a foot from the bed, sliding her slowly down his length until her feet landed on the soft carpeted floor. She pressed herself against him, her arms around his neck, giving herself up to the sweet torment of his mouth. She moaned as he slipped his tongue in between her lips and teased hers, encouraging her to open her mouth further. She did.

The kiss then exploded, as they explored each other's mouth, him moving forward, forcing her to back into the edge of the bed and lose her balance. She fell onto the soft mattress, pulling him on top of her. He continued his assault on her mouth until they ran out of breath, and he dragged his mouth from hers to suck on her sensitive earlobe, "I want you," he whispered, then he kissed his way down to her neck and shoulders, nibbling her skin as he went.

A shiver went up her spine and she arched her head back to give him easier access. His hands now made their way down her neck, following the path of his mouth, down her shoulders and arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, her scent swirling all around him, making him even harder. His tongue darted out to lick the side of her neck, wetting the skin. His right hand reached for the strap of her tank top and bra, and pulled it roughly aside, baring her shoulders and the top of her breast. He slowly licked his way down her shoulders and sucked the fleshy part of her left breast, making her writhe and moan. His fingers worked their way in the bra cup and crept nearer and nearer to her nipple, and suddenly she let out a loud moan as his fingers flicked the hard bud.

His knees nudged her legs apart as he pressed his raging hard-on to her centre, making her aware of the effect she had on him. He raised his upper body from her and with both hands, ripped her tank top in half, exposing her bra-clad chest. She gasped out when she realized that she's one more step from being topless and blushed to the roots of her hair when she thought about him seeing her like that for the first time. "Damon, I'm-I'm nervous. Can we-can we slow down?" she whispered, her eyes avoiding his.

"Sweetheart, don't. I'm nervous too, but I've waited so long to make you mine, please don't ask me to wait any longer. I need you, Elena. All of you," he told her as his eyes darkened with desire. "I'm-I'm not saying stop, it's just that we never…..I mean you and I, we haven't….I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm a little shy," she admitted. He sighed and rolled off her, "Tell you what, how about I give you a peek at the good stuff?" his eyes sliding down at his swollen member in his pants, "or, I know! I'll give you a striptease," he said as he hurried over to the cd player, inserted a disc and pressed the play button on the remote.

The starting notes of the song "Let Me Blow Your Mind" by Eve played through the built-in speakers. He made his way back to the bed, standing over her and started gyrating his hips sexily. "Damon, what are you doing?" she asked as she giggled at his silliness. "I'm humiliating myself, so that you can feel comfortable," he smirked and proceeded to slowly pull his shirt over his head and threw it on her, which she caught while giggling hysterically.

He thrusted his hips obscenely at her and sang along to the words:

'And if I had to give you more, It's only been a year  
>Now I got my foot through the door, And I aint goin nowhere<br>It took awhile to get me in, And I'm gonna take my time  
>Don't fight that good shit in your ear, Now let me blow ya mind'<p>

By the time the chorus ended, he had removed his pants and only had on his boxers. His left hand caressed his thigh and he had the index finger of his right hand in his mouth while he gave her a come-hither look. He leaned down to straddle her legs as he gave her a lap dance while gyrating his hips, his bulge straining against his boxers, making her eyes glaze with desire. Still half laughing, she feasted her eyes on his smooth chest, the muscles rippling as he continued to dance. Her eyes drifted down to his flat abdomen, the vee shape disappearing into the boxers. Her mouth went dry as she felt her wetness flow out of her, soaking her panties.

His eyes immediately met hers as he smelled her arousal, and all thoughts of nervousness flew out the window as she grabbed his face down to hers, kissing him hungrily. Her hands caressed him everywhere, his broad shoulders, his lower back, her right hand delving under his boxers to grab his buttocks. He groaned and rolled them over so that she was on top, straddling him, and he quickly unsnapped her bra and threw it across the room. He ran his palms across the sides of her breasts, pressing them together to create a deep cleavage, and he buried his face in between her breasts, licking up and down the sides. Her nipples hardened further as he took an entire nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, making her scream out in pleasure and pain.

She buried her fingers in his hair, pressing his head closer to her aching breasts, never experiencing such wonderful feelings before. "Please Damon, I need you," she pleaded, her body screaming for release.

He sat up, hugging her waist briefly as he turned them around again, with her lying on her back. He pushed his boxers down his legs and kicked it off, providing her with an unobstructed view of him, in all his glory. Her mouth dropped open at the sight. She had seen him naked before, when she dropped by his room at the boarding house, and he had surprised her after his shower by greeting her without bothering to put any clothes on, but he wasn't aroused then. He was _very_ aroused now. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, feeling excited but terrified. By now, he had also removed her wet shorts and panties, tearing them away from her, her intoxicating scent wash over him on waves.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I can't….wait," he groaned out as his index finger reached out to stroke her nether lips, finding her wet and slippery. She gasped as she felt the soft touch on her heated core, and the next moment he positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned down to claim her lips as he slid inside fully, letting her tightness and warmth surround him. She felt amazing around him, as if they were tailor-made for each other. It felt so right and natural, the way her inner muscles gripped and fitted around him snugly. They both moaned out loud as he withdrew and entered her again, this time going even deeper if it was possible. Her thighs started to shake as her inner muscles contracted, squeezing him mercilessly, almost pushing him over the edge. He held still as she came all around him, not daring to move a muscle until she recovered. He was so close to following her over, barely hanging on by a thread, but he needed to last a bit longer. He pulled away from her mouth, allowing her to breathe properly as her chest heaved from the exertion.

He was on his knees in front of her, hooking her long legs around his shoulders, and pulling her hips closer to his. With a grunt, he thrust into her again and again, hearing her scream out his name, pulling out all the way and quickly plunging himself in her again, refusing to let up until she exploded once more, this time with her whole body quivering, her back arched off the bed and her mouth open in a silent scream. He allowed his finger to locate her sensitive bud at the apex of her thighs as he pushed into her one last time, her whole body lurched as her orgasm continued in endless waves, milking him as he finally allowed his own release deep inside her. Sated, he collapsed against her and he twisted them around until they were lying on their sides, her body still shuddering from aftershocks. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck as he whispered softly to her "I love you". She sighed deeply and mumbled as she drifted off to sleep in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>(2017 miles away, in Michigan)<strong>

He gripped the glass in his hand so tightly that it shattered, as he felt the waves of intense pleasure wash over him. For the last fifteen minutes, his emotions were all over the place; one second he was aroused, the next he felt like bursting out in laughter, and then all of a sudden, back to arousal and finally, a deep sense of euphoria.

The sound of footsteps approached him, and then a voice, "I warned you of this happening, but you insisted to do the spell anyway. It will only get stronger as time goes by. Soon, it will overcome your own feelings. You'll only have yourself to blame," she said sternly.

"I told you I had to. It's the only way I'll know for sure. Witch, you should pack, tomorrow we'll leave for Mystic Falls. Remember the plan," he reminded.

"I remember. Why do you want to help them anyway?"

"Because otherwise, she'll die."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Long chapter, check. Humor, check. Smut, double check. Mystery, check. So who do you think is the mystery guy? Care to make a wild guess what they're referring to? I made it quite obvious…..although I don't think you'll ever guess who the witch is. <strong>

**I tried to write the smut without excessive language in it. And less errr..sound effects. Oh if you want, you can play the song "Let Me Blow Your Mind" by Eve on youtube while you read the part about Damon's striptease, I promise you, it will enhance the reading experience. Let me know if you did that, though. Hope you liked it.**

**Like it, love it, hate it, just review it! Muchos Gracias!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to the regular reviewers and new story alerts. I'm beginning to think that you guys actually prefer the chapters without smut *wink*. I tend to get a higher review rate from a non-smut chapter ESPECIALLY if Mr. Cuddles is in it. Ha ha. Oh well, the story must go on. And here it goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Plans of Destruction<strong>

Elena slowly resurfaced from her deep slumber feeling sore all over her body. She felt as if she ran a marathon the previous day, her muscles were aching _that_ much. As her mind became alert again, she found herself draped on top of a hard chest with warm muscled arms surrounding her shoulders and lower back. She forced an eye open to find a pair of crystal clear blue eyes staring back at her.

Seeing that she was awake, Damon's face split into a grin and he tightened his arms around her. He had been awake for the past one hour, wondering if he had been dreaming again like the one he had back in Mystic Falls when he fell asleep on her bed. Waking up next to her had been surreal, especially after the night they had before. So, he was grateful to have the hour just gazing on her lovely sleeping form, taking his time to scrutinize her every feature. He just felt ridiculously happy now, something he never expected to feel a hundred and seventy years ago. For once, it was a blessing being a vampire, otherwise, he would never have met Elena. _His_ Elena.

Elena stretched luxuriously and then snuggled closer to him, unwilling to let him go. She had never felt so safe before, and knowing that there was no impending doom coming their way was an added bonus. She tilted her head up and pulled his face down for a kiss. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Yes, indeed it is," he agreed. "So how do you feel?"

"Mmm, like a million bucks," she said. "What about you?"

"Me? I can't complain. It's not every day that my dreams come true," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "However, in _some_ cases, reality is much, much, much better than dreams," he smirked as he flipped them around so that she was lying flat on the bed and he leaned in to kiss her while pulling the covers off her body. She moaned as he slid down her body, kissing her as he went, his lips capturing a pink nipple, quickly causing it to harden. Then, he made his way down to her belly button and swirled his tongue inside it, making her buck her hips.

"Damon..." she let out a sigh as she felt his wet tongue slid down her abdomen as his hands pushed her thighs apart, exposing her fully to him. Her eyes drifted close as his warm breath blew on her sensitive core, making her shiver in response.

Just then, the shrill ringing of his phone interrupted them. Damon groaned and hurried across the room to retrieve the offending device. "I swear this man exists just to make my life miserable!" he grumbled as he saw the name that appeared on the screen. He pressed the green button.

"It better be life and death, or else you just bought a one way ticket to hell," he threatened by way of greeting. "Damon? What's wrong? Did you find Elena?" Ric asked anxiously.

"As a matter of fact I have. Thanks for the concern, buh bye," Damon said impatiently. "Wait, you _found_ her? Where? When? Is she okay? Why didn't you call me?" Ric asked, firing questions rapidly.

Damon sighed as he made his way back on the bed, shaking his head at Elena who was looking at him curiously. "I meant to call, but I got...distracted. There were some complications, it's too much info to go into right now."

"So, she's fine? Are you on the way back right now?"

"Yeah, about that...here, talk to Elena," he said and passed the phone to Elena who shook her head in a panic, thinking that it was Stefan. "It's Ric, he's worried," Damon whispered as he insisted that she take the phone. She held it up to her ear and said, "Ric? Hey!" she greeted, not knowing what else to say.

"Elena, thank God! What happened to you? Where are you guys? When are you coming back?" he asked, relief evident in his voice. She hesitated, not wanting to lie, but didn't know what to say. "Umm, I was travelling to Denver to see Jer, and I got into an accident and had to stay in the hospital for a week. Damon found me and...we're now...together," she said simply, but wildly gesturing to Damon to help her come up with a better explanation. He just shrugged and grinned evilly, enjoying watching her grasping at straws.

"Wait a minute, you were at the hospital for a week? That sounds serious, are you okay now?" Ric's voice now filled with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine now...ummmm...yeah..." she trailed off as Damon started to take advantage of her distraction to continue where he left off earlier. He settled himself faced down near her thighs, chuckling as she clamped her thighs together to avoid his wandering hands. He wiggled his brows at her and proceeded to part her legs and settled himself in between her spread thighs. He ran his middle finger up and down the slit a few times, as she bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"Elena? You still there?" Damon could hear Ric's voice asking. "Answer him, Elena," he instructed her as she glared at him and tried to concentrate on the phone. "Yes, Ric, I'm here. It wasn't that serious, it was just for observation, oh God..." her body suddenly jerked when he pushed his finger inside her while his tongue flicked repeatedly across her swollen clit. She pressed her palm to her mouth to muffle her screams as she shuddered and writhed beneath him.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing? Is Damon there?" Ric asked suspiciously. "Yesss...yess...Damon will...ohh...drive you insane..." she breathed out, not even bothering to pay attention at all at this point. Damon let out a deep chuckle as he listened to that completely random statement. The vibrations from his chuckle travelled through her body, coupled with his insistent tongue and the speed of his thrusting fingers, causing her to let out a shriek as her whole body convulsed. She dropped the phone on the bed as her hands reached out to grab hold of his messy hair, pressing his mouth against her as she rode out her orgasm. Damon took the phone from the bed and held it to his ear, "Ric, we'll have to call you back, we're 'otherwise occupied' right now. Later!" he said as he hung up and threw the phone on the bed. Free from further distractions, he returned his attention on her dripping core and occupied himself for the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in Mystic Falls)<strong>

Ric stared at his phone in disgust as Damon hung up on him. He wished he could pour acid on his brain to make him forget the entire phone call. _Well, at least she's safe and sound_, he thought. He shook his head to clear it and made his way to the liquor cabinet at seven in the morning. _Well, it's still night __somewhere__ in the world._ He typed a message to Stefan, informing him that Elena had been found and was safe. And also, to NOT call Damon until at least two hours later. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed with a reply from Stefan:

_OK. Am on my way back to Mystic Falls. Arriving tonight. S_

* * *

><p><strong>(Later in the afternoon)<strong>

Bonnie heard a knock on her door and she walked over to answer it. The door swung open to reveal a person she never expected to see again.

"Lucy?" she asked in disbelief. "Hey, cousin. Surprised to see me?" Lucy Bennett asked as she smiled at her.

"Well, yeah. I haven't seen you since -"

"- Since the Masquerade Ball, right," Lucy interrupted. "Well, I heard about your mom and came to see if you needed help."

"Oh, ummm, I'm handling it. I have a friend, Caroline, and she's been helping me, so I think we're fine," Bonnie said, unsure of how to respond.

"Good. New born vampires can be tricky. But if you're sure you've got it under control, then that's good," Lucy said, "So, I heard about the Originals. You and Abby were working on a spell before the...incident?"

Bonnie frowned, "Yeah, but how did you know about that?"

"I try to keep track of witch activities in Mystic Falls. I mean, you _are_ family, and I guess I wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"Oh. Well, have a seat. We can...talk, if you want," Bonnie offered.

"Sure, thanks. Where's Abby?" she asked as she sat down on the couch, looking around for Bonnie's mom.

"Oh, she's with Caroline. She's teaching her how to hunt – for animals," Bonnie clarified, worried that Lucy might think her mom was dangerous and a threat.

"Is she? And how is she handling that? Is she able to resist human blood?"

"She's struggling, but so did Caroline at first. She just need more time, that's all. She'll get over it soon enough," Bonnie said. "Can I ask you something, Lucy? Do you know a spell that can avoid a conversation being heard by a vampire by burning sage?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Yes, but that's a higher level spell. Why do you ask?"

"Because I need you to show me how. And also, if we're going to talk about the Originals, then we need to keep this strictly between us, without any risk of eavesdroppers. So, will you?" Bonnie asked as she handed a stalk of sage. Lucy nodded.

"Okay, _now_ we can speak freely," Lucy said as she held the burning sage.

"So, what do you know about the Originals? And the spell?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I know that the Originals are reunited. The latest spell you and Abby cast released Esther from the locked coffin. I know what Esther asked you and Abby to do, which is to channel the entire Bennett line of witches' powers to reverse the spell she cast on her children. Esther needed two_ living_ Bennett witches to channel enough power for the spell to work. And now that Abby is a vampire, she's now short of one Bennett. And that's my cue to enter," Lucy explained.

"Wait, you are _volunteering_ to help? But I thought that she needed two _generations_ of Bennett witches. We're cousins, so that makes us in the same generation," Bonnie asked, confused.

"Yes, but I'm still a Bennett, and my powers are a lot stronger than Abby or even Sheila's. Bonnie, if you and I combined our powers, and we channel our entire line of ancestors, there's no doubt in my mind that the spell would work. That's part of the reason why I came here, to help you. We need to do this if we want to ever destroy the Originals once and for all."

"So, you think that the spell will actually be able to kill all the Original vampires?" Bonnie frowned.

Lucy shook her head. "I didn't say that. The spell basically reverses the vampire curse, meaning it makes them all human again. And, being human means-"

"- that Klaus can be killed." Bonnie gasped out. "But he's a hybrid. He'll still be a werewolf even if we remove the vamp out of him."

"Yes, but werewolves can be killed. They have a lot more weaknesses than a hybrid does." Lucy explained.

"Okay, so how are we going to do it? I don't know where Esther is. We need to find her in order to complete the spell."

"Leave that to me. I know someone who can lead me to Esther. I'll let you know when I find out more information. Just be careful, Bonnie. If _any_ of the Originals get wind of this, you and I will not survive to see the spell through. Trust _no_ one, okay?" she warned.

Bonnie nodded. After Lucy left, she sank back down on the couch, her forehead wrinkled in deep thought.

* * *

><p>"She's in," Lucy announced to the lone figure standing facing the window of the hotel room.<p>

"Good. Now all we need is to find Mother, and my siblings and I will be human again," Elijah said.

"I don't understand. I know you want to save Elena by killing Klaus, but why would you want to sacrifice your immortality?" Lucy enquired.

"I have lived a long and unnatural life. When you've lived as long as me, you'll realise that life doesn't have any meaning unless there's an expiration date. Every emotion, every experience, every memory becomes treasured and meaningful because you won't know which is to be your last. You'll learn to appreciate it all better. Immortality is overrated, especially if you don't have anything to live for. Without love, you are merely existing, and that kind of existence is a sad one. I would much rather have a shorter life, but one that has passion and love in it," he said almost dreamily, as if he's thinking out loud to himself. "Love, it's stronger than death. And I do _not_ fear death."

* * *

><p>After many hours on the road, Stefan finally reached the Boarding house he shared with his brother, Damon. As he walked in his room after a quick shower, he caught sight of the blond vampire lounging on his bed.<p>

"Rebekah. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm bored. I've missed you, where have you been?" she pouted, getting off the bed and walking towards him.

"Around. What do you want?" Stefan asked directly, as she circled him.

"Oh, I want a lot of things, Stefan. One of them is you," she told him as she leaned in close to him, her hand reaching out to stroke his chest.

"Well, you can't have me. So get out," he bit out.

"Your hospitality needs a little work, Stefan. I thought you were a gentleman. Besides, I'm not leaving until I have what I came for. Information," she said as she teasingly breathed in his ear.

"Well, as you can see, I just returned. I don't have _any_ information that you might want," he told her while moving away from her.

"How do you know? I haven't asked you yet. I want to know where Damon is. Is he with the doppelganger? I haven't seen them both for over a week," she said.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"You know Stefan, I can _always_ tell when you're lying. Why would you lie?" she pressed as she sped to stand in front of him.

"I'm _not_ lying. I do not know where they are."

"Fine," she looked directly in his eyes and compelled him, "but I want you to tell me everything you know about them since they disappeared."

"Elena left Mystic Falls to start a new life. Damon went searching for her. He was headed west to see if she went to find Jeremy in Denver. Ric told me that he had found her and were together. That's all I know," Stefan said, unable to resist the compulsion.

"That bitch! She's _always_ stealing my men. What is it with her that got all the guys in Mystic Falls panting after her like a bitch in heat anyway? What does _she_ have that I don't? She's got you, Damon and Matt lusting after her. And I suspect my brother Elijah too!" she burst out angrily.

"For one thing, she's not a selfish spoilt bitch who only uses people as she saw fit. She's a good person who deserves to be happy and loved. You don't hold a candle to her, and you're just envious of her because you can never _be_ like her."

"Envious, am I? She stole you from me, Stefan. We were in love once and I wanted to give up everything to be with you, even my brother Klaus. Now, she's stolen Damon too. Why can't you see that she's been playing you two?" she said.

"_Please_, Rebekah. We were _never_ in love. I have never been in love until Elena. It's my own fault that I left her alone while I was off with Klaus. I pushed her away, so I can't blame her for falling in love with Damon. And what do you mean she stole Damon from you too? He was _never_ yours to begin with," Stefan pointed out.

"Yes, he was! We were together the night of the ball. We spent an entire night together, and it was glorious. You can't fake that kind of passion if you don't have feelings for the other person. She only wanted Damon after she saw us together. She came over here when I was about to leave in the morning. She knew that she was losing him to me, and that's _why_ she left. And Damon ran after her like a stupid puppy, like she knew he would. She never bothered with him before, why _now_? Because _she's_ the spoilt bitch, wanting what she can't have. But I will take back what's mine, and she will _pay_ for messing with me. You just wait and see," she bit out and stomped her way out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that was exhausting. 3 storylines going simultaneously, hoping that it contributes to the plot. I think we made some progress here. We know that Rebekah is going after Elena and Damon, and that woman leaves a major path of destruction in her wake. We also know that Lucy and Elijah (<span>tukct81<span> – you get MAJOR points for guessing correctly) are working together with Bonnie to complete the spell that would eventually lead to Klaus' destruction. We already know that Ric will turn to alcohol no matter _what_ the situation is. And finally, we know that Damon is very, very skilled at multi-tasking. **

**Like it, love it, hate it, just review it! Pretty please with cherry on top!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, thanks to the regular reviewers and new story alerts. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's basically SMUT all the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: To tease and be teased<strong>

* * *

><p><em>March 8th : Dear Leather-bound-journal,<em>

_Well, obviously I can't address this journal entry to Elena, she's here with me. *rolls yes* If I wanted to talk to her, I'd just turn to her and speak, not write it down, duh! _

_Okay, let me first apologise for not writing to you recently. Well, for one thing, I'm insanely happy right now because I finally got the girl all to myself. I didn't even have to force her or anything, she's here on her own accord. Go me! _

_We're in Vegas, baby! It's been a week since we got here, and there's nothing much to write about since we don't do anything other than...let's keep this PG-13, shall we? No? You really want to know? Ok, you asked for it. _

_We totally did the nasty! We've done basically everything you'd expect from a hot vampire who has more than a hundred and sixty years of sexual experience and an equally hot horny teenager. Okay, maybe not EVERYTHING, we haven't done some things or any anal sex because that's where people do Number Two, come on! But everything else? Ohhh yeah! Is that specific enough for you? No? Well, then you should get the dirt from Mr. Cuddles, that bear has seen A LOT more than he should have. And Elena and I haven't even had the conversation about the bird and the bees with him yet._

_So, I'm just checking in. I'll try to update more from time to time. Laterz._

* * *

><p><em>March 10th : Dear Leather-bound-journal,<em>

_To save time, I'll just call you LBJ from now on, ok? Elena managed to drag me out of the apartment today to do the touristy thing. It's because she hasn't been to Vegas before and she wanted to experience it. I would much rather have stayed in and do the nasty again, but hey, apparently people don't do it twenty-four hours a day. Go figure. But I gave in when we negotiated and managed to meet a mutual agreement: we do the nasty thing WHILE doing the tourist thing. Hope they didn't have cameras in the stairwell of the casino in Caesar's Palace. Sex in a public place, check! Blowjob in a public place, double check! *grin*_

* * *

><p><em>March 11th : Yo LBJ,<em>

_Went to the Aquarium at Silverton Hotel. The mermaid totally flirted with me but I managed to compel her that she was actually a shark. I heard a commotion as we were leaving. Let me just say that a jealous Elena is a wild, insatiable, exhibitionist Elena. Ahh, that woman is full of surprises._

* * *

><p><em>March 12th : Dear LBJ,<em>

_Can a person die from too much sex?_

* * *

><p><em>March 13th : LBJ,<em>

_I usually hate the touristy thing, but today was the most fun ever. We went to Madame Tussauds Wax Museum at the Venetian, and I actually pretended to be one of the displays. As a vampire, we can stay absolutely still without breathing or moving for looong periods of time. I actually scared quite a number of guests and a kid actually peed on himself. It was hilarious. I also kissed Angelina Jolie right in front of Brad Pitt and felt her up a little. No biggie, she's all skin and bones, actually don't get why Brad left Jennifer for her. Ugh. Elena got to dress up as a bride at the "Marry Clooney" exhibition and pretended to be married to him. I actually got a little jealous of Clooney at that moment, but only because Elena was a vision in a wedding gown. It sure gave me tingles to imagine her walking down the aisle, smiling a broad smile as she makes her way to me in front. Imagine me, Damon Salvatore, thinking about weddings. God, I'm so whipped._

* * *

><p><em>March 14th : Dear LBJ,<em>

_I have a surprise for Elena. The house that I bought in her name will be ready tomorrow. Now, I haven't seen it yet, only pictures of it from the contractors I hired to get it exactly right. It's an exact replica of her house in Mystic Falls but with tweaks that makes it our own. Of course, our room is now the master bedroom where Jenna's used to be. There's also a garage attached with an apartment for Jeremy. The main difference will be tall hedges around the property to avoid prying eyes. I also incorporated a much bigger bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a walk-in closet the size of her old room because my girl deserves it. _

_I'm gonna take her out for a celebration dinner first then back to the new house to really start our new lives together. If you don't hear from me for a few days, don't take it personally. It'll be because Elena loves her new house so much that she'll be expressing her gratitude. Repeatedly. Fingers, toes, eyes crossed for luck. G'night._

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan for today, Damon? You want to stay in, cook and watch a movie? Or do you feel like doing the touristy thing again?" Elena asked during breakfast.<p>

Damon pretended to consider for a second. "How about neither? I think we've outdone ourselves with the whole tourist thing for this week already. And, I don't feel like staying in either. How about we go out for a nice dinner and then maybe go to a club later?"

She gasped, "Really? I would love that! I haven't been dancing for so long, well since, you know..." her voice trailed off as she shrugged.

"Denver?" he rolled his eyes at the memory. "The one where you had a vampire attached to your face?" he smirked.

"Yeah, that one," she sighed. "I didn't think that you'd want to go dancing because of that."

"Well, I guess I thought that you might want to go to a dance where you didn't end up fighting for your life, or me rushing to save your life, or a bunch of mean vampires wanting to take lives for a change. So, what do you say?" his eyes sparkled.

"I think that you are very sweet. So, yes to dinner and dancing," she said as she walked over to him, her arms around his neck as she leaned back to look up at him. "Oh my God, I totally forgot!" she suddenly exclaimed and jumped out of his embrace.

"What? What's wrong?" he stiffened, suddenly on alert.

"I don't have anything to wear! All I brought were jeans, tee shirts, sweaters and underwear, whatever I could fit into my tiny back pack. We'll have to go shopping," she told him, her voice pleading.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold your horses, missy. What do you mean by 'we'? I _have_ clothes for dinner and dance. Hell, I could wear a _towel_ and I would still look good! Uh uh, you wanna go shopping, you go on. I'll stay here with Mr. Cuddles and watch a movie. Hey, do you remember where we put Finding Nemo?" he started to walk towards the DVD rack.

"But, I want you to go with me, Damon. I don't want to go shopping all by myself. I usually have my girls with me but I don't anymore. I'll need your opinion on stuff. Please, Damon? Elijah went shopping with me..." she said innocently, knowing that he'll bite the bait.

"Gah, FINE! I'll go! But for the record, I think Elijah went because he's gay, and it's a gay thing to do. But _you_ have to do something for me in return," he said as he crossed his arms in a defensive posture. She nodded.

"You have to try on _every_ naughty lingerie I pick out for you, with me right there in the dressing room," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. His negotiations usually include some kind of sexual interaction, so she was not surprised. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Salvatore, but I concur," she gave in gracefully.

"You say it like I'm the _only_ one benefitting from this arrangement," he said as a cheeky grin flashed on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A few hours later at the Boulevard mall)<strong>_

Elena pulled a reluctant Damon into a men's apparel shop called Customistic, "Come on! You need some new clothes too! All you _ever_ wear is black, in exactly the same style and cutting. You need some variety in your wardrobe," she told him.

"It's called _designer_, Layna, and to be more exact, John Varvatos. And I don't choose the color, it chose _me_. I happen to look really hot and dangerous in black, and you happen to agree since you can't keep your hands off me!" he said, refusing to budge.

"Damon, please…..just ONE shirt or a sweater in any other color accept black," she pleaded, darn curious as to what he looked like in a blue shirt. It will make his extraordinary eyes pop even more.

"Like really really dark grey?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm thinking more like blue, because of your eyes," she smiled her angelic smile and widened her eyes, knowing he won't be able to resist giving in to her.

He sighed, knowing he had already lost the battle even before she turned those big doe eyes at him, reminding of Puss-in-Boots from Shrek. "Oh, stop with the eye thing, you win. One blue shirt it is, lead the way, you evil spellbinder you!"

Three blue shirts and two blue sweaters later, they made their way to the women's section and Elena tried on dozens of dresses, blouses, skirts and shirts as Damon sat down on a couch in the waiting lounge, utterly bored out of his mind. Finally, Elena emerged from the fitting rooms with a pile of clothes and made her way to the cashier. Damon flashed to her and helped her with the heavy load.

"What the hell? It's just ONE dinner and dance, did you have to deplete their entire stock?" he asked.

"Oh, this is for work and stuff, too. I'm thinking of starting to find a job and I need nice clothes for job interviews. I'll need to get more soon, this is barely enough," she told him.

"Work? Hey, you don't have to work yet. You're only eighteen, you should think about college first," he frowned, the thought of her getting a job never entered his mind.

"I don't _have_ to get a job, but I _need _to. My savings are not going to last long, and besides, I really don't feel like going back to studying when I don't even know what I'm going to major in. I figured I'd get some work experience first, and some income, and then I'll be able to support myself through college. I don't want to depend on my parents' college funds, you know. Besides, I left most of it for Jeremy," she explained.

"You don't have to depend on that, Layna, but you can depend on me! I have money, more than enough to last your lifetime. If need be, I can even sell off the Boarding house later on," he offered.

"But, that's _your_ money, I can't use it. You've already bought me a house, and that's so much more than I ever thought I'd have already. So, no, I can't use your money. Besides, I _want_ to work. It will be a much different experience than anything I've done before. I'll go back to college soon, I promise. Anyway, let's not talk about that now. Where to next?" she quickly deflected, before he could say anything else.

"Next? Why, to my favorite place on earth, that's where!" he seemed excited and happy as a kid in Disneyland as he led her to Victoria's Secret.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked in the shop, the female shop attendants who all looked like models with figures to die for all stood at attention and nudged each other at the sight of the handsome raven-haired male specimen. One of them took a deep breath and hurried over to Damon, her eyes dreamy and a big smile on her face as she let her eyes devour his body fully.<p>

"Hello, I'm Katie. And you are…?" she prompted, totally ignoring Elena who was frowning with concern at her gorgeous face and figure.

"- happily married to my gorgeous wife Layna over here," he finished, flashing a grin as he peeked at Elena's reaction to his introduction. "I want to spoil my new wife with sexy lingerie, can you see that she's made comfortable while she shops? I would be so grateful," he said as he dropped the shopping bags he'd been holding on the floor next to a loveseat.

"Of course, I will do my best. Congratulations to you both. Layna, what are you interested in?" Katie asked, her disappointed look quickly hidden behind a broad smile on her face.

"Actually, _I_ will be the one to choose for her. May I?" his eyebrows raised as if daring her to disagree.

"Of course, sir. This way," she gestured to the racks displayed next to the fitting rooms. He put one hand in his pocket and the other started pointing to various designs and colors that appealed to him as he made his way down the racks. "This one, this, this one in black, this one in red, that one in white, this one, this one, and those, too," he flashed another smile her way, causing her to blush as she went to prepare the designs he chose in Elena's size. He made his way to Elena and sat down beside her on the loveseat, his arm around her shoulders, stroking the exposed skin up and down.

"Damon, I'm not going to be able to wear all that! Also, can you stop being so charming? Those ladies look like they want to tear my head off for being here with you," she gestured her head slightly in the direction of the other women who were alternating between ogling Damon and shooting daggers at her.

"Oh you're gonna wear all that, it's only a matter of how long they will stay _on_ you. Besides, I can't help it if ladies turn to mush at the sight of me. Have you _seen_ me, yet?" he smirked and did his eye thing.

"Excuse me, Layna? We're ready for you. I'll get your husband a glass of champagne while he waits out here," Katie said, her eyes practically jumping with glee at the prospect of being able to speak with Damon alone without his wife.

"Nonsense, I'm going in the dressing room with her, to help make sure that everything…..fits. We'll have the champagne in there as well," He stood up and pulled Elena to her feet, holding her hand and kissing her cheek as he led the way into the fitting area.

Katie hesitated, unsure of what to say as his comment obviously hinted that there would be more than 'trying on lingerie's' going on in there. She brought along two glasses of bubbly and set them on the small round table in the room as Damon settled himself in a chair.

"I will be right outside if you need any assistance," she told him as she moved to close the door behind her.

Damon quickly stood up and looked right in her eyes, startling her a little, a small gasp escaped her at his proximity. "You will go back to your group of friends and look after our stuff outside and don't even think of interrupting us even if you hear any sounds coming from inside. Make sure your friends do the same," he compelled her. She nodded wordlessly and closed the door behind her.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, please start," he had his signature smirk on his face as he settled back in the seat, facing her. The room was spacious enough, with full length mirrors on all three walls except for the one with the door. Elena shook her head in helplessness as she gave in to his insistence of her trying out all the lingerie. "Okay, but close your eyes first. I'll ask you to open them when I'm done changing, so that you get the full effect."

He closed his eyes obligingly, the happy grin back on his face the whole time. She hurriedly shed all her clothing and put on the first pair of white push-up bra with black lace details and the matching crochet-lace bikini bottom. She took a deep breath and steadied herself as she waited for his appraisal. "Okay, ready."

His eyes flew open and zeroed in on her. He looked stunned for a second, then his eyes darkened a shade as his gaze swept from her full breasts to the tiny waist and then the bikini bottom which hid nothing. He swallowed hard and resisted the urge to reach out to touch her. "Next," he said curtly and closed his eyes again.

Next, she changed into a pair of black lace-trim thong and a black-and-white leopard print demi bra. It was even sexier than the first pair. She felt nervous as she touched his arm. Again, his eyes immediately went to her breasts, her cleavage deepened from the bra design. Feeling bolder, she smirked at his expression and his lack of smart-alec comments as she slowly turned around, exposing her bare butt cheeks to his hot gaze.

He moaned out and flashed to her, pressing her hard against the mirror as his body leaned fully into her back, pressing his _very_ hard bulge against her thighs. His hands went exploring her curves first, then down her back until they cup her bottom. He could see her face in the mirror reflection, biting her lower lip as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

He deftly unhooked the bra and pulled it off her with a flourish. Then, his palms were cupping her full and heavy breasts, making her grind her hips into his. "Layna, stop doing that if you don't want to be taken in a mall," he warned. "Then, you stop making _me_ squirm," she whispered.

"I can't stop, you're just sooo sexy in black," he said as he caught her earlobe n between his teeth, making her cry out. His thumbs now were rubbing both her nipples in circular motion, causing them to harden to the point of pain. "Ohhh, Damon….." she moaned, feeling herself becoming wet.

He could smell her arousal, the scent so thick in the confined room. His delved his right hand down the bikini bottom and fingered her opening, his fingers slick with her wetness. "God, Layna….soooo wet for me," he breathed in her ear. He unzipped his own pants and pushed it down just enough to rub himself against her, the friction felt so good against his extremely swollen member. He inserted two fingers into her heat, slowly pulling out and plunging in again in a steady pace, too slow for her to go over the edge but enough to drive her crazy. He increased his speed of dry humping against her back and could feel himself almost falling apart. He added his thumb to rub her clit in circles even as his fingers were still inside her, making her cry out. The sensations were overwhelming him and suddenly with a grunt, he spurted his cum all over the new thong. She was approaching orgasm from the ministration of his fingers, her hips instinctively thrusting against them, when without any warning, he removed his hand completely from her and pulled his pants back up to zip them. Her eyes flew open to glare at him in disbelief as she turned around to face him.

"What the-? Finish me off!" she whispered loudly, her face flushed.

"Nope! We'll continue this tonight. The shop attendants and customers are getting antsy. You were getting too loud and I don't think you'd want people to know what we did in here," he said firmly.

"Damon Salvatore, you did this on purpose! You teased me, and then left me hanging! Now, finish me off!" she bit out savagely, aching for relief.

"Nope," he said again, "come on, get dressed, we don't have time to try on all of it. We need to leave now, if we want to make dinner reservations." He sat down on the chair again.

Her mouth gaped in disbelief that he would actually stop completely without giving her relief. She was _so_ close! _He will pay for this_, she thought as she put on her clothes.

They gathered everything and walked out of the dressing room, to meet the curious gazes from the other patrons who came in while they were in there. Elena blushed and refused to meet anyone's gaze even as Damon followed behind her smugly. He took everything that he chose and put it on the counter, except for the soiled thong, which he kept in his pocket. "Yeah she looked yummy on everything, so please ring up everything we tried on. Oh, and she's still wearing one of the thongs, so include that too."

One of the shop attendants approached Elena, and gave her a secretive wink and a grin, "Just so you know, we all kind of hate you right now. That man is just so….so….so….." she stuttered, unable to find a word for him.

"Cruel? Sick? Evil?" Elena quipped, still glaring at the back of his head as he paid for his purchase.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, they left the exclusive Japanese restaurant and made their way to a Club on the Strip called Mystique. He was wearing his new dark blue shirt and she was right, it did make his eyes pop out more. She was also wearing one of her new purchase, a slinky dark silver asymmetrical dress that came to six inches above her knees and plunging neckline that made her breasts look amazing thanks to the push up bra bought by Damon today. More than a few men turned their attention to her and kept their eyes on her as they walked in, much to the chagrin of Damon.<p>

The club was packed with people and barely had any standing room. He led her to the dance floor, and held her close as they swayed to the music. She moved her hips sexily, grinding against him to the beat of the music, her back against his front. His arm had wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her against him protectively, as he distractedly noticed more and more men looking at her, their gaze lustful.

She noticed his distraction and she leaned up to speak louder in his ear, "What's wrong? Why are you frowning?" she asked.

"These monkeys are undressing you with their eyes, and I don't like it. You are entirely too attractive for your own good," he told her, in an accusing voice. She giggled and repeated his words to her earlier, "I can't help it if men turn to mush at the sight of me. Besides, you are here to protect me. And it's your cock that I'm going to be riding later, not theirs," she teased, her eyes flirtatious. Knowing that he was jealous, she turned back to the men who were noticeably still staring at her, and gave a come-hither look.

Then she started dirty dancing against Damon's hard body, moving her body down his length, then up again to face him, wrapping her left leg around his thighs. When his right hand came to rest on her thigh, holding her leg up against him, she dipped her upper body backward, her head almost touching the floor, effectively pushing her lower body against his. His left hand supported her lower back and pulled her body up against him with force and she smiled at him and ran her palms flat against his chest, moving slowly downward until one hand cupped his erection. He growled and caught her hand in his, his eyes flashed a warning to her.

She grinned cheekily at him, and proceeded to run her right hand from her apex of her thighs, slowly travelling up to her abdomen, caressing her waist, her chest, her deep cleavage, up her neck and finally sucking a finger in between her lips. His eyes followed the hand throughout the whole thing, his eyes darkened with passion and his jaw tightened. When she closed her eyes and moaned out, he lost his patience and half carried her to their car with amazing speed, uncaring if the people in the club saw him. He unceremoniously dumped her in the passenger seat and climbed in the driver's side, eager to get her home.

Since he had secretly packed up their bags from the apartment and sent them ahead to the new house, he had no choice but to head to the house. He drove well above the speed limit, staring straight ahead in the car without uttering a single word, for fear his fragile control over his arousal snaps. She looked around in surprise as he took a different route than the one he usually uses to the apartment. Ten minutes later, he pulled up to a house, well hidden from the main road due to the tall hedges surrounding the perimeter. He had her out of the car in seconds and carried her to the front door of the house. He reached into his pocket and pulled a bunch of keys out to unlock the doors. She stared at him wordlessly as he waited for her to cross the threshold.

"Damon, what is this?" she wondered. "Surprise! It's your house. Now invite me in," he replied curtly. Her eyes widened, "You mean this is the house you bought for me? But it looks exactly like my old -" she started to say but was cut off by Damon.

"We can talk about the house later. Just, please, invite me in first," he insisted, his patience wearing thin.

"So, you can't come in. Not until I invite you in because the house is under my name," she said slowly, "and that means…..oh hahahahaha…." she started giggling, even as she stepped into the foyer. "Payback's a bitch, Mr. Salvatore."

He looked about to burst as he studied her laughing gaze.

"What are we, _five_?" he spit out.

"You should be nicer to me, Damon. I mean, seeing as you can't enter, you might want to check your tone of voice when you speak to me. Otherwise, you won't get to do this," she said as she reached up to unbutton her dress slowly to reveal a black colored push-up bra. Then she pushed the dress down her hips shimmying as she did so until the material pooled around her ankles. Damon groaned when he saw her bare flesh, when he expected to see a triangle fabric covering her parts.

"I bought you Victoria's Secret underwear, and you decided to go panty-less tonight," he observed, his voice deepened with lust.

"Yes, because I'm a naughty girl, Damon. And what do you do with naughty girls? You spank them," she moved nearer to the front door and turned around until her bottom is facing his hungry eyes, and she smacked her flesh once, making a moan as she did so. His face turned thunderous as he saw her butt cheeks reddened from the impact, barely a foot away from him.

"I forgot to thank you for the lingerie, Damon, they really are lovely. It's a shame that I won't be wearing them for long, though," she teased and proceeded to unhook her bra and let it slip from her fingers. "Oops. It's so cold without you here," she looked up at him beneath her long lashes and let out a shiver. Her nipples hardened quickly without any support, the peaks beckoning to him like a siren calling.

"Elena, I'm going to punish you when I get in there," he threatened, the feeling of helplessness overcame him as he remembered the exact feeling standing outside a room door as he watched her get brutally tortured in Denver, unable to enter. But _this_, this time the feeling is in some ways worse because he was in physical pain from not being able to touch her. He was already aroused in the club, but now he was just hard beyond words, his pants threatened to split.

She stepped even closer to him now, barely touching him, knowing that he was almost past his breaking point. "Is that a promise?" she murmured as she ran a finger softly, gently and with excruciating slowness from her lips, coating them with saliva, before she trailed the finger down her neck, down to circle her nipples and further down into the folds of her centre. Her other hand cupped her breast, squeezing the flesh.

He let out a guttural yell and threw himself against the invisible barrier, desperate to get in, his eyes locked on her finger that was pleasuring herself, the wetness evidently displayed. He watched her throw her head back as she plunged two fingers in the soppy entrance, her breathing getting choppy. He squeezed his hands on the door frame, causing the wood to crack and break under the pressure. With disgust, he threw the pieces of wood away, and sank down on the floor, removing his jacket as he did.

She was now writhing on the floor in front of him, her thighs spread open right in front of his eyes, her juices leaking out freely as her fingers continued their actions. Her other hand now joined the other, spreading the nether lips apart and circled her sensitive clit even as her fingers increased their speed.

"God, ahhh….I'm going to come, Damon," she opened her eyes to stare into his, blood gathering around his eyes, veins popping out as he vamped out in front of her very eyes.

"Don't you _dare_! Don't you come without me, or I swear to God, I will tear you apart, so help me. Elena!" he shouted in desperation.

"I, I can't wait, Da-monnnnnnnnnnnnn, I'm so close…ahhhhhh….." she panted, the tell-tale signs of a violent orgasm approaching rapidly.

"Elena," he groaned, "please darling, invite me in!" his body is now fully supported by the invisible barrier, leaning towards her.

As her body started to convulse, she managed to scream out, "Come in, Damon!"

So unexpected was the sudden break in the barrier, that he fell forward almost hitting her. In two seconds flat, he had his blazing hard-on inside her, even as her body writhed around the floor, guttural sounds escaping from her lips as she held onto him tightly, her nails digging into his back and shoulders, as she fell apart around him. He had his head thrown back, his eyes tightly shut from the sheer pleasure. Nothing they've ever done before felt this explosive. It was as if nothing mattered anymore, other than him being inside her, as if they belonged to each other that way right from the start, two halves to a whole, now finally complete.

As the spasms subsided from her body, he started moving within her, withdrawing all the way, only to slam into her in a single stroke repeatedly, setting her off again with toe-curling multi-orgasms.

"Christ! I love you, Elena!" he scream out, feeling his balls tightened and emptied himself deep inside her, her muscles still contracting around him, making him shudder with the intensity. He had tears streaming down his face from the emotional release. He looked down at her, her whole body flushed. She slowly opened her eyes, tears rolling down the sides of her eyes, also deeply impacted by what they just shared.

"I love you more. It's always been you, Damon," she whispered.

He was blessed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(In Mystic falls)<strong>_

Elijah lurched up in his bed, his face wet from the unexpected tears. He felt intense emotional and physical outburst, and if he had a heart, it would be pounding a mile a minute now. He knew it was Elena's feelings he was feeling. He buried his face in his hands in defeat.

How can he compete with that?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know it's an extremely long chapter, but one I hope you've been waiting for. It's hard to describe the feeling of intense need for someone else. I really hope you guys liked it. <strong>

**I was listening to a song in youtube while writing the final scene, and felt it so fitting, in terms of pace and mood. Here's the link, _www dot youtube dot .com/watch?v=ZpDQJnI4OhU _**

**I hope you will listen to the song One – duet version with U2 and Mary J. Blige as you read the scene starting from when Elena started to go in the house. It touched me deeply. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, it took a lot out of me. Did you like his journal entries too? I hope you love the chapter. ****  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again, a very big thanks to those who reviewed and also to those silent readers. I hope you'll also like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Trouble in Paradise<strong>

**_ (Mystic Falls – a week later)_**

Elijah stood staring out the window of his 'home', the mansion that Klaus had refurbished for the family. He was considering all the ways his plan could go wrong – he may not reach his mother in time to share his plan with her, his trust in Lucy and Bonnie keeping their roles a secret may be jeopardized, Klaus finding Elena and hiding her away from him, or his loose cannon of a sister killing Elena out of spite. And what happens once the spell is complete? His mother would still want him and his siblings dead, unless he can convince her to only get rid of Klaus.

His master plan for now is to find his mother, and work alongside with her and the Bennett witches to reverse the vampire curse and turn them all to humans. As a human, he is no longer a threat or an abomination, as his mother called it. Klaus can then be killed, and that would save Elena. Of course, his other siblings will do their utmost to stop the spell from happening, and that makes them dangerous, and a risk. There's also a possibility that they will turn themselves into vampires the regular way once they are human, and he can't have that. He might very well have to kill all of them to prevent that from happening. So, what makes him the only one worthy of being alive?

Just because he has a conscience and doesn't _want_ to live as a vampire? Does that make him better than his brothers and sister? Or is he secretly hoping that being human will win him the love of Elena and have the happy ever after he longs for? Is his reason to stay alive so selfish? Truthfully, he didn't see a way for a happy ending for Elena if she chose either of the Salvatore brothers. Sooner or later, one of them will turn her, and for now, it seems like Damon is the main contender. He sighed.

It positively killed him to see Damon and her together. The only way he could ignore that was him knowing that Elena was so damn happy with him. When he gave Elena that bracelet with the spell, it did more than protect her. It also binds her to him, emotionally and mentally. As long as she had that bracelet on her, he would know _exactly_ where she was and what she was feeling all the time. Like in Denver, he knew the _second_ she was in danger. He felt everything, her fear, her pain, her panic, and her anger at being so helpless against the vampire attack in her room. That was how he was able to locate her quickly, and was able to save her. He would have gotten to her sooner if it wasn't for the feelings he felt from her _before_ that attack, when Damon kissed her. He had felt her heart burst with love for Damon, the feeling so intense, he felt sick to his stomach. He had to get away for a moment, just to collect his thoughts, thinking that she wasn't in any danger since Damon was with her. How wrong he had been. He was so close to losing her that night, having arrived with a stake just in the nick of time.

Over time, the spell had gotten even more potent, so much so that he could _physically_ feel everything she felt. It was extremely nauseating how he could almost feel Damon's kisses and touches on her skin, as if _he_ was the one being touched. He prayed to God that it would not get even more potent than that; he would draw the line at _actually_ feeling Damon's penis in him, because _that_ would just suck!

Back to the task at hand, he had asked Lucy to try to reach out to Esther, by a spell to send his mother a message from him. The message was that he had found a way for her to channel the entire line of Bennett witches by locating the cousin of Bonnie. And that he wanted to speak to her before they proceeded with the spell. So far, Esther hadn't replied or responded in any way. He wished that she would hurry up and show up, so that he can go to Las Vegas to keep an eye out for Elena. He needed to be close by, just in case she needed him. It made him immensely uncomfortable to be away from her, to have to stay in Mystic Falls to carry out his plan.

Just then, he sensed a presence behind him.

"Well, well, I thought you ran off with your tail between your legs, at the same time Mother and Finn did," the annoyingly familiar voice said.

He turned around to face his sister, "Yes, but I'm back now. I made a promise, sister, that we'll stick together as one, always and forever. I meant to keep that promise."

"How very _honourable_ of you," she said snidely, "are you sure you haven't returned to look for your dear Elena? She disappeared, by the way. Vanished into thin air, along with Damon Salvatore. You don't happen to know anything about that, do you?"

"No, sister, I don't. And why would you be interested in their whereabouts? I thought Klaus is the one with the unhealthy obsession with her," he raised an eyebrow, his expression nonchalant.

"She has something of mine, and I intend to have a little 'chat' with her about it. If I can just find her first," she told him.

"Oh?" he asked with curiosity, "What does she have of yours?"

"Damon," she announced, much to his surprise. "And don't ask me about how Damon is mine, I don't want to go into all that right now. I'm just so tired of everyone bending over backwards for her, how she has everyone wrapped around her little finger, ready to be at her beck and call. It's all really pathetic, if you ask me. Why can't she just _die_ already?"

"Careful, Rebekah, don't let Klaus hear you say that, the entire survival of his army of hybrids depends on her being alive, so don't do anything stupid," he warned.

"As if you really care about the Klaus' army. You, you are the _most_ pathetic of them all. Everyone knows about that stupid crush you have on the doppelganger. You couldn't be more _obvious_ about it," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Say whatever you want, Rebekah, it doesn't hide the fact that you're practically green with envy. If your head isn't already swollen with ego, and if you didn't have the proverbial stick up your butt, you might even be friends with her. You could do worse than having a friend like her around you, she might rub off on you and make you at least seem likeable," he threw back at her.

She cocked her head to the side and studied Elijah for a moment. "Yes, maybe I ought to take your advice and be 'friends' with her. Perhaps I should go find her and Damon in Denver, and maybe even pay a little visit to that other Gilbert kid," she said innocently, her eyes never straying from his face to catch his reaction to that.

His eyes widened slightly but he managed to keep himself calm, "Why would you think that they're in Denver? Isn't that the last place they should go to, seeing that that's the first place anyone would go looking for them?"

"Oh, I _know_ they were there, I heard it from a very reliable source. Thank you, Elijah, you were very helpful to suggest that she and I be friends. I'll send her your best regards when I see her soon. Excuse me, brother, I have to go pack for a _warmer_ climate," she said sweetly, though her voice was tinged with malice. She turned around a corner and stopped, waiting for him to prove her hunch was correct.

"Damnit!" he swore as he dialled a number on his phone, "It's me. A situation came up and I have to go take care of it. Keep doing whatever we talked about. _Find_ her," he said curtly then hung up. Then, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Las Vegas – two days later)<strong>_

"Good morning, gorgeous. Happy Anniversary!" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Wha-? What are you talking about? What anniversary?" she asked in confusion, trying to rack her brain for any significant dates. The first time she met him? No, that's not it. The first kiss? Nope.

"Yup, our one-month anniversary since we've officially been a couple in Denver. Don't tell me you forgot!" he mocked.

"Err, no, not at all. Of course I remember, yes, it's been one month since that day," she nodded.

"Liar," he teased, "but it's okay, don't even worry about being a terrible girlfriend and forgetting such an important date. It's no big deal." He shrugged.

"Umm, coma patient, remember? Dates are all a little jumbled up in my head. Also, no one wants to remember being almost stabbed to death and brutally attacked by psycho housekeeping vamps," she quipped, attempting to make him feel guilty for bringing up a sore subject.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he pouted, kissing her cheek," but can we just focus on the good side? Like surviving for an entire month without any threats of danger? Or four, okay maybe three weeks of pure carnal bliss? Don't you think that our peaceful new life deserves a celebration?"

She grinned and pressed a quick kiss on his neck, "Sure it does. What did you have in mind?"

"A _lot_ of sex, maybe we can do some kinky stuff, like tying each other up and have our wicked way with each other, or role-playing; I can be the pirate, you can be the wench, I'd hike your skirts up, it makes a lot of sense," he rapped.

A giggle escape from her lips as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I'll do anything, just please don't rap!"

"You didn't like that? I thought I sounded cool, it rhymed and all that," he wondered. "Alright, I planned something for us, sort of like a mini getaway. Relax, we're not going far. You just get yourself ready by three p.m., wait for my text, and just follow the instructions. I'm going to have to leave now to prepare for our 'celebration'. You'll love it, I swear," he promised.

"Damon, what are you up to? Why can't we go together? You're _seriously_ gonna leave me here alone until three?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him in a tight grip, "and we both know what _amazing_ sex we'll have after. Does it comfort you to know that I miss you already?" he asked as he rained light kisses on her lips and down her throat.

"Mmmmm, it helps a little," she sighed softly, "but I want you to think about this while you're gone, okay?" She shifted them around until he was lying on the bed with her sitting on him, straddling his hips. She placed both her hands in his, positioning them above his head, then she leaned down to meet his lips, softly at first, then gradually increasing in speed and urgency. His lips felt so soft beneath hers, and he groaned as her tongue invaded his mouth, swirling, teasing. When his own tongue snaked out to massage hers, she sucked on his tongue gently, pulling an excited moan from him. Feeling his growing bulge against her thigh, she rolled her hips in a circular motion, pressing her cleft directly onto his arousal.

"Ah hell, screw it!" he growled as he grabbed her hips, holding her in place and grinded his pelvis rhythmically against her while burying his face against her neck. She let out a giggle and pushed his hands away as she stood up, leaving him panting on the bed, staring at her in shock at the sudden loss of contact.

"I'll see _you_ later. Happy anniversary, Mr. Salvatore," she teased as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh no you didn't, you little tease," he called out. When no answer came, he looked down to his aching arousal and shook his head. "Layna, my blue balls and I will call you at _two_!" he shouted at the bathroom door, and then collapsed back spread-eagled on the bed. He closed his eyes and groaned.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, he walked into the lobby of the Venetian hotel carrying a large picnic basket and a suitcase containing some change of clothes. He approached the reception counter and collected one of the two hotel key cards to the very exclusive penthouse suite. A happy smile lit up his face in anticipation as he waited for the elevator to ascend to the topmost floor. His right hand felt around in his jacket pocket for the most important item for tonight's celebration. In fact, the whole one-month anniversary celebration was just a ruse to get her in a romantic mood in preparation for his plan later.<p>

For the past two hours, he had been cooking up a storm back at his bachelor pad, preparing a wonderful meal for his beloved. He had also planned a romantic helicopter scenic ride to the Grand Canyon, where they will land for a few hours with an early picnic dinner and champagne while the sun sets. Later, he'll take her back to the hotel and spend the entire night making her scream out his name in the luxurious penthouse. Then, he'll get down on one knee and propose to her with the gorgeous platinum princess cut diamond with side stones. He could barely contain his excitement at the prospect of being engaged to her that the thought of her declining his proposal never even crossed his mind.

He wondered if it was too soon for her, as she was still in her teens and yet to really live her life, but he had been waiting for a girl like her for over a century. He once thought that he was in love with Katherine, but even then, the thought of being married to Katherine never occurred to him. But now, being with Elena for barely a month, their time together made him realise that there was no one else more perfect for him than her, and he cannot wait to officially call her his. As long as she is as committed to him as he is to her, he was willing to be patient, even wait a few more years before they get married.

He walked into the grand Italian marble foyer of the penthouse, setting down the picnic basket next to the double-door entrance. Then, he went to the master bedroom and set the suitcase down. He sat down on the bed and pulled out the small square box from his pocket. The ring glittered and shone as the sun streamed in from the windows behind him. He tilted the ring to read the inscriptions he wanted, _'Our Love is Eternal'_. He sighed deeply, feeling a sense of contentment overcome him, sweeping the nervousness aside. He took out his phone and typed a message to Elena:

_Dear Ms. Tease, Venetian Hotel, Room 36-102, key with your name on it at reception. **NOW**. Yours always, owner of blueballs._

Now all he had to do was to wait for her, he thought as he settled back on the bed.

Then, he lurched up suddenly when he heard a knock on the door. Surely it can't be Elena, it will take her at least twenty minutes to get here from the house. He snapped the ring box shut and crammed it in his jeans pocket as he walked to the foyer with a frown. He had a bad feeling in his gut as he opened the door and came face-to-face with...the Original Barbie herself.

"Hello, Damon," she greeted with a smirk. "Now, _this_ is more like my style," she said as she pushed him aside and sauntered in the suite, looking around the spacious penthouse as she did.

His mouth fell open in shock as his eyes narrowed on her, "What the hell are _you_ doing here, Rebekah? And how did you even find me?" he demanded to know as he followed her into the bedroom.

"A little bird told me you were in Denver, but then you left. A little nudge and threat here and there, and here I am, in Las Vegas. It wasn't hard to make a few calls to find a room booked under your name. I must say, your taste in accommodation has improved tremendously, thank God," she said as she wrapped herself around him, her hands sliding up and down his broad shoulders and chest.

"Stop it! I repeat, what the hell are you doing here?" he bit out angrily as he stepped out of her embrace and sped to the other side of the room.

She slowly walked towards him and said, "Well, I've been thinking about us and I want a repeat of the night of the ball. I can't seem to get that night out of my head, as I'm sure neither can you. We made magic, Damon, and now we can recapture the passion we felt that night. I know you must have missed me," she leaned in to breathe in his ear as her hands untied the belt holding her long overcoat together, and let the coat fall to the floor, revealing her nakedness under it. "Make love to me, Damon," she whispered.

He jerked away from her, averting his eyes from her body as he picked up her coat and threw it at her. "You're some kind of a nutjob, Rebekah, to come here and actually _think_ that I'll sleep with you ever again. Well, you wasted a trip, so why don't you get dressed, and get the hell out of my room. I'm expecting someone, so please fuck off. Now!"

"Ahh yes, the lovely Elena. You know, it's funny, Elijah actually suggested that she and I could be friends. What do you think, Damon?" she tilted her and regarded him with innocent eyes, "Do you think that Elena could be friends with the girl who's going to fuck your brains out in a moment? What about you, huh? Do you think the virtuous, compassionate, kind Elena will ever forgive you for cheating on her with her dear 'friend'? How about if she walked in on us, while you were screaming my name as you take me over and over again? How will the perfect Elena react then?"she asked sarcastically, watching Damon's eyes shifting to the bedroom door for a split second before glaring at her again.

"How about you stop acting all crazy and get out? I don't care that you're an Original, I will not hesitate to hurt you even if I have to throw you out the window myself! You have two seconds to put that coat on and leave!" he yelled and then turned to walk out of the bedroom. He was thrown against the door in the next instant, Rebekah's furious eyes on his even as her hand was wrapped tightly around his neck to hold him in place.

Her irises contracted and expanded as she compelled him, "You will do _exactly_ as I say. You are getting turned on, you want to make love to me, you won't stop until I tell you to, and you cannot say a word to Elena about the compulsion. Now, kiss me," she ordered, while her hand released the pressure from his throat, letting his feet touch the floor.

He grabbed her and smashed his mouth down on hers, claiming her lips roughly. She responded hungrily as she tore his shirt away from his body, and unbuckling his belt to unzip his pants. Her hands brushed past his erection straining the fabric of his jeans and she roughly pushed his pants down his thighs and he kicked them off.

Soon, he found himself on the king-sized bed with her pinned under him, her legs spread wide to receive him. In the back of his mind, there was a nagging feeling of something wrong, as if there was something he had forgotten about. Something very important. He shoved that feeling aside when he felt Rebekah's hands stroking his length in a pumping action, making him even harder. He slapped her hands aside, and positioned himself at the entrance of her wet heat, and with one surge, he was inside her. The action didn't bring him the relief he had expected, even though the girl beneath him was moaning and breathing hard through her mouth. The whole thing just felt wrong somehow, the sounds she made wasn't turning him on, and he didn't really fit well inside her. But he wanted her, even though it didn't make any sense to him, he didn't even like her.

Then, he heard the sound of footsteps walking from the elevator, and then a key card being scanned, the door to the penthouse being opened.

"Okay, this place is amazing. Damon? I'm here, where _are_ you?" he heard the voice ask.

_Elena_. Of course, how did he forget about Elena_? Oh God, she can't see me like this_, Damon thought.

He panicked, looking around for a way to convey to her to run, run and never look back. Even as he was thinking it, he still pumped in and out of Rebekah, who was watching him with a grin like the cheshire cat.

"Damon," she whispered, and then his blue eyes were fixed on hers, "say you love me and say my name. Say it!"

He bit down on his lip, willing himself to resist the power of her compulsion, angry tears of frustration leaping into his eyes. He was listening to Elena's steady heartbeat and her footsteps getting nearer to the bedroom door. He was out of time! "Damon?" she called out again.

By now, his lower lip was bruised from his teeth, and he felt the strong pull of his mouth to say the words he was being compelled to. His hips kept thrusting mechanically, to the point where there was pain with every single stroke he made.

"Damon, say you love me and scream my name!" Rebekah growled out.

Just as the bedroom door opened, he yelled out, "I love you, Rebekah!" As soon as the latest compulsion was completed, he slumped his head in relief. It was not easy fighting a compulsion like that, especially one given by an Original.

When he heard a shocked gasp behind him, his body stiffened, already regretting the amount of hurt he's going to cause her. At this moment, he has never hated anyone as much as he hated the girl he's pounding into.

"Da-damon?" he heard her sounding unsure as she hovered near the bedroom door.

"Tell Elena to leave you alone," Rebekah whispered softly.

Elena refused to believe her eyes as she took in Damon's naked back, his hips moving on top of the blond vampire. She almost died when she heard him scream out that he loved her, Rebekah when she walked in. Then she stopped cold in her tracks when he finally addressed her and told her to leave him alone.

Tears quickly gathered in her eyes, as she felt her heart breaking into tiny little pieces. With a sob, she ran out of the room.

Damon closed his eyes in defeat as he heard the sobs escaping from her. With a strength he didn't know he possessed, he made himself fall off the bed to land on the floor, dislocating his left shoulder as he did so.

He grunted in pain as he straightened up, popping his shoulder back in place. He turned to glare at Rebekah who was scowling at him in return. "I didn't compel you to stop! How did you manage to do that?" she asked.

"I guess my _contempt_ for you overruled your compulsion!" he bit out angrily.

"Oh bravo, Mr. Salvatore," she said as she rolled out of bed to stand in front of him, "but what's done is done. God, did you _see_ her face? This is a much better idea than killing her outright. Hurt her first, make her heart break and _then_ kill her."

"I swear to God, if you _touch_ her -" he started to threaten only to be interrupted by her.

"_I_ won't touch her. In fact I won't even lift a finger. It's all you, Damon. I want you to run after her, grab her and tell her to her face that you don't and never _did_ love her. Tell her she was just a distraction, a play thing. Tell her that she's damaged goods, and everything was her fault. The people she loved dying one-by-one, Stefan going back to his Ripper days and you, wanting Katherine but had to settle for her instead, it was all her fault. Then, you feed from her, rip her neck to shreds and drink from her until she dies. Go," Rebekah instructed, making sure their eyes met each other's unblinking.

In a flash he pulled on his pants and was gone.

Elena stumbled out of the bedroom, tears streaming down her face, as she fought to keep herself from breaking down completely. She just managed to make it to the foyer before she was forcibly thrown against the marbled wall next to the elevator, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Damon's expression. He had tears escaping his tortured eyes as he looked at her, gagging at the bile that rose to his throat at the thought of what he's about to say.

"I-I don't love you, I never did! Yo-you're just a distraction, a play thing!" he whispered brokenly, his voice shaking from the internal battle he was rapidly losing. He clamped his lips tightly shut, refusing to utter the rest, not wanting to hurt her further.

She shook her head and struggled against his grip, unable to hear anymore.

"You-you're damaged goods, it was all your f-faul..." he bit his tongue until it bled, struggling against the compulsion, knowing it was a losing battle.

"Stop! Stop! I don't want to hear anymore! Why are you saying this? You love me! I _know _you do! Please stop!" she screamed out in pain, her voice breaking from the violent sobs that tore through her body.

"Everyone who died around you, was your fault. Stefan going back to his Ripper days, also...your...God help me!..." he choked out, his eyes squeezed close as he didn't want to look at her tortured face. He wished he could tear out his own arm just to have something to hit himself over the head with.

"You don't mean that! You don't! Did she compel you to say that? She must have, or you wouldn't be crying right now! You're shaking! Look at me, please tell me she compelled you. Please, I need to know!" she implored, her palms holding his face.

He shook his head, wishing that she could read his mind, "I wanted Katherine but she didn't want me, so I s-settled for y-you instead," his blue eyes open now, his gaze trying to portray how sorry he was, that he loved her and didn't want to hurt her like this.

He saw her face reacted in shock, then fear even as he felt his own face changed, the blood rising to his eyes, and the veins popping up around his eye area, and then fangs protruding from his teeth.

'_No, not now! I __won't__ hurt her. No! No, no_!' he thought to himself, concentrating with all his might on relaxing his grip on her, willing her to move away from him, powerless to stop his vampire instincts.

"Run, Elena!" he managed to scream out as she stiffened in shock for a second, and then she shoved him away from her and turned towards the stairs. She was barely five feet away from him, before he grabbed her from behind, snapped her head to the side to expose her neck and then his fangs were buried deep within her flesh.

He heard her scream out in pain but he was unable to stop, compelled to drink from her until she died in his hands. He felt her body gave a shudder and she relaxed against him, slowly sliding down his body as her eyes started to close. The next thing he heard was a loud booming voice behind him and then a pair of arms surrounded him and threw him across the room, hitting and breaking a big vase in a corner. He let himself be thrown, without struggling; grateful to whomever it was that tore him away from Elena. He stayed down in the corner and gave in to the heartbreaking sobs he was desperate to release.

Elena looked up weakly from her position on the floor, the sudden loss of pain on her neck startled her as her eyes refocused on the scene in front of her. Damon was on the other end of the room from her, his shoulders shaking violently as he faced down on the floor. Her eyes shifted to the figure crouching next to her and barely reacted to find Elijah staring back at her, his expression tortured and furious at the same time. He was holding a dagger in his hand and her eyes flew to his in shock. She felt a great weight pulling her away from the present scene, her vision growing dim and she fought valiantly through the haze to get the message across to him.

'Don't...kill...him..." she mumbled before the darkness claimed her, her eyes finally closing. Then suddenly she felt weightless as if she was floating upwards, away from the floor, away from reality, away from Damon.

Then she knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>What a dark chapter. But you already knew this was coming, right? Who else wants to poke Rebekah in the eye right now? Or throw her out the window of the building, all 36 stories of it? What do you think will happen next? Will Elijah take revenge on Damon? Will Elena die? I did say at the beginning of the story that this was a tragic one. <strong>

**Leave your comments please, would love to hear your reviews, as usual. I'm hoping the silent readers will comment as well. **

**Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Gosh, your reactions are so great! Don't tell me you guys expected for them to be all smooth sailing and lovey-dovey all the way, right? There are trials and tribulations in _every_ relationship, including Delena's. **

**Some of you may hate me, but hey, this is Damon and Elena, they can make it through anything, right? RIGHT?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Perfect<strong>

_**Elijah's POV**_

All I could see was red. How _dare_ he hurt her? How dare he lay a hand on her? I grabbed him and threw him across the room in a fury. I was somewhat surprised that he didn't fight back, in fact it was as if he _wanted_ me to stop him. Whatever happened next made my blood run cold, if it wasn't already.

Elena, with her last dying breath, looked me straight in the eye and whispered three words that effectively ruined all thought of destroying the man who promised to love and protect her but ended up taking her life.

"Don't kill him" she had whispered before her eyes closed.

My body, which had been geared to fight, to fight to the death, suddenly slumped down as if nothing was holding it erect. A second later, I had her in my arms and sped into the penthouse where I tried to revive her. I bit my wrist and forced the blood down her throat. The feeling of déjà vu struck me at that point, this whole scene was entirely too familiar. With my blood now in her system, I turned my attention to the other task at hand, to clean up the wound at her neck. She was mangled pretty badly, and again, I silently cursed for not being able to ignore Elena's request.

Soon, I saw her wounds beginning to heal slowly, and that was a much welcomed sight, for it meant that she was not beyond repair. I sighed in relief. I heard the sound of the door opening behind me, and Damon appeared. I growled and sped over to him, pinning him against the door, fighting against every fibre of my being not to reach into his chest and pull out his heart. He did the last thing that I expected; he closed his eyes and waited for me to kill him. As I stared at him, I noticed the tears on his face and the agony in his features. Against my will, I let him go.

"What happened?" I asked flatly.

He broke down again and whispered one word, "Rebekah."

I stiffened and whirled around, my senses alert now. My head snapped to the direction of the bedroom and I sped in there, wielding the dagger I had with me. My stupid excuse of a sister was hovering on the balcony of the bedroom, obviously looking for a way to flee. I smashed her head against the wall with the dagger pressing against her chest, where her heart is.

"Rebekah, give me one reason not to drive this dagger dipped with white ash into your heart right now," I bit out angrily.

"Elijah," her eyes half-closed in fear, "think about what you're doing. If you kill me, you're killing yourself and the others too. We are all linked remember?"

"I don't care! I would rather die and be rid of you right now! You don't deserve to live after what you've done!"

"Elena needs you," she blurted, knowing that it was the only thing that would make me hesitate right now. "You have to make sure she lives. I-I won't try anything again, I promise."

"What makes you think I believe you,_ sister_?" my tone of voice suggested that I didn't care who she was to me at that moment.

"I came here for revenge. I got it. Even if she lives, she will never forgive Damon for doing that to her. Th- that's what I wanted all along," she admitted.

I had no choice. I had to let her go. I will deal with her some other way another time. Now I need to take care of Elena; I've left her alone with Damon for too long.

"Leave!" I ordered, "Get away from me, I will deal with you later!"

She nodded and sped away. I went back to the living room to find Elena still unconscious. Damon was nowhere in sight. I heard the sound of her heart fluttering softly; it meant that she was alive. I gathered her up in my arms and carried her away.

As I walked pass the foyer with the broken vase pieces, I caught sight of a small box on the floor beside the rubble. I leaned down to pick it up, distributing Elena's weight to my left arm, I flipped open the box with my right hand.

It was an engagement ring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV <strong>_

I woke up slowly as if from a very deep slumber. My eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings. I sat up on the bed suddenly, my hand flew to my smooth neck as everything came rushing back to me. I muffled a scream when I felt the weight on the bed beside me shifted. A pair of familiar brown eyes stared back at me with concern.

"Elena, how do you feel?" his calming voice said.

My throat felt tight and dry as I cleared it, "Damon, did you-"

"He's safe. I didn't kill him, not for lack of wanting though. It took _every_ ounce of my willpower to spare his life," he declared.

"Why?" I croaked out.

"Because you told me NOT to. That was the last three words you uttered before you...passed out."

"I felt like I _died_, Elijah. I mean, I could feel myself floating up away from my body, as if I was weightless and then I couldn't see anything anymore," I told him.

"I don't know, Layna. You probably felt me lift you up in my arms. You lost a lot of blood, you were probably a hair's breadth from dying. I fed you my blood," he stated plainly.

"Gosh, that must have brought back some memories for you, huh? Thank you, for saving me yet again. How did you know where I was, though?" I wondered.

He hesitated and turned away. I could see him struggling inside, debating whether to tell me something or not. He sighed, then turned to meet my curious gaze again.

"The bracelet I gave you, it wasn't just a protection spell to keep you hidden from locator spells. It binds us together, like a tracking device, only I could feel whatever you're feeling. So, if you were in danger or feeling fear, I would know. I knew exactly where you were at all times," he explained while studying my face for a reaction, "I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could make sure you were safe."

I was taken aback at how far this man would go to save me, an intense feeling of gratitude flooded through me.

"Elijah, you have _nothing_ to apologise for. I really appreciate the lengths you'd go to save your friends."

"You're not just a friend!" he burst out, and then composed himself, "I meant, I made a vow to protect you, and I'm a man of my word. If you can't trust anything, at least trust_ that_."

His words brought me comfort, and I owe him a lot for his dedication. Oddly, his presence had a calming effect on me, when I should have a full-blown panic attack at the recent events. Where is Damon? If Elijah didn't kill him, why isn't he here pacing the room, worrying about me? Suddenly, I remembered Rebekah.

"Rebekah! She was there. She and Damon, they were...having sex. And I walked in on them. And then, Damon...he was so cruel. He said everything was my fault, and then... and then...he hurt me!" I could feel tears gathering in my eyes again as the memory of his accusations ripped through my heart. "I think he was compelled, I _know_ he was!"

Elijah nodded. "I thought so too, after everything was over. He didn't fight me when I threw him off you, and the way he looked when he saw that he hurt you, the emotions were real. It was Rebekah, she really hated you. She said some things back in Mystic Falls, and threatened to find you and kill you. I just realised that she may have intentionally said that so that I would rush to wherever you are to save you, and she followed me. I actually led her to you," he finished, his voice laced with disgust. Another thought occurred to him just then.

"How come Rebekah was able to compel Damon? Aren't you both on vervain?" he asked.

"I have it on me, but we ran out of the liquid version after a week in Las Vegas. Damon didn't expect to be away from Mystic Falls for so long, he thought that we'd be back home once he found me. Honestly, we didn't expect to find trouble so soon. Damon wanted to go back for more, but he didn't want to leave me alone. And since we didn't want anyone to know where we were, we can't ask anyone to send some over to us. I guess we should have known that we can't escape the inevitable for long. I'd never be able to truly escape from my fate, can I?" I sighed in defeat, my expression hopeless.

"Layna," he breathed as he moved to comfort me, "I will _not_ let you die or get hurt. I'll take care of my siblings, I have a plan and if it works, you won't have any more troubles from Rebekah or Klaus anymore soon."

I raised my tear-filled eyes to his. "It's not_ just_ Klaus or Rebekah. There will be others, other new threats. It's _never _going to end. After everything is said and done, what Damon or Rebekah said was right. So many people have died to save me. I'm not _worthy_ of being loved, not by Damon, or Stefan, or anyone else. They-they just use whoever that cares for me against me. Bonnie doesn't even want to see me. I'm like the plague, I bring loss and destruction to everyone around me. The worst thing is I don't know how to save them. I don't have a clue how to avoid any of this. Sometimes I think I'm better off _dead_."

Elijah stared at me in silence for the longest time. "Okay I'm going to do something I've _never_ done in front of anyone before. Frankly, this scares me to _death_, even more than my mother, but we need to cheer you up, get you out of this funk you're in."

He looked dead serious when he said that, I can't help but be extremely curious. I watched with surprise as he lifted me up in his arms from the bed and sped out of the hotel room. Yes, I just realised that we were in a hotel room but I wasn't sure which one. A part of me objected to being carried around like an invalid, but the other part of me appreciated his proximity and support. I was hanging on by a thread, and I knew that if I let my control slip, I would fall apart on the floor.

A few minutes later, we were in an empty bar of the hotel that was closed during the day. There was a stage with musical instruments and percussions scattered around, probably for the band that would play when the bar opens at night. Elijah set me down gently on a bar stool directly in front of the stage. Then he removed his jacket and folded it on the table beside me. I didn't really notice before, but he still had on his earring from Kansas City and was wearing clothes similar to Damon's trademark black shirt and slacks. He gave me a small smile and walked to the stage. At this point, I've totally given up on guessing what he's up to.

To my utmost surprise, he picked up an acoustic guitar and plugged in the amp. He then strummed a few chords to test the sound and turned on the microphone.

"None of my siblings know this, and I will deny it _vehemently_ if anyone asks, but I took some music lessons during the thousand odd years as a vampire. I'm only doing this for_ you_, Layna, because people say that music heals the soul," he said through the mic, and then let out a deep breath.

There was a long pause, and then he started singing:

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice__  
><em>_Dug my way out, Blood and fire__  
><em>_Bad decisions, That's alright__  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down__  
><em>_Mistaken, Always second guessing__  
><em>_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_Don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like your less than, Less than perfect.__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_If you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like your nothing__  
><em>_You are perfect to me._

_You're so mean,__When you talk,__  
><em>_About yourself, You are wrong.__  
><em>_Change the voices, In your head__  
><em>_Make them like you Instead._

_So complicated,__  
><em>_Look happy, You'll make it!__  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred, Such a tired game.__  
><em>_It's enough, I've done all I can think of__  
><em>_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
><em>_Oh, Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_Don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like your less than, Less than perfect.__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_If you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing__  
><em>_You are perfect to me._

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,__  
><em>_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.__  
><em>_So cool in line and we try, try, try,__  
><em>_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.__  
><em>_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere__  
><em>_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
><em>_We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? (Why do I do that?)_

_[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]_

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than, Less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You are perfect to me._

I jumped up and cheered loudly. I truly adore this man in front of me, he never ceased to amaze me, truly. I giggled gleefully as I race up the stage and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened in surprise at first, and then I felt him relax into the hug, his arms returning my embrace, his hand pressing my face against his chest. Less than ten minutes ago, I felt like I was in despair, my life crumbling around me. And then this wonderful man, an Original vampire no less, opened his mouth and did that! I wasn't expecting that at all, far from it!

"So, I guess I didn't suck," his deep voice resonated in my ear, and a chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"Are you kidding? You could win American idol or X-Factor! You just haven't been discovered yet. Simon Cowell should meet you! You could have a record deal!" I told him, smiling broadly into his chest.

"And you could be my agent?" he teased.

It felt like we were on our roadtrip all over again. When he told me his favourite movie was Alvin and the Chipmunks, and our conversations about the Twilight saga, he had always managed to distract me from all the troubles in my life. For a moment, I could imagine him being a normal human being, he would make a girl really happy. A pinch of sadness unexpectedly pricked me, knowing that I could never become that girl. If I haven't already found my soul mate in Damon, I might find myself having romantic feelings for Elijah. But of course, my love for Damon was too deep to let me even _consider_ that. But, there's no doubt in my mind, that I am indeed fond of the man I'm hugging that I've come to respect and cherish.

"Oh God, it's almost makes nearly dying again worth it, just to witness that. It's a complete privilege to hear you sing," I pulled back and beamed at him.

"It's definitely worth my stage fright to see you smiling again," he said, smiling himself, obviously relieved that I was out of my funk.

"So what other songs do you sing? Can I make requests? Do you know the Banana Boat song?"

"Forget it, Layna. This was a one-time deal, only. You will never see and hear _that_ again. Once again, it doesn't leave this room, capiche? Or else, heads will roll!" he threatened silkily. "Also, you need to get home. I need to make sure that my sister is gone. Will you be alright on your own?"

I nodded, reluctant to face reality, I guess can't avoid it forever. I still needed to find Damon. I wonder what he's up to. Elijah dropped me off at Venetian since my car is still there. I drove home slowly, wondering what to say to Damon when I see him. I guess I'll know it when the time comes.

I pulled into the empty garage of the house, Damon's Camaro not in sight. He might need some time to process everything that happened, but in the back of my mind, I knew that he would torture himself, blaming everything that happened on himself. He was probably in a bar somewhere, throwing back his favourite liquor as if his life depended on it. To be honest, I'm not sure that I am ready to see him yet, his tortured face and vamped out face descending on me still fresh in my mind.

I walked into the house to find only silence. It was obvious that he wasn't here, and hasn't been here since he left this morning. _Some_ anniversary this has been. Suddenly I felt fatigue set in, so I dragged my tired butt upstairs to our room. Well, my life was _certainly_ interesting. This morning, I thought to myself that life couldn't possibly get any better than this, and now I don't even know where my boyfriend is. In a matter of few hours, everything had changed and I do not know where we'll go from here. A part of me felt betrayed, thinking back to the scene I saw of Damon on the bed with Rebekah. Even though I know that he was being compelled, it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

I changed out of my soiled clothes into comfortable sweats and tee shirt and curled up on the bed. I willed myself to fall asleep to escape the situation for a few more hours.

The last thing I saw in my head just before I slipped into a deep sleep was a pair of haunting blue eyes filled with so much hurt and regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's POV<strong>_

I left her. I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to be around when she wakes up again. I was horrified at what I've done to her. Never did I ever imagine that I would actually be the one to kill her, to drain her of life, to hurt her repeatedly. I'm so weak. I couldn't fight the compulsion off, I tried my damnest, really I did. I don't know how we can actually move past this. How does one ever recover from the betrayal of someone you trusted and loved and whom you thought loved and trusted you in return.

I walked aimlessly, ignoring the curious glances of people around me. I felt dirty, as if I was raped, which technically I was. It was all against my will, I would never do that, not when I'm with Elena. I would never cheat on her, no matter the situation, even if we'd been fighting, even if she kicked me out of the house, even if I was offered ten million dollars. And I was so _cruel _to her. The things I said, rather the things evil bitch vampire compelled me to say, God! Those are the things Elena thinks herself, things she herself is convinced of. Belatedly, I realised that I could have just thrown myself off the building before I actually said all those things aloud. Hell, before I stuck my penis inside Rebekah's poisonous, acidic, scum-filled vagina.

After an hour, I found myself at a bar filled with seedy-looking people. _Perfect_, I thought, since I am one of them now. I sank thankfully into a stool at the bar, and signalled for a bottle of whiskey. I left some notes on the counter for the bartender, and reached out for the bottle. I threw my head back and drank straight from the bottle, and kept swallowing, feeling the burn of the alcohol on my throat. I didn't stop until it was at least half a bottle lighter.

My hands were itching to reach for my phone to call her, but I couldn't make myself do it. What would I say? 'Hello, are you alive?' or 'Sorry I tried to kill you, want to have dinner?' No, for my sanity and hers, I would stay away from her until I can sort out my feelings. I didn't want to say anything to hurt her again, she deserved more than that. I brought the bottle up to my lips and took a long swig of whiskey again. Still, the guilt in my chest refused to fade away. I repeated the action repeatedly until the bottle was empty. I signalled for another one. I felt the buzz dulling my pain slightly, but still it was nowhere near enough.

Out of nowhere, a hand shot out to drop something in front of me. I forced my eyes open to see the familiar small square box on the counter next to my bottle. I reached out to flip it open and almost collapse in despair as I look at it, the ring I was going to propose to Elena with. It seemed a cruel tasteless joke now to see the ring, reminding me further of what I had lost. I looked up with annoyance to find Elena's saviour with a cool expression on his face.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked flatly.

"It was among the mess on the floor where you landed when I threw you. I saw it as I was leaving, and I thought you might like it back," he said calmly.

How could he be so calm after what I did? He should have driven a stake through my heart by now. He had returned to save Elena yet again. I wondered how many breaks do I get when it comes to Elena's life. If it weren't for Elijah, I would have lost Elena in Denver, and now _this_. I can't understand what he must be thinking. Maybe he's here to kill me, to finish the job he couldn't do in front of Elena earlier in the penthouse. Yeah, that's it.

"Would you mind if I finish this bottle first before you kill me?" I asked dryly as I lifted the bottle to my lips again.

"I'm not here to kill you. I came to return your ring, and to tell you that Elena is safely at home now, in case you were wondering."

"And why would I care if she's at home or not? She's better off without me beside her anyway. I _hurt_ her, she will never forgive me for that. _I_ would never forgive myself," I said.

"Would you _stop_ wallowing in self-pity and guilt for a moment and think about how she'll feel if you don't go to her? She's already blaming herself for everything that happens, she doesn't need the added guilt for thinking she drove you away too. You both know it was all Rebekah's doing, so why are you claiming responsibility for what she did? To both of you? You are as much a victim as Elena in this. So for God's sake, man up and confront your actions!" he said in exasperation.

"Why do you care anyway? I mean, it's obvious you want more than friendship with her, you care about her. Why do you want me to fix things with her anyway? You should be next to her comforting her now, instead you are here at a bar, comforting me! That just makes me all confused!" I shouted.

"Because I can _feel_ her pain. And I know I will _never_ be more than friends with her, that much I am certain. I hate the fact that you are with her, but I can't deny how happy she felt with you, and the thought of you being dead will kill her. _That_ is the only reason I hesitated to kill you in the hotel room, because she _will_ die if she ever lost you. So, listen up! This is the last advice you're ever going to get from me: Talk to her. Open up that dead heart and bare your soul to her. Otherwise, both of you _will_ suffer until it eats away at you till there's nothing left to save. Heed my advice. Oh, and get some vervain in your system," Elijah warned, and with that he left the room as quiet as he appeared.

I must admit, that guy has got style. If he's not crushing on my girl, we could even be friends. Huh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd try the approach of different Point of Views for this chapter. Wanted to make this chapter longer until Damon decides what to do with Elena, but my eyes are telling my brain to shut up and sleep.<strong>

**Hope this chapter clears up some questions you may have for the previous chapter like vervain and killing Rebekah.**

**Next up, Damon/Elena scenes, some Damon/Ric bromance and more.**

**Hope you liked this chappie, you might think it may be out of character for some, but oh well. **

**In case some of you were wondering, the song Elijah sang was Perfect by Pink (I don't own the lyrics, it's merely a prop for my story, no plagiarism intended). I know it's irrelevant to the plot, but for some reason, I can't help thinking that he may have a nice soothing voice. And also how hot would he look with a guitar? Also, the lyrics were perfect (no pun intended) for Elena if it came from him. He thinks she's perfect... Everybody say it together...Awwwwww.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG – heard from ****tukct81**** that Matt Davis is starring as the lead in another show….NOOOOOOO! Season 4 cannot happen without Ricky-poo as a series regular! I want Ric to legally adopt Elena as a daughter and by default when Damon marries her, Ric will be Damon's dad-in-law! Here's to hoping! **

**Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Decisions<strong>

He has been sitting in his Camaro for the past fifteen minutes, staring at the front door of his and Elena's house. Elijah was right, he had to confront Elena about what happened or he'll go insane. The uncertainty of how she'll react to seeing him again was tearing him apart from inside out. Well, he'll have to find out whether she'll forgive him or not sooner or later. He _had_ to know if they can move past this. He can't run and hide anymore. Hell, he was prepared to propose earlier today. What kind of wuss is he if he ran at the first sign of trouble? He was Damon Salvatore, for Christ's sake. He was the very _definition_ of trouble. He'd done worse, and Elena managed to get through them.

_I can do this_, he thought with determination. _I can take it, no matter what she says. I can, I can, I can_. _I...need a drink_, he sighed as he emptied the bottle of whiskey he brought along from the bar earlier.

_Ahh, liquid courage, when all else fails._

He walked towards the house slowly, steeling himself for the scene about to come.

He entered the dark house quietly, the silence around him deafening. His vampire hearing picked up the sound of a steady heartbeat from the master bedroom.

_Elena_.

He raced upstairs into the bedroom, unprepared for what he would find.

Elena was sound asleep on the king-size bed, her expression innocent and child-like. Any doubts of confronting her abruptly disappeared as he gazed at her sleeping form. This was _his_ Elena, the love of his life, no, his existence, his salvation, his future wife. He will do _whatever_ it takes to fix this.

He approached her carefully, leaning down to study her face. He lifted his finger and traced her cheeks softly, gently, like he did three years ago in her bedroom. He was no longer the beast he was back then, Elena had made his humanity return, and along with it, his capacity to feel and love. As much as she made him feel vulnerable, it also made him love and be loved in return. And when Elena loved, she did it with her whole being, never holding anything back. It humbled him, and made him an entirely different person. He doubted that even his brother would recognise him now. It was never this way back in 1864 with Katherine, not even close. It wasn't even in the same league!

As he looked at her now, he made a decision. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that she was asleep and he was unable to talk to her about what happened. He was never a very good talker, he would end up saying the wrong thing, or let his sarcasm lash out at her as a defence mechanism. No, it was better to write it all down, let her read what he genuinely felt without letting his ego and pride get in the way.

He turned to his dresser and removed his journal from the drawer. Then, he sat down and started to write.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, he left the house. He drove over to the apartment and poured himself a drink. Then, another and another until his senses were dulled, but the alcohol still didn't bring him comfort. He had to find another way.<p>

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial button. He waited patiently until the voice on the other end answered groggily.

"Damon? It's freaking two a.m. in the morning! Can you booty call me some other time?" the voice complained.

"Ric, I need you, buddy. I hu-hurt Elena," he whispered.

'Wh-what? What did you say?" Ric raised his voice, all traces of sleep instantly gone.

"It was Rebekah's fault, she's crazy. She found me and compelled me, raped me, and asked me to drink from Elena. I tried to fight, Ric, but I failed. I attacked Elena and drained her of blood! Lucky for me, the hero came and saved her. I was on the floor, my ring fell out. I was gonna propose, you know? Elijah gave it back to me, and you need to send me some vervain, buddy," he muttered incoherently.

"What? You're not making sense! Why was Rebekah there? Where the hell _are_ you? Is Elena safe? Did you say you proposed to Elijah? Damon, what the hell is going on?" Ric yelled in confusion.

"Woah, stop yelling!" he held the phone away from his ear as he rubbed his palm down his face. "Alright, listen up grandpa, I'll just say it one more time. You ready? Rebekah _compelled_ me to have sex with her and Elena walked in on us. Then she compelled me to feed from Elena until I kill her. I didn't have vervain in my system, so I couldn't fight the compulsion off. I said some things to Elena and I _almost_ killed her. Elijah managed to show up and save her from me. She's okay now, but I - we haven't talked to each other yet. I don't know how she'll react, Ric. She might hate me forever," he said sadly.

"So, she's fine? And why aren't you on vervain?" Ric asked.

"She's...safe, i don't _know_ if she's fine. I ran out of vervain. I got careless, I really thought that we were safe from any attacks in Vegas."

"Wait, you're in Vegas? Now, why didn't _I_ think of that? Okay, first things first: give me your address, I'll send you some vervain. As for Elena, you need to talk to her and do it soon too. Where is she, why isn't she with you at this hour?"

She's sleeping now, she's at the other house I bought for her under her name so no vampires can enter. I'm-I'm drowning my sorrows in my apartment and talking to you. Tell me how to fix this, Ric. I need to fix it. I don't want her to leave me," he muttered.

"I don't know what to tell ya, buddy. Sounds like you need to work it out with her yourself. Like you said, you were compelled, it wasn't your fault. Okay, maybe it was a _little_ bit your fault for being careless with the vervain, but it's not like you were being your usual dick self and did it purposely to hurt her. You need to work it out with her, see how she'll react first. You – you mentioned something about a proposal?" Ric asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, today was our one-month anniversary, I got her a ring and I planned a whole romantic day with her and I was supposed to get down on one knee and proposed to her tonight but the crazy bitch spoiled everything! Now, it's all up in flames."

"Wow! You-you seem different, Damon. I don't know what it is, but a proposal? That's huge for you. I don't know how to feel about it, though. On the one hand, it's extremely mature of you to think about commitments, but on the other, she's just a teenager and you _are_ a hundred fifty years her senior," Ric observed.

"Yeah, I think it's about time I settled down, don't ya think? Anyway, this is a moot point since I don't even know if I still have a girlfriend after this mess," Damon sighed heavily.

"Okay, good luck with that, and remember to text me your address for the vervain."

Damon agreed and hung up. Then he typed in his address and sent it to Ric. He hated to admit it, but he was glad that Ric and he had become close after the whole turn-Isobel-into-a-vampire thing. He was a decent guy and pretty laidback when it came to stuff like this. He was glad to call him a friend, maybe his _only_ friend.

The alcohol effect was only now starting to hit him as he struggled to pry his eyes open. Wait, why was he fighting this? He should feel grateful to escape from reality for a few hours instead of waiting for Elena's decision when she woke up.

_She'll fight for us_, he thought to himself. _She loves me, I know it, and we'll make it through this. We have to._

And with that, he finally let his eyes close.

* * *

><p>The bright sun streamed in from the windows, the glare startling him awake. He sat up and examined his surroundings. He had fallen asleep on the couch, his phone on the floor. He checked to see if Elena had called but there were no messages or missed call. Maybe she was still sleeping, or maybe she made her decision. Maybe he had lost her, for good this time. That thought tore his heart apart, so he quickly shoved it aside. If she had made her decision, she would tell him. It's not like her to just leave it be, without trying to talk to him. She was a fighter, and she won't back down from a confrontation with him. She's got balls, that girl. And he was so proud of her for it.<p>

It was still early, almost nine a.m. so he decided to take a shower and freshen up. He smelled like booze, and he didn't want to upset Elena by letting her know he's been drinking so much.

The shower helped him to relax somewhat, but the continued silence from Elena was slowly eating at him. He had to distract himself, or else he's just gonna pull all his hair out. He walked over to the floor-to-ceiling height windows, letting the warmth of the sun hit his face. The heat on his skin felt oddly calming, almost as if he was human again. He unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his chest to the sun, his arms open and head thrown back with his eyes closed. The one thing he missed the most of being human was the simplicity of being able to just lie back and absorb the sun's heat. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have his ring to protect him from it. He considered for a moment and slowly slipped the ring from his finger and let it slide down to the floor. He smiled softly as the heat became much more intense through the glass. He forced his body to relax and simply succumb to the burn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

I woke up screaming my head off in bed. My chest was heaving, heart pumping as the remnants of the dream lingered in my head. It was vivid, almost too real. My hand lifted up to my neck but met only smooth skin. Right, just a dream. I shook off the stupor, and looked at the empty bed beside me. I expected to be woken up by Damon last night, but I guess he didn't come home yet. Frankly I was worried about him, he had never left me alone for so long before. He was always so protective, almost _too_ protective. I reached for my phone on the bedside to call him, but was distracted by a leather-bound journal sitting on my bedside table.

I reached out and lifted it carefully. It looked liked one of Stefan's journals back in the Boarding House. I hesitated before untying the ribbon that held it closed. If this was somebody's journal, then maybe I wasn't supposed to read it. But then, it was left right beside me, so maybe I _was_ supposed to read it. I flipped it to the first page.

**[Cue music: With or Without You – U2]** www dot youtube .com/watch?v=XmSdTa9kaiQ&ob=av2n

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sitting in an empty hotel room, feeling stupid. …._

I continued to read in amazement. I can't believe that Damon kept a journal! The things he wrote was so different than the snarky Damon that I've come to know and love. He was extremely sweet and sensitive, almost vulnerable. Like a human.

As I read, I began to understand the hell I put him through, worrying about me, not knowing where I was, the pain he felt when he thought I was dying. This journal was like an unedited version of his true feelings, what he was really thinking inside, without the snarky comments and sarcasm getting in the way. This was the _true_ Damon Salvatore, the human. If anything, it made me love him even more.

I smiled to myself as I read his entries from the time we first stayed in Las Vegas. He seemed so carefree and happy; it was _exactly_ how I felt too. Then I came to the last entry, dated...yesterday!

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Elena,<em>

_I came by the house tonight because I didn't want to run away again. I promised that I would never leave you again, and I intended to stand by that promise even though I'm terrified. But I saw you sleeping so peacefully that I hesitated to wake you. So I decided to write to you. _

_I did the one thing I never thought I'd do to you, ever. I hurt you, Elena. I hurt you in the worst possible ways. Sweetheart, please know that I never meant any of it. I was compelled by Rebekah, and I blame myself for it. I blame myself for being too weak to fight it, and for not being on vervain. The thought that I almost killed you with my own two hands, is too much for me to take. I couldn't face you, knowing what I did, and after I made sure that you were alive and safe, I left you with Elijah to figure out what to do. He's the one who saved you, my love, and I knew that you were safe with him. _

_Please don't hate me, Elena. Please give us another chance to work this out, together. You don't need to forgive me now, or ever, but please just come and talk to me. I promise I would rather die than hurt you again. I will be at the apartment, waiting for you. Although, I will understand if you're not ready yet, but I hope that you'll let me know either way what you decide. Just know that I love you, SO much and I always will. If you do decide to leave me, I will respect that, but I just want to know, so that I can work on letting you go. It's impossible, but I will try._

_I may, or may not see you again, so I left you something else beside the journal. A small box that I intended to give to you today. However you decide, it belongs to you and only you. Keep it forever, then you'll know that you'll always have a piece of my heart with you._

_Love you,_

_Damon_

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and sobbed softly against the pillows. His words were heart wrenching, to think that I would <em>ever<em> hate him. I hugged his journal close to my chest and let out all my heartache and frustration. When my emotions calmed somewhat, I turned to the bedside table again, and saw the small box that I missed earlier. I reached out to take it and slowly lifted up the lid. What I saw took my breath away...

It was an engagement ring. I gazed at it in wonder, my heart beating so fast, I was surprise it didn't come out of my chest. My eyes just kept staring at the gorgeous ring, and then I caught sight of a small engraving on the inside.

'_Our Love is Eternal'._

I burst into tears again.

Then, I flew off the bed, brushed my teeth, grabbed my phone, keys and bag without changing from my pajamas, and got in the car. I sped the whole way over to the apartment, not caring if I ran down anyone on the way. When I got there, I slammed the brakes of my car and ran through the lobby. I waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive, then made it's way up. Time seemed to pass sooooo slowly as the lift ascended, that I couldn't help but pace around the small enclosed area.

The door barely slid open before I tore out of it, scanned the card access and punched in the code at the double doors. My hands were shaking so bad, that I had to enter the code twice before I gained entry. I pushed the heavy door open and sprinted to the living room.

My eyes immediately went to the pale figure standing at the windows with his shirt unbuttoned and head thrown back, exposing himself to the sun. I froze in alarm. Then I spotted his daylight ring on the floor. My heart dropped and I ran over to him, my arms wrapped around him as my body slammed into his from the force, knocking both of us off our feet as he fell backwards, away from the window, into the shadows.

I let out a sob as I looked into his shocked eyes, his expression disbelieving as he saw me.

"Wha-what the hell, Damon? Were you trying to kill yourself?" I screamed out, my tears falling freely.

"Elena?" he whispered, as if he was seeing a figment of his own imagination.

"Yes, I'm here! I'm here, Damon! Why did you want to kill yourself? You pr-promised that you w-wouldn't leave me!"

"Elena," he breathed in relief as his arms wrapped tightly around me, "Elena, I love you so much," he whispered, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Answer me, Damon!" I cried.

"Wha-? I wasn't trying to kill myself. The windows are tinted and double-glazed. The sun wouldn't hurt me-" he stopped when I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him up to my face as I kissed him with all my heart. I was crying in earnest now, and my heart yearned for him, to be closer to him.

He stiffened in shock at my attack, and then he groaned and held me tighter against his body as our lips melted together. We were laying on the floor of the living room, the sunlight from the window forgotten, as we expressed all our emotions into that kiss. His hand pressed against the back of my head, holding me down as his lips robbed me of breath. Then we abruptly broke apart when we heard loud poundings at the door.

"Open up, I know you're in there!" Pound, pound, pound, pound. "Open this door _right_ now!" Pound, pound, pound.

Damon and I looked at each other in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but a lot of emotions in this one. Who do you think is at the door? <strong>

**Read and review, please!**

**Next update in two days.**

**Thanks and have a wonderful day ahead. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing you guys! There are some pretty wild guesses about who might be at the door – even Good Looking Guy from the Denver club! You guys crack me up! **

**Ok, I'm thinking of starting a new story soon, all human. For some reason, I can't get the plot out of my head! So, this particular story will end soon. Hope you guys will check that other story out when the time comes.**

**Now, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20: Not Completely Unscath<span>ed**

_Pound, pound, pound, pound._

Damon met Elena's wide eyes with equally shocked eyes. "Quick, hide!" he whispered as he helped her up from the floor. He looked around the room quickly, his eyes darting about as if looking for a suitable place to hide her.

"What, why? Damon, just answer the door _before_ he breaks it. And get your shirt too," she told him.

"Right, right," he muttered as he looked down at his bare chest. He quickly walked over to the door while buttoning up his shirt, a worried frown on his forehead. He took a deep breath and opened the door cautiously.

"Hey! What's going on?" he greeted casually, his gaze looking around behind his uninvited visitor to see who else was with him.

"What's going on? _You_ tell me! Where's Elena? She okay?" Ric asked as he stepped around Damon and made his way into the living room without waiting for an invitation.

"You came alone? No one else with you?" Damon asked in surprise.

"Of course I came alone. Why? Where's Ele-" Ric broke off when Elena appeared from the kitchen. He sighed in relief and quickly walked over to enclose her in a bear hug.

"I was so worried! When Damon called me last night and said that he attacked you, I can't help imagining the worst! I had to come and see for myself that you were okay. You _are_ okay, right?" he asked with concern as he studied her pale face and her puffy eyes, obviously from crying.

She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, hugging him back. "I'm fine. I missed you, Ric."

Damon hovered near the entrance, watching their reunion and feeling out of place. "Err, I hate to interrupt this father-daughter bonding thing, but when do _I_ get a hug, buddy?" he asked, opening his arms wide open.

Ric released Elena and glared at the vampire in exasperation. "_You_ don't get a hug. You _promised_ that you'll keep me updated every step of the way. You were gone for a whole month and all I got were three lousy phone calls! I was going out of my mind with worry at home, and here you guys were, too busy shacking up to give me an update! I didn't even know that you've found her until I called you, only to have you hang up on me! The next thing I know, I get a two a.m. call from you, saying that you _almost_ killed Elena, got _raped_ by Rebekah and _proposed_ to Elijah! Oh, and did I mention about the delivery service for vervain?" Ric barked out, his gaze accusing at Damon, who managed to look sheepish.

"I did _not_ propose to Elijah," Damon muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. "It was Elena, I told you that last night."

"Shut up, that's even worse!" Ric exclaimed.

Damon's brows frowned in confusion, "Worse? How is _that_ worse?"

"It just _is_. And _you_," Ric turned his attention to the silent girl beside him, "with the whole running away thing. What were you thinking? Didn't you realize how dangerous it was to leave all by yourself with Klaus and his hybrids still at large? I know that things were rough back home, but you could have at least talked to me. I had no idea where you were heading, no way to contact you and no way of knowing if you were all right. That was _really_ stupid, Elena. And that note that you left for me? Asking me to move on with my life, to pretend that I never met you and everyone else? Yeah, as if _that's_ gonna happen. I'm your guardian, Elena, I care about you and Jeremy. I even cared about this stupid dick here who was supposed to go after you and bring you back. Instead, he finds you and convinced you to move in with him. A teenager and a-a-a two hundred year old vampire who is a murderer _and_ a jerk!"

"Hey! I take offence to that! I'm a hundred and seventy. Don't make me out to be older than that!" Damon retorted indignantly.

"Ric, maybe I _shouldn't_ have kept you in the dark, but I think I did the right thing to leave. The whole thing with Klaus, Esther, Rebekah and then Bonnie's mom, it all got too complicated. Everything was coming at me all at once, and I didn't have the strength to stay and face all that. Not when I didn't have Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan there for me. And the whole fight with Damon, I-I just couldn't. You had your own set of problems as well, Ric, it wasn't fair to burden you with mine. But I _am_ sorry for worrying you and not talking to you about all that then," Elena said softly.

Ric sighed and ran his fingers through his own hair in defeat. "Okay, Elena, I can sort of understand about the whole leaving thing. Now that I've got all that off my chest, why don't you two fill me in on everything that has happened since then? Starting with Elijah," he said as he sat down on the couch.

Elena joined him on the couch and waited for Damon to pour Ric and himself a drink.

"Elijah caught up to me in St. Louis. I had just sold my car and bought another one to throw off my track, and he just showed up on my doorstep. He regretted what happened back in Mystic Falls when he kidnapped me, and so he offered me his protection on my journey to Denver. He got me some documents for a new identity and _this_ bracelet," she lifted up her wrist, "with a protection spell so that I can't be tracked by a locator spell."

"Wait, so he got _you_ a Tiffany bracelet, while you got _him_ an earring? What a couply thing to do," Damon smirked, his voice tinged with sarcasm as he eyed the bracelet on her wrist as if it offended him.

"Yes, Damon. This bracelet is the reason how he knew every time I was in danger and how he managed to come to my rescue _twice_!" she retorted defensively.

"Touche," he said, raising both his arms up in a 'I-surrender' motion.

She rolled her eyes at him and went on to tell Ric about what happened in Denver when Damon found her and the vampire attack in the motel room, for which she ended up in the hospital and in a coma for almost a week. Then, she started telling him about how they ended up choosing Las Vegas as their basecamp, and how Damon bought another house for her in her name. But she hesitated when it came to the part of the penthouse hotel suite and what went on in there.

"Perhaps I should take this one, Layna," Damon spoke up when she struggled to put the story into words, her expression anxious.

"Well, it was our one-month anniversary yesterday, and I was by myself for the most part of the day, preparing my surprise for our anniversary date. When I got to the hotel, I texted Layna the room number and settled down to wait for her. Then, evil psycho bitch Rebekah showed up, saying how she wanted a repeat of the "passionate" night we had that one time and that she can't get me out of her mind," he said, his eyes sliding over to Elena's downcast expression, worried that the retelling of the story will cause her stress and hurt her further.

"Anyway, I all but threw her out of the room, but she managed to compel me to ahhh...to...ummm...sleep with her, and to scream out that I loved her just as you were about to walk in. It was like she had a personal vendetta against you, Layna. She wanted to hurt you in the worst possible way. She knew you were coming and she wanted you to catch us in the act. I managed to get off the bed by throwing myself off her and dislocating my shoulder when I landed on the floor, that's how bad the sex was. And then she compelled me to say all those things, about me not loving you, about you being Katherine's replacement, and about everything being your fault. Then I had to drink from you, until I drained you dry, killing you with my own hands. That's the ultimate betrayal there she had planned for us. Luckily Elijah threw me off you and fed you his blood to heal you in time. And now, here we are," he finished, noting that she hadn't met his gaze once throughout the whole account.

Ric studied both of them with curiosity, his eyes drifting back and forth between them. "Elena? How are you doing with all this? You look...err...uncomfortable."

"Ric, this is the first time we've actually talked about what happened yesterday. Elena literally just got here two minutes before you pounded on the door. We haven't had a chance to...sort things out yet," Damon said hesitantly, all the while his eyes on Elena.

She slowly raised her eyes to his then. "I-I know it wasn't your fault. It was Rebekah's doing. She's still mad at me for stabbing her in the back, literally."

"It was more than just petty revenge, Layna! She was sort of demented, as if she really hates you! I think she may be jealous of you, envy even. That's why we can't risk anymore encounters with her, it's too dangerous. What does Elijah think about it?" Damon asked.

"He said he had a plan and if it works, we won't have any more troubles from Klaus and Rebekah soon. I don't know what he's planning, or when. I guess we just have to wait it out and be very careful in the meantime. Damon, you should stock up on that vervain stuff," she told him.

"I got it," Ric spoke up, reaching into his bag to reveal a container full of vervain, "here, Damon, the delivery service as ordered."

"Great! We're back in business. One nasty-painful-burning-sensation coming right up," he said with mock enthusiasm as he took the container into the kitchen to mix the vervain with water.

"Hey, I have a question for ya," Ric addressed Elena. "Why is he calling you Layna?"

'Ohh, it's my new identity, Layna Sommers. I figured it's harder for people to trace me if I don't leave a paper trail as Elena Gilbert," she shrugged.

"So," Ric addressed both of them, as Damon came back with a vial of vervain and pouring it into his drink, making a face as he drank it down, "I'm guessing you don't want anyone back home to know about your whereabouts? And about any of this situation you're in? I mean, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Matt have been hounding me with questions all month. What do I tell them?"

"You don't tell them _anything_, Ric. You took a huge risk being here in the first place. Elena may be untraceable, but you and I both can and will be traced. No one can know where she is. No one. In fact, I thought that you came with the gang earlier at the door. Frankly, I'm kinda scared of Bonnie. She doesn't like me very much, what with her mother being a vampire and all," Damon shuddered, demonstrating his fear.

"Well, well, the big, tough, bad vampire scared of a little teenager. What do you know?" Ric teased, a smirk on his face.

"Watch it! She's a teenager that can give me a brain aneurism by just a look, so excuse me if I happen to have a healthy respect for witches. Especially ones who want me dead. So, buddy, when's your next flight out? Need a ride to the airport?" Damon asked, eager to be alone with Elena again.

"Not so fast, buddy. I'm staying right here for a few days, I took time off work. I'm staying to provide some parental supervision on you kids. You _are_ after all unmarried, and living under the same roof. Not to mention, I wanna make sure 'Layna' is alright from the Rebekah/Damon-attack before I go home," Ric said, his eyes resting accusingly on Damon.

"Ha, parental supervision," Damon scoffed, "that's rich. Didn't you refer to yourself as 'every parent's worst nightmare and the chaperone teacher from hell? For all your influence, you might drive Elena to start drinking by nine a.m.!"

"She might need to since she's living in sin with _you_!" Ric threw back.

Elena, sensing that the trace of insults might go out of hand, smoothly interjected. "Ric, I think it's a great idea that you'll be staying a little while, so you can see for yourself that we'll be fine living here in Vegas. Besides, you need a break from Mystic Falls too. Who knows, you might enjoy it here. And, you get to stay here, in this cool apartment," she suggested, giving Damon a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah, Ric can stay here in this wonderful, great but _extremely_ small apartment. While Layna and I stay in our equally small, tiny, puny, _single_-bedroom house just nearby," Damon quickly piped in.

"What do you mean? This place is huge!" Ric looked around the apartment, only now noticing the decor and space. "I'm sure there's an extra bedroom I can squeeze in, hell I don't even mind being on the couch."

"Yes, err...but this house is under _my_ name, ergo, Layna's in danger since any vampire can just walk in. Whereas in the _other_ house under _her_ name, a vampire can't. So for her safety, I'm sure you can understand why we have to stay there. And well, if we'd known you were coming, we would have bought a couch. What a bummer, huh?" Damon explained, his face innocent.

"Yeah, a house with no couch...how convenient," Ric said sarcastically, looking pointedly at him.

"Now that that's settled, please make yourself at home. There's booze in that liquor cabinet, and food in the fridge, just help yourself to anything. Layna and I are gonna talk and work out some issues on our own, I'm sure you'll understand that, right buddy? We'll give you a ring to see about dinner plans later on. You get some rest, and don't do anything I would do," Damon advised as he all but pushed Elena out the door.

Two seconds later, he appeared again in the living room, picking up his daylight right from the floor in front of the full height window. "Err...gotta _wear_ the ring on my finger if I don't want to spontaneously combust in the sun. See ya!" he muttered as he sped out again, leaving Ric to stare at the door in confusion.

* * *

><p>"You want some lunch?" Damon asked, breaking the silence for the first time since they got in the car on the way to their house. She shook her head silently. The silence continued until they walked in the house and she sank down into the couch in the living room that Ric suspected they had all along.<p>

Damon stared at her for a while and then decided to have it out once and for all. "Look Elena, I need to know, why did you come to the apartment? I assumed you read my journal, right?" She nodded again. "So, did you come to tell me your decision? Have you decided to forgive me? Or...?" his voice trailed off.

"Damon, there's really nothing to forgive. I meant what I said earlier. I _know_ it wasn't you. And of course, I don't hate you, far from it. So don't ever think that again," she said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Hearing that from her didn't give him the relief he expected. Her expression was too guarded; he knew she was still keeping something from him. He took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her skin. "When you showed up at the apartment earlier, I almost didn't believe it. I honestly thought that I had lost you again. It was...the whole thing at the hotel room was...ugly. I've done a lot of crappy things in my hundred forty over years as a vampire, but yesterday, I think it was my personal low. The thought of what I said, and did...it just tore me apart from the inside out. I want you to know how sorry I am for causing you so much pain. I tried to communicate with you through my eyes, show you that I love you and didn't mean a single thing I said. And if Elijah hadn't come...you would have...I would've..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I would've died," she whispered, her tone matter-of-factly. "But I didn't, Damon. I'm here now. I'm fine."

"Yeah, you keep saying that you're fine, but I don't think you are. You can't just ignore whatever happened, it must have impacted you _somehow_. And I'm gonna go ahead and address the elephant in the room. Besides my journal, you saw the...the uh...the other thing, didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded again, her hand reaching into her bag and took out the small box. Both of them looked down at it, its presence suddenly made the air around them heavy and thick.

"I can't believe you were gonna propose," she finally said, her voice filled with wonder. "The ring was...is gorgeous."

"Yes, I...ummm...had it designed just for you. It was supposed to be a very romantic day. I had it all planned out. I went to the apartment to cook and prepared a picnic for us, to bring along for our helicopter ride to Grand Canyon. We were supposed to stop and have an early dinner with champagne, watch the sunset, and then went back to the hotel. I arranged for some fireworks at midnight. We were supposed to be on the balcony watching them, and then I would've got down on one knee and ask you to make me the happiest man on earth. You were supposed to squeal, jump up into my arms and wrap your arms around me as you said yes. We would have made love the whole night with that ring on your finger," he whispered almost dreamily.

"That sounds perfect, Damon," she told him, her palm cupping his cheek.

"Ah hell, now it's all ruined!" he shook his head. "But I want you to keep it. Like I said in my journal, it's a piece of my heart that you'll keep with you at all times. In case I ever do anything stupid again, you won't doubt how I feel about you, inside here," he took her hand put her palm against his chest, where his heart should be beating, "no matter what my mouth says otherwise. Let's just put the whole proposal thing behind us for now, and just focus on us getting through this."

"Damon, there's nothing to 'get through'! I've already said that I don't blame you, that it wasn't your fault. You were compelled; it was against your will. Elijah patched me up, and I'm fine. Okay? You worry too much sometimes. You're beginning to sound like Stefan, Mr. Broody-and-look-constipated-all-the-time. It's a weird look on you, Damon. If you're not careful, you might get wrinkles. And we all know how vain you really are, so that will be devastating," she teased.

"Okay, okay, no more brooding, I promise. God forbid that I'll have to get Botox for my wrinkles!" he exclaimed in horror.

She giggled and kissed his lips softly. Then she straightened up and headed towards the bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay? Then, we can take Ric out around and do some touristy thing before dinner, is that alright with you?"

He nodded. Hey, maybe Ric can put on a wedding dress and marry Clooney at Madame Tussaud's wax museum. He should bring a camera just in case!

* * *

><p>After they showed Ric around the Strip and gambled a few rounds, they took him to one of their favourite restaurants in town. Damon and Elena had seemed to have worked out the 'issues' and put yesterday's episode behind them. They were back to the lovey-dovey selves before the whole Rebekah thing happened. Ric observed them the whole night, pleasantly surprised to find a very different Damon around Elena. If he didn't know him better, he would seem, almost normal, human. He was very affectionate with her, his hands constantly touching her hands, arm, hair, and face. When she cracked some jokes, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead or the back of her hand, and his eyes never straying away from her for too long. Elea also seemed different, more carefree, less reserved and much more relaxed. Probably it's because she's not constantly on the lookout for danger lurking around every corner, or having friendship dramas. He decided to voice out his observations.<p>

"You know, I hate to admit this, but I think Damon is a good influence on you, Ele-Layna," he quickly corrected himself. "You seem to be much happier and carefree compared to when you were with Stefan."

"Well, of course, Ric. Sir-Broods-a-lot was never himself the whole time. He was living in denial most of the time, forcing himself to stay on the bunny diet when he so obviously craved for human blood. My little brother never learnt any control, and as a result, he walks around like he has a big stick up his butt the whole time. It was no wonder Layna wasn't happy. Also, my brother wasn't exactly Mr. Casanova either. He spent so much time brooding he forgot where all the lady parts should go. I heard them having sex, she didn't 'agree' with him in bed as much as she 'agrees' with me, right sweetheart?" he smirked.

"Yes," she said simply, giggling and blushing to the roots of her hair.

"See, a preview already," he said smugly.

"Uggh, Damon you're gonna have to stop over-sharing with people, or at least get a filter inside that brain of yours _before_ you open your mouth. And before you say something I will regret hearing forever, I'm gonna go ahead and call it a night while there are still _some_ mystery to your sex life. Don't worry about me, I'll find my way back to the apartment. You two love-birds enjoy yourselves," Ric said uncomfortably and made a hasty exit.

Damon grinned and said, "Well, I certainly know how to clear a room, don't I? Next time I'll know what to do if we wanna get rid of Ric. So, ready to head home and 'agree' with me?"

"Yes," she grinned back.

"Ahh, so it has begun."

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the house, Damon lifted her up in his arms and sped upstairs to their bed. She landed on the bed with him on top of her, his body weight felt deliciously warm and comforting on hers. He had his jacket and shirt off in two seconds flat and started to unbutton her top. He moved the fabric to the sides, exposing her bra-clad breasts to his gaze. He quickly unhooked her bra and soon she found herself topless. He shifted lower to her abdomen, and unzipped and peeled her tight jeans off her long legs. His palms moved from her calves up the firmness of her thighs and hips, his fingers hooking the sides of her panties and pulled them downwards. When she was fully naked and ready, he stood up briefly and unbuckled his belt and pulled his own pants off.<p>

Then, he was back on top of her once again, his chest flat against her round breasts, as he leaned in to kiss her mouth fully. Her hands now tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him more firmly to her, as she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip lightly, teasingly. She parted her lips and their tongues collided, twisting and fluttering against each other. He pulled back slightly and she moaned at the loss of contact. He moved lower and nuzzled against her neck, his lips and tongue tasting the sensitive flesh. He felt her stiffen slightly and he withdrew, looking at her wide eyes.

"Is it too soon? Are you uncomfortable to have my lips there?" he asked, his hand stroked her cheeks gently.

"Maybe-maybe it's too soon. I'm okay, just not my neck," she whispered back.

He nodded in understanding and made his way to her breasts, where he closed his lips around a nipple, the other one covered by his left hand. Her eyes slid shut as she got pass the awkward moment just before, and succumb to the pleasures he successfully evoked in her. His right hand trailed slowly between her breasts, passed her belly button, her flat abdomen and finally delved between her wet folds. Her hips arched upwards as he touched her intimately, finger probing the entrance and she moaned out when he slid the finger all the way inside the tight passage.

"God, you're so ready for me," he sighed and he moved up to kiss her again as he positioned his erection at her moist opening. Her eyes flew open at that moment, and lowered her head to look at their lower bodies' position. Unexpectedly, a vision flashed in her mind, a vision that twisted her heart painfully. Just a second ago, she was in their bed, her body writhing and responding to Damon's touches, and now she was transported back to the penthouse; she was standing just outside the bedroom door, her hand on the doorknob and she pushed the door open to see Damon pumping his hips, sliding his length into Rebekah repeatedly and she heard him yelled out "I love you, Rebekah", his voice echoed in her mind, and she was experiencing her heart breaking all over again.

Damon felt her whole body tensed, her face catatonic for a few seconds, and then she screamed in pain. He watched as her hands flew to cover her face, a heartbreaking wail escaped from her and her shoulders jerked with violent sobs.

"Elena! What's wrong? Elena? Talk to me, please," he pleaded, not knowing what to do to comfort her. He tried to pry her hands away from her face, so that he could see her and try to calm her down, but she was having none of that.

"Elena? Please don't shut me out, I want to help you. Please don't cry, you're breaking my heart," he pleaded again, trying to hold her against him. He sat up against the bed head and gathered her in his lap, and hugged her tightly while he pulled the covers over them. She curled up against him, her hands still pressed tightly against her face, and continued to weep in earnest. His own eyes dampened as he watched her struggle for control, offering silent comfort as he held her and stroked her hair, whispering that he loves her in her ear. For the longest time, he tortured himself with her panic attack until she finally quieted down, her body exhausted itself and she drifted off to sleep. He felt her relax against his chest and so he slid down lower on the bed, and rested his head on the pillows, her body still fully on top of his.

He had known that she didn't escape unscathed from the attack. He could read her body language earlier when he was telling Ric about what happened with Rebekah. She had insisted she was fine, but chances are she wasn't even aware that she wasn't.

He realised now that Elena suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and he had to figure out how to help her through it before it develops into full-fledge depression or worse.

He closed his eyes while guilt washed over him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thank God Ric is there, right? Who else saw this coming?<strong>

**Read and review, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh wow! I didn't even realized that my reviews went past the 100th mark! Well done you guys! I really really appreciate it. Also to all the silent readers, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Under A Spell<strong>

**(Mystic Falls)**

Elijah walked in through the double doors of the mansion and came face-to-face with his brother, Klaus.

"Well, well, brother, and where have _you_ been?" Klaus asked.

"Avoiding Mother. And what have you been up to, Niklaus? Where's Rebekah?" Elijah asked casually.

"I haven't seen our sister for a while. As for me, I've been playing hide and seek with my doppelganger. It seems like she has vanished into thin air. Do you happen to know where she's been hiding?"

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea. Have you tried asking her friends? I'm sure one of them is bound to know something," Elijah shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"Yes, but why would I do that? Part of the fun in finding someone is the thrill of the chase. What I find to be even _more_ interesting is the fact that a certain Salvatore is also missing," Klaus smiled in amusement as he kept his eyes on his brother's face. "Ah, the naivety of the young ones, thinking that they can run and hide from me. So gullible. So much fun to toy with them, let them _think_ that they have succeeded, and just when they least expect it..." his voice trailed off in a whisper, his tone menacing and threatening.

"I'm curious, brother. Why are you still so persistent to create your army of hybrids? Mother made it clear that she wanted all that to stop; she's willing to kill all of us to undo the entire monstrosity we have done until now. Why can't you be happy to have our family together again before Bonnie and Abby managed to open Mother's coffin? Father's dead, there are no threats to you anymore, so what can your hybrids do for you that your own siblings can't?" Elijah demanded to know.

"Because I don't trust you! All of you!" Klaus burst out, his temper rising quickly. "My own family have no qualms killing me in my sleep, and I would rather sire a bunch of hybrids because at least they are loyal to me. And if you think for one _second_ that I care what Mother or _any_ of you wants, then you deceive yourself! I can tell that this whole conversation is just a ruse to get me to forget about going after her, but I can assure you that I will never let her go. So I apologize, brother, because I know that you care deeply for Elena. I was willing to let her live her life here with her friends, go to school, and have a semblance of a normal life. I was even willing to contemplate letting you have her as long as she remains alive to provide me with what I need. But now that she's made her unwise choice to run and prove that she cannot be trusted, I have no choice but to find her and lock her up. Mystic Falls will never see her again, and neither will you!" he declared, turning on his heels and stalked away.

Elijah frowned and hurried upstairs to Rebekah's room, expecting her to be back by now. As he entered her room, it was obvious that she hadn't been back recently. Throughout the conversation with Klaus, he had been feeling different emotions run through him: First, arousal, then hesitation and discomfort, then arousal again. Then, he found himself slumped on the edge of Rebekah's bed, his fingers gripping the edge of the mattress tightly, as he felt despair and the deep pain of betrayal burst from his chest. The feelings intensified as they coursed through his whole body down to his toes and tips of his fingers until he doubled over on the floor, dry-heaving as he gasped for breath. The pain of feeling a dagger dipped in white ash stab through his heart was nothing compared to this.

He knew that he was channelling Elena's feelings but this time she wasn't in any physical danger. This time, he couldn't rush over to rescue her, and this wasn't anything his blood could fix.

There was nothing he could do and he knew it. How can one mend a broken heart?

* * *

><p><strong>(Las Vegas)<strong>

Elena woke up drenched in sweat and screaming for the second time in a row. Her heart was racing and her head throbbed wildly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She was exhausted and wished she could just lose consciousness and sleep for days, but being asleep meant that she would have to dream, and by dreaming, she meant reliving her worst nightmare. She sat up, trying to clear the fog in her head and instantly her eyes met the tormented gaze of Damon's from across the room. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the bedroom wall about ten feet away from the bed.

"Hey, you. What are you doing way over there? Get over here," Elena called out to him, feeling uneasy to see his expression and the distance between them.

"I-I'm fine right here. You had a nightmare," he said, his tone suggested he was stating it as a fact rather than a question.

"It's nothing, just some random dream that felt real. Are you okay?" she asked him, his attitude towards her worrying her a little.

"You tell me. There was nothing _random_ about that nightmare and you know it. Why are you pretending that you're fine when you're clearly not? How can _I_ be okay when I'm the reason you're hurting?" he bit out, hating himself right now.

"What? No, Damon, you didn't do anything wrong. Stop blaming yourself, I told you, I'm fi-"

"Stop lying!" he burst out in frustration. The next second, he was on the bed with her, gripping her shoulders to force her to face him, "You broke down in tears in the middle of sex! You were inconsolable! I watched you fall apart in my arms and held you until you fell asleep in exhaustion from all the crying. Then you woke up screaming just now, as if you were being chased by ghosts in a haunted house! Don't tell me you're fine when you are _obviously_ not!"

"Okay, maybe I'm stressed out from fear of being attacked by Rebekah again or I'm pms-ing. I'm a girl, I get hormonal sometimes. But it has nothing to do with you," her eyes begged him to understand and to let the whole subject drop.

"Elena, it has _everything_ to do with me! Look, I know that it was a traumatic experience for you, I get that. And, you might be suffering from some kind of post traumatic stress disorder. I just want you to stop denying what you're feeling and let me help you deal with it. Don't expect me to watch you suffer in silence, because I won't."

She was silent for a long moment, thinking about what he said. A part of her wanted to ignore the pain in her and close the chapter, but he was right. She had to deal with it somehow, and it was comforting to handle it together with him than alone. Anyway, she had no idea what's wrong with her, she should have been over this by now. She knew the whole story of how Rebekah compelled Damon and what she forced him to do. So, why isn't she moving on from it?

"Okay, what can we do?" she agreed.

"Well, for starters, I'm going to run you a bath, and we'll wash that sweat off you. Then we're going to change and maybe see a therapist or something. But you need to talk about it, all of it," he instructed.

"I can't talk to a stranger and let them judge me! Besides, how can I talk about vampires and compulsion without them locking me up in a strait-jacket?" she asked, appalled at his suggestion.

"You're right, I wasn't thinking. Umm...maybe we can talk to Ric instead. You trust him, and he might have some helpful tips," he suggested and felt relieved when she nodded her consent. He walked into the master bathroom and prepared a warm bath for her. Minutes later, he came back to the bed, undressing her slowly and carried her to the bathtub. He set her down gently in the soapy water and knelt down beside her on the floor. He took a sponge, dipped it in the water and gently scrubbed her neck, shoulders and back. Then he worked on her front, ignoring her blush and his tightening pants, and proceeded to shampoo her thick luscious hair. There was nothing sexual about his actions, merely providing comfort in her time of need. He rinsed her hair with the shower and when it was done, he wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and lifted her in his arms to the walk in wardrobe. Wordlessly, he towelled her dry and selected a pair of jeans, a tank top and underwear for her to change into. Then, he sat her down on a chair in front of the dressing table and blow dried her hair. It felt really natural for him to take care of her like this, and she let herself fully relax into his body as he ran his hand through her heavy hair. He set the hair dryer down on the table and she opened her eyes to gaze at him.

"I love you, you know?" she said simply and smiled, thanking him with her eyes for being so sweet.

"I do, but I love you more," he replied, his face utterly serious.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, they were entering the apartment's double doors, Damon calling out to Ric.<p>

"Hey Ric, we're here, in case you're walking around naked in my apartment!" he shouted.

"Why would I be walking round naked? It's nine a.m. in the morning!" Ric said, appearing from the guest room as he yawned loudly.

"_Because_ it's nine in the morning, and you might be drunk!" Damon commented. "Wait a minute, what am I saying? Of course you're drunk! You're on vacation!" he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Damon, you wanna tell me what you're doing here at this ungodly hour? Don't tell me you miss my company when you have Elena with you? And this is Las Vegas. Can't you find anyone else to torture?" Ric groaned as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

"That actually hurt my feelings, Ric. I'm actually quite fond of you, and I would _never_ torture you, at least not on purpose! You've sorta become the elder brother I never had, or...a family pet, and I say it with the utmost respect and love for you," Damon said with a grin, following Ric to the kitchen. He gestured to Elena to go into the master bedroom so that he can talk to Ric in private.

"So, Ric. Bud-dy. I have to talk to you. Something happened to Elena in bed last night-"

"Oh God!" Ric exclaimed as he slammed his cup of coffee down on the granite surface of the island. "Please tell me you're not going to give me a blow-by-blow account to your sex life again! I mean, I'm basically an open-minded and laidback guy, but I really draw the line at listening to your sex moves in the bedroom with my 'almost step-daughter'!" he said in exasperation.

"Well, you _kinda_ have to listen! It's important! We really need your help!" Damon cried out in frustration.

"Ugghh, this is not some weird... sexual position thing, right? Or do you want to have 'The Talk', you know the bird and the bees thing, because I think your parents should have done that with you already two hundred years ago," Ric paused as another thought struck him. "Wait, is it – did you have trouble...performing? You know, ya can't get it up? Or premature ejaculation? Because they say that some people might suffer sexually after a traumatic experience. Or-"

"Ric! For the love of God, please stop talking! You cannot be farther from the truth! FYI, I can perform anytime, anywhere, any situation. Hell, I can perform in the midst of a freaking tornado! But that's not the point! Okay, last night, we were...fooling around, and I began to kiss down her neck. Understandably, she tensed up, because that's where I bit her and drained her blood, right? So, we skip to other stuff, she was perfectly fine. She was moaning, she was wet, everything was working fine, until I had my...manhood poised to enter her-"

"Ahh! Mental picture! Mental picture! Damnit, Damon! I can't listen to this, la, la, la, la, la," Ric started singing out-of-tune at the top of his voice as he plugged two fingers in his ears.

"Don't be such a baby!" Damon hissed out and grabbed Ric's fingers from his ears. "She had a panic attack, Ric! Right in the middle of sex!" He watched Ric's reaction veered from disgust to shock, and then concern.

"What?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I was on the verge to...enter, and then she went catatonic for a second, and then burst into tears. Her body was rigid, she had her face covered and she was crying so hard, here whole body was shaking. It was a long time before she finally managed to cry herself to sleep. I didn't know what to do, Ric, so I just held her all night. But this morning, she had a nightmare and she woke up covered in sweat and screaming. I've never felt more terrified in my life," he finished dejectedly.

"Do you think it's some kind of post-trauma thing? Victims of a violent crime or an accident may suffer from those, you know? Should we get someone, a doctor to see her, you think?" Ric asked.

"And tell them what? An Original bitch compelled her vampire boyfriend to attack her? I don't think so, Ric. I'm hoping that _you_ can talk to her. Get her to open up her feelings to you. She needs to be able to talk about it."

"Me? What about you? Why can't she talk to you?" Ric asked in surprise.

"Because I'm the one who attacked her! Jesus, are you even a real teacher?" Damon muttered in exasperation.

"Right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Quick question; have you thought about...compelling her to forget?" Ric wondered.

"No! For one thing, that would be lying to her, for another, it will take away the memory but not the pain. Also, I can't pretend that everything's okay when I _know_ it's not. I would rather...face the consequences of my actions than avoid the whole thing just because it's easier, you know?"

"Dude, that's really...decent of you," Ric said with surprise.

"Well, don't sound so surprised! Once you get to know me, I'm just a tender, gentle, all-around nice guy, _especially_ when I'm in love. So, you'll do it?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I'll talk to her. Does she want to do it now?"

"Yup! Ready when you are," Damon said while he indicated for Ric to go towards the bedroom.

Ric entered the bedroom to find Elena pacing, obviously nervous to confront her feelings. She stopped and turned to him when he spoke.

"Elena? You ready to talk about it? We can start slow," he suggested. She nodded and sat down on the bed. He sat down in front of her and took her hands in his, offering her some comfort. Damon followed behind Ric and stood to the far end of the corner of thr room, observing silently.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes. Okay, good," he said when she obeyed. "Now, think back to the time you walked into the hotel room. What did you see?"

"Ummm, I walked in and saw the room. It was beautiful, classy and extravagant. I saw the picnic basket by the doors, and I called out to Damon, asking where he was. When he didn't answer, I went to look for him. I heard some voices coming from the bedroom, and I thought to myself, that it was odd. I didn't expect him to have company. For a minute there, I thought I had the wrong room. Then I pushed the door to the bedroom open, and I saw...them on the bed. Then, I left the room and almost made it to the elevators, when he suddenly appeared and slammed me against the wall. The next thing I know, he was saying all these hurtful things to me, that I was a replacement for Katherine, and that he didn't love me, he was only using me, that everything was my fault. All the things, I already knew were true and thought so myself. But coming from him like that, was basically confirming my every worst fear about myself. I suspected that he was compelled because the whole time he was saying those things, he was crying and shaking, like he didn't really mean them. Then, he vamped out and he bit my neck. Then I just passed out, I think." Throughout her explanation, Elena was just methodically going through the facts in her mind. She didn't let herself feel, and managed to maintain her emotions in check.

Ric was observing the way she spoke and his brows furrowed in uneasiness. This is not going to work. He had to push her for more. He had to get her to open up the can of worms and express all the ugliness. Otherwise, she was just burying the truth even deeper.

"Elena, you're just telling me what happened. You need to dig deeper. You need to tell me _exactly_ what you felt," he told her.

"I felt...sad and angry, I guess. But I knew it wasn't really him...so..." she shrugged.

'Damon, this isn't working. We're going to have to use a different approach. Elena, you're not even shedding a tear when you were telling me all that. When you go through something as traumatic as that, you feel. I'm not getting the emotions from you," he said as he shook his head. "Okay, I'm gonna try something I learned while I was at Duke's. I only managed to do it twice and it didn't last very long. We're gonna try hypnotism," he announced.

"Wait, is that safe? How does it work?" Damon piped in as he walked nearer to the bed.

"Well, basically I just put you at ease, and let your subconscious do the talking. I'm gonna ask a series of questions, and you'll answer from your subconscious. You'll be surprised what comes out eventually," he explained to Elena.

"Will I know what I'm saying? Will I hear myself? What if I don't like the question?" she asked, feeling extremely nervous now for the lack of control.

"You won't know what's going on, and you won't remember any of it. We'll do this only if you completely trust me. Do you trust me, Elena?" Ric's eyes levelled on hers as he waited for her answer.

She hesitated and then agreed. "Yes, Ric I trust you. But I don't want Damon to be here when I do this. Damon, I don't know what's going to come out, and I don't want to hurt you. So I think it's better if you leave."

"I'm not going to leave you! Forget it! We agreed to do this together, you and me. I won't leave you to handle this yourself!" Damon exclaimed firmly.

"Actually, she may be right. With you here and her being afraid to hurt your feelings, she might not be willing to let go and be at ease. Maybe you just wait outside. I'll come get you if there's any need. Damon?" Ric waited, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Alright, fine! But I'll be right outside if you need me. You can do this, Elena," Damon said confidently and then pressed a kiss to her forehead before he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, close your eyes again, and breathe deeply. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, yes just like that. Clear your mind. Think about the most peaceful place on earth. Tell me about this place," he said softly.

"I'm at the cemetery where my parents' graves are at. It's a beautiful sunny day, and a light breeze is blowing through my hair. I have my journal with me and I'm sitting down at the base of a tree, writing in it," she whispered.

"What is your name?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Grayson and Miranda."

"What is your brother's name?"

"I don't have a brother."

Ric paused in puzzlement. "Who is Jeremy Gilbert?"

"My cousin."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but I don't want to."

That surprised Ric. He hadn't expected that answer at all.

"Why don't you want to love him?"

"Because he has the power to hurt me."

"Do you mean hurt you as in bite you and drink your blood?"

"No, that won't hurt me. It will just kill me."

Ric was seriously confused then. "What could hurt you more than killing you?"

"He could leave me, abandon me."

_Now_ it made sense. "How did you feel when you saw him with Rebekah in the hotel room?"

"I felt...I felt..." she choked off when her body started to shudder uncontrollably, her face buried in her hands as she cried out. "Nooooo...please don't! Stop!" Her tears were flowing freely as the sobs overtook her whole body.

"Damnit, Damon! Damon, get in here. Elena! Elena, wake up!" Ric shook her shoulders, trying to get her to snap out of it. A second later, Damon appeared beside her and scooped her up in his arms and held her shivering body as he looked at her with pain in his eyes.

Ric raised his tear-filled eyes to his, "Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard all of it," his voice thick with emotion. "I thought it was more about the attack, that she was afraid I'd bite her and kill her. I never thought that being dead is _not_ her biggest fear, but that I'd leave her."

"Well, it makes sense, if you think about it. She was always the martyr, willing to sacrifice herself for the people that she loves. She was never afraid to die. Perhaps she got used to the idea that so many vampires were out to get her, that she came to _expect_ death. But she has always had abandonment issues, starting with her parents dying in that car crash. Then, finding out that she was adopted, wondering why her real parents left her. Then, John and Isobel died, right in front of her too. And of course, there's Stefan, who left her to go with Klaus to save you. And then Bonnie refusing to see her, and all that. It just adds up to why she felt more threatened with the idea that you'll leave her too," Ric said.

"That means that she doesn't trust me. If she thinks that I'd leave her, then-"

"Damon, don't take it personally, okay. It's probably because she saw you with Rebekah. It's probably a residual feeling from the first time she caught you and Rebekah together, the morning after the ball. And then it happened again here...she's just not dealing well with it all. Give her some time, Damon," Ric advised.

Damon nodded sadly. "I'm gonna take her home to rest. We'll pick this up again later."

* * *

><p>Over the next three days, Ric worked on her, asking her different variations of questions about that day, and most times, she'll end up a crying mess again. They were not making much progress and she was exhausted from all the crying. On the third day, they managed to get some breakthrough. Ric and Elena were facing each other again, this time on the sofa. As usual, Ric had her under in a few minutes and were asking more questions.<p>

"Will you trust Damon again?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you think that Damon will leave you?"

"Because he did."

"When did he leave you?"

"When he was with Katherine and I was attacked by Stefan at the school gym. When he was with Andie and Rebekah."

"Do you blame Damon for what happened to you at the hotel?"

"No, he was compelled."

"What did you feel when you opened the bedroom door and saw Damon and Rebekah?"

"Betrayed, hopeless, sad, heartbroken, unworthy."

"If you knew that Damon was compelled to sleep with Rebekah, why did you feel so betrayed?"

"Because he said he loved her. And he said to leave him alone."

"But Rebekah compelled him to say those things. He didn't mean them, so why are you mad?"

"Because it's what he does. He runs when he's scared. When we fight, he does things that hurt me to retaliate against me. He can switch his humanity off at anytime."

"What are you most afraid of?"

"That he'll realize I'm not enough for him. That I can't be who he wants me to be, a vampire. That he'll fall in love with another and he'll leave me and won't come back. That he'll cheat on me. That one day, everyone I know will die and leave me alone."

"How did you feel when he bit your neck and drank from you?"

"Relieved, afraid."

"Why did you feel relieved?"

"Because I could die, and the pain will stop then. And I also don't have to run anymore."

"Why aren't you afraid to die?"

"Dying is easy. I don't have to feel anymore. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it."

"Okay, that's enough. Elena, on the count of three, you will wake up. One, two, three," Ric counted.

She blinked and seemed surprised to find herself tearless, unlike the previous few times where she cried her heart out. Her eyes were consistently swollen and red for days. "How did I do?" she asked anxiously.

"I'll let Damon fill you in on that. I need to take a long walk. I'll see you guys later," Ric said as he hurried out of the apartment. Damon sat next to her and held her hands.

"Well, I think you are the bravest woman I've ever met. You said that you did not fear death. Basically, seeing me with Rebekah on that bed, made you feel betrayed and abandoned. It brought back a lot of the abandonment issues you've had since your parents died. You think that I'll leave you and won't come back. But I can tell you that you won't _ever_ have to face that. I will never leave you again. I promised you, remember? And we managed to survive even after what Rebekah did to tear us apart. _I'm_ still here, and _you're_ still here," he said, his voice gentle as he held her face in his hands.

"Elena, you can trust me. I will never knowingly hurt you. We've been through so much together, and I've changed a lot since Mystic Falls. You _know_ me. You don't have to be afraid that I would retaliate against you if we ever fight or if you hurt my feelings. You know, the last few days? It was scary as hell. I could have run or hide or take the easy way out by compelling you to forget, but I didn't. I didn't want to lie to you ever again. I want this to be real, and it's only real when we're honest with each other. That is why I'm willing to work through this with you. So, please, sweetheart, can you trust me again?" he asked, his voice and eyes hopeful.

"I-" she started to say but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Hang on, that must be Ric. Why don't you go in the bedroom, relax, and I'll get the door?" he suggested. She nodded and turned towards the bedroom.

He hurried over to the doors and swung it open. "Did you forget your keys-"

His body stiffened and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw who it was.

"Rebekah."

* * *

><p><strong>The bitch is back! What does she want now? Just when Damon and Elena is finally starting to make some headway from their previous encounter with her, she shows up, threatening to bring it all down again. So what do you all think about this development? Is this chapter a bit boring? A lot of talk, not much action? It is a hard story to tell, the words refused to flow properly. How do you cope when someone you love is suffering from a traumatic experience? This chapter shows Damon's maturity level and a side of him that we seldom see. He's so selfless here, and we know how he must have felt hearing Elena's hypnotism sessions with Ric. Oh and the first scene with Klaus...that's a surprise. I didn't think that I'd write him in this chapter either. <strong>

**Oh well, read and review please! Appreciate it so much, can't even begin to tell ya!**

**Oh, and one more surprise! There's more! Read below:**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rebekah<em>? God, you must have the nose of a bloodhound to find me here! What the hell do you want now? I'm on vervain, so you can't compel me! If you don't want to lose a limb, I suggest you leave now!" Damon threatened.

"I came to apologize to you. I didn't mean to force you to kill Elena. She just really gets on my nerves, and I snapped. I've been thinking about it, and I want to finish what we started the other day. Revenge aside, I meant what I said. I have feelings for you, and I will not take no for an answer. I want us to be together, Damon.I know you feel the same way, don't you?"

"My God, why don't you get it? There _is_ no us. There never was! I love Elena, it has always _been_ Elena! Can you get that through your thick skull?" he almost shouted.

"You're lying! Our first night together was too darn good for you to fake it. You're not that good an actor, I can tell if you were faking! It was real, your emotions were all real!" she exclaimed.

"I may not be a good actor, but I have a damn good imagination. You're right, it _was_ real. You know why? Because I had to pretend that you were _Elena_ the whole time! When I was caressing you, it was _her_ skin that I touched. When we kissed, I closed my eyes and thought of _her_ lips. My passion, the 'magic' you felt that night, it was all for her! When I was fucking you, I was making love to _her_. That was the only way I could tolerate you. I wanted it to be her so bad, that I convinced myself that every sigh, every moan came from _her_ mouth," he yelled out.

She shook her head in denial, tears forming in her eyes. "No! You-you're mad at me, and that's why you are saying all these things. You're trying to hurt me back for what happened at the penthouse!"

"Rebekah, I am not mad, I'm _furious_! It's enough to make me drive a stake through your heart right now. But I'm not going to do that, and you know why? It's because I just realized how pitiful you really are. That's right, I _pity_ you. I don't know what could have happened to make a woman desperate enough to have to compel a man to love her, to want her. While we were on that bed, all I could think was how much I _hated_ you for making me hurt Elena. There was no pleasure derived from it, it was merely a forced act of compulsion. And this is why no man would ever love you. You're selfish, proud, bitter, cruel and vindictive! Your own mother wants to kill you and your brothers _barely_ tolerated you! That's why Klaus had you daggered all those years. No one wants you around!" Damon bit out, his chest heaving from the exertion of not reaching for a vervain grenade now.

Her tears spilled over her eyes, as his words cut through to her unbeating heart. No one had ever spoken to her like that. Damon knew that he was beyond harsh but he had to get through to her psychotic head that he had no intention whatsoever to pursue anything with her.

"You may not believe me, but I love Elena with all my heart. I'm willing to die for her just to keep her safe. I want her to be my wife, and she doesn't even have to turn for me. I'm willing to love her until the day she dies as an old lady or if she chooses to spend eternity with me. Either way, there's no one else I'd love besides her. I thought I loved Katherine once upon a time, but I realize now that that was nothing compared to what I feel for Elena now. She is a hundred times the woman Katherine or you ever was or will ever be. So, stay the hell away from me and leave Elena alone. Or else, I'll let her karate-chop your ass to hell!" With that, he slammed the door shut in Rebekah's shocked face. The whole wall shook with the force of the door slam.

He turned around to head towards the bedroom but was caught off-guard at Elena's expression as she stood at the entrance of the kitchen. She was sobbing quietly, her arms folded around herself, as if she was holding herself together. He approached her apprehensively; unsure of how she'll react to having seen Rebekah again after all she'd been through. When he reached her, and was standing just a foot away from her, he spoke softly, "Elena, she won't hur-" he broke off when the silent girl threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and buried her lips on his. He could taste the saltiness of her tears mixed with her sweet scent. He stood frozen in shock for a while, until she forced him backwards until they fell on the couch in a tangle.

Whatever he expected of her reaction, this was the last thing he'd expect she'd do. He sat up against the backrest and pulled her to sit on top of him, her legs astride his hips. They kissed hungrily and wildly, since he had practically been a monk for at least five days since they last made love together. Her fingers tore through his shirt buttons roughly and managed to jerk the fronts of his shirt aside, baring his smooth chest. Then she raised herself off his lap slightly and made quick work to undo his belt and pants, sliding them down to his ankles. His hard length was straining against her thigh, eager for the long –overdue release. He broke the kiss, and they panted, swallowing gulps of air into their lungs.

"Are you-are you sure? You're not completely..." he gasped as her hands wrapped around his erection, pumping rapidly.

"Damon," she gasped out, "shut up!"

She hiked her skirt up around her waist and pulled her panties aside, not bothering to remove them at all as she guided his hard length into her core, letting her position on top of him help to push her hips downwards to meet his thrust.

"God, that's tight," he moaned out as he threw his head back with his eyes shut.

She started to move on top of him, using her knees to pull herself up until only the tip of his cock was still inside her, and in another swift motion, she impaled herself with his hard length again. When he was buried to the hilt, she used her inner muscles to squeeze him, eliciting a growl from him. Then she gyrated her hips on him, driving him crazy with pleasure. He reached down between them with his right hand and managed to flick her exposed clit a few times as he neared his own release.

"God, I'm so close! Cum with me!" he screamed as he felt his balls tightened and soon, he groaned loudly in her ear as she milked him dry, her own muscles shuddering around him as she reached orgasm. This was pure animalistic sex, no foreplay, no teasing. She wasn't even undressed! Their bodies had come together in unison out of pure need for each other. She collapsed against him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, unwilling to let her go just yet.

As they slowly recovered from the intensity of their release, he heard her whisper one word.

"Yes."

"Yes what, sweetheart?" he whispered back.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Now aren't you glad that you scrolled down? Was it worth the wait? Woah, this is my longest chapter yet! Please do me a great favour and tell me what you think of this chapter and the newest development. I'll update faster if I can find the right motivation. *wink*<strong>

**Read and review, please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are awesome! Those are some great reviews! Glad you liked the previous chapter. I was quite pleased with how it turned out too. **

**I have two possible endings for this story. The original ending I had planned way back from the very first chapter, and another ending that is a completely different direction. I'll let you guys decide which you want to read. The original or the 2nd version. or both? The end is near….sob, sob. Not sure when, but it's pretty close. Like maybe 2 chapters away. It has been a great journey with you all.**

**Meanwhile, hope you'll like this one…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Promises of Future<strong>

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Damon froze and then reared back to pull her upper body away from his so that he can look into her eyes. He must have heard her wrongly. Did she just say the most wonderful four words ever?

_Oh. My. God._

"What?" he whispered as he stared at her in shock.

"I said yes, I'll marry you," she said as she beamed at him, her face broke into a wide smile.

His mouth gaped open as he still stared at her, his mind repeating her words over and over again, but they still didn't make much sense in his head.

_She'll marry me. Yes. She will marry me. Marry. Me. What?,_ he thought to himself.

"Did you just-? Are you agreeing to be my wife? Are you serious?" he almost screamed, his face reddening with excitement.

"Damon, yes! I am going to be Mrs. Elena Salvatore!"

His heart felt like it could burst with elation and he grabbed her shoulders and crushed her to him tightly.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I love you!" he cried out in jubilation as he jumped up from the couch in excitement while hugging her securely against him. There was a weird sound of metal and they both looked down to see his pants dropping on the floor around his ankles. They forgot that he was still in a state of undress from their hot and heavy sex session just a minute ago. Grinning sheepishly, he reluctantly set her down on wobbly legs, and hastily pulled his pants back up and rearranged his clothing. Then he picked her up again and twirled her around in circles.

"I can't believe this! This is the best day _ever_! Are you sure? Please be sure, I can't take it if you change your mind later," he said to her.

"Yes, Damon, I am absolutely one hundred percent positive about this. I want this just as much as you do, I won't change my mind," she promised.

"But what happened? I mean, earlier, you weren't even sure if you could trust me, and now you just….." he paused, at a loss for words.

"Yes, I wasn't then, but I heard your conversation with _her_," her tone obviously referring to the unwanted visitor at their doorstep earlier, "and I guess I needed to know how much I actually meant to you, and to know that there weren't any feelings on your part when you slept with her the first time. That in your mind, it was _me_ you were with, that all along it's _me_ whom you love. Not Katherine, not Rose, not Andie, and sure as hell not Rebekah. I love the fact that you don't expect me to turn for you, that you'd forgive me no matter how many times I hurt you, and didn't give up on me even though it killed you to see me with Stefan all those times. I love how you championed me so passionately and insulted an Original vampire who could kill you where you were standing, but you did it anyway. And lastly, I love the way you love me, _all_ of me, even my broken, damaged, and stubborn self. That is why I want to marry you, so that I can live the rest of my life trying to make you feel what I feel when you look at me right now. I don't think it can get any better than this. You make me feel perfect," she finished with her eyes glowing with happiness as she gazed steadily into his blue ones.

"You _are_ perfect, and soon you'll be all mine," he whispered and then claimed her lips in a searing kiss, his palms curved around her neck, holding her head against his, and he poured all his longing, love and passion into this kiss. He lifted her body up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him as she surrendered herself to his drugging kisses. He reluctantly dragged his lips apart from hers and she moaned in protest at the loss.

"Hold on, I need to do this before you manage to distract me," he said as he carried her to the sofa and set her down gently on the edge of the seat. "Do you have the ring with you?"

"Yes," she said as she pulled out the chain around her neck, "here. Why?"

"I just need it for a second," he told her as he removed the chain from around her neck and slid the ring out. "I didn't actually get to the part of the actual proposal the other day. So here goes," he took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Ms. Elena Gilbert, I swear with every fibre of my being and every breath that I take that I will love and cherish you for all of eternity. I promise that I'll try to make you the happiest woman on earth every second of the day, and I'll honour and protect you with my life. My heart and soul now belongs to you and you alone. Elena, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she nodded and watched through the tears that had gathered in her eyes as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger. She let out a shriek when he pulled her into an embrace and he brought her face down to meet his for another toe-curling kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight, never wanting to let him go again.

That was the scene that greeted Alaric as he walked in the front door, stopping him in his tracks. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Seriously, get a room! Or rather, stop making out like I'm not here," he said, trying to sound stern. At the sound of his voice, the couple hastily pulled apart, Elena looking flushed and guilty and Damon grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, Ric found himself the recipient of a bear hug from an absurdly happy vampire, who then proceeded to lift him up and swung him around in circles, his legs dangling in the air.

"Woah, woah! Put me down! Damon!" he yelled out, utterly confused as to why he's being subjected to this new kind of torture. He was grateful to feel his legs touch the floor but the vampire still had him in a tight grip and he struggled to breathe properly as his lungs were being squeezed so tightly. Eventually, Damon released him, much to his relief, and excitedly announced, "We're getting married!"

"What?" he gaped in shock.

"Elena just agreed to marry me! Will you be my best man?" Damon asked excitedly.

"Wait a minute, what? What happened?" Ric asked, unable to wrap his head around the whole idea of them getting married when just a while ago, Elena wasn't even sure if she trusted him.

"Well, I told her what went on with the whole hypnosis session, then Rebekah came, and then I told her off and slammed the door in her face, and now we're engaged! Surprise!" Damon announced.

"_Rebekah_ was here?" his eyes widened with shock as his eyes darted back and forth between Elena and Damon. "The evil bitch vampire who compelled you and wanted to kill Elena, _that_ Rebekah? Jeez, how long was I gone for? So many things happened during my thirty-minute break?"

"Yeah, she came, she wanted me back. I said a few hurtful things, told her I loved Elena, and she better leave us alone, or else she might get her ass whooped, and she left! Then we….talked, and I proposed and she said yes, and now we're totally freaking you out!" Damon grinned.

"Actually, you told her that I'd karate-chop her ass to hell," Elena spoke up as she moved to stand beside Damon and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You were magnificent! It was totally hot seeing you stand there and yell at her and made her cry," she said smugly as she leaned in to peck him on the lips as his arm enfolded her shoulders.

"You yelled at an Original she-devil who could have removed your heart from your chest just like _that_," Ric snapped his fingers, "and lived to tell the tale? I'm impressed! But don't you think you two are rushing into marriage just a tad too soon? Elena, you're still a teenager. You've got your whole life ahead of you, and with Damon being immortal, I think you can afford to wait for another five years or so."

"Well, we _are_ engaged, we didn't really discuss when the wedding will be. Sure, I can wait five years, or three, or two, but it's gonna happen eventually. I'll let Elena say when," he beamed down at her beside him.

"If I get to say when, I'm sure as hell not going to wait five years. I say we have a spring wedding, maybe in May. The weather will be ideal, less crowds of people and we'll have roughly two months to plan for a simple and small ceremony right here in Las Vegas," she suggested, looking over at Damon for his reaction.

"Yeah, what _she_ said. Hey, you can't argue with logic, man," Damon teased.

"Elena, don't just rush into this. Marriage is a big deal and you should take some time to consider it. Look, I'm not your dad or anything, but I still care about you. I don't want you to be hasty and then maybe regret it later. No offence to you Damon, this is not about you personally. But I just think that she ought to wait. I mean, what's the rush? You'll have the rest of your lives together, and there are still so many things up in the air now, like Klaus, Rebekah and Bonnie," Ric advised.

"That's kinda the reason I want this now," she responded, "we don't _know_ what's going to happen and I'm not even sure if I even _have_ a future. I've been fighting my feelings for Damon for so long - because of Stefan; it wasn't the right time; Klaus is after me; my best friends won't agree and so on. But these are just excuses. I wasted so much time denying what I really wanted and in the end, we just ended up hurting each other. I realize now that nothing will make me happier than being with him, feeling safe and protected when I'm with him, and I just can't take the risk of waiting. I shouldn't have to wait to be happy with the one I love, right? Ric, if you knew _then_ that you'd lose Jenna, would you have waited to be honest with her? Do you regret not telling her about the truth earlier, and spend as much time as possible together without holding anything back?"

Ric looked away then as he pondered over her questions. He had to agree with her there. The time he spent apart from Jenna because he tried to protect her by hiding the truth about Isobel and everything going on in Mystic Falls, he'd do anything to gain that time back again. He wished he could go back and do better, or better yet, warn her and save her. If she'd known about Katherine, then she wouldn't have been tricked and kidnapped for the sacrifice. And Elena might be a teenager, but she's handled every situation thrown at her with so much maturity and calmness, it was astounding that she managed to survive this long with all the crap she had to deal with. And she also managed to protect others while she was at it, too. Recent events had also proved to him that Damon had come a long way from the impulsive, self-serving and the without-regard-for-human-life way he was when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. If there was anything he was great at, it's loving Elena. And it was this love that he had for the teenage girl, that changed him into the caring, honest, responsible, sweet 'man' he is today. No one would ever catch him admitting that out loud, but damn if he wasn't a sucker for a happy ever after in this twisted love story.

"Does being a best man mean that I have to throw you a bachelor party?" he finally said, his eyes glinting with amusement. Two pairs of eyes snapped up to his face and suddenly the three of them were in a group hug together, two deep chuckles and a high-pitch giggle escaping from them.

"No bachelor party, I don't want to be half drunk when I say 'I do' to this little lady here. But that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy yourself, Ric. I'd be happy to supply you all the free booze, a first-class plane ticket, a hotel suite for you to get your freak on, whatever your little heart desires," Damon said as he clapped him on the back.

"Hey, you had me at 'free booze'!" he grinned, feeling genuinely happy for the couple. "Now, all you have to do is tell the others."

Elena and Damon stiffened and stared at each other in horror. Then, they groaned simultaneously and collapsed back onto the sofa, their expression bemused.

"Way to steal our thunder, dick," Damon growled.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elena's phone rang while she was in bed after a long and exhausting celebration sex with Damon. She slipped on her robe and silently tip-toed out of the bedroom so as not to wake Damon up.<p>

"Hello?" she whispered.

"I guess congratulations are in order for the happy couple," the deep voice on the other end of the line said by way of greeting.

"Elijah? Hi! How did you know?" she whispered again, pleased to hear from her dear friend whom she owed so much to.

"It's not exactly rocket science to guess what happened when I spent the better part of the day thinking about bridal dresses, calla lilies and wedding cakes. Not to mention the sporadic burst of happiness and then being on the verge of tears whenever you think of Damon," he teased.

"Oh Elijah, you don't know how much I wanted to pick up the phone to call you as soon as we made our decision."

"Why, did you want to ask if I would be your maid of honour? Because, makeover or not, I would look _awful_ in a bridesmaid's dress. People will be looking at me rather than the beautiful bride walking down the aisle," he kept his tone light-hearted, even though he felt like hiding in a corner and bawling his eyes out. He smiled when she let out a giggle as she let her imagination run wild.

"No, Elijah. I would never subject you to such ridicule. You mean a lot to me, and I wanted to personally tell you the news before you hear it from someone else. Obviously, I didn't count on you finding out from our binding spell. Do you – do you want me to take off the bracelet? I don't want you to suddenly weep on the floor when I see my wedding dress for the first time," Elena said.

"No, don't. Keep it on you, at least until the wedding. Elena, I know this is none of my business, but are you sure this is what you want? I know what you've been feeling the past few days, I felt it too."

"Yes, I know what I want now. I managed to get past my insecurities and issues that held me back, but this is what makes me happier than I've ever felt before. I _am_ sure. But hey, I appreciate you looking out for me, really. I have a lot to thank you for," she said softly, her heart swelled in gratitude for repeatedly saving her life.

"You're welcome, Layna. And I'm happy to know that you're happy. I can tell how much he loves you, so I guess that's comforting to know. But be careful, Layna. Klaus knows something's up, he knows that you're with Damon. So, just watch your back and don't attract attention," he warned.

"I know. Thank you, Elijah. Good night," she said as she hung up the phone. She sighed as she thought of how their surprising friendship had deepened almost overnight starting from their journey from St. Louis. It's funny how sometimes life just throws you a curve ball out of nowhere and it just lands on mud, but other times, it may land on a goldmine on a rare occasion. This whole running away thing, it made her lose her three best friends, Matt, Bonnie and Caroline, but gained her a true friend and a fiancée cum husband. Her spirits lifted at the thought of Damon. She smiled to herself as she made her way back into the bedroom silently. She shed the robe and climbed under the covers to cuddle with Damon, but was surprised to find him wide awake and gazing at her apprehensively.

"Should I be worried that one of your close friends is an Original vampire and he also have feelings for you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"What, no! We've….bonded during our roadtrip, and he's been there for me when I needed a friend, but you have nothing to worry about. Besides the fact that he's hot and a guy, he's like one of my gal pals, like Care and Bonnie," she explained, trying to put him at ease.

"So, you think he's hot, do ya? What about me? Do you think _I'm_ hot?" he pouted.

"Scorching. You can set my world on fire just with your eyes," she breathed out.

"Ohh, that's nice to know. You know what else I can do? I can get your loins burning too," he smiled mischievously as he rolled on top of her and silenced her giggle with his mouth.

* * *

><p>Elijah threw his phone on the bed next to him. The pain he felt at the thought of her getting married was excruciating. Why did he let his guard down with her? When did he become so vulnerable? To think that he let a human girl affect him so deeply was truly pathetic. He sighed deeply and wondered when he can get over her.<p>

"My poor son, in love with the girl he can't have. It all sounds so familiar, like history repeating itself," a voice came from behind him.

"Mother, you're here? Did you receive my message? Is that why you've returned?" he sat up from the bed and whirled to the location of the voice.

"Yes, Elijah, I got your message with the help of that witch friend of yours. She's a Bennett, you say? And why would you find me another Bennett witch when you tried to stop me from completing the spell a few weeks ago?" she asked as she appeared before him from the shadows.

"Because you were right, Mother. We _are_ abominations to nature. We _are_ monsters that walk among humans. I've decided to support you and Finn, Mother. I want it all to end now. I want to be human again and live life normally. I'll help you to kill Klaus, or any others who resist your will. All I ask for return is to spare me from the bond you created. If I deserve to die, then I will give my life, but I do not want to die just because Klaus have to. It's not fair to link all of us so that if one dies, then all of us do too. I want to atone for my past mistakes and set things right again. Tell me what to do to accomplish that, please," he implored.

"I'm afraid the link cannot be undone, my dear son. I've said it before, you have always been the noble and moral one. It pains me to put you in the same boat as the others, but that is the only way to stop Klaus from spiralling out of control, even more than he already has. What would you say if you know that the only way to stop Klaus is by giving your life?" she asked.

"Then I will accept that my life is forfeited. If giving my life means that I can save Elena from him, then I will gladly do it. How do you plan to do it, Mother? Will you complete the spell and turn us all to humans and then drive a dagger through his heart?"

"No, a dagger wouldn't completely kill him. He is an Original after all, and a hybrid at that. And because he's a hybrid, the spell to turn you all to humans will not work on him. It has some effect on him, meaning it will weaken him enough so that his vampire side is suppressed, but only for a while. So we only have a small window of opportunity to complete the job. The only way to _permanently_ kill him is by fashioning a stake from the ancient white oak tree. A tree that you all made sure burned down. Now, what you don't know is, that I found another one," she explained.

"Another tree? But that's impossible, how could there be a second one? I've never heard of it in all my years travelling."

"Oh, I can assure you, it exists. Only, vampires are not allowed to enter onto the sacred ground where it grows. There was a painting of the said tree on the walls in the cave where Bonnie and Abby managed to open the coffin I was sealed in. I saw the drawing and knew it existed. I've been searching for it while I was gone since the night of the spell. So, now we have our weapon. And with your help, we also have the Bennett witches. Now, there's only one more thing we need, and I'm afraid you're not going to like it," Esther warned.

"What is it, Mother? I will do anything to help rid this world of Klaus. Tell me, what must I do?"

"Son, I hope you did not give your word to protect Elena. You see, in order to complete the spell, the human doppelganger has to die. We have no choice, Elijah. If you want Klaus to die, then Elena has to die with him. It is the only way," she smiled sadly.

Elijah could only stare wordlessly at her in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever heard the expression "stuck between a rock and a hard place"? Klaus = Rock, Elena = Hard place. <strong>

**What will Elijah do? Are you all as eager for the ending as I am? Most of you must hate me by now. Just when you thought there's gonna a wedding, and exchange of vows, romance, smut, and then BAM! Elena has to die. But what else is new right? In the series, her life is threatened ALL the time. Elena in danger of dying? Must be Thursday.**

**Read and review, please and thank you in advance!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Let's start the countdown, 2 more chapters to go. That will bring the number of chapters to a nice number, 25. Hope you don't get too disappointed with how I'm ending it. **

**Thanks so much for your reviews, both to the regulars and also to a couple of new ones. I'm glad to know that this story has touched all of you in one way or another.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Announcements<strong>

"This _sucks_!" Elena grumbled.

"You're right, it _does_ suck. How about we just elope?" Damon's annoyed voice came from right beside her.

Both of them were lying on the floor next to each other, an identical bewildered expression on both their faces. Their legs were spread and their palms lay faced up beside them, and their cellphones left on the floor just out of reach from their fingertips. They had been in that position for the past five minutes, unmoving, reluctant to face the daunting task of having to break their engagement news to their friends. They had both decided to break the news to their own brothers, and so they did, fifteen minutes before they both slumped down dejectedly on the floor with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fifteen minutes earlier)<strong>_

_**Elena/Jeremy's conversation**_:

"Hello?" Jer's voice greeted as he answered his phone.

"Jer? It's Elena. How have you been?"

"Elena? Oh my God, I haven't heard from you in ages! Why didn't you call earlier? Where are you?"

"We-I've been…..travelling a lot, and I only just managed to get my new phone line. I'm sorry I didn't get to call you sooner, but I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too. Are you still with Damon, or did that jerk leave you already?"

"Yeah, he's been with me the whole time. In fact he's right beside me," Elena looked over to Damon who was pacing around in the living room of their house. He was engrossed with his own conversation with Stefan, and it didn't look like it was going well, if his tense face was any indication.

"Huh. Go figure. I didn't think he was the type to stick around for long."

"Well, that's kinda the reason I called. I have some great news to tell you, Jer. We're….getting married," she forced the last two words out in a whoosh after a long pause.

There was no response from the other end of the line for a long time.

"Are you pregnant? Is that even possible? Did he compel you? Are you on vervain?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Jer, it's not like that at all. I-I love him, and we made this decision together. I'm not gonna change my mind, so I would appreciate it if you could give us your blessing. I really want you to be okay with it."

"I…don't really know how to respond. I mean, I haven't heard from you since you left Denver, and out of the blue, you call me and tell me that you're gonna marry Damon. Damon? Ahh…I get that he loves you a lot. Anyone could see that back in Mystic Falls, but you guys _just_ got together. What's the hurry? It's not like he's getting any older."

"I can't really explain it to you, Jer. Nobody would really understand how we feel for each other, and we've been through so much together. I just feel that this is right, and it's what makes me happy. I really want you to be involved with the wedding, it would mean the world to me. You're all I have left as family. And I'm hoping that you can walk me down the aisle and give me away. Please, please say that you'll come. It's on May fifth."

"May fifth! This year? But that's like a month and a half away! I really think you're rushing into this Elena. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am sure. I'm sorry but I don't think I can give any explanations or answers that will satisfy you. Look, I can't really get into all the details right now, but I'll book a flight ticket for you from Denver to….wherever we are for May fourth. Just promise me that you'll be there for me. Can you do that?"

Another pause, then a sigh. "Yeah, yeah of course I'll be there for you. I gotta come over, and have a little man-to-man talk to my future brother-in-law. He's gotta know that he'll have to answer to _me_ if he does anything to hurt you in the future. That'll teach him not to mess with a Gilbert!"

"That's awfully brave of you, Jer. Suicidal, but brave. I'll see you soon. Love you, bro."

"Love you too, sis. Bye!" She groaned in relief as she disconnected the call and sank down to the floor, feeling exhausted and completely drained out of energy after one phone call. A second later, Damon sank down next to her, equally exhausted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DamonStefan's conversation**_:

"Damon? What's wrong? Is it about Elena?" the voice said anxiously.

"Well, hello to you too, baby brother. How's life in the Falls without your better looking, hotter elder brother?"

"Well, I'm getting less hate mail, for one thing. The Grill's alcohol sales, however, has gone down significantly."

"Wow, did my broody brother just cracked a funny? Who would've 'thunk'? And how are the woodland creatures of the Falls? Did you single-handedly cause their extinction?"

"Not quite, but getting there. So I haven't heard from you in a month, and all of a sudden you just called to check in on me? Somehow, I don't think idle chit-chats are your kind of thing."

"So perceptive! You're right, I'm not one for idle chit-chats. I just wondered if you would like to attend a wedding on May fifth?"

"A wedding? Whose?"

"Ohh, mine, of course! You didn't think I'd ask you to be my date, did you?"

"Hold on, _you're_ getting married? On May fifth? To whom?"

"Why, to your ex-girlfriend, the gorgeous Elena, of course. Who else?"

"E-Elena? Are you-are you serious? Does she know?"

"What do you mean 'does she know'? I proposed, she said yes! She's wearing the ring!"

"Damon! Did you compel her? Is she on vervain? What happened? Where are you guys?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I'd get the girl for once in my life? And why would you think that I had to compel her? We are in love, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together! Jeez, can't you at least be supportive to your own brother?"

"Is she pregnant? Is that why you proposed? Damon, tell me the truth!"

"No, she's not pregnant; you and I know that that's impossible. And I _am_ telling you the truth, you just won't accept it!"

"Well, I just-I think it's kinda soon for you guys. She's still too young to know what she really wants, and obviously she's scared to be alone out there by herself without her family and friends around her. Why don't you bring her back here and we'll discuss it?"

"There's nothing _to_ discuss, baby bro. Look, take it however you like. I will book a plane ticket for you to come over on May fourth, you decide whether you wanna be on it or not. I can't tell you where we are, you'll know it on the day. I would really love it if my last remaining family member is here with me on the happiest moment of my life, but hey, I'll understand if you can't."

"Well, if Elena is sure about this, then who am I to stop you guys? Just…..keep me posted. Can I at least speak to her?"

"Nope, she's on the other phone with Jeremy. He's probably having the same reaction as you are right now. I'll keep you updated. Over and out!"

He groaned and sank down to the floor next to Elena. He let out a huge and weary sigh and looked over at Elena's similar expression.

* * *

><p>"This sucks!" Elena grumbled.<p>

"You're right, it _does_ suck. How about we just elope?" he asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"I would love that, but we can't. It would feel like we're hiding or ashamed to be with each other. We love each other! We're just going to have to _force_ everyone else to accept that! I want to walk down the aisle in a wedding dress and have my brother and my best friends around us. Is that too much to ask? Hell, I won't mind holding everyone at gunpoint if that's what it takes to get them here!" she threatened.

"Is it wrong that I'm a little turned on right now? You're such a badass wife! I love it!" his eyes glittered with amusement as he turned onto his side to face her. He chuckled softly at the sight of a deep frown and a determined look on her face.

"Relax, they'll be here. If anything, they'll be so curious to see us actually going through with it that they'll _want_ to be here. Once they see for themselves how in love and happy we really are, they'll come around to the idea. We managed to convince Ric, didn't we? He should be back home by now, and he'll help to convince them that we really _are_ serious about each other."

"I just _hate_ that we have to convince people of our love, as if it's any of their business. They can be so judgemental sometimes. It's just so…arrghh! I'm sick of having to defend ourselves. They should be happy for me that I've finally found someone with whom I want to spend my life with. I mean, how many times have you almost died to save our town, save me, save Stefan, save Caroline, save _everyone_? And did they thank you even once? No! Okay granted, sometimes you make crappy decisions, and sometimes you are reckless and irresponsible, but damnit, that's just how you are! You've changed so much since you first got to Mystic Falls, people should appreciate how much you've grown!" she burst out angrily.

"Umm….thank you? It doesn't matter to me what anybody else thinks, it's only _you_ that I care about. I'm marrying you, not your brother, not Stefan, not anybody else. Just you. All I want is to go to that chapel, wear a tux, wait at the front, and watch you walk towards me in your gorgeous wedding gown, blushing. Then , we'd say our vows and say I do's, then we'd kiss and drive off into the sunset. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives on a long extended honeymoon where I'd get to ravish you over and over again," he said dreamily with a lopsided grin.

Elena had turned to stare at him in wonder as he spoke, her heart swelling with pride at her would-be husband. A few minutes ago, she was annoyed beyond words, but now as she listened to him describe their wedding, she felt at ease.

"What else do you think about?" she murmured.

"What else? Well, I told you about the apartment over the garage for Jeremy, right? I'd also like to have a dog or two. There's something so human about having pets. Plus, I've always wanted one when I was young. But of course, then Stefan won't be allowed to visit."

"Why? Is he allergic to dogs?" she asked.

"No, he might eat them!" he announced dramatically as she burst out in peals of laughter.

"So we'll get a dog, and Mr. Cuddles will get his own room. And I'm thinking of having kids. I kinda have a fantasy where we're parents. I'll be the cool hot dad, and you'll be the strict but fair hot mom. Teachers will be lining up to meet us for every parent-teacher conference day," he teased.

"Kids? Is that even possible? I would love to have your kids! I can just imagine a little blue-eyed boy with jet black hair wearing a tiny leather jacket running around with the dog. That will be super adorable," she smiled excitedly.

"I would love that too, but sweetheart, I meant we'd adopt. I wish that I can…...give you kids. I would love to see your body swelling with my baby inside you. You would look so beautiful. I'm sorry for not being able to give you what you want. That's the only thing I'll ever regret for marrying you. That you won't get to experience motherhood and there won't be little Elena's running around the yard. It kills me that you have to make the ultimate sacrifice to be with me."

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Maybe that's a good thing. Then we make sure that the doppelganger line ends with me; no future generations to be worried about. Like you said, we can adopt. We'll love them as if they are our own. It might be a little tricky explaining to them how their dad can stay so young and handsome while their mom grows older with a fat ass and wrinkles on her face. Soon, people might think you were my son!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, on second thought, just the dog then. We don't have to worry about that. You know I'll love you no matter how old you are and what you look like. It doesn't matter, Elena."

"Don't you want me to turn, maybe not now, but later on? Don't you want me to stay like this forever and we can be together for eternity? You were willing to change for Katherine, so why don't you expect _me_ to change for you?" she asked.

"Because you've already done so much! You are giving up motherhood for me, I won't ask you to give up your humanity for me! I can't! Besides, I'll really miss hearing the beat of your heart and the way it speeds up when you're nervous or aroused. Also, I can't imagine you being a vampire. Everything is magnified when you turn. You're already so stubborn now, I can't imagine that stubborn streak magnified ten times, I'd be drinking ten times more!" he shuddered in mock horror.

"You ass! I'll show you stubborn!" she shrieked as she rolled on top of him so that she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him softly, her warm breath on his face. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she teasingly pulled away and ran her lips along his jaw and neck. His hands gripped her waist as he moaned. When she felt the evidence of his arousal against her thighs, she smiled evilly and moved herself off of him.

"Come on, lazy bum, we still have some calls to make," she reminded.

"Oh God, you're so evil! You tease me, then you leave me high and dry. I should have known what I got myself into the minute I bought that ring! Evil!" he grumbled.

"I promise I'll make it up to you after we make all the calls. Now come on, who's next?"

"Nobody for me. I've done my part. The three most important people in my life already knows; Stefan, Ric and Mr. Cuddles. It's all _you_, now. I'll keep myself busy while you call Caroline and Bonnie," he said as he started to unbuckle her belt and unzip her jeans.

"What? I'll call Caroline and you call Bonnie. By the time we're both done, we can start fooling around," she compromised, as she slapped his hands away from her pants.

"Uh uh, they are _your_ best friends, so _you_ call them. The witch wants to kill me, so I'm not calling her. And I can't stand it if Caroline starts to scream and shout in that high-pitch voice of hers, I swear only dogs could hear her sometimes. Go on, start with Caroline. She's less dangerous. I'll sit here, be a good boy and hold your hand," he nodded and innocently held three fingers up to demonstrate the scout's honour sign.

"Okay, but do not distract me, I'll need to concentrate for this," she warned as she dialled her blonde's number and then reached out to capture his large hand in hers.

"Hello? Care?" she greeted.

"Oh my God, is that you, Elena?" the blonde replied, her voice going two octaves higher.

"Yeah, it's me," she rolled her eyes at Damon when the blonde shrieked with pleasure. She watched Damon's face become smug as he mouthed out "I told you so".

"Care? I-I have something to tell you. Something wonderful," she said as she tried to sound enthusiastic.

"What is it? Are you coming home? Oh my God, I've missed you so much! There's so many things that happened that I'm bursting to tell you! When will you get home? Hey, is this your new number? I tried calling your other number so many times, but it always goes into voicemail. Did you know that Damon's missing too? Stefan's back, not long after you left, actually. And –" Caroline went on in her typical fashion until Elena interrupted, unable to take any more of her ramblings when she was bursting to tell her the news.

"Care, I'm getting married and I want you to be my bridesmaid!" she cut in and waited for her response while holding her breath.

"Did you say you were getting _married_? To whom? Oh my God, Are you pregnant?" came the high-pitched reply.

"No, I am _not_ pregnant! Will everyone please just stop assuming that? Jeez. I'm getting married to Damon and we're together right now," she said.

"Damon? There must be some problem with my hearing, I just heard you say Damon," the blonde gave a nervous laughter. Damon rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"No, Care, you heard right. Look, Ric will explain everything, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody, especially any of the Originals. You can tell Matt, though. Our safety will be in jeopardy if they knew where I am. The wedding is on May fifth but they'll be a plane ticket for you to fly out on May fourth. Please say you'll come and be my bridesmaid," she pleaded.

"Of course I won't tell anybody, only Matt like you said. But Elena, are you sure you're making the right decision here? I mean it _is_ Damon. He killed Abby, remember? _And_ slept with Rebekah. How are you okay with all that?"

"Yes, I know all that, I made the decision knowing full well what Damon did before I left. But, for the past month or so, he's been nothing but supportive, sweet and loving, and I'm really very happy with him. I just want my best friends to be with me on the happiest day of my life. Will you at least think about it?" she asked, praying and hoping that her friend will not fail her.

"I don't need to think about it, I'll be there for you, Elena. If you're truly happy, then I'm thrilled for you. Oh my God, we have to plan the wedding! Have you found your dress yet? Have you told Bonnie? She's missed you so much. Is she also your bridesmaid? What kind of dresses are we wearing? I saw a replica for Kate Middleton's wedding dress online. I think it will be perfect for you! Are you going to wear a tiara? Oh please, can I come out to where you are to help you with the planning before the wedding? There's so many things to do! Oh my gosh, we have less than two months to pull this off! How many people are you inviting? Does Stefan and Jeremy know yet? Hey, Ric just got back from his vacation. Was he with you? Ohh, I have to go talk to him…" Caroline's voice went higher and faster the more excited she was. At this point, Elena had to hold the phone about a foot away from her ear; the screeching was irritating her ear.

"Caroline! I'll keep you updated via e-mail. Just calm down and remember, keep this on the down low, okay? This is super top secret, and I trust you to keep it that way. I gotta go call Bonnie, so I'll talk to you soon, alright? Bye, Care," she quickly disconnected the call and slumped down in disgust.

"Well, _that_ went well! If only Bonnie was that enthusiastic about our wedding! Are you okay? You look beat," Damon commented.

"I _feel_ beat. Talking to Caroline can be quite exhausting on a normal day, but catch her off guard and worried? You'll need the strength of a thousand men to handle her then. Do I have to call Bonnie now? I'm tired!" she whined.

"Yes, you might as well get it over with. Just one more phone call, and then you're free. I'll take you out for ice cream after this. I know this is gonna be harder for you, do you want some comfort?" Damon asked.

"What sort of comfort?" she asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as he got up to his feet and disappeared upstairs. He reappeared a moment later and sat down on the floor again, before he plonked her teddy bear in her arms, much to her surprise.

"Mr. Cuddles? You brought me Mr. Cuddles?" she asked incredulously as she started to giggle.

"Yeah, he brings you comfort all the time. In fact we should include him in some of our important decisions since they affect him too. Don't you feel calmer just by holding him?"

She nodded and grinned. "Yup, all better! My dear sweet husband, you are so adorable!"

A warm feeling washed over him when she referred to him as husband. "Yes I am, but don't say that out loud, you'll ruin my reputation! Now stop looking at me like I'm some kind of big fluffy teddy bear and dial the damn phone!" he instructed.

Elena dialled Bonnie's number and waited for her to pick up as she wrapped an arm around her bear tightly. When Bonnie answered, she hesitated, at a loss for words.

"He-hello? Bonnie? It's me," she said haltingly.

"Elena. How are you?" came the reply, the tone shocked but also with hesitation.

"I'm fine, thank you. How's Abby?"

"She's…slowly coping. It's been really rough around here, but Caroline's been helping a lot. So has Stefan. Did you know that he's back?"

"Yeah, I knew. I'm glad he is. He's been a great help to Caroline when she first…turned, and who better to show Abby the ropes than him?"

"Yeah," Bonnie paused, "So where have you been?"

"I've been travelling. With Damon. He-he told me that you helped him with a locator spell when I first left. I wanted to thank you for helping him, I know it must have been an impossible situation to be in, after…what happened. "

"Yes it was. But I didn't do it to help him; I did it to find you. Look, I'm sorry for my reaction to you that night, Elena. But I was angry and upset. I hope you understood that it wasn't about you personally. I just needed some space. But I never imagined that I would end up pushing you away from your home. I'm so sorry, Lena. Can you ever forgive me?" Bonnie asked, her voice hopeful.

"There's nothing _to_ forgive. You're my best friend and always will be. I didn't leave because of you, but more to escape from it all. I hated having my life threatened again and again, and my friends had to come save me again. I never wanted for anyone of you to be put in that situation. So I ran, because I thought it was safer for everyone. I'm sorry, too, about your mom, and not being there to help you through it all. I really missed you, Bon."

"Me too. I'm glad you're alright. However, I'm sensing that you didn't just call to catch up. Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, there is. I'm….I'm…" her voice trailed off as she lost her nerve to tell her. She bit down on her lips and her hands were squashing the bear in her vice-like grip in her nervousness. Seeing her distress, and taking pity on the poor stuffed toy, Damon wrestled her hands away from the bear and placed it behind him just out of her reach. He wagged a finger in front of her face and pointed to the phone as he mouthed "Tell her!"

She glared at him and then turned her attention to the conversation she was having on the phone.

"The truth is, Bonnie, that Damon and I have been together since he tracked me down. And we've decided to..…to….get married on May fifth. Okay, before you say anything, I just wanted you to know that he's a totally different person now than he was back home. We've met some troubles while we're together, and he's been nothing but kind and supportive to me. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him. He's changed for the better, and I know that you're worried about me, but don't be. I'm happy…now. We'll be booking flight tickets for a few people to come over to where we are on the fourth, and I would love it if you would come and be my bridesmaid," she heaved a sigh of relief when she finished.

"How do you expect me to do that, Elena? You know very well how I feel about him. He's trouble, Elena. He may have changed for the better, and you feel safe with him now, but he's a vampire! That will _never_ change! He'll kill and hurt other people, all under the pretence of saving you, and I cannot condone what he did. I just can't! I'm sorry, Elena. I wish that I can get over it, I wish that I can be there for you on your big day, but I can _never_ forgive him. I can't watch you get married to a monster and not do anything about it. I cannot watch you throw your life away for _him_," Bonnie's voice broke and shook as she tried to control the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Bonnie, please," Elena pleaded, her own cheeks wet with tears of sadness. "What if he took a vow not to hurt anyone ever again? If I asked him not to kill anyone, he'll do it, I know he will!" her eyes drifted to meet his in a silent question, and he nodded silently, unable to deny her anything, especially when she's so heartbroken over Bonnie.

"Bonnie, he agreed. He won't hurt anyone else, I swear it! We just want to live our lives, away from the Originals, werewolves, and other vampires. That's why we've stayed away for so long. Talk to Ric, ask him what happened with Rebekah. She came and threatened my life, and she did things that I almost died from, but Damon still didn't do anything to hurt her. He helped me through it, and he's been there for me every step of the way. Bonnie, I can't lose you. I need you with me on my wedding day. You'll see for yourself how much he's changed. And if you still don't trust him, then you're free to leave at anytime. I need my family there, Bonnie. You, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Jeremy and Ric are all I have left in the world. Please," she sobbed quietly. Damon reached out and wrapped her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, offering his support and strength. She held on to him and waited for Bonnie to respond.

"I can't, Elena! Please don't make this harder than it already is. I just can't, I'm sorry. I hope…I hope you'll be happy with him. Goodbye," she whispered brokenly and hung up.

Elena dropped the phone on the floor, and turned to bury her face in Damon's neck as her body wrecked in sobs. She knew it. She'd lost Bonnie for good and her heart cried for the loss of her childhood best friend who had been by her side through every single major experience she'd been through. She couldn't believe that she won't be there for her most important experience in her life.

"Shh, Elena. I'm sorry. I'm so damned sorry. If it wasn't for me, she would never have…I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispered in her ear as he continued to rock her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mystic Falls) <strong>_

Bonnie stared down at her phone as tears of despair continued to fall from her eyes. She had to do _something_. If Elena intended to go through with the wedding, then there was only one thing _to_ do. She had to make sure that Damon doesn't hurt anyone ever again.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number. Then, she felt a numbness overtake her entire body as she mentally prepared herself for what she's about to say.

"Hello, Lucy? It's me. I need your help. It's for a spell. Yes, it's important. It's a matter of life and death."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I didn't mean for this chapter to go so long, basically it's about them telling everyone about their upcoming nuptials. But I have no idea why I couldn't seem to stop writing, and writing, and writing. There are a lot of dialogues in here, but I managed to sneak in a little cliffhanger there. So maybe there'll be 3 more chapters instead of 2. I don't know, I'm kinda confused right now. I sort of don't want this story to end, now that it's almost over. I poured a lot of my heart and soul into this whole story. <strong>

**So I hope you'll like this chapter anyway. Since Mr. Cuddles made an appearance. I know there are fans of the little furry fella out there somewhere.**

**So, again would appreciate if you'd review and comment on the cliffhanger. What do you think Bonnie is planning? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Let's give a round of applause to those who reviewed and pretty much nailed it right in the head for some. **

**Let's all take a breather with this chapter, I made it less dramatic and a bit more upbeat (as upbeat as I can as I'm in a melancholy mood now).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The Secret Location<strong>

**(Two weeks later)**

Elena walked out from the dressing room feeling extremely nervous. For the past two weeks, she had been going around searching for the ideal dress in vain. At times like these, she wished she had her girlfriends with her, or rather, girlfriend. Singular. But, for safety purposes, she couldn't ask Caroline to fly out to accompany her for her wedding shopping, not when Klaus and his gang of hybrids still out there looking for her. She'd settle for even Elijah to be here with her, but Damon would probably flip out. Initially she had insisted on being alone whenever she planned to find her dress, but Damon had proved to be difficult to be left behind.

He was being overprotective as usual; she actually caught him shadowing her every move while she was trying out dresses. He was a sneaky son-of-bitch, that one, but the only reason he got caught was his darn good looks. She caught the whispers of most of the female customers and staff of the bridal shops she was in, and familiar words like hot, sex-on-legs, raven-haired hottie, and smouldering blue eyes proved her theory to be right. She knew he was worried about her being alone, and she didn't blame him. She was also quite jumpy as the dates got nearer and nearer to the wedding. They both knew that anything could happen at any time to break into the peaceful days they have had since the whole Rebekah debacle. So she stomped over to wherever he was hiding as he tried to sneak a quick look at her, only to find her standing with her hands on her hips and an exasperated look on her face. Well, at least he had the sense to look guilty.

*O*

Their first disagreement happened right after she caught him:

"Damon! What are you doing following me around? You know you can't see the wedding dress until the wedding day! Are you trying to jinx it?" she had yelled.

"I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to catch me!" he defended himself as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I did, so you're busted. Now, go home or go to a bar and chill or something. I really need to get this done without having to look over my shoulder every time. I feel like a wanted criminal what with you sneaking around after me like an FBI!" she whispered angrily.

"But, it's not safe, Elena. I don't want to risk you being kidnapped by Rebekah or Klaus or even Bonnie. Things have been so quiet lately that it's scaring me a little!" he whispered right back, aware of the number of ears eavesdropping on their conversation from the bridal shop.

"Yeah, I know, it's a little weird, isn't it? I can't help feeling like something major and catastrophic is going to happen soon. God, we're both so paranoid! Alright, we'll compromise. How about we do this together but you put on an eye mask so that you can't see me in the wedding dress?" she suggested.

"An eye mask? Seriously? One, I can't walk around being blind, how would I protect you? And two, I would look silly!" he retorted indignantly.

"You'll only wear them when we're in the bridal shops as I try on dresses, my dear foolish husband! Now, do we have a bargain or not?"

"Only if you promise to put the mask on at home while I do some kinky stuff to you. Deal?" he smirked and held out his hand.

"Such a pervert!" she muttered as she shook his hand.

And so, they both kept their end of the deal, thus resulting in the daily torture of Elena in bed and sometimes out of it, and Damon being subjected to amused glances and muffled giggles from the staff and customers of various bridal shops.

*o*

Currently, she had tried on a wedding gown that looked simple and under-whelming on a hanger, but the minute she slid it on, it was transformed into a gorgeous, fit-for-a-princess, ivory toned masterpiece. It looked like it was custom-made for her, with its mermaid cut that hugged her slim figure in all the right places, down to a slight gentle flare at the bottom which flowed gracefully to the back with a short train. Her shoulders were left tantalizingly bare as the wide vee collar fell just off her shoulders that ended with elbow- length lace-covered sleeves. The whole gown was soft and feminine, with just the right touch of vintage lace covering the bodice. The classic look of the dress fitted Damon perfectly, too.

She walked carefully out of the dressing room to the large floor to ceiling height mirror. She slipped her toes in a pair of ivory colored high heels and arranged the train of the dress around her. Then she looked up to view the full effect on the mirror. There was a collective gasp from her and the other ladies in the lounge. The reflection staring back at her was a far cry from the normally casually-dressed teenager in Mystic Falls. The image in the mirror looked aristocratic, but yet demure and elegant.

"This is the one," she murmured, relieved to have found THE dress, finally.

"You look ravishing!" Damon announced. She whirled around, intending to rant and rave at him for peeking and ruining the reveal of the wedding dress, but found herself puzzled when he remained seated at the sofa facing the mirror with both of his eyes covered by the eye mask. He was grinning cheekily as he imagined her face bursting with anger when she thought that he had peeked at the dress.

"Damon! You scared me! I thought you looked at me and saw my dress," she sighed in relief.

"I promised you that I'll be good. I didn't even peek, you can ask the ladies in here. I don't need to see you to know that you'll look ravishing in anything, even if it's a dress made with meat, like Lady Gaga's," he chuckled softly.

"He's telling the truth, honey, we kept an eye on him. He didn't peek, not once. And he's right, you look absolutely breathtaking. I think this is the one," Rachel, one of the staff in the shop said as she walked towards Elena.

"Yes, I think so too," Elena said breathlessly as she turned back to the mirror, unable to tear her eyes away from the gown. "Can I just wear this until the wedding? I'm _really_ reluctant to take it off," she sighed dreamily.

"Elena," he warned, "as much as I hate to burst your bubble, I don't want to walk around in blinders for a few weeks. So be a good girl, go change or I swear I'll take the mask off right now. Go on, it's driving me crazy not being able to see your face and kiss you right now."

"Oh alright, Mister Grouchy. I'll go change. Rachel, can you help me with the shoes, please?" she asked as she turned to the woman behind her.

"Sure, Elena. Here, hold on to me while I get that. By the way," she whispered, "that fiancée of yours may just very well be starring in the daydream of every single one of the ladies in this very room. You are one lucky girl to land a guy that beautiful and sweet!"

Elena blushed a deep red and nodded in agreement. Before she could say anything, Damon smirked and said loudly, "No, _I'm_ the lucky one. My wife is not only gorgeous, but she's a wild cat in bed too! Mmm, the things she does to me is downright filthy-"

"Damon! For God's sake, filter before you speak! You should not be allowed in public! God!" Elena exclaimed as she quickly hopped into the dressing room and slammed the door shut amidst shocked giggles from the other ladies.

"Elena! Remember the time we almost had sex in the dressing room of the Victoria's Secret shop? The one where you got too loud that we had to stop before they call security on us? Was that more embarrassing than what I said earlier?" he winked at Rachel as he practically shouted to be heard by Elena in the dressing room.

There was a loud fumbling of clothes being thrown on hastily and elbows knocking into walls before a red-faced Elena emerged from behind the door, looking dishevelled and her clothes in disarray, and muttering "Damon, you can remove the mask and stuff it in your mouth!"

"Rachel, thank you so much. I'll take that dress, and I'll collect it in three weeks. Bye!" she spoke rapidly as she pulled Damon to his feet and pushed him out of the store.

The rest of the people who remained in the shop exchanged glances and burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p>The remaining weeks leading up to the wedding passed by in a blur for the busy couple. Plane tickets were booked for all their friends from Mystic Falls and another one for Jeremy in Denver. They also arranged two cars with drivers to pick them up from the airport on the fourth of May; one car would send the ladies to check in at the hotel, and then over to the house, and another car would send the men to also check in and then to Damon's apartment aka bachelor pad. Caroline had insisted to organize a hen's night for Elena with all the ladies, and since Damon didn't want a bachelor party, he just decided to have a catered dinner for the gents at his apartment.<p>

While Elena had been busy with the arrangements for the wedding dinner, cake tasting, and seating arrangements for the intimate party, Damon had been planning their honeymoon. There were so many places that he wanted to show her, and since she hasn't really been anywhere, the choices were endless. Finally, he decided to travel around for a whole year, starting with Italy, where his ancestors were from. Besides, it was probably a good idea to lay low for a while after the wedding, and be on the move. The number of people involved for the wedding day would be risky with so many opportunities for Klaus to finally figure out where they were. That was the main reason Damon decided for them to leave right after the wedding dinner, so that they could slip right out without announcing to the others.

Truth of the matter was – he couldn't wait to start his new life with Elena as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mystic Falls – May 3rd)<strong>_

"Are you sure about this, Bonnie? There's no turning back once we do this," Lucy warned. She had been shocked to hear Bonnie's request a few weeks ago for her help in doing the spell to Damon Salvatore. It made her uncomfortable to rely so much on another witch for the spell to work, but neither Lucy nor Bonnie were strong enough to pull this off by themselves. She had no qualms to work with Esther if it was for the greater good, which was to get rid of Klaus and the Originals. They had too much power and were almost indestructible, and the balance of nature had to be obtained again. But Bonnie's request, it was sort of bordering on personal gain, and a witch's power should not be used for that. There were always repercussions for such things. She didn't want Elena or Bonnie to end up getting hurt.

"I don't know what else to do, Lucy. She's marrying him, a monster! I can't just sit back and watch her do that. If I can't change her mind, then this is the least that I can do for her. If he became human again, then he will never hurt anyone again, most of all Elena. I'm doing this for her, not for me. She deserves to live a normal human life, where they can grow old together, and maybe even have kids. If he truly loves her, then he will be more than happy to sacrifice his immortality for a real life with her. If he's not happy about it, then tough!" Bonnie said.

"But don't you think that this should be their own decision? Like you said, if he loves her, then he'll make the choice to be human for her, not because you sneaked an attack on him! Even if you meant well, I'm not sure how they will react on that choice being taken away from them, and you'd lose your best friend forever," Lucy argued, knowing that it will not do any good when her cousin has made up her mind.

"Well, we're running out of time. I'm supposed to fly over tomorrow, and the wedding is the day after! If I knew where they were, I would have gone over to talk to them, but I'll only find out when I get to the airport tomorrow. Once I know which plane I'll be on, I'll text you and you get Esther to follow, okay? At the most, you'll arrive the day of the wedding, and I hope that she can pull it off then. What about Klaus and the others? When did Elijah say we're doing the spell on them?"

"He wanted to wait until after the wedding first, so that he can see her get married, before he….you know. He may be an Original, but the way he protected Elena, it's almost heartbreaking. And he's willing to die himself just to get rid of his own brother to protect Elena from Klaus' grip forever, I think he gets some major points for being such a hero," Lucy said.

"Well, hero or not, this is _his_ mess we're cleaning up. If he had kept his word and killed Klaus way back when he sacrificed Elena's life before he became a hybrid, then none of us will be in this position right now. If Esther's spell can turn them all to humans and we can get rid of Klaus and everyone of them along with him, then I say good riddance! Did Esther ever tell you what will actually happen? We're supposed to be channelling our entire ancestry line so that she can perform the vampire reversal spell, and then how will Klaus be killed? Is there a dagger with white oak ash waiting to be plunged into his heart, or a silver dagger or wolvesbane to take down the werewolf?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"Esther didn't share anything. Whatever it is, let's just get through this thing with Damon first and then we'll handle the Originals. Keep me informed about tomorrow," Lucy reminded her again as she left to pack an overnight bag for her trip to wherever the wedding will be.

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into the Mikaelson mansion and slammed the front door shut. Her mood hadn't improved much since being told off by Damon, the one vampire she wanted but can't have. How dare he pity her? How dare he say that she was unlovable by anyone even her own family? She stomped her way up the staircase and into her bedroom in a huff, and threw her suitcase onto the bed. She threw herself on the covers and thought about what Damon had said. He had hurt her badly that day, to be told that she was nothing compared to Elena and that she was selfish and desperate enough to have to compel a man to want her. Her pride was severely wounded, but deep within her, she knew that there were some truths to his insults. She was rather spoilt, and being the only girl of the family, she was used to getting her way all the time.<p>

"Where have you been all this time? And who has got your panties in a twist?" a voice came from the open doorway.

"Nik, haven't you heard of knocking?" she bit out angrily.

"Your door was open, sister. And my, my, what a temper you're in. Who dares to incur the wrath of my baby sister? Perhaps I should pay the poor bloke a visit, to give him a piece of my mind," he spoke in that irritatingly pleasant voice of his.

"Mind your own business, Nik. Damon does not warrant another thought in my head after what he did. And I don't want to hear his name ever again."

"Damon, you said?" Nik's expression changed from amused to curiosity in an instant. "And when did you meet him last?"

"A few weeks ago. Oh, what does it _matter_ anyway? It's none of your concern! Just go!" she instructed.

"On the contrary, my dear sister. Anything that can tell me where the doppelganger is, _is_ my concern. So, tell me, where were they?"

"In Las Vegas, too busy playing house to care about me. And, as usual this is about Elena again. Why does everyone care about her anyway? She's not even pretty! I give up! Damon can have her, they deserve each other anyway! You and Elijah can fight over her too. I don't care anymore!" she yelled.

"Elijah? Was he there too? He knew where she was the whole time?" the vein on his jaw throbbed as his voice went dangerously low.

"Yes! Elijah swooped in to save the day! If it wasn't for him, she would have died already! So, excuse me if I'm not rejoicing the fact that she's still alive. Now, get out of here! I want to be alone!" she sped off the bed and slammed her bedroom door shut in his face.

His expression turned thunderous as he processed the information Rebekah just revealed. It was typical of his brother, trying to protect Elena from him because he loved her. How honourable. For his disloyalty, he will make sure that Elijah watched when he snatched Elena away from him and Damon forever.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked into the clearing where he took Elena before he stuck her down in the caves with Rebekah, and was instantly joined by Esther who was holding a stalk of burning sage.<p>

"Elijah, my son, I choose to trust you with this matter of the utmost importance. Do not fail me," she warned as she passed over a long package to him.

"Is this…?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes, keep it with you at all times. You never know when you might need it. And I have a feeling that we'll need it sooner rather than later," she predicted calmly.

"Mother, we've discussed this. We agreed to wait a while before we do this. I need more time to figure out a way to save Elena. She can't die, she just can't! We'll wait until after this weekend, alright? Then I'd do whatever you want. If I can't figure out a way by this weekend, then I'll say my goodbyes, and we'll proceed as planned. You have my word, Mother."

"As you wish, Elijah. Just keep in mind that the window of opportunity for Klaus to remain weak after we've done our spell is extremely limited. You have to do it fast, and do it right. Otherwise, we won't ever get another chance like this. You've been warned," she said softly as she slowly retreated to where she came from.

Elijah collapsed onto the forest floor and buried his face in his hands. He prayed that his plan worked. Elena's survival depended on it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mystic Falls – May 4th)<strong>_

Elijah entered the unusually quiet mansion, frowning slightly at the unexpected peace. Usually, the house was bustling with activity, with Klaus' hybrids coming and going in record numbers as they bring him updates and run his errands. It was strange to experience the quietness in the house for the first time.

He walked around the empty lot, hoping to catch sight of Niklaus hidden somewhere within the expansive layout. He didn't expect to see the face he did find in the kitchen; his sister.

"Rebekah? When did you return?"

"Yesterday. I got bored and decided to cut my vacation time short," she said.

"Where else did you go after you left Las Vegas?" he frowned.

"You mean the first time, or the second time? I went as far as the Grand Canyon the first time, when you left me to save your girlfriend, and then I went back to speak to Damon. Don't worry, we just talked," she quickly put him at ease when his expression turned murderous.

"Oh? Then what?"

"Then I went to LA and San Diego for a little while, and got bored so I came home. Boy, was Nik incredibly interested to know where I've been. However he seemed particularly excited when I mentioned Damon and Las Vegas in the same sentence…" she trailed off as she regarded him with a smug expression.

Furious now, he grabbed her and shook her. "Where is Niklaus? Answer me! Did he go after them? When did he leave?"

"I'm not sure, maybe last night, maybe this morning, maybe he hasn't left. I'm not his keeper, I don't care where he goes. Now put me down before I tell him the exact address where Damon's apartment is."

He struggled to keep his cool as he reluctantly let go of his sister. He felt oddly comforted to know that at least Rebekah won't be around anytime soon. Once he'd driven the stake into his brother's chest, then he and his siblings will be dead too. For once, he was actually glad to know that.

They deserve to die, they all do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Location: Airport)<strong>_

Caroline, Liz Forbes, Alaric, Meredith and Stefan sat in a row next to each other on the bench as they waited to collect their plane tickets. Ric had convinced them to carpool to the airport as he wanted to keep an eye that they didn't figure out where they were heading to before the absolute last minute. All of them were wrapped up in their own thoughts about the wedding they were all attending, except for Meredith, who came along as Ric's plus one. Soon, they were joined by Matt and Tyler who had just got back to Mystic Falls after a long absence to train to resist Klaus' hold on him. Seeing the new arrival, Caroline rose to her feet to greet them.

"Hey Matt! Hey Ty! Umm, so you're attending the wedding too? I didn't think you'd make it," Caroline said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I was surprised to be invited too. You know, with my whole history with Damon and almost killing him and all, but I guess Elena really wanted me there. Plus, we've known each other our whole lives. I want to be there for her on her big day," Tyler shrugged, as if he didn't really get why he'd be invited too.

"I think it's great that you're back, and you're right, you are one of Elena's oldest friends. I guess we're all she has now as family. Jer's going from Denver, so I guess it's just…the seven of-" she broke off as she caught sight of Bonnie running towards them.

"Bon? Why-I thought you told her you weren't gonna go. Did you change your mind?" she asked, confused and hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah I did, and I'm glad I caught up to you guys. I was so afraid that you'd left already. I-I made a last minute decision to go. Who am I kidding? It's Elena, and nobody says no to her. Besides, I'm kinda curious what her dress looked like. So, do you know already? Where are we heading to?" Bonnie rubbed her palms together nervously.

"No, we're still waiting to be approached by the airline people. Ric knows," she glanced accusingly at Ric, who shrugged his shoulders, "but he's not spilling. That guy's lips is sealed tighter than a virgin's ass-"

"Caroline!" Bonnie interrupted and giggled with shock, "language! Your mom is sitting right there!" she gestured to the seats right behind Caroline.

"I know that. It's just….uggh, I can't stand the suspense. I can't handle the fact that in less than twenty four hours, one of my best friends is going to get married. And I wasn't allowed to help at all! Not a thing, okay except for tonight, the hens night, which I had to fight tooth and nail for, by the way. I'm not used to being rendered completely useless if there's a function, and damnit! I wanted to plan her wedding. Will you promise me Bon, that you will let me plan _your_ wedding? Please! Please! Please!" she pleaded.

"Alright! If that ever happens, you can plan my wedding. If I don't get married by the time I'm forty, hell, you can even find me the groom!" Bonnie promised with a grin.

"Fabulous! I love match-making! We're so gonna-" she broke off when the announcements of their names came over the speakers, stating that they should make their way to departure gate eleven for immediate boarding.

Simultaneously, everyone stood up and quickly got their bags in order. Matt groaned as he tried to lift Caroline's luggages (plural), "Jeez, Care, how long are you planning on staying, a month? What's in this anyway, rocks?"

"I didn't know where I was going, so I didn't know how to pack! So I brought almost everything I own. We might be going to somewhere exotic like Spain, or somewhere cultural like Japan, or maybe somewhere warm like Thailand. So I had to be prepared."

"Umm, Caroline, judging by the fact that they didn't ask us to bring our passports, don't you think that we'd still _be_ in the US?" Ric piped in.

"You should talk, you knew all along where we were going. You could have at least given me a hint! Great, now all my winter jackets are taking up space when I could have fitted in three more pairs of shoes! Thanks a lot Ric!" she grumbled as Bonnie and Liz struggled to keep their faces straight as they hurried over to the departure gate.

Once they were there, they were able to glimpse from the screen that listed out the flight details before they were being ushered through the boarding pass-checking counter and into the plane. As all of their luggage were being stored in the overhead cabin, and then they were being shown to their pre-allocated seats in the first class, Bonnie discreetly pulled out her phone to avoid being seen by the stewardesses. She quickly typed in two words and hesitated before she pressed the send button. When the message went through, she switched off her phone and settled into her seat, her mind constantly repeating the words that she had just typed.

Las Vegas.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Now everyone that matters is heading to Las Vegas. Okay, I just realised that this chapter was so not less dramatic than what I said in my top comment! I think it was quite full of stuff happening all over the place. <strong>

**Stay tuned for the exciting and action-packed finale part 1 right after these messages. Just kidding. After two days. NOT kidding. I seriously need to get my head in order as I write down the various scenes I'm thinking of. It will not be easy, people! I can feel a tremendous amount of pressure now, when we're at the precipice, teetering towards the end. I would either crash and burn or leap off into a graceful dive. Either way, it's gonna be a long fall, so enjoy the ride!**

**As usual, would appreciate and expect your reviews for this chapter. Thank you very much and have a great weekend. **

**Side note: Who else wished that Damon's towel would fall off during the recent episode Break On Through? *raises hand* Me! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay, work got in the way. **

**Author's Notes later, for now, just enjoy.**

**Chapter 25: The Eve**

* * *

><p>The chauffeur-driven car dropped off the ladies at the hotel for them to check-in and then drove Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy over to the house. Jeremy had insisted to follow the girls to see Elena first, since he had missed her so much and he also wanted to find out exactly what's going on with her and Damon. As the car approached the front gates, a slim and tanned girl ran towards them excitedly.<p>

"Oh my God, I've missed you so much!" she shrieked as she slammed into the blonde's body and hugged her tightly.

"Elena! I've missed you too! Gosh, I've never seen you so exuberant before!" Caroline commented, smiling broadly. "You're positively glowing! Must be all the sex you've been having with Damon. I _told_ you he was amazing in bed, didn't I?"

"Woah, Care! I will be scarred for life if I had to hear about my sister's sexcapades. Let's keep this PG-13, shall we?" said a smirking Jeremy who just got out of the car.

"Jer! What are you doing here! I thought you went with the guys?" Elena exclaimed as she released Caroline from her tight grip and turned to hug her brother.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come see you first. Can't a guy miss his sister?" he teased.

"Of course you can! It's a pleasant surprise, that's all! I'm glad you're here, Jer. Care, so how's Bonnie doing with the whole wedding thing? Did she take it badly?" Elena asked nervously.

"I don't _think_ so. Here, why don't you ask her yourself?" Caroline gestured to the car.

Elena's eyes widened in shock as she saw the dark head of her other best friend emerge from the car.

"Bonnie?" she whispered.

Bonnie nodded and gave a tentative smile as her eyes filled with tears.

"You came. I thought-I hoped-you said…" Elena stuttered, her own eyes misting.

"I was wrong. It's the biggest day of your life, how could I stay away?" Bonnie whispered, as they stood facing each other, unsure of how to proceed.

"Oh hell, will you guys just hug each other already?" came Caroline's exasperated voice.

That relieved the tension as the two girls each gave wobbly smiles and embraced each other, with happy tears streaming down their faces. Chuckling, Caroline and Jeremy joined in and they all huddled together in a group hug. A minute later, they separated with sheepish expressions and walked towards the house arm-in-arm.

"Hey, this looks incredibly familiar! This looks exactly like our house!" Jeremy exclaimed in shock as he looked around the interior when he stepped in the living room.

"Yup, Damon had it done almost exactly to our house back home. He thought I'd feel the most comfortable if I'm in familiar surroundings. Also, he knows that I missed home a lot," Elena explained.

"I must say I'm impressed with him right now. Who would have thought?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, he's been so sweet and thoughtful. Jer, I hope you won't give him a hard time later; he's been my rock throughout all this. I honestly don't think that I would survive this long if it hadn't been for him and Elijah."

"Elijah? He's been here? When?" Caroline piped in, still standing outside the doorway as she hasn't been invited in.

Elena sighed, then invited her in and took a seat on the couch. "I guess I have to tell you guys everything that happened from the time I left home, huh? I was hoping we could forget about that and concentrate on the wedding, buy I guess I do owe you guys some explanations. Okay, here goes…"

She spent the next hour filling them in on her roadtrip to St. Louis, selling her car, how she was joined by Elijah as he accompanied her to Kansas City, then Denver, how Damon managed to catch up with her and later on, the vampire attack at the motel which resulted in her being in the hospital for almost a week. Then, she explained about the decision to settle down in Las Vegas, about her reactions to Damon's bachelor pad, about Rebekah's attack on her and Damon, and how Elijah saved her. She also spoke about her being traumatised for days after and how Ric showed up at Damon's doorstep and managed to find a way to get her to pour out her buried fears and feelings. Finally, she spoke about Damon's almost proposal on the day he was compelled to attack her, and after everything they've been through, she realised how much she really loved him and unable to live without him in her life and that was how she decided to accept his proposal. She went on to tell him how he has changed over the past few months, he has refrained from drinking from humans, instead settled for a mixture of blood bags and animal bloods, and how he wasn't willing to compel her to forget about Rebekah's incident and basically how he refuses to let her out of his sight even during the wedding gown shopping.

By the end of the story, Caroline looked almost in tears, Jeremy looked like he was in awe of his new brother-in-law and Bonnie looked….uncomfortable.

"Awww Elena, I'm so happy for you that you've finally found your soul-mate in Damon. Honestly, if I didn't hear it from your own mouth, I would never have believed how amazing he is with you. And I must say, you really look like you're so in love and happy. So, congratulations!" Caroline giggled as she pulled Elena in for a hug.

"Yeah, Lena, I had a whole speech prepared to go over with him. You know, 'you mess with my sister, you mess with me; nobody harms a Gilbert and get away with it; or if I find one strand of hair missing from her head, I'll rearrange your face!' speech. Now, all I wanna do is give him a hug and welcome him into the family! What's up with that?" Jeremy looked confused and the other girls laughed.

"Yes well, it really means a lot to me that you all can be here with me. Especially you, Bonnie. I can understand how much you hate being here and I wouldn't blame you at all, but still, since you _are_ here, I've never been happier and more grateful for your enormous heart. Thank you guys!" Elena said softly.

They all looked at each other and gave into a group hug again. They sat down for the next two hours talking about life in Mystic Falls for the rest of them, about how Stefan's coping with the news of Damon and Elena getting married, and the main concern on everybody's mind, the Originals. Soon, it was time for Jeremy to go and join the rest of the guys at the apartment. The three girls remaining then started their girl talk about the wedding dress, who should do the make-up tomorrow morning and the role the two bridesmaid will play in the chapel tomorrow.

Then, it was time for them to get ready for dinner at the hotel with Meredith and Liz, so they showered and dressed up in time for the limo pick-up to take them there. When they arrived, Elena greeted Liz and Meredith at the lobby and they all made their way to an exclusive restaurant Elena had booked for them. After dinner, Caroline had insisted that they went into the jam-packed club with a live band playing, and she managed to compel her way into a VIP booth near the stage, much to the chagrin of Liz.

"Oh unclench, mom! It's Elena's hens night, and you're not here in the capacity of the Sheriff or a mother, just one of the girls. And as one of the girls, you relax, drink up and be merry!" Caroline lectured her mom as the normally reserved and serious Sheriff gave a small smile and poured a shot of tequila down her throat. "Alright, Mom! Now that's more like it!" Caroline grinned and downed her own shot.

"I'm not Mom right now, remember? I'm just Liz, the sorority chick on vacation! Let's be merry!" Liz shouted over the loud music and the ladies cheered with their glasses and bottomed-up on their shots. Two hours later, after a lot of dancing, a lot of laughing and a lot of free drinks from the guys surrounding their table, they made their way out of the club and sent a very drunk Liz and Meredith up to their rooms. Caroline and Bonnie decided to stay at the house with Elena as they didn't want her to be alone on the night before her wedding.

As they settled down and got ready for bed, Bonnie's mind was working overtime with thoughts about what Elena had told them about Damon. She was torn as to whether to tell Elena about Lucy and her helping Esther to channel the powers of her ancestors for the vampire reversal spell. Also, she had doubted her decision to turn Damon into a human now. She struggled with indecision and guilt as she paced around the guest bedroom. Finally, she made her decision and walked silently towards Elena's bedroom. She paused just outside the closed door and was about to knock when she heard voices coming from inside. She listened in shock as she recognised the other voice drifting through the door. When her name was mentioned, she crept nearer and eavesdropped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Earlier that day)<em>**

Another similar chauffeur-driven car waited as the men strolled out of the hotel lobby after checking-in and freshened up for dinner with Damon. Stefan, Alaric, Matt and Tyler piled into the spacious interior of the car and they were brought swiftly through traffic to stop at a posh-looking building. Since Ric had been there before, the other three guys looked up at the impressive building and stood back in awe.

"Come on, you guys! Damon's waiting," Ric reminded when the other guys made no move to enter the building. He led the way through the lobby to the glass elevators at the end and they remained silent as the lift ascended smoothly, each of them engrossed with their own thoughts. When the elevator doors slid open, they were greeted by a grinning Damon who was standing right in front of the doors.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, guys! Isn't this like the most awesome place on earth? Come here you!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his first victim Ric in a bear hug. Ric, who was no stranger to how affectionate Damon is nowadays, just chuckled at his enthusiasm and shook his head while the others looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Ah baby bro! I'm so happy you came!" he announced as he released Ric and claimed Stefan in another hug, much to the surprise of the younger vampire.

"Matt! The loyal best friend of Elena, my fiancée and my wife starting from tomorrow!" Matt's blue eyes widened as he found himself being lifted off the ground and enclosed in Damon's arms. To say that he was shocked was an understatement since he's hardly on speaking terms with Damon, let alone let his personal space being invaded like this.

"Dude, I'm just fine right here. No-no need for hugs," Tyler said hurriedly as he retreated a step and held his hands up defensively in front of him before Damon could come any nearer.

"Right, right, of course, you being a werewolf and all. But thanks for coming out here anyway. So, how about we go in and make ourselves comfortable? Dinner will be served momentarily. This way, guys," Damon led the way into his spacious living room.

"Woah, you live here? With Elena? Nice!" Matt commented as he checked out the lavish apartment.

"No, no, this is just a place I had when I lived here last time. I just never got around to selling it. So we lived here for a few weeks when we first arrived. Now, we stay at another house that I bought for Elena. That's where the girls are at now," Damon said as he poured drinks for them.

"Jeremy's on the way up!" he announced and true enough, a moment later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" he shouted to no one in particular since nobody else moved towards the door anyway.

"There's my bro-in-law! How about a hug for old time's sake?" he greeted the teenager who gasped in surprise at the sudden embrace from Damon.

"Elena warned me about this," Jeremy muttered when he was able to breathe properly again as Ric chuckled at his expression.

"Trust me, Jer, it'll get worse," Ric predicted as he walked over to clap him on the back.

"Umm, Damon, can I have a word?" Stefan spoke up.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Boo. Nincompoop. There, you had several words already. Take your pick," Damon said cheekily. "Relax, baby bro. I know what's on everyone's mind. Whatever you wanna say to me, you can say it in front of them. We're _all_ family here!"

Stefan looked around at the others hesitantly, wondering if the conversation he had in mind was suitable for public. He sighed when he saw Damon looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, what is this? This whole marriage thing with Elena? There's more to this than you're letting on. Elena would _never_ have agreed to marry so young," Stefan said.

"Correction, Elena would never have married _you_ so young. I'm guessing it's the sex. Baby bro has never quite figured out which part went where. Me? Two words – multiple orgasms," Damon said smugly to the others.

"Damon! There are teenagers present! Let's keep this clean, shall we?" Ric warned.

"Aye, aye, grandpa!" Damon rolled his eyes. "Look Stefan, I know this is tough for you to take, with your whole history with her and all that. But it's actually really simple: I love her and she loves me back. We're not going to put our lives on hold just because you feel uncomfortable about it. I'm sorry that the timing is such, but why wait when you've found your soulmate? We want to be tied to each other in every way possible. Believe me, we know that this is marriage with a capital M. We didn't enter into this lightly. And for the record again, no, she's not pregnant. This is not about that at all. We just – we just want to be with each other and build a life together away from Mystic Falls, away from the whole vampires versus werewolves versus hybrids drama. No offence, Ty."

"None taken. And by the way, that was deep," Tyler said.

"Can I just say something real quick?" Jeremy held up his hand, as if asking for permission to speak. Damon nodded. "I came here fully prepared to give Damon a piece of my mind about rushing this marriage thing with my sister. You're right Stefan, she's not the type to settle down at such a young age. But something happened that made her change her mind. When I was with her just now, I had every intention to convince her to wait for a few more years before deciding anything. But then she told me about what happened since she left home, and I gotta admit, she seemed genuinely happy now. Really Stefan, you should have seen her. She was positively glowing from inside out."

"But that could have been from the orgasms," Tyler muttered and then looked apologetic as Ric choked on his drink.

"Did no one actually come to our wedding because they were happy for us? Is _everyone_ second-guessing our decision? What a waste of first-class plane tickets," Damon complained.

Ric cleared his throat and raised his hand, "Yeah, _I'm_ here for the wedding."

"Really Ric? I would have thought that _you_ of all people would be against this right from the start. I mean this is _Elena_ we're talking about. You're kind of her step-father cum guardian. Are you telling me that you're seriously comfortable with letting her get married to Damon?" Stefan demanded.

"Yes Stefan, I am. I'm as surprised by myself as you are, but you didn't see them when they were at their lowest point here. Damon here is a changed man. You'd have to see it to believe me, but trust me on this. No offence to you, Stefan, but I really think that Damon and Elena may be the best thing that ever happened to each other. They both bring out the very best of each other and it's an incredibly cool thing to watch them both grow up and out of their comfort zone and just be there for each other. Being here for them the other time convinced me of their decision. But of course, I can't speak for you, Stefan," Ric said.

"Wait, so is anyone actually going to tell us what happened? I'm a little lost here," Matt looked at Damon and Ric in confusion.

"Yes, I think I may have to, if this will get you all off my back. Okay, let's start from the time Elena first left Mystic Falls...(_Ten minutes later_)...and as soon as I slammed the doors on Rebekah, Elena accepted my proposal. Well, technically, she said she'd marry me, and _then_ I proposed. And then Ric here returned and we told him the news. Of course as expected his reaction was pretty much like Jeremy's and Stefan here, but we managed to sway him."

Tyler whistled, "Wow, that's quite a story! So did you know how Rebekah managed to find you?"

"I'm afraid I might have something to do with that. Sorry Damon, but Rebekah compelled me to tell her the truth when she came to see me one day, and I told her about you finding Elena at Denver. She must have somehow put the pieces together and guessed that you'd be in Las Vegas. I can't believe that I almost got Elena killed by that sadistic bitch!" Stefan exclaimed angrily.

"All water under the bridge now, brother. So now you can understand the need for secrecy in terms of our whereabouts," Damon said.

"But now that we're all here for the wedding, wouldn't that screw with the whole secrecy thing? I mean, if Rebekah can find you, and Elijah knows where you are, you can bet your ass that Klaus will be coming next," Tyler said.

"I _know_ that! In fact I suggested to Elena that we elope, but she really wanted her 'family'- yes, even you Tyler- with us on our special day, and you know me, I have a severe aversion to saying no to her. So we compromised; she can have her wedding with the family and wedding gown and cake- the whole nine yards, and I get to whisk her off for a year-long honeymoon. We leave right after the dinner reception tomorrow. I'm afraid I can't promise to keep in touch or to let you guys know where we will be, but we'll send word somehow so that you'll know we're safe. At least until the whole Klaus and Rebekah thing blows over. I hope you're all okay with that," Damon told them earnestly.

"You know, seeing you this way, if I had to lose Elena to someone, then I'm glad it's to you and that I have my big brother back; the pre-vampire you," Stefan smiled warmly for the first time since seeing his brother in Las Vegas.

"I think that this calls for a toast. To Damon-may you and Elena have a wonderful and fulfilling life together and congratulations!" Ric announced as he raised his glass in a toast. Everyone raised their glass in response and took a long swig of their drinks. Just then, the dinner bell sounded, signalling that dinner was served and Damon led them all to the dining room where the caterers had everything set up.

"Hey man, are you expecting someone else? Why do you have seven place-settings when there are six of us?" Matt asked.

"Ohh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me. Just take your seats, let me go get him," Damon hurried off into the master bedroom, while everyone else looked at each other curiously. A few seconds later, Damon walked in alone with his hands behind his back. He went straight to an empty seat and promptly placed Mr. Cuddles on it, gave it an approving pat on the head and took his own seat, oblivious to the gaping mouths of everyone around him and much to the amusement of Ric who knew of his awkward bond with Elena's bear.

He chuckled out loud and four other heads turned in unison to look at him with wide eyes. He just shook his head, his shoulders shaking with mirth. "Don't ask," he advised.

"Damon, why is Elena's bear _here_?" Stefan asked when he was unable to stand not knowing.

"That bear and I have been through some tough times when we were looking for Elena. He kept me company when I felt lonely and lost. I find it fitting to involve him in the wedding since he has every right to be here. Now quit looking at me like I'm crazy and bon apetit!" he grinned lazily as he winked at Ric.

"I told you so," Ric told Stefan smugly.

* * *

><p>When everyone had left to go back to the hotel, Damon was left alone trying to sleep alone for the first time in months. He tossed and turned while clutching Mr. Cuddles close to his face, willing her scent to provide him some comfort. An hour later, the comfort he desperately sought still evaded him, so he sat up from the bed and sighed deeply. He missed her. He'd been apart from her for less than fourteen hours and he still missed her. She was like a drug to him now, realizing how much he craved for her company. She's got him wrapped up around her little finger, all right. He made a decision and grabbed his car keys and left the house.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, he had climbed to the balcony of the master bedroom of the house and crept inside. Hearing Elena in the bathroom going through her nightly ritual, he settled back on the bed and waited patiently for her. He heard her gasped as soon as she opened the bathroom door.

'Damon, what are you doing here? You know we're not supposed to see each other on the eve of the wedding! It's bad luck!" she reprimanded.

"Come on, Elena, don't you think you're a little too old to believe in such things? Anyway, we've already had our share of bad luck back in Mystic Falls. In a few hours, we'd be married, so what's the worst that could happen? Besides, we survived today, didn't we?" he said.

"Yes, we did, but tradition exists for a reason, Damon. I really don't want anything to jinx it. Everything has been perfectly smooth up till now, I just don't want to risk screwing it up!" Elena insisted, but Damon appeared in front of her to pull her into his arms.

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise. We're never going to leave each other, right? No matter what, we'll be together, you and I. I'll go wherever you are, my lovely wife."

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Mmmm, sometimes you just say the sweetest things. And sometimes you just say the most inappropriate things. Did you know that people were still talking about us when I went to pick up my dress? I will never live down the Victoria's Secret thing now. So, thanks!" Elena grumbled as his laughter rumbled through his chest.

"What can I say; I am not that easy to forget. Don't forget that I was wearing that stupid eye mask thing the whole time too. I did that for you, so just let me boast about our sexcapades to strangers for a little bit. So, wanna hear about my day?" he asked. She nodded against his chest as he moved them over to lie down on the bed.

"Well, it started off a little rocky at first. St. Stefan was quite adamant to protect you from my wily ways, and I had to defend our decision to get married now. In fact, I was quite surprised that Jeremy jumped to my rescue. He said that you were so happy you were positively glowing. Then, Ric also defended us. But in the end, I had to tell them the whole story before they were able to look at me with something other than those judgy eyes. So, Stefan is happy for us," Damon said.

"I'm glad. I didn't want to be the cause for another sibling fight between you two," she sighed with relief.

"What about you? Were you happy to see Caroline and Bonnie again?" he asked.

"Yeah it was great. I had to tell them the whole story too, so that probably explained why Jer was on board with our getting married thing. Caroline looked really happy for me too, but Bonnie was...different. I mean, I'm really happy that she came for me, and for now, we seem to be doing okay. But she looked kinda off today, I don't know why."

"Of course she did! I think that she's the more loyal friend than Caroline can ever be. The only reason she hates me so much is because she loves you and didn't want to see you get hurt. I've done unspeakable things to her and her mom that it speaks volumes of her loyalty to you to actually get on the plane to be here for you. You're very lucky to have Bonnie in your life," Damon said softly.

"Wait, you're _defending_ her? I thought you were scared of her and maybe even hate her a little bit too?" Elena said in surprise.

"How can I hate anyone who loves you and wants to protect you? Yes, I'm scared of her, because let's face it, that girl has some serious powers. If she really wanted to, she can kill me just like _that_," he snapped his fingers. "If anything, I think that she and I have a lot in common, as in we both don't want to see you get hurt. So give her some time, sweetheart. Even if she hates me forever, I still want her to be in your life. I wish I had a best friend like her in my life," he said.

"You do - it's in the form of an alcoholic history teacher. I think it's awesome how you two have bonded over the years. Your bromance is seriously off the charts! The chemistry is just amazing. And to think you two started off hating one another," she observed.

"Speaking of which, what say you and I have a little chemistry right here?" his eyes darkened with lust as he leaned in to nibble her earlobe.

"Damon, stop. We need to...hmmm...to..." she trailed off when he snaked his tongue out to trace her ear and down the side of her neck, effectively distracting her from her protest. His hands reached up to trace her hard nipples through her silk pyjamas, his thumbs circling the hard buds as she arched her back, pressing her chest into his hands. He silenced her moan with his lips, his tongue flitting out to caress hers as they both tilted their heads on opposite sides to deepen the kiss. His hands made quick work of shedding her pyjamas off onto the floor and he moved his leg in between hers to spread her thighs.

He lifted his head from her sweet mouth to allow her to breathe properly as he slid down lower and peppered light kissed on her chests. When his wet mouth found her sensitive nipple, she let out a high-pitch squeal and he quickly covered her mouth with his palm. He continued his assault on her breast while one hand sneaked downwards to touch her intimately. She growled and quickly rolled on top of him. She quickly pulled his tee shirt off him and latched her lips on his nipple, causing him to grunt in surprise. Her hands traced the muscles on his arms and chest, and slowly travelled down his hard abs, following the deep vee that ran down his abdomen into his sweatpants.

He was rock hard by now, straining against the loose fabric of his loose pants, creating a tent at the junction of his thighs. He nearly jerked with shock when he felt her small hands on his manhood over the fabric; her fingers lightly teased his length and then delving into the elastic of his pants to wrap her fingers around his girth. He was throbbing with need now, but he managed to keep his control in check as he wanted the torture of feeling her explore him as much as he wanted to explore her. He kicked his pants off him to give her better access and leaned back to watch her give him a sly smile as she moved her body down until she was breathing on his crotch. She kept her eyes locked on his as she gave a tentative lick on the head, feeling his hips jerk up in response to her teasing.

"Christ, Elena. Again," he pleaded, surrendering helplessly to this goddess.

She bent down lower, her hand holding his head up as she ran her tongue from the base of his testicles right up to the tip of his penis. She felt him shuddering as he groaned, unable to keep his eyes open now. She repeated the action slowly several times until he had his hands in her hair, trying to control her position.

"Please, stop teasing me," he moaned out.

"Open your eyes and look at me," she instructed, and their eyes met again. She took his whole head into her mouth and sank down his length until the tip was lodged at the base of her throat. She withdrew the whole way and then with another plunge took him deep in her throat again. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out as he watched her pleasure him with her mouth. There was something incredibly erotic to look deep into her eyes as she made love to his cock with her sexy mouth. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, and moved it up and down his length in a pumping motion as her mouth did the same. His hands were tangled in her hair as he gripped her head, holding on for dear life as he started thrusting into the mouth, in time with her.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" he bit out when she increased her pace when suddenly, she took him completely out of her mouth and used two fingers to pinch the slit on the tip of his head tightly. His cock twitched and jerked as if it was ejaculating his cum out, but as she kept her grip on him so tightly, there wasn't even a drop that escaped him. However, the feeling of an orgasm still washed through him and so he had his head thrown back and his back arched. He opened his eyes to catch her smirking at him as he asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Just something I read and wanted to try. How did it feel?"

"It felt like I came, but then I didn't actually cum, you know? I can't describe it, I was building up to an intense one, and then I orgasmed but there was no relief in it," he explained while panting slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," she promised and she proceeded to take his softening cock into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around him until he was fully erect again. She alternated between a handjob and using her mouth and had him thrusting into her mouth again in no time. This time, his was even more sensitive than usual and grunted loudly when she wrapped her lips around just the head and sucked hard, causing him to jerk his hips off the bed as she once again quickly pinched the tip of his cock. He felt like he had exploded into pieces as the orgasm ripped through his body even more intensely than before. But still, no ejaculation in sight.

"You-you've got to be kidding me! I was so close!" he accused as he felt himself softened again.

"You'll thank me later, I promise!" she said. Then with a growl, he reversed their positions within a second, and had his mouth buried deep within her sopping entrance. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, widening her thighs for him as he slid one finger, then two into her wetness. With his other hand, his fingers spread her lower lips wide open and exposed the hard nub hidden there and his tongue flicked it rapidly, driving her wild and to the brink of orgasm within seconds.

"God, you're dr-driving me crazy! Mmmmm, please..." she moaned as her body writhed around uncontrollably. She gasped loudly as she felt a third finger stretching her inner muscles as his tongue continued their sweet assault on her clit. She tensed suddenly when he hooked his finger upwards, in a 'come-here' motion and they rubbed insistently against the rough surface deep within her. Her juices were flowing freely out of her now, and when she felt his teeth grazing her clit, and then his lips around her sensitive bud and sucked it hard, her eyes rolled to the top of her head as she felt her world come apart as clear liquid shot out from within her, drenching Damon and the bed covers. Her whole body tingled and shuddered as she came, riding the waves that threatened to overcome her as they rolled around her again and again. Her expression was of one who was lost in the throes of passion that her mouth was open in a silent scream. She didn't even feel it when he withdrew his fingers and lips from her completely and rose up to bury his face in her neck, listening to her accelerated heartbeat pounding loudly against her chest.

Watching her come apart for him and listening to the sounds she was making made him hard again, almost to the point of pain. Her body was still trembling from the intensity of her ejaculation when he gripped her hips and pushed himself into her. He let out a long moan as he felt her inner muscles still spasm-ing around his sensitive cock, and he moved within her, silently cursing himself when he felt the rapidly approaching feeling of orgasm rising to the surface much sooner than he expected. It usually takes him a while to build up his orgasm. In fact he was well known for his stamina and his ability to tease his lovers for hours at a time.

He heard her breathing hitched again, and the tell-tale flush on her chest and face as she approached her own orgasm again. Wanting both of them to cum together, he lifted her legs onto his shoulder and adjusted the angle of entry so that the tip of his member rubbed against her g-spot every time he withdrew and plunged into her again. He felt the familiar stirrings in his balls as he readied himself to thrust deeper into her even when she was already well on the way to her own release.

"Ohhh, Dam-cumming!" she screamed at the same time that he roared out her name as he finally ejaculated shots after shots of his cum deep into her cervix, triggering a few tiny orgasms from her. She was right-the forceful release he just experienced was head and shoulders more satisfying than any other times he had cum before. He has never felt his whole body erupted like that, as if it came from every single pore of his body. Usually he could have gone another two or three more rounds with her throughout the night, but this time, he felt like he could pass out at any moment. Thanks to whatever magazine she was reading when she picked up that little trick of hers, they were both now well and truly spent.

"Oh God, Caroline and Bonnie must have heard us, but I'm too exhausted to care right now," she mumbled when she finally recovered from their passionate love-making.

'Ditto,' he said simply, unable to form any coherent thoughts yet. "Love you," he muttered as they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Outside their bedroom door, two very red-faced teenage girls stood up awkwardly and walked with wobbly legs to the guest room and lied down distractedly.<p>

"Is it wrong to totally want what she was having right then?" Caroline breathed out.

"Caroline!" Bonnie reprimanded, "But I know what you mean. Ohh God, I'm totally gonna be crushing on Damon just a little bit from now on," she moaned as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so please forgive me as I haven't gotten to the finale yet. I intended to do it in this chapter, but I got carried away with the eve of the wedding scenes until it got to 6280 words! If I had continued on, I would have hit 10,000 words and some of you may have gotten bored. So I split it into 2 different chapters. Will you hate me less for the intense smut scene I left you with? I promise...next chapter is the finale!<strong>

**Once again, thank you to those who pressed the review button for chapter 24. You know who you are! You guys make me really happy!**

**Again, please tell me what you think of this chapter, the calm before the storm. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

_And now, the end is near  
>And so I face the final curtain<br>My friend, I'll say it clear  
>I'll state my case, of which I'm certain<em>

_I've lived a life that's full_  
><em>I've traveled each and ev'ry highway<em>  
><em>But more, much more than this<em>  
><em>I did it my way<em>

_Regrets, I've had a few_  
><em>But then again, too few to mention<em>  
><em>I did what I had to do<em>  
><em>And saw it through without exemption<em>

_I planned each charted course_  
><em>Each careful step along the byway<em>  
><em>But more, much more than this<em>  
><em>I did it my way.<em>

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew_  
><em>When I bit off more than I could chew<em>  
><em>But through it all, when there was doubt<em>  
><em>I ate it up and spit it out<em>  
><em>I faced it all and I stood tall<em>  
><em>And did it my….way.<em>

**Yup, this sums up what I'm feeling right about now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Wedding Version 1 <strong>

"Damnit Elena, keep still! I'm gonna get mascara on your cheeks if you keep squirming!" scolded Caroline who was trying to put the finishing touches on the nervous bride.

"Care, I'm going to be late to my own wedding! What if there's traffic? What if the car won't start? What if Damon thinks that I ran off? We have to go now!" Elena muttered as she wrought her hands together nervously.

"Well, it's your own fault that you woke up late on your own wedding day! Although, from what I heard last night, you needed the rest," Caroline said with a smirk as Elena blushed deeply.

"Errmm...well, Damon came over...and we-we just..."

"You don't have to defend yourself, I get it," Caroline giggled, "Anyway, I got to live vicariously through you for one night, and it was HOT. I think even Bonnie will be having trouble looking Damon straight in the eye without blushing later. Anyway, we have another hour before you have to be there, so take a deep breath, and go to your happy place while I finish making you look perfect."

Elena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves and slow her racing heart. Now that the time had come for the actual wedding, she couldn't wait to walk down the altar and join Damon at the front. She imagined the lives they would build with each other, starting from the honeymoon in Italy. It would be interesting to see where his Italian passion side of him came from. She couldn't help herself but to smile softly as she remembered their intense love-making session last night. Never had she experienced such passion with another guy before and she knew that it was because it was Damon Salvatore; their chemistry was off the charts!

"You're gonna have to stop smiling like that, you're scaring me!" Caroline teased. "All done! Now, go put on your dress and I'll go get your veil."

Elena walked dreamily in her walk-in wardrobe and unzipped the garment bag to reveal the dress within. A sense of calm came over her as soon as she slipped on the delicate gown, feeling the soft fabric against her skin. Under strict orders from Caroline, she refrained herself from looking in the mirror until she was given the green light. So, she stepped into her new pair of satin shoes with diamond studded details and carefully walked out into the bedroom where she was greeted by a screaming Caroline.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Bonnie get in here! You. Look. Absolutely. Amazing! Bonnie!" she yelled out while jumping up and down in excitement. Bonnie ran into the bedroom, panting slightly as she shot a curious glance at Caroline before her jaw dropped when she caught sight of Elena in her wedding gown.

"E-Elena, wow! Y-you look stunning! That dress...there's _no_ better way to wear it," Bonnie said.

"Really? You don't think it's too much or too old-fashioned or too..."

"No! It's exactly right for you and Damon. Now, the veil," Caroline said as she pinned the long veil at the crown of Elena's head, her hair swept up in a messy side bun over he left shoulder with loose tendrils around her ears. "There, perfect! Now, you just need two more things; something new and borrowed, so here is my new diamond hairpin," she said as she pushed it into her hair next to the veil.

"And here's something old and blue, a pair of lapis lazuli earrings. I've enchanted them with the daylight spell, you know just in case you may need it during your honeymoon or later," Bonnie said with a tentative smile as she slipped the earrings on Elena's bare earlobes.

Elena looked at her two friends with so much love and gratitude for all that they've done for her and their support on this day. Her eyes started misting with tears as she wrapped both of them in a hug. "Thank you both, so much. I just really love you guys!" she sniffed.

"Awww, we love you too!" Caroline said with a smile as Bonnie nodded with a wobbly smile.

Elena sighed and then asked, "So, I'm ready and you both look really great in those dresses. Shall we go?"

"Umm, Elena, can I talk to you for a second? Caroline, if you don't mind, do you think you can wait in the car for a few minutes? We'll be right behind you," Bonnie nodded at Caroline as the blonde eyed her suspiciously but obediently left them alone upstairs.

"What is it Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I-It's about Damon. Originally, I planned to-" Bonnie started but was interrupted by Caroline's raised voice.

"Elena! Can you come down here? You have a visitor!" her urgent voice drifted up from downstairs. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other in alarm and quickly walked downstairs to find their friend.

"Who is it Ca-?" Elena shouted as she descended the stairs, only to look up at the open doorway to find herself staring at a familiar face.

"Elijah?" she gasped and then flew down the stairs to him and then threw her arms around his stiff frame impulsively.

Elijah stood at the entrance in stunned silence momentarily as he recovered from her sudden embrace. Against his own judgement, his lips relaxed into a reluctant smile and wrapped his own arms around her, resting just above the small of her back, his chin resting against her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much!" she whispered against his broad shoulders.

"Me too, Layna. How are you?" he whispered back.

She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes as she smiled, "You know how I am, you can feel it," she gestured to her bracelet.

"So, excited, happy and scared all at once?"

"Exactly," she grinned at him. Then she noticed Caroline and Bonnie's bewildered faces behind her, so she stepped away from him. "Actually, we're on the way to the chapel right now, you want a lift?"

"Actually, I came to tell you something. Can your friends just give us a moment?" Elijah asked politely, his gaze on both of them.

"Err, yeah sure. Elena, we'll be right outside if you need us," Caroline said as she gave him a warning look before she pulled Bonnie outside.

"Well, you can come in, Elijah," she invited and watched him cross the threshold hesitantly. He walked straight towards her and held both of her hands in his.

"Forgive me for not commenting first how enchanting you look right at this moment. I think you put all brides to shame, Layna," he whispered.

"Thank you, Elijah. It means a lot to me that you're here." she replied.

"Actually, I came to warn you about Klaus. He knows where you are. My trouble-maker of a sister told him, and I think he may be on his way over, if he's not _already_ here."

"Oh, wow, I didn't expect that. But we don't have time to plan anything, the weddings is in less than half an hour! Can we talk about this later, like after the ceremony? I'm leaving for my honeymoon right after dinner, so we won't be here for him to find anyway. It's okay, Elijah, we-we'll figure something out," she said.

"Layna, I tried to buy you more time, at least until after the wedding, but my mother...we have to get rid of him as soon as possible. We can't risk him tracking you down. There's something else you have to know; we found another Bennett witch and together with Bonnie and Esther, they can complete the reversal spell on me and my siblings. That will weaken Klaus enough for us to kill him, but you'll-"he didn't finish the sentence when he caught sight of her expression, her eyes panicking and worrying.

'No! You can't kill him! That will mean that you'll be dead too! No, I can't handle that, not right now. Please Elijah, hold them off from doing the spell, at least until we can figure this out! Please, promise me that you'll stop them! Promise me, Elijah!" she said frantically, unable to imagine losing her new best friend who have done so much for her. She had to save his life, maybe talk to Esther to see if she can undo the binding spell she cast on her children.

"Shhh, Layna, don't worry. It's not going to happen today, not if I can help it. But _you_ have to promise me one thing, Layna. I won't risk your life, not in the slightest. So I want you to drink my blood, just in case. If nothing happens by the end of the day, then it will leave your system by tomorrow, so no harm done. This is just a precaution," he suggested, unable to tell her the real reason he wanted her to have vampire blood in her system. He could already see the fear and panic rising in her, and he didn't want to spoil her big day. There'll be time to come clean later, he thought.

"No, I-I can't! I'm not ready to become a vampire yet, if ever! This is something I have to discuss with Damon, I can't just decide on it! It will change our whole lives," her eyes pleaded with him to understand, but she knew that if he forced her, she couldn't do much about it.

"Layna, if Damon knew that you were in danger, do you think that he would hesitate forcing you to drink his blood? And like I said, this is just a precaution, if there's no sign of Klaus, then you remain a human, still vulnerable and defenceless, but human no less. He doesn't even have to know, if you think that it will just worry him unnecessarily. Please, Layna, if you won't do it for me and my own peace of mind, then do it for Damon. You've overcome so many obstacles just to be together, so why won't you do whatever it takes to make sure of a future with him? Will you risk your life to leave him to face eternity alone after all this? If you died, don't you realize that you'll ultimately be killing him too?" he asked gently, knowing that they were out of time.

"I-I don't know. I can't think about this now. Just let me get through the wedding first. I'm sure nothing is going to happen today, so this whole conversation is pointless anyway."

"Well, if you truly believe that, then what's the problem with taking my blood now? If there's no danger, then having a little vampire blood in your system shouldn't be an issue, should it? Please, Layna, just do it and then you can go ahead to the chapel and marry the love of your life," he said, his brows rose as a challenge. She hesitated and thought it through. He was right, what's the harm in taking a little precaution? She just hated lying to Damon about it, and she knew that if he found out that she was willing to take Elijah's blood, he'd freak out. No, he can't find out. And he won't.

She turned her gaze to Elijah and nodded mutely. He sighed in relief and brought his wrist up to his lips and bit through the flesh, and then he raised his bleeding flesh to her mouth. Her eyes followed his hand as it came nearer to her, finally stopping just an inch away from her mouth. This was Elijah, she trusted him. All he's done for the past few months was tried to protect her. She lowered her lips to his wrist and sucked tentatively, tasting his thick blood as it flowed into her mouth. She had been unconscious the previous two times he fed her his blood to save her, so she didn't expect that he'd taste sweet, warm and a little coppery. She had three mouthfuls in her before she lifted her lips from his wrist and retreated back a step. She felt a little lightheaded for a moment, and then slowly she could feel her tiredness from last night disappear completely. She felt energetic and refreshed, as if she just drank a pot full of coffee.

Elijah gave an approving nod and leaned in to pull her into his arms. "Layna, you are the most amazing creature I've ever met, and I've met a fair share in all my years being around. You truly have the biggest heart and a brave soul like no other. It's an honour to have met you, and being able to call you my friend," he said softly as his finger stroked her smooth cheek. "I just have to tell you something, before you're someone else's forever." He tilted her head back and stared deeply into her wide brown eyes. "I love you, Layna Sommers aka Elena Gilbert," he whispered before he raised her right hand and pressed his lips softly against the back of her palm, the gentlemanly gesture as befitting the noblemen he used to be. "I'll see you later." And with that, he was gone, leaving her standing alone in her living room.

"Elena? We have to leave now, we're running late already. Where's Elijah?" Caroline's voice from the door entrance shook her out of her reverie.

"He-he's gone. I think he went ahead to the chapel."

"Oh, I thought he might have gone with us in the car. You okay?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Umm...let's go, Damon will be worried," Elena grabbed her bouquet, took a deep breath and walked to the car.

* * *

><p>Damon was <em>more<em> than worried. He had been a nervous wreck all morning; ever since he got kicked out of his own bed and house by Caroline who had stormed into the bedroom waking him and Elena up, yelling at him for tiring out the bride who needed her beauty sleep. He didn't see what was wrong; Elena looked absolutely gorgeous this morning, with her messy tangled hair, her skin covered with a deep red blush from being woken up completely naked with her fiancée on her wedding day. If it weren't for the pesky blonde friend of hers, he would have gladly stayed and showered with her and then have a quickie, not necessarily in that order.

When he got back to his apartment, he found his best man and his brother waiting for him inside, both worried out of their minds when they couldn't find him. The first thought that came to Stefan's mind was that he had pre-wedding jitters and maybe he had just took off, but Ric, who had more faith in him than his own brother did, thought that either Rebekah or Klaus had shown up and killed him, thus revealing that he _didn't_ have much faith in his fighting skills.

After he had explained that he spent the night at the house with Elena, they calmed down slightly and forced him to take a shower and get ready.

'Hey, Damon, do you have the rings? And your vows?" Ric called out from the living room.

"Yup, got the rings here in my pocket and I don't need to write my vows down. I have it all in here," he pointed to his head as he strolled out from the bedroom. He saw them look at him in shock for a moment before they recovered.

"Oh great, you're gonna say something inappropriate again, aren't you? You should've written down your vows, man. That way, I can go over it and give my stamp of approval," Ric groaned.

"I want it to come from my dead, cold heart, not some impersonal piece of paper," Damon said.

'For you, impersonal piece of paper beats running off at the mouth, over-sharing again. Remember, this is a chapel, so none of those R-rated talks, okay?" Ric warned. "Stefan, how are we on time?"

"Plenty. It's still early, we have forty five minutes to go. Anything else we're forgetting?" Stefan asked.

"Yes! Mr. Cuddles! Stefan, will you bring him along with you to the chapel?" Damon smirked.

"Forget it, I am not carrying that bear around with me everywhere! It's childish and insane!" Stefan retorted indignantly.

"Hmmpf, I'm telling Elena you said that about her bear, you see if I don't!" Damon threatened. "Okay, can we just go earlier? Just in case there's traffic, or the car breaks down, or she gets there early and don't see me. She'll think that I ran off or something! Come on!"

"What a big baby," Stefan muttered under his breath as he and Ric hurried after his brother who was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the chapel a few meters off the Strip. Damon greeted Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Liz and Meredith at the entrance and most of them looked at his outfit of choice in unconcealed shock. They hadn't seen him in any other colour than his usual signature black, so it was a drastic difference from his usual look. When Jeremy commented on it, he just replied dryly, "Well, it's an extraordinary day, so I had to make an effort to make it special."<p>

Soon, he was pacing up and down the aisle and around the pews, glancing at his watch every few seconds. Stefan was holding on to his phone, and he kept hounding him to call Caroline or Bonnie to find out where they were.

"Damon, it's still early, we still have fifteen more minutes before they are expected to arrive. Just stay calm, okay?" Stefan said.

"Can't you just call them? Maybe they ran into some trouble, or maybe Elena had changed her mind. Just call them, Stefan!"

"Elena wouldn't change her mind! Besides, Caroline texted me earlier, saying that they just need to put some finishing touches on Elena and then they'd be right out of the house," Stefan lied, so that his brother would calm down.

"So, she didn't get cold feet? She's still coming?" Damon asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yes, they are coming. I think you should just sit down and relax, you look really stressed out."

"Yeah, yeah, I should calm down. I'm too nervous, aren't I? It's really happening? We'll be married within the hour. Elena will finally be mine," Damon nodded to himself absently as he felt himself calm down somewhat at the thought of her being his wife officially.

Fifteen minutes later, Damon was the subject of many amused gazes as he yelled at Stefan to call Caroline again. "They are officially late! Something's happened, I know it. Elena would never keep me waiting like this. Fucking call her already!"

"Alright, I'm calling! Stop swearing in a chapel!" Stefan whispered, nearly at the end of his wits with his frantic older brother. He lifted his phone to his ear and waited for the call to be picked up on the other line. After a while, it went to voice mail. He almost cursed himself at the thought of breaking the news to Damon.

"Well? What did Caroline say? Where are they?" Damon demanded.

"She...didn't pick up. It went to voice mail. But this doesn't mean anything, they are probably in the car, and didn't hear the phone," Stefan tried to explain but Damon was having none of it.

"That's it. I'm going to the house. Stefan, my _wife_ is missing! She could be dead! She could be kidnapped! She could be in Mexico by now while we're here waiting!" Damon yelled loudly, starting to take off his jacket and about to run all the way to the house.

"Hey, they're here! The car just pulled up. Places, everyone," Jeremy called out from the entrance before he disappeared through the doors again.

Damon sighed in relief and pulled his jacket on again, adjusting his collars. "I knew it, I knew she'd make it," he grinned and took his place at the end of the aisle in front of the priest. Stefan and Ric caught each other's eyes and rolled them simultaneously while Liz and Meredith tried to keep their faces straight. Ric went to stand in his spot beside Damon facing the entrance with his hands clasped together in front of his thighs. Damon was facing the front, trying to steady himself for the first glimpse of his bride. He forced himself not to turn to look behind him before she appeared.

* * *

><p>Outside, Caroline and Bonnie helped Elena out of the backseat carefully, as Jeremy stepped out of the chapel to offer his arm to her.<p>

"Wow, you look really great! Every bit the radiant bride. So what took you guys so long? Damon was driving all of us insane with his incessant yelling for us to call you," he told her.

"Yeah, Elijah showed up suddenly. Is he here? Have you seen him?" Elena asked.

"Nah, haven't seen him. But then, we had our hands full with the stressed out groom, so maybe I missed him. So, are you ready to go get married?" Jeremy smiled.

"Like you wouldn't believe! Come on, let's go." Holding on to Jeremy's arm, she carefully lifted up her train and walked towards the entrance where Bonnie and Caroline were waiting with her bouquet. Caroline handed her the heavy bouquet and kissed her cheek before she stepped into the chapel. When the wedding march music started playing, the blonde vampire started her slow walk down the aisle, grinning broadly.

"Bonnie, you know what to do, right?" Elena whispered. The witch nodded and smiled, "See you on the other side, Mrs. Salvatore." With that, she entered the chapel and followed behind Caroline.

Elena took a few deep breaths and glanced at her brother who nodded at her in encouragement. "I wish that our parents and Jenna could be here today. They would be so proud of you, like I am."

"I know, Jer. They _are_ here." She slipped her arm through Jeremy's and together they walked into the chapel. As soon as she appeared, Damon could hear the collective gasps from everyone around him. Using his super hearing, he could hear her take one step, then two down the aisle towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV (cue music: Make You Feel My Love – Adele)<strong>

I steeled myself and inhaled deeply before I turned around to face my bride. I could feel my own eyes widened in shock and my mouth hung open as I saw her for the first time; she was a vision in ivory, her hair was tied in a side swept messy bun and her veil arranged artistically around her flawless face. My gaze then swept down the length of her body, the exquisiteness of her dress wrapped around her perfect body as if it was customized for her. Her shoulders were left tantalizingly bare and inviting as the straps of her gown was positioned just off her shoulders. The vintage lace that swirled around her gave her an ethereal beauty that robbed me of every thought in my mind.

_I can't believe she's mine. _

That thought replayed over and over again in his head and he felt his heart swelled with pride as he caught her unwavering gaze on him. At that moment, no one else existed, it was only him and this...angel walking towards him, too slowly for his liking. Everything else blurred except for Elena, _his_ Elena.

He exhaled the breath he was unconsciously holding when she placed her hand in his, their fingers intertwined with each other, as he turned his body to stand beside her. "You're perfect," he whispered to her and he watched her blush at his compliment. Finally, they turned towards the priest who was waiting for them to acknowledge him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV <strong>

As I took my first step down the aisle, I had to hold myself back from sprinting down the length of the aisle to Damon, who somehow was perversely turned away from me. All I could see was the back of his raven black hair and his broad shoulders wrapped in white.

_White?_

I had to blink a couple of times before I was able to trust my eyes. Damon in white- I hadn't expected that at all. Just then, he turned his entire body to face me and then all I saw were his wonderful blue eyes. His eyes had widened a little and his mouth was slightly open as he saw me in my dress for the first time. I saw his eyes taking inventory of my appearance, starting with the top of my head and then slowly work their way down my entire body. The second his eyes left mine, I snapped out from a daze, and I, too, fully took in his whole appearance. From the back, his white suit didn't do him justice. Now that I got the full view of him in his all-white pants, shirt, coat, vest and tie, I wondered why I ever thought that he looked gorgeous in black. I was stunned that he looked even better in white, as they brought out the blueness of his eyes in a totally different intense way.

Then, his eyes suddenly caught mine again, and I swore that I could see a hint of pride in them, and of course, passion, love and lust. I lost myself in his eyes for a moment, my feet automatically moved towards him on their own accord. At the back of my mind, I prayed fervently that I didn't trip on my feet and land sprawled on the floor. As we gaze at each other, our eyes silently communicating our love to each other.

_I can't believe he is mine. _

I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have found my soulmate at such a young age. And in a way, I was glad that I had run away from home when I did. Otherwise, who knew what would have happened?

I was brought back to the present, when Jer let go of my arm and placed my hand in his. My fingers automatically gripped his tightly, grateful to finally be standing next to him. I felt my face grew hot when he whispered two words that meant the world to me, "You're perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Priest's POV<strong>

I have never seen a more ridiculously good-looking couple in my life. Having seen the bride, I now understood the reason the groom was a bundle of nerves when he was waiting for her to arrive. I would be insecure too, if my bride looked like that. Watching their silent interaction with just their eyes as she was walking down the aisle, any doubts I had about soulmates and fate flew out the window. This young couple in front of me filled me with such hope and joy that it took me a moment to realize that they were waiting for me to start the ceremony. I cleared my throat and started speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Damon and Elena in matrimony, which is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I paused for a moment while everyone waited for the tense moment to pass.

"As Damon and Elena take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Damon and Elena, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.  
>For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."<p>

"Now, at this time, I ask you both to face each other and take each other's hands. Damon, have you prepared your vows?"

"I have. Elena, before I met you, I was an empty shell of a man. I'm grateful for your friendship, for it is this friendship that has gradually changed me into the man I am today. A man who is capable of love and being loved in return. A man who is capable of forgiveness, faithfulness, and being brave enough to remain at your side despite having fears. I offer you my solemn vow to love you unconditionally, to support you, to honor and respect you, to weather the storms with you and to cherish you for as long as I exist. I will spend every waking hour trying to make you happy as long as you remain by my side. From this moment on, my heart, body and soul belongs to you and only you," he declared solemnly and then slid his gaze sideways to his best man in a smug look.

"Elena, have your prepared your vows?" I asked.

"I have. Damon, for as long as I've known you, you have never failed to evoke many emotions within me. You've managed to infuriate me, hurt me, and disappointed me. But despite all that, you have also made me laugh with you, care about you, forgive you, and love you. I am so proud of the man you've become today, and I hope that I can be your pillar of strength as you've become mine. I promise to love you forever, in sickness and in health, to support, honor, respect and obey you, to remain by your side for as long as I exist. I will go to the ends of this world for you, as long as you go there with me. I have nothing left to give you, for my heart, body and soul already belongs to you. I love you," she declared.

"Do you, Damon, take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife, your best friend, your partner?"

"I do."

"And do you, Elena, take Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband, your best friend, your partner?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings please?" I asked.

The groom reached into his jacket pocket just as the doors at the back burst open. I squint my eyes to avoid the sudden glare of the sun as a tall gentleman strolled in with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this romantic? A wedding in a chapel! I must say I feel quite neglected. My invitation must have gotten lost in the post. And can I just say, my doppelganger looks every bit as perfect as I had imagined the whole way here. I'm surprised at you, Stefan. I would have expected you'd play the role of the groom rather than a brother-in-law."<p>

Damon gritted his teeth and turned to face the intruder while keeping his body in front of Elena. By now, most of the guest had stood up and placed themselves protectively around Elena.

"Klaus," Damon's voice dripped with hatred as he studied his enemy, "you're interrupting my wedding."

"My apologies! I'll leave you to it then. After I have collected what I came for, the show will go on! Now, Elena, would you please walk towards me? I give you my word that no one will get hurt if you cooperate."

"No! Elena, stay behind me. Klaus, what will it take for you to leave us alone?" Damon bit out.

"I just want my doppelganger, you let me have her, and I'll leave you alone. I'll take her and disappear completely, and you will never see her again. That's the price you'll have to pay since you both blatantly disregarded my rules when you both left and led me on a wild goose chase. Now, be a good boy, and step aside and let her come to me," Klaus said in his extremely polite and proper way of a typical English manner.

"You're gonna have to go through all of us to take her," Stefan spoke up as he walked a few steps forward, putting himself between Klaus and Damon. He watched Klaus' eyes drifted from him to Ric, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline who were all shielding Elena from his view. Only Matt remained slightly to the back, right in front of Meredith, Liz and a terrified looking priest.

"That can be arranged," he smiled before he suddenly appeared in front of Stefan and placed a swift kick on his chest, sending Stefan sprawling into Bonnie and Caroline, knocking them both off their feet. Then he was beside Jeremy and Ric, knocking their head together with a loud crack as they fell to the floor.

Elena screamed Jeremy's name as she attempted to run over to her wounded brother on the floor, but she was held back by Damon, who wrapped his arms around her as he tried to back them up towards the back of the chapel. His head whipped around to find an alternative exit route and then suddenly he was in the air, and he heard Elena's frightened screams as he felt his body slammed down on the front row pews. A narrow and sharp piece of broken wood poked deep inside his flesh as he yelled out in pain.

Elena tried to run to him but Klaus was too fast, as he grabbed her arm and spinned her body to slam against his front as he held her neck in a tight grip. He was caught off guard, however as she stepped on his toes with her heels and pushed the heel of her palm into his nose with all her might. His head snapped back from the force and he temporarily released her from the shock of her attack. She managed to stumble her way to Damon and pulled out the piece of wood lodged deep into his ribs. As Damon slowly recovered from the wound, he saw Klaus reached out for Elena again, but he managed to spin his body on top of hers in a protective position so that Klaus' hand grabbed him instead.

Furious at the obstacles, Klaus plunged his whole hand into Damon's chest, and wrapped his fingers around his heart. Elena shouted at Klaus to stop as Damon gasped in pain.

"Stop, don't hurt him. I'll go with you! Just leave him alone," Elena pleaded as tears poured out from her eyes.

"It's too late, love. I gave you a chance to come willingly and peacefully, but you ignored my request. Now you have to watch your fiancée die because of your stubbornness. This will teach you not to defy me again," Klaus smirked as he squeezed his fingers tighter around the appendage. Damon moaned out in pain as he tried to keep his eyes open to look at Elena, mentally saying goodbye to her and to convey how much he loved her. Just when he felt his heart about to jerk straight out of his chest, the pressure was gone immediately and he could hear chanting coming from the entrance.

Elena had her eyes closed when she thought that Damon was going to die, and her eyes flew open at the sound of chanting. She turned her head towards the entrance of the chapel and saw Esther and Bonnie's cousin walking slowly down the aisle holding a grimoire. Klaus had released Damon and turned towards his mother in fear as she approached him. Suddenly, a third voice joined in the chant; Bonnie was now standing next to Lucy with a bleeding gash on her head, but managed to keep her voice steady. As the chanting got more intense, a gust of wind blew around the small chapel and flames of candles shot up to three feet high.

Then, Elijah appeared in front of Klaus and the hybrid retreated a few steps as he started to feel himself doubling over in pain. Elijah had also fallen to the floor writhing in pain, but managed to crawl towards Klaus. A few seconds later, as the three witches' chanting reached a crescendo, the freak gust of wind quieted down as suddenly as it appeared and the candles' flames extinguished by themselves.

"Elijah, now!" Esther's voice rang out. Damon watched in slow motion as he whipped his head to where the Original siblings were, just in time to see Elijah reach into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a long white stake and plunged it directly into Klaus' heart, silencing the loud bellow he was releasing. The hybrid squirmed around on the floor for a few more seconds, his hands wrapped around the stake protruding from his chest as if attempting to pull it out, before he finally went still.

Damon looked relieved that the danger was finally over but then he noticed that Elijah was still on the floor, his eyes shedding tears as he kept his eyes on a spot just behind him. Damon then realized that Elijah was staring at Elena, so he whirled around in time to see her fainting. He caught her just in time and clutched her to his body, hugging her close and intending to tease her about fainting later on when she recovered. By now, the other people finally recovered from Klaus' attack and were getting to their feet.

"No! Elena!" came an anguished cry, and Damon looked up to see Caroline staring at his bride in horror.

"Relax Barbie, she just fainted, that's all," he said to comfort the blonde vampire, but she just shook her head as tears poured down her face. He watched her in confusion until he noticed Ric, Stefan, Bonnie, Liz, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy all staring down at the girl in his arms. He pulled back, expecting to see her eyes closed but not hurt. He was surprised to find her eyes half-opened and focused on him. Then he noticed the pallor of her face and then he looked down, and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of her perfect ivory gown stained with blood. The stain had started at her chest and was now spreading rapidly through the lace of her gown, turning it crimson red on no time.

"Elena? What's wrong? Sweetheart, please, tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded. He saw her lips move and he leaned in to hear her and managed only to make out one word, "Wait…" before her eyes closed shut.

"Elena? Wake up! Don't close your eyes! Say it again! Elena!" he shook her shoulders as he refused to believe the evidence that she was gone. He couldn't make any sense of it. She wasn't hurt, he had protected her with his own body. So, why was she bleeding? He felt Bonnie's presence beside him, and she was crying earnestly now as she stared at her best friend. Slowly, the sounds around him got louder as the guests of their wedding were all in tears, Jeremy, Stefan and Ric all collapsed on their knees on the floor. Then damon realized that the reason he could hear the background noises were because the one sound he was hearing was no longer there: Elena's heartbeat.

'I'm sorry for your loss. But in order for Klaus to die, the doppelganger had to die too. It was her blood that made Klaus into a hybrid, and therefore they are linked. If you kill Klaus, then she's dead too," Esther said.

Bonnie turned around to glare at her, "Why didn't you tell me? I would never have agreed to help if I knew Elena had to die! You should've told me!"

"And what good would that do? If we didn't find a way to kill Klaus, then Elena's as good as dead anyway. And you would have lost more people. I got here just in time to save Damon from having his heart ripped from his chest. Klaus would never have allowed any of you to live after today. It would have been a day of greater loss. I lost all my children too, you know," Esther said softly.

Everyone's attention except for Damon shifted to Elijah. Sure enough, he was lying on the floor as still as death.

"Damon, I'm so sorry. I didn't know! I swear I didn't. Initially I planned to get Esther and Lucy's help to turn you into a human. That's the only reason I told Lucy where we were. I couldn't take the risk of you hurting Elena if you stayed a vampire, so I-I wanted to turn you into a human. We needed all three of us for the spell to work, and I knew that it would work since she wanted to turn her children to humans too. I didn't know that Klaus was going to appear today, and Elena was going to –" Bonnie trailed off, as her gaze slid over to her dead best friend.

"It doesn't matter," Damon whispered, "Nothing matters anymore." With that, he lifted Elena up in his arms and sped away without looking back. He ran and ran, not caring if anyone saw him. It was sometime later that he stopped and looked around himself. He had run all the way to the Grand Canyon. He supposed that this place held some meaning to him as it was where he wanted to bring Elena to on the day he was supposed to propose. He set her down gently on the ground. Then he took off his jacket and covered her chest with it, to avoid seeing the blood on the gown. If he didn't see it, he could pretend that she was just sleeping.

As he looked down on her face, he felt furious that once again he got cheated of everything that made him happy. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but it had turned into the worst day of his existence. His reason for living was gone. He felt hollow, empty. He broke down as he felt a deep sense of loss, loss of the only woman he had ever really loved with his whole being, loss of the life they could have had together, loss for the future he had envisioned, loss of what made him human in the first place.

"Elena! How could you leave me now, after all we've been through? Remember our vows we said today? You promised to be with me, so how could you leave me alone here? I vowed to give you my heart, body and soul, and then you left me and took them with you! Take me with you then! I want to die with you, because I see no other reason to live. Wait for me, darling, please wait for me. I'll see you soon, my wife," he leaned down to kiss her cold lips as his tears rolled down to wet her face.

He thought about taking off his ring and burn in the sun, but he can't bear to leave her body all alone out here. He looked around for another alternative, and spotted the piece of wood that she had pulled off of his chest earlier in the chapel. It was still in her grip. It had missed his heart by inches earlier, but now, this time, he would make sure that it didn't miss. He caressed her soft hair and her cheeks for the last time, and leaned down to kiss her lips again, and then remembered the rings in his pocket. So he took them out and slid the wedding band onto his own finger, and then the smaller one onto hers. Then he laid down right beside her and held her hand in his.

"Our love is eternal and it is stronger than death. Elena, let me find you again in death, and once again, we shall be reunited there."

Then, he closed his eyes, and with his right hand, plunged the makeshift stake deep into his own heart.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Elena stirred and opened her eyes a little to peek around her. It was so bright around her, almost too bright. As her eyes focused, she was astonished to find herself lying on the ground at what could only be the Grand Canyon. She sat up in alarm, and realized several things at once; one, that the jacket that covered her had fallen down to reveal a large blood stain on her wedding dress. Two, that someone was holding her hand, and three, that everything was so clear and bright suddenly. She then realized, from Jenna's experience, that she was in transition. She was becoming a vampire. For once, she was actually glad that she wasn't stubborn enough to ignore Elijah's request.<p>

Then, she looked down curiously at the person whose hand was attached to hers. She noted with alarm that it was Damon, and he had a stake protruding from his chest. She hoped to God that whoever who did it missed his heart, but then that hope died when she saw his face. His handsome, gorgeous face was now grey with veins appearing around his eyes. She had seen this before, many times, in fact. It meant that her dear sweet husband was dead, for real. She had lost him forever. She looked around for the murderer, but couldn't find a single soul around. She looked down at their joined hands and noticed their wedding band on her fingers.

If she was wearing the band, it meant that Damon had put the band onto their fingers, But before at the chapel, Klaus had interrupted before Damon could even remove the rings from his jacket pocket. She felt around the jacket that had fallen around her, and searched for a sign of the box that the rings came in. She couldn't feel it, so she looked around and finally saw the opened box on the other side of his….body.

He did it. He killed himself for her. Because he thought that she was dead, and that he'd lost her. She burst out into tears as her heart broke at the thought of losing Damon forever. She couldn't imagine a world without the snarky, cheeky vampire she had loved and married. She didn't expect him to kill himself. Fly off in a rage and plot revenge for her, sure. But not suicide. She collapsed on his chest and cried her heart out for the loss of her beloved husband.

She couldn't believe that this was the end, the path she had chosen to be with him, had resulted in tragedy. This was a storyline for the movies, not real life. Was she never meant to have a happy ever after no matter what? Was she destined to be alone and suffer losses after losses because of what she was? A doppelganger?

She couldn't imagine being a vampire and living an immortal life without him. She wouldn't have survived an entire day without him, let alone an eternity. It would be like hell on earth if she were to suffer that fate.

She knew that it had been hours since she woke up. She had been holding onto him for dear life as she wept on his chest, stopping sporadically to consider her options, and then continued weeping again. She knew that she must be running short of time, as her throat was burning and she felt…hungry or thirsty, depending on how you look at it. Her body was signaling to her that she needed to feed, to hunt for blood so that she could complete the transition. She always thought that she would have another vampire with her to help her learn the ropes if she ever turned to one. Like how Stefan was there for Caroline when she first turned. Somehow, she had always imagined that it would be Damon to be the one to guide her through it.

She tried to recall how long it was for a transition to last in the case of Bill Forbes, Care's father. He opted not to turn, so he died anyway. There was a time limit to such things, but why couldn't she recall it? Was it four to five hours? Or the next day? She had no idea. She thought she might as well prepare for it, just in case she'd just die at any time. She traced her fingers along Damon's face, pad of her thumb brushing past the raised veins around his eyes. It's a pity she couldn't look into his blue eyes one last time.

She sighed and ignored the pain in her throat as she settled down into the original position she woke up in, right beside Damon with her hands clasped in his. She let herself feel regret over the hurt she'd cause Jeremy, Ric and all her best friends for leaving them behind. A pang of guilt hit her when she thought about the brother who had lost yet another one of his family, in fact, the _only_ family he had left. Although, technically she had died in the chapel, right in front of them all. She still didn't understand how she died, but perhaps it had something to do with Klaus. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore.

She felt her strength draining from her as time dragged on. It was growing darker now. Or perhaps her vision had blurred so she thought it was the sky that got darker. She felt relieved that it was almost time. She wasn't afraid of death. In fact, now she welcomed it. For it meant that the pain would stop. The pain of feeling, of the great loss that she had suffered, not only for Damon, but for Jenna, John, and her parents.

Soon, she would be reunited with her love, and hopefully her family too. Perhaps she would finally find happiness in the afterlife that she didn't find in the real one. Yes, death is good, it is kind.

She smiled to herself as she felt herself slowly floating away.

"I love you, Damon. I'll see you soon, my love."

Then her eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please don't hate me! I said in the very beginning that this was a tragic love story. I had planned for this exact scene of Damon and her dying at the end from the very first chapter. It was the chapters 2 to 25 that I didn't plan for. Their tragic death was inspired by Romeo and Juliet, and that was a classic beautiful love story.<strong>

**So this is my version 1 of the ending, the original one I had in mind. Before you guys send me hate mails, I do intend to have an alternative ending, which I will post in the final chapter 27. I guess that I didn't want to disappoint those of you who have stuck to this story from the beginning expecting to find a happy ending. I wrote certain dialogues in this chapter that would lead to the alternative ending scenes. So, make sure you read all the dialogues above. **

**I apologize if I offended you in any way, with my story. Sometimes, a very powerful love story doesn't end happily, and therein lies the emotions that you get from reading it. The message that I'm trying to send with this ending is that love conquers all, even in death. And that Damon and Elena's love for each other was too deep to be able to survive from. I find it….poetic.**

**Alright, bring on the big guns, and tell me if you like the way it was written or if you demand for the other version. Let me know by reviewing. **

**Thanks again for sticking by me. Again, don't hate me! **

**Cheers! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Haha! Loved your reviews. All 11 of them for chapter 26! Am so happy that I made some of you cry! That's my goal in life!**

**Am kinda bummed though that no one commented on Elijah's demise. It was very sad to write his death and the last thing he did was to look at Elena and crying for her. Elijah rules!**

**I know some of you hated that they died Romeo and Juliet style, but hey, love is tragic. Hope you'll like this happier version then!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Wedding Version 2<strong>

"Umm, Elena, can I talk to you for a second? Caroline, if you don't mind, do you think you can wait in the car for a few minutes? We'll be right behind you," Bonnie nodded at Caroline as the blonde eyed her suspiciously but obediently left them alone upstairs.

"What is it Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I-It's about Damon. Originally, I planned to attend your wedding because I wanted to….turn Damon into a human with the vampire reversal spell. When you first told me that you were marrying him, I didn't think that it would work out. I didn't want to risk him hurting you, or worse, turning you into a vampire. He's impulsive, and he lets his emotions get the best of him. You know very well what he's capable of; you've seen him at his worst, Elena. But now that I'm here, I-I can't decide. You've seen him at his best –and I can tell how blissful you are with him. I must admit that I was eavesdropping last night, when he was with you. I see what you mean by saying that he's closer to being human now than he ever was. He's different with you-he's even nice about me. I'm so confused," Bonnie said, her eyes filled with apprehension.

"But, Bonnie, it's not your decision! It's not even _my_ decision. It's _his_. And how will you do that anyway? Are you strong enough to have that kind of strength for such a powerful spell?"

"I've been working with Lucy, you remember my cousin from the masquerade ball? She was with Katherine but in the end helped us to trap her in that tomb? She's a Bennett too, and she's working with Elijah to get Esther back to complete the spell that can turn the Originals to humans, so that they can kill Klaus. Before I left, I texted Lucy that I'll be in Las Vegas, so they're probably on the way here," Bonnie explained.

"Wait, they're coming here? Today! No, no, no, Bonnie! I can't-how am I supposed to deal with this now? The wedding is in half an hour, and I can't risk Esther ruining it. Please, Bonnie, I-"

"Elena! Can you come down here? You have a visitor!" her urgent voice drifted up from downstairs. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other in alarm and quickly walked downstairs.

"Who is it Ca-?" Elena shouted as she descended the stairs, only to look up at the open doorway to find herself staring at a familiar face.

_Elijah._

* * *

><p>"Actually, I came to warn you about Klaus. He knows where you are. My trouble-maker of a sister told him, and he's coming. Here. He'll want revenge against you and Damon for running away. I don't know what he'll do if he finds you," his brown eyes looked at her with concern.<p>

"That's just….great! It's like being in Mystic Falls all over again," she grumbled. "And here I thought that I'd get married in peace and have a new life with Damon, but no! _Of course_ things are going to go wrong, it's my life. What else did I expect? In fact, I'm surprise this didn't happen sooner! It's just poetic that what should have been the happiest day of my life is gonna be ruined by the arrival of your brother, the psycho hybrid _and_ your mother, evil bitch who loves to kill her own children! And have I mentioned that I hate your sister too? That's _some_ family you have, Elijah!"

"You know about my mother?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Bonnie filled me in. Did you know that she actually planned to do the reversal spell on Damon too? She wanted to change him so that I would be safer. How _ironic_ is that? The only way I'll be safer is if he remained a vampire, so that he can run us away at super speed at the first sign of trouble," she sighed heavily. "Okay, so Klaus is coming to get me and maybe kill everyone I love for revenge, right? And Esther is also coming here, supposedly to help Bonnie turn Damon into a human, but maybe also to turn you and your siblings, so that she can kill Klaus. Except, if she _does_ manage to kill Klaus, then _you_ will die too! But if we don't kill Klaus, then he's no longer a hybrid, just a werewolf, and that means he has more weaknesses and can be contained, right? If only we had more time. Ugghh, this is _not_ happening right now!" she muttered, almost to herself.

"Layna, I tried to buy you more time, at least until after the wedding, but my mother...we have to get rid of him as soon as possible. The spell - it will weaken Klaus enough for us to kill him, but it won't reverse the vampire spell on him like it will to us. He's a hybrid, so he won't just _be_ a werewolf. We'll need a special weapon to kill him, but - but you'll die with him. Your blood made him into a hybrid, so you are tied to him. If he dies, then you die too. Unless-" he stopped when he caught sight of her expression, her eyes panicking and worrying.

"Unless what?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Unless you drink my blood. Even if you _did_ die, you'll come back, but as a vampire. I won't risk your life, not in the slightest. This is the _only_ way, the only insurance I have to make sure you'll survive!" he implored.

"No, I-I can't! I'm not ready to become a vampire yet, if ever! This is something I have to discuss with Damon, I can't just decide on it! It will change our whole lives," her eyes pleaded with him to understand, but she knew that if he forced her, she couldn't do much about it.

"Layna, if Damon knew that you were in danger, do you think that he would hesitate forcing you to drink his blood? Please, Layna, if you won't do it for me, then do it for Damon. You've overcome so many obstacles just to be together, so why won't you do whatever it takes to make sure of a future with him? Will you risk your life to leave him to face eternity alone after all this? If you died, don't you realize that you'll ultimately be killing him too?" he asked gently, knowing that they were out of time.

"I-I don't know. I need to think about this for a second. Listen, I'll make my decision by the time I get to the chapel. I'll-I'll drink from Caroline if I decide to do it. But we need to go, now. We're _already_ late as it is."

"No, Layna, I know you. If you don't decide now, then you will never do it later, and I'm sorry but I just can't take that risk. Please, Layna, just do it and then you can go ahead to the chapel and marry the love of your life. At least this way, you'll know you have a future with Damon. At the very least, you can take just enough to heal yourself from any wounds, that should give you more chances of survival," he said, his brows rose as a challenge. She hesitated and thought it through. He was right, what's the harm in taking a little precaution?

She turned her gaze to Elijah and nodded mutely. He sighed in relief and brought his wrist up to his lips and bit through the flesh, and then he raised his bleeding flesh to her mouth. She lowered her lips to his wrist and sucked tentatively, tasting his thick blood as it flowed into her mouth. She had been unconscious the previous two times he fed her his blood to save her, so she didn't expect that he'd taste sweet, warm and a little coppery. She had a mouthful in her before she lifted her lips from his wrist, but he pressed his wrist against her, forcing her to drink more until he was satisfied that she had a sufficient amount. When he let her go, his eyes were apologetic as she retreated back a step.

She didn't say anything when he leaned in to pull her back into his arms. "Layna, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. It was not my intention to trick you. But you need to survive. This is the last thing I can ever do for you. When Klaus is dead, then so will I. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I've met a fair share in all my years being around. You truly have the biggest heart and a brave soul like no other. It's an honour to have met you, and being able to call you my friend, even if I long to be more with you. I love you, Layna Sommers aka Elena Gilbert," he whispered before he raised her right hand and pressed his lips softly against the back of her palm, the gentlemanly gesture as befitting the noblemen he used to be. "Farewell, my love." And with that, he was gone, leaving her standing alone in her living room.

She paused for a while, and then quickly head to the kitchen to empty the mouthful of Elijah's blood into the sink. She had intended to take just enough to heal herself from any permanent damage, and that's what she was doing. She had no intention to be a vampire. She wiped her mouth clean before she headed to the car. By the time she joined her best friends who were staring at her in curiosity, she had already formulated a plan.

"Caroline, I need you to do me a favour. Can you please run ahead to the chapel and speak to Damon in private? Just ask him for me, if he had a choice, is he willing to give up his immortality to spend a human life with me. Don't say anything about Elijah being here, just ask him the question, as if you were wondering as a friend. This is extremely important, Care, I need to know the answer before I walk down that aisle. Will you please do that for me?" Elena asked much to Bonnie's surprise.

"What's going on Elena? What did Elijah say?" Caroline asked in alarm.

"Nothing, he just came to congratulate me and that he won't be at the chapel. Care, please just do this for me. I just want to know. Bonnie and I will be right behind you in the car. We didn't get to finish our…discussion earlier before Elijah showed up. I just need some time with her to convince her of Damon and I," Elena lied.

"Yeah, okay sure, Elena. I'll see you there shortly. Just make sure you don't cry and spoil your makeup," the blonde warned before flashing her megawatt smile at them and took off.

* * *

><p>"Elena, what was that about, with Caroline? Did you change your mind about Damon?" Bonnie asked when they got into the backseat of the limo.<p>

"Bonnie, I need to really trust you now. Elijah said that Klaus knows where I am and he's on the way. If he shows up during the wedding, he'll most likely kill everyone for revenge and take me away. Elijah convinced me to drink his blood, but I only drank enough to be able to heal from any serious injuries, but not enough to turn," she said hurriedly when Bonnie was about to object upon hearing that Elena had vampire blood in her.

"If the vampire reversal spell is successful, then it will weaken Klaus, but he won't turn into just a werewolf or a human like the others. He will only be weak enough that he can be killed by a special weapon, but if he dies, then I will die with him, along with Elijah and his siblings. I don't much care about his siblings, but I _do_ care about Elijah. And _I'm_ not ready to die yet either," Elena said as Bonnie gasped in shock at the news.

"But Lucy didn't say anything about _you_ dying if he's killed. If I had known, then I wouldn't help them, I can't. I _won't_," Bonnie insisted.

"No, Bonnie, listen to me. You have to. Depending on what Damon's answer is, I need you to do the spell on him too. I don't plan on dying, and I don't intend to be a vampire either. And, if I can help it, I want Elijah to survive as well. So, you need to help Esther complete the spell, and that means that Damon, Elijah and his siblings will be humans. Klaus will be weak, and Elijah or Esther will use the weapon on him that is supposed to kill him and me too. Except, I won't die because I'll be protected," Elena explained.

"Wait, how will you be protected? You think you'll heal from the vampire blood in your system?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Yes and no. Okay, this is my plan…" Elena started telling her.

Fifteen minutes later, when they got out of the car, Caroline and Jeremy approached Elena. She peered at Caroline discreetly, silently questioning her on Damon's reaction and the blonde smiled a little and nodded subtly. Elena let out a quiet sigh of relief and let Jeremy take her arm and led her to the entrance of the chapel with Bonnie.

The starting notes of the wedding march boomed over the speakers, and Caroline took her cue to start her walk down the aisle, grinning broadly at Tyler who was looking at her with adoration.

"Bonnie, you know what to do, right?" Elena whispered. The witch nodded and smiled, "See you on the other side, Mrs. Salvatore." With that, she entered the chapel and followed behind Caroline.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, right when they were just about to do the exchanging of rings, Klaus showed up in his usual spectacular manner. He was such a drama queen, that one. And what impeccable timing he had.<p>

He announced his intention to take Elena away with him, and gave them a choice whether they wanted to do it the easy way or the hard way. As expected, everyone, for the exception of Matt, Liz, Meredith and the priest, tried to protect her from him, and planted themselves around her in a loose circle.

"You're gonna have to go through all of us to take her," Stefan spoke up as he walked a few steps forward, putting himself in harm's way. Elena sincerely hoped that everyone but Klaus would walk away unharmed from this fight. She was about to offer to go with him willingly if he would spare her loved ones, when suddenly chaos ensued.

"Ahh, so the hard way then," he smiled before he suddenly appeared in front of Stefan and placed a swift kick on his chest, sending Stefan sprawling into Bonnie and Caroline, knocking them both off their feet. Then he was beside Jeremy and Ric, knocking their head together with a loud crack as they fell to the floor. Damon kept his grip on her tightly as she struggled to run to Jeremy on the floor, his only priority now was to get her away from Klaus safely. He would worry about the others later. He lifted her up in his arms despite her protests and sped away towards the back of the chapel, looking for an alternative route out.

Suddenly he was in the air, and he felt Elena being ripped from his arms as he heard her frightened screams as he felt his body slammed down on the front row pews, about ten feet away from her. Elena tried to run to him but Klaus was now in front of her. He grabbed her arm and spinned her body to slam against his front as he held her neck in a tight grip. He half-carried her as he made his way to the front entrance, almost making out of there when he came to a screeching halt as he came face-to-face with his mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he breathed out, suddenly afraid. His grip around Elena's neck tightened reflexively as she gasped for breath.

"Finishing what I started," Esther said before she opened her mouth in a soft chant, her voice being joined by two others, Bonnie and Lucy Bennett. His shock at seeing the other Bennett witch made him loosened his grip on Elena, and suddenly she was torn from him, wrapped protectively in Damon's embrace as he retreated towards the back of the chapel with her. As the chanting got more intense, a gust of wind blew around the small chapel and flames of candles shot up to three feet high.

Klaus tried to follow Damon and Elena's retreat, and then Elijah suddenly appeared in front of him, holding onto his shoulders tightly. Elena watched as the three of them, Damon, Klaus and Elijah started doubling over in pain. By now, Stefan had recovered and had gotten to his feet to help Elena, when he caught Damon in his arms as the elder Salvatore fell to the floor writhing in pain. Elijah, also on the floor, managed to crawl towards Klaus, getting himself into position. A few seconds later, as the three witches' chanting reached a crescendo, the freak gust of wind quieted down as suddenly as it appeared and the candles' flames extinguished by themselves.

Everyone looked on in confusion when Damon and Elijah seemed to recover from whatever caused them to collapse onto the floor, while Klaus remained to be weak.

"Elijah, now!" Esther's voice rang out. Damon sat up quickly and watched in slow motion as he whipped his head to where the Original siblings were to see Elijah reach into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a long white stake and plunged it directly into Klaus' heart, silencing the loud bellow he was releasing. The hybrid squirmed around on the floor for a few more seconds, his hands wrapped around the stake protruding from his chest as if attempting to pull it out, before he finally went still.

"No! Elena!" came an anguished cry, and Damon looked up to see Caroline staring at his bride in horror, even as Stefan roared out his denial at seeing her eyes closed in pain. Confused at what's happening, Damon whirled around behind him just in time to catch Elena into his arms before she crashed to the floor. He felt a weird sensation in his chest, like a heavy vibration that ran through his entire body as he looked on in horror at the sight of a bright red stain that appeared on the bodice of her wedding gown.

"Elena? What's wrong? Sweetheart, please, tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded. He saw her lips move and he leaned in to hear her whisper, "Damon…take me home. Wait…for….me…." before her eyes closed shut.

Simultaneously, he heard several people scream out her name in choked voices and then he was surrounded by Jeremy, Ric, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt. Only Tyler, Liz, Meredith and Bonnie hung back in the background with tears rolling down their cheeks, as they watch their friend succumbing to her injuries.

Damon didn't understand what happened. One minute she was safe in his arms, and the next, she was…..not. "Elena, wake up sweetheart! It's over, Klaus is dead. You're safe now, please open your eyes. Elena?" he had to make an effort to speak through the big lump lodged in his throat, and his eyes started to blur as they filled with tears. It appeared that there was something wrong with his ears too because he couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore, nor anyone else's for that matter. It was like, he had lost his hearing from the silence around him. And there was that damn thudding in his chest again.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But in order for Klaus to die, the doppelganger had to die too. It was her blood that made Klaus into a hybrid, and therefore they are linked. If you kill Klaus, then she's dead too. And so are my children. " Esther said as she turned to leave. "It's over now."

Everyone's attention except for Damon shifted to Elijah who was lying on the floor as still as death.

"Damon," Bonnie finally approached him, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know! I swear I didn't. I had no idea that Klaus was going to appear today, and Elena was going to –" Bonnie trailed off, as her gaze slid over to her dead best friend. "Damon, you should get her out of here. Go, take the limo, we'll stay behind here and clean up this mess. You need some time alone with her…to say your goodbyes. Go!" she insisted as she tried to tug his hand up. Damon nodded mutely and carried her up in his arms. He didn't know why, but she felt heavier in his arms, as if his arms had lost all their strength. Jeremy and Stefan attempted to follow but Bonnie held them back, "Let them go. Give him some time, he needs to be alone with her." Their pain-filled eyes followed Damon's retreating back as they watched the girl they loved vanish from their sight.

What should have been a joyous occasion had now turned into a funeral.

* * *

><p>Damon ignored the chauffer's frantic questions as he walked numbly into the house. He set her down gently on their bed and looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful, as if she was merely sleeping. The red crimson stain was the only thing that spoiled the illusion, so Damon decided to change her into some other clothes and clean her up a little. He took off his jacket, vest and tie and then went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth.<p>

He sat down beside her on the bed, and turned her body slightly to unzip her dress. She looked so perfect as she walked down the aisle towards him. Now the sight of that dress just twisted his heart painfully as it reminded him of the happiness he felt earlier. Now everything had just gone to hell. He must be experiencing shock. He felt different, alien, as if he didn't belong in his own body.

He slid the offending dress off her body and he almost wept at the sight of her perfect body. He would never hold her against him ever again, never be able to touch her soft and smooth skin, and never be able to make love to her. He would never see her blush or see her smile. Painfully, he pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on cleaning her body, the cloth rubbing on the blood on her chest. As he wiped on the small wound on her chest, his eyes widened disbelievingly as he witnessed the wound slowly heal and disappeared altogether.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Did Elena have vampire blood in her system? That was impossible. He had not fed her his blood recently. What did it mean? Was it a sign that she was not actually dead? But it couldn't be true, she had no pulse! Her heartbeat stopped. Didn't it?

He jumped up off the bed when her eyelids fluttered and then slowly opened. She looked around in confusion and then finally rested on his. She smiled softly when she saw him looking down at her.

"Are you in transition?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I-no, I don't think so. I don't _feel_ dead. And I have a heartbeat," she said.

"No, you don't. I can't hear it," he answered back, amazed that she was actually awake and talking to him.

"Sure, I do. I'm also naked! It's nice to know that even in death you still find me attractive enough, but you gotta admit, it's a little weird if you intended to make love to a corpse," she smirked.

He crumbled at the sight of her smirk. He had her wrapped tightly in a hug in his arms before she could even blink, although his movements were now a lot slower than usual. He clutched her to him and buried his face in her hair, thankful for the miracle that must have saved her somehow. Then, he felt her heartbeat against his chest. He veered back in alarm, and stared at her in shock.

"You-you're not in transition! You're alive!" he accused.

"I _told_ you that already. Although, from what I felt, so are you," she said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Damon demanded.

"Okay, before we talk about any of this, we need to change and get our luggage and head on out of here. We need to leave Las Vegas immediately. There's no time. I'll tell you on the way to the airport. Has the limo left? Because we can't be seen," she said as she moved out of bed towards the walk in wardrobe to pull on some clothes for travelling.

"What? Wait a minute, you have to tell me what's going on!" Damon insisted.

She ignored him as she quickly took off the Tiffany bracelet that Elijah gave her and left it on the dresser. She grabbed some toiletries and stuffed them into her packed luggage, the one where she was taking along to her honeymoon they were supposed to depart for after dinner.

"Come on, Damon! You need to get changed. You have blood on your shirt. I'm going to call a cab to pick us up. I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just get changed," she told him as she reached for the phone.

He hesitated before deciding to trust her and went to change into his trademark black shirt and jeans with his leather jacket. When he walked back into the bedroom, she had collected his wedding attire and was heading into the kitchen to get a candle and some matches. He then followed her into the living room, and watched as she drew back the curtains. Then, she felt around in his breast pocket and removed their wedding rings before setting his worn clothes on fire right in front of the windows where the sun was streaming in.

"What the hell are-" he started to ask, before she interrupted him.

"I'm faking your death. Now, quick, give me your ring."

"What? I need it! I'll burn in the sun if I don't wear it!" he almost screamed.

"Trust me, Damon! I know what I'm doing," she rolled her eyes as she stuck her palm out, waiting for him to take his ring off.

"You know, you're acting really weird and I don't like it! Why can't you just tell me what's going on right now?" he said as he hid in a shaded corner and reluctantly took off his ring and threw it at her.

"Nice to know that you still trust me even though I'm acting all crazy and weird," she smiled at him as she threw the ring on the floor beside the pile of ash that were his white suit.

"You're human now, Damon. If you don't believe me, stick your hand out into the sun. It won't burn you, I promise."

He stared at her in disbelief but kept silent even as he flinched reflexively as he poked his finger out into the bright light from the windows. Nothing happened. His brows frowned deeply as he stuck his whole arm out, expecting the pain to erupt from his flesh soon.

"See, told ya! Alright, I'll tell you what happened…." She said.

She told him about Bonnie's initial plan to turn him human to protect her and how the choice had to be decided by him and him alone. Then she told him how Elijah had come to the house, and that he told her that Klaus was coming for her. But in order to kill him, the doppelganger had to die too. So, Elijah had suggested that she drank a little of his blood so that she'll be able to heal fast, but that he didn't know that she had another back-up plan. Then, she told him about the conversation she had with Bonnie in the car on the way to the chapel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback to the car) <strong>_

"Wait, how will you be protected? You think you'll heal from the vampire blood in your system?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Yes and no. Okay, this is my plan; I'll be protected by a spell. Remember the decade dance when Klaus first showed up in Alaric's body? You cast a spell on yourself, and fooled everyone into thinking that you were dead, remember? I need you to do the same spell on me. So, basically I'll be 'dead' and everyone will believe so, even Damon. I won't even have a heartbeat, until I wake up later on, completely healed and still human. But, by surviving, Klaus won't die, but I'm hoping that the weapon will somehow just keep him weak enough that he won't come after me and Damon. Perhaps Esther can do a spell to bind him or something. And so, if he doesn't die, then that means neither will Elijah. And then he and his siblings will just be humans, Rebekah can't hurt anyone anymore, unless she turns into a serial killer or a psycho, but then she'll just be mortal. So, you get what I'm saying here?" Elena asked.

"So, everyone will think that you're dead, but somehow Klaus will survive. So no one will be looking for you. But Damon will still be human. How are you going to escape with him, if everyone will be looking for him?"

"Well, in all the commotion and the distraction with me dying, I'm hoping that no one will notice that he's human. I'll try to get a message for him to bring my 'body' back home, and when I wake up again, I'll tell him everything while you keep everyone at the chapel. We'll fake his death by taking off his daylight ring, and they will assume that he's so consumed by grief that he committed suicide by exposing himself to the sun. We'll both leave right after that. You're gonna have to come up with an excuse for my missing body, maybe they'll just assume that Damon had me buried somewhere, I don't know. I just came up with this plan in like two minutes! We'll disappear completely, and no one will know that we're alive. Not even Jeremy. It'll only be you who knows. I'll try to keep you updated once in a while. We'll lie low for a year or however long it takes for the coast to clear. And when it does, you can spell me a note to tell me to come back, and I will. What do you think?" Elena asked anxiously as she peered outside the window to see the chapel just up ahead.

"You came up with that in two minutes? I'm impressed! It's so complicated and intricate. I think it's a brilliant plan! Well, the best one we've had so far! Although, it's gonna suck being the only one who knows. I'll have to keep lying to everyone. They will all be grieving for you and Damon while I just stand there and know better. I should win an Academy award for this!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Yeah, you should. You'll have the toughest job among us three, I'll give you that. We're out of time, Bonnie, so will you do the spell now?" Elena asked.

"Yes, ready?" Bonnie started chanting as she closed her eyes and a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere within the tight space of the car. A few seconds later, it was quiet again and she opened her eyes. "It's done."

_**(End of flashback)**_

* * *

><p>"And so, here we both are. Human, in love and free at last!" she announced triumphantly.<p>

"So that's why Caroline cornered me before the ceremony and hounded me with the question about whether or not I wanted to be human if I had a choice. I wondered why she was acting so weird and pushy, but then I just figured, hey, this is _Caroline_. She is the _embodiment_ of weird and pushy! But what would you have done if I said no?" he wondered.

"Well, then, I would have died. And so will Klaus, Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson clan, except for Esther. But I was so relieved to hear you say yes, though. So, what do you think? Is this okay? I didn't really have a chance to tell you beforehand."

"Like Bonnie said, it was a brilliant plan. And the fact that you came up with it by yourself in two minutes, well, I don't think that even _I_ can come up with that! I'm just so proud of you right now. You're so sneaky, and smart- I've taught you well! I think I'm even more in love with you now than before," he chuckled before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

The sound of the car horn just outside their gate forced them apart. He went upstairs to grab their luggages while she arranged the pile of ashes and his daylight right on the floor, as if he was standing in front of the window before he burned to death. This was it, they were severing all ties to everyone they loved except for Bonnie. Her heart twisted with regret as she thought about Elijah. Supposedly, he was human now, and he would have wondered why he survived when he thought that he would be dead. She knew that she had to removed the bracelet that he gave her, otherwise he would be able to feel her presence and her feelings. She had to let him think that she was dead too, so that he could move on with his life without searching for her.

"Elena, are you okay? We'll have to leave now," he said softly from behind her as he studied her still form gazing absently out the window.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go start our new lives, husband," she said as she snapped out of her depressing thoughts.

He nodded and took her hand as they walked towards their taxi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ten months later, in a bedroom in a double-storey house in Villach, Austria) <strong>_

"Oh my God! It hurts! Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…." She screamed out, sweat pouring down her face as her face twisted in pain.

"You can do this, Mrs. Salvatore, just a little more!" Mrs. Eder, the midwife encouraged.

"Damn you, Damon Salvatore! You and your 'I've-never-used-a-condom-before, I-was-a-vampire pathetic excuse! I'll shove a pack right now up your aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she finished her rant in an ear-splitting scream, panting heavily from the exertion and pain.

When he heard her curse his name, Damon stopped pacing in the living room and looked up at the ceiling to the source of the voice that came from the second-storey bedroom. At the mention of the word 'vampire', he and the nine-month old golden retriever puppy seated next to his feet simultaneously turned their worried gaze towards each other. And then, at the same time, they both started pacing the length of the living area again.

_**(Flashback)**_

It was love at first sight for the former vampire and the canine when they first met. It was the stuff made from great love stories, the way their eyes automatically strayed towards each other in the crowded room filled with other puppies at the local pound. The oddly calm temperament of the tiny ball of fur instantly attracted him and kept his attention. Its gaze was direct and unflinching, as if it was trying to communicate to him with his soul. While other puppies were exuberant, pouncing on each other as they played together, this one just sat down patiently and waited for Damon to slowly maneuver his way carefully through the sea of puppies jumping up and down around Elena and him. The puppy wagged its tail in a friendly manner as Damon crouched down beside it to pet its soft head. The puppy remained still, its mouth open and its tongue hanging out in a cute grin as it closed its eyes in enjoyment at the comforting touch of Damon's fingers tickling behind its ears.

"I think it likes you!" Elena had exclaimed excitedly at the thought of owning her first pet. Damon had suggested for them to adopt one from the pound as soon as they had set up base in Villach, months ago.

"That pup is a male, three months old. We found him shivering and starving under an abandoned car a few streets away. He's a good boy, never had any trouble from him," the thick accent of the short and bald worker said from behind him.

"Hello, boy. Nice to meet you, I'm Damon," he whispered softly, as he held out his hand in a handshake gesture towards the puppy. To his surprise, the puppy lifted its right paw and rested it on his outstretched palm in respond.

"Ohhh, that's sooo cute! He's a smart little fella, too. Is he the one?" Elena said as she leaned down to run her fingers to tickle under the puppy's chin.

"Yup, I think we've found our first baby! I think I'll call him….Ric, yeah that has a nice ring to it. Same hair, same silly expression. Yup, Ric. Come on, Ric, you're coming home with us!" Damon grinned happily as he straightened up and took Elena's arm to lead her towards the office in a corner. The puppy, 'Ric' apparently, perked up its ears and bounded along to its new owners, its eyes never straying from Damon's face high above him.

"You want to name our new pet after your best friend? Isn't that rather insulting?" Elena asked, giggling slightly.

"To the dog, or to the man?" Damon asked cheekily. "You can call him whatever you like, I'm calling him Ric. We'll see what name he responds to." And so, from that day onwards, Damon and Ric had been inseparable ever since. The puppy had an unexplained knack of sensing his emotions, and he cocked his head to the side and listened intently as if he understood perfectly whenever Damon spoke to him.

Such was the case when Damon reprimanded him for chewing on Elena's leather shoes in the living room. Ric had looked guilty and had hidden in the corner of the living room when Damon and Elena came back to find the mess near the door.

"Ric, you come out right this instant! We need to talk!" Damon said firmly, and a moment later, a guilty-conscious Ric had slowly emerged from his hiding place in an agonizingly slow walk towards Damon with his head lowered down, as if he was expecting a scolding.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you!" he ordered and the pup's eyes instantly snapped to his.

"You will not chew on Elena's shoes, or anything else of hers. You have your own chew toys, so you can chew on those. Anything else in this house is off limits, understand?" the puppy let out a little whine in response. "And you do not, _ever_ chew on Mr. Cuddles, you hear me?" he warned as the puppy slid its gaze towards the master bedroom at the mention of the bear's name and then look back at Damon as it let out another whine.

"Good, now apologize to Elena for ruining her shoes," Damon ordered and watched with reluctant amusement as the puppy walked towards Elena and lowered his front paws to the floor in a bow and then proceeded to lick her face when she crouched down next to him.

"Awww….I forgive you! How can I not to such a cute face?" Elena had said laughingly as she scooped the puppy up in her arms in a hug. Needless to say, excessive chewing had never been a problem in the house since.

_**(End of flashback)**_

"One more big push and you're done, I think. You are doing great, Mrs. Salvatore! Are you ready?" Mrs. Eder asked the exhausted girl.

"No…more. Where is my husband? I need him with me. I won't do this without him," she muttered tiredly.

"He's waiting downstairs, as husbands should when the wives are giving birth. He is _not_ allowed in here getting in my way when I'm trying to deliver your baby safely. Especially not with that dog of his following him around," the midwife complained.

"Oh God, it's happening again! I-damn you horny-sperm-filled-bastard! The next time we're having another baby-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_you're_ pushing the baby out of _your_ vagina!" screamed Elena.

Damon swallowed a chuckle despite the stress he was under since he found out that he wasn't allowed to be in the room with his young wife as she was giving birth. He had forced his way into the bedroom, not caring if he had to knock anyone unconscious even if he had to deliver the baby himself. The only way that Mrs. Eder had successfully kicked him out of his own bedroom was when she threatened, "Mr. Salvatore, I have delivered babies for the past twenty years, and in all that time there were only three occasions that I was not successful when the baby died. Their fathers were in the room on all three times, contaminating the atmosphere with their concern and worry and getting into my way when I tried to save their baby _and_ their wives. I do not need to tell you that the men lost both their child and wife on all three occasions. So, if you will _please_ leave the room, I shall be much obliged!" Mrs. Eder raised her voice in a stern tone as she pointed her forefinger towards the door.

Damon paled and ran out of the room.

After Elena's latest outburst, it went completely quiet for a while, and his heart was pounding at the anticipation. He wished he had his vampire hearing back so that he could at least hear any sounds from upstairs. Being human sucked at this kind of situations, although it was nothing short of a miracle that he became one at all. Thanks to Bonnie, he was now an expectant father. Unable to take any more of the pressure, he sank down into the couch wearily. Elena had been in labor for the past six hours, and he had to torment himself with her loud screams alone without him there beside her as she suffered through contractions after contractions. Ric, the pup, instantly climbed onto the couch and laid his paw on Damon's knee as a comforting gesture to his owner.

"Thanks, Ric for being here with me. I'd hate to do this on my own; I'm scared to death, to be honest. I don't know the first thing about babies and I sure as hell don't know the first thing about being a father. What if I misplaced the baby? What if he or she doesn't like me? What if my baby cries every time I'm in the room?" Damon asked in dismay. Ric whined and licked his face once, just to show that he understood Damon's plight. He wrapped his arm around the puppy and buried his face in his soft fur.

"You're so lucky you don't have to worry about this. Everyone loves you, so I'm sure the baby would, too. Are you excited to have a baby brother or sister? Mrs. Eder wouldn't tell us the sex of the baby; she thinks it will be better if it's a surprise. What she doesn't understand is how hard it is to shop for baby stuff when we don't know the gender. That's probably why the nursery is done all in white and black! Ric, do you think I'm going to be a good father? You'd tell me, right, if I do anything wrong?"

Ric tilted his head to the side, and then his ears perked up. He let out two excited barks and then ran around in circles in front of Damon before he tore upstairs to scratch the master bedroom door. Damon froze for a second, and then hurried upstairs, his heart beating wildly.

Mrs. Eder swung open the bedroom door and beamed brightly at the new father. "Mr. Salvatore, I'm very pleased to announce the safe arrival of your baby girl and that both mother and daughter are doing remarkably well. They're both waiting for you," she announced.

_I have a daughter_, thought Damon. _I'm a father. Papa. Daddy-o_. _So this is what pure joy feels like_.

He walked hesitantly into the bedroom and his heart swelled with pride at the sight of a glowing Elena resting on the bed, cuddling a little bundle to her chest. When he reached her side of the bed, she brought her glowing eyes to his and gave a wobbly smile. "She's absolutely gorgeous!" she said proudly.

"So are you," he declared, still looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh trust me, I have nothing on our daughter. Just _look_ at her!" she said as she turned her beaming face onto the tiny face nestled closely to her. Damon slid onto the bed beside Elena and put his arms around her shoulders as he leaned in to get his first look at his baby. He gasped at the sight that greeted him. His little girl was perfect in every way. She had her little eyes closed, and her hair was a curly mess of brown hair, the shade an exact match to Elena's hair. What mesmerized him was her little heart-shaped face and the tiny mouth wide opened in a yawn. Her hands were balled up in fists beside her face as she struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep. He stared at the perfect face in awe, oddly feeling proud of the fact that he and Elena had created such a perfect little baby together.

He didn't know what to say, so he just stuck out his palm in front of the baby and whispered, "Hello, teeny baby. How do you do? I'm your father, Damon, Damon Salvatore."

Elena let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes at him. "That sounded like a mix of Darth Vader and James Bond."

"Well, I-I didn't know what else to s-" he broke off and gasped sharply when his daughter cracked open an eye, revealing a startling shade of blue, as she then grabbed Damon's little finger and wrapped her fingers around him.

"Look at that! Our daughter's a genius! She knows how to shake hands on the very first day! I don't care what you think, she's going to be the next Einstein!" he choked out as a tear fell from the corner of an eye.

The proud parents kept on gazing lovingly at their baby, until she fell asleep.

"She has Daddy's lashes, they're so long and curly," Elena whispered.

"Are you saying I have girly lashes? Be careful, Mummy, I picked a fight with the last person who called me a girl," he teased.

'Oh yeah? What happened, tough guy?" she asked, already amused.

"Oh, I dressed Stefan up as a little girl and called him Stefanie while he served me tea and biscuits," he grinned as he heard his wife's peal of laughter. "Have I told you lately that I loved you, my dear wife?"

"Only _everyday_ for the last ten months. But sometimes, a girl needs more, especially after they've been through hell and back from a six-hour labor," she sighed happily.

"Well then, I adore, cherish and love you, dear wife, and thank you for the most amazing gift you've ever given me, besides your heart," he said as he leaned in to press his lips against her mouth in a lingering kiss.

"You're welcome, dear husband, and I love you, too," she said breathlessly when he lifted his head a few minutes later. Then, they both turned to gaze at their daughter again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mystic Falls)<strong>_

A lone figure stood as still as a statue, his head bent down to stare desolately at one of the twin graves located on a little hillock, northeast of the cemetery. He held a bunch of lilies in his right hand and he squatted down a little to place them in front of the tombstone. For regular visitors as well as some of the caretakers of the cemetery, this figure had become a familiar and regular addition to this particular plot of graves for the past ten months. He would appear at precisely 12.35noon every Sunday without fail with a fresh bunch of flowers every time he visited. In fact, that particular grave had been one of the most popular ones with frequent visitors at any day of the week. The grave right beside it was also visited regularly but only by the same regular three or four people.

The curious caretakers at one time had actually walked up to the graves and studied the names and date of death stated on the tombstone. When they saw that it was a young couple with identical death dates, they shook their heads in sympathy and walked off sadly. The date of death was fairly recent; May 5th 2012. The young lady was just eighteen years-old, and the man, twenty-four. It must have been a tragedy for them to die at such a young age.

Presently, the lone figure sat down and made himself comfortable on the ground next to the tombstone. This was also a normal sight; him sitting down and talking to either himself or to the tombstone of the young lady. Sometimes, he can be heard talking about his friends, sometimes about his working life. He would speak of his brother who was apparently still trapped in a tomb or something to that effect. He would also clean the tombstone and the surrounding area, as if he was obsessed at being tidy. Most of the times, he would trace his finger almost lovingly at the engraved name and phrase on the tombstone; Elena Gilbert – Small in Size, Big in Heart, Loved by all.

Then, he would shed a few tears and reluctantly stood up to slowly walk away, as if he had all the time in the world.

- The End –

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, this was a tiring chapter! I know I used some of the dialogues from the previous chapter, but I tweaked them to suit this chapter's storyline. Don't forget that the timeline on this chapter and the previous chapter's is the same. This is a different version of events that happened on the same day.<strong>

**I hope that this wasn't boring for you, or a disappointment. I can't help the ending, I've been stuck on such a melancholic mood because of this story lately.**

**Hope you liked Damon's relationship with Ric the family pet (for real) and the arrival of their daughter. I think this chapter is more Damon-centric than Elena. And also, Yippee-ka-yay, Elijah's alive!**

**So, for those of you who hated Bonnie in the beginning, well in this chapter I thought she totally redeemed herself! So, don't be too hard on her!**

**Okay, time for the final reviews, for the chapter and also for the whole entire story. Let me know what you liked or didn't like about the plot, it will help me grow as a writer. This final version of the wedding is for all the regular reviewers and the silent ones, hope you'll break your silence for me on this final chapter.**

**I wanted to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for your support and for taking the time to review, it's been a major compliment to get more than 160 reviews for a first story! **

**I'll be working on a new story soon, ALL HUMAN, about DELENA and possibly co-write another story with another fellow writer (*wink* you know who you are). So, stay tuned to my, err…channel. **

**Now, press that Review button and type away!**

**Adios, Amigos! **


End file.
